Runaway To Find A Home
by Ace12
Summary: Previously the "Popularity Plan." Mitchie is continuously running and never knows which way points her home. She needs her loved ones to show her the right way but will she listen or will she keep running in hope of finding a home?
1. Green Chequered Cowgirl

_**A?N: Hey people this is my second story on here and hopefully you guys like it. It's based of this story I read that belonged to my Aunty when she was my age and it's called **_The Popularity Plan**_. I liked the idea of it and I liked the characters of Camp Rock so I'm mixing and matching a bit; call it meshing if you will :P  
_**

**_Anyway let me know what you think of it so far and yes I know it is a really short chapter but the idea came and I wanted to quickly jot it down and get people's opinions before I forgot about it. So please review and favourite and all that jazz. _**

**_Hope y'all are having a great morning/evening/night and that's it for me. Got a SAC coming up so I need to prepare so night and I will hopefully be updating PTBK soon._**

**_Thanks again people! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _**The Popularity Plan _**or **_Camp Rock**_ I just really like the idea and characters from both so don't sue!_**

* * *

A new school – great. I was currently waiting in the front office as the lady, Miss Bates if I can remember correctly, finished off entering my information into the school's computer. I had my hands resting on the desk as I started moving my fingers as if there were piano keys under my fingers.

'Here we are Michelle; just head to your home room and show them this note. Continue to do this throughout the day to each of you subject teachers and you should be just fine. If you need anything at all sweetie you come right back here and tell me okay?' she asked with a kind smile.

I gave a quick nod and a smile of my own as I grabbed the yellow piece of paper and quickly left the room. When I entered the hall I was finally able to breathe freely. I looked up and down the now empty corridor before looking down at the map that Miss Bates had handed me earlier.

_Okay so if I go left, turn right and look on the right hand side I should be able to find my class. Doesn't sound that hard I guess..._

I tucked the map into my bag before heading down the corridor and making a right. I kept walking and occasionally I would cast a glance through the windows in the doors at the class inside. Near the end of the corridor I found my class and I felt my nerves start to turn run crazy.

_Breathe Mitch; just breathe. I mean you know no one and you're in a whole new neighbourhood but who cares? Just watch your footing when you enter...last thing you want is to end up is doing a face plant in front of your new class._

I slowly turned the door knob and opened it as quietly as I possibly could. My plan was foiled as I had only opened an inch before the door started to squeak. I scowled at the inanimate object before yanking it open and walking into a class full of watchful eyes. I felt myself pale as I closed the door and walked to the front of the room to where the teacher was situated; the whole way there I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling at them.

_Why do teacher's always put their desk in the middle of the class? Is there even a logical reason for it or do they just like to make their students embarrassed by having to walk all the way there?_

'Hi; I'm new here. My name's Mitchie' I said softly with a small smile as I shakily handed the yellow slip over to the man.

He gave a brief read of the note before looking back up at me, 'well it's nice to have someone with your grades at our school. I'm Mr Bailey,' he introduced himself before turning to the class; 'this is our new student Michelle. How about you tell us a bit about yourself?'

_Why did my Mum have to name me Michelle? God I hate the name and she even named me after herself! Yet she blames the medicine the doctors gave her; because that makes so much sense..._

'Uh...hi; I'm Mitchie – Mitchie Torres. Uh I used to live in Texas but obviously I don't anymore' I mumbled along with a few other incoherent words, 'that's about it. You don't really need to know anymore so...yeah' I finished with a shrug of my shoulders.

'Very well if that's all you want to say; please go take a seat next to Mr Gray – Nate get your head out of the book and look interested for a moment. You don't want to scare Michelle' Mr Bailey said and looked to find him addressing a guy with dark brown curly hair.

'It's Mitchie' I muttered to myself as I walked down the aisle and dropped my bag onto the table next to Nate's. I sat down with a soft thud before feeling like someone was watching. With a groan I turned to find Nate staring at me as was the boy sitting in front of him. I raised my eyebrows as Nate quickly looked away and focused on his book again whilst the other guy continued to look. 'What?' I hissed out as Mr Bailey continued taking the roll at the front of the class.

'Nice look cowgirl; rode any cowboys lately?' he asked as he wiggled, yes _wiggled_, his eyebrows at me.

My mouth dropped open in disgust as I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Without a second thought Nate had closed his book, leant forwards and wacked the guy across the back of the head. I quickly closed my mouth and bit my lip to hold in the laughter as the boy turned full around in his seat and looked at Nate in shock.

'What the fuck was that for?' he hissed as his face turned from shock to anger. Nate hit him across the head again before looking at the guy as if he was a complete idiot.

'Dan you idiot! You never swear in front of girls and what you said before was just stupid' Nate said in a slightly raised voice and I heard someone clear their throat.

I slowly looked up to find Mr Bailey standing at the front of the classroom with an amused look on his face.

'Since you seem to have taken such a liking to protecting Michelle you can show her the ropes today Nate. Be nice; I'd rather not have another girl go home in tears because of your brother' Mr Bailey said as the bell rang.

The whole class stood up in unison as they walked forwards and with a sigh I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. I turned around and was jumped slightly to find that Nate was standing behind me.

'You ready for – wait what do you have?' he asked as we slowly headed for the door. I shyly handed over my timetable as he skimmed my classes for the day. 'Cool we have all our classes together' Nate said with a smile whilst handing me back my timetable.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I could not take it anymore. I grabbed Nate by his sleeve and stopped him mid-walk. He turned to me in confusion and I attempted to breathe slower in hope of becoming a bit more confident.

'Listen; you don't have to do this. I mean it was really nice of you to stick up for me back there with that Dan kid but I kind of had it coming. I should have known better than to wear what I am to my first day' I said as I looked down on my outfit.

I honestly did not think I looked that bad. Sure the chequered flannelette shirt was oversized, old and a bit hot for the weather but I needed it. And maybe wearing grey stone-washed jeans with my black high tops and a red back pack was not the best idea but this was my style lately – whether others liked it or not.

'Anyway what I'm trying to get to is I'm new and people seem to know you so it's cool. The school doesn't look too big and I will probably only get lost maybe three times but -'

'Michelle was it?' Nate asked interrupting my rambling.

'Mitchie' I said quietly as I felt a blush grace my face.

'Well Mitchie I've been asked to do something and I'm going to follow through. And I don't mind your style; makes you that little bit different to the rest of us jean and high top wearing teenagers' he joked as he swung an arm around my shoulders. 'Besides this is going to sound real cocky and stuff but hanging out with my mates will make you seem a lot better around here. Plus Caity keeps complaining that she needs a new girl friend so she's going to have fun with you and well...Shane...it's going to be an interesting day. So how about you start off with why you're at a new school?'

_Okay who's Caity and why is she going to have "fun" with me? Plus why will this Shane guy make my day interesting? Oh God...where am I even going to start with my life? I just can't come right out and say how my parents are dead and I'm living with my older brother. I can't tell him that I haven't talked to said brother for five years and that he is now engaged with a pregnant wife. I can't tell him how right now all I want to do is curl up in a ball with some Cookies 'N Cream ice cream whilst my Mum sings me one of her Spanish lullabies and have Dad standing next to her as he gently strummed the guitar to her voice. I can't tell Nate all that because you just don't tell someone that when you don't even know them let alone their last name._

'Let's just say I haven't had one of the best summers' I said simply as we came to a stop outside of the Science lab.

'You'll tell me soon; if not Caity or Shane will get it out of you' Nate said with a smile that I knew would have had millions of girl's heart melting.

I followed him into the classroom, showed my slip to the teacher and took a seat next to Nate and a pretty girl with brown curly hair. No sooner had I gotten a notebook and pen out had she leaned in front of Nate and gave me one of the widest smiles I had ever seen.

'Hello hello I'm Caitlyn Geller and you and I are going to be best friends. I can't wait to start the Popularity Plan on you; from what Nate's told me we are going to have so much fun! I cannot wait until the school gets a look at you once I'm done' Caitlyn said excitingly and I could not help but laugh at her eagerness.

_A Popularity Plan that's going to have everyone looking at me differently; hmm...doesn't sound that bad. I need a new style and something to keep my mind of...Mum and Dad..._

I gave Caitlyn a quick smile before ducking my head so that my hair covered my face as I felt the water well up in my eyes as a single tear started its journey down my face. I felt Nate's hand gently rub my back as I heard someone's chair screech against the linoleum and the next thing I knew Caitlyn was kneeling in front of the table and apologising over and over again for making me cry.

_The funny thing is the reason I'm crying has nothing to do with Caitlyn or Nate or even this stupid school. It has _everything _to do with the fact that I was in the same car that my Mum and Dad were in yet they died and I lived. It has _everything_ to do with the fact that I now had to live with a brother that hadn't bothered to contact me for five years. Whoever decided that I should have lived whilst my parents die is stupid! My Dad will never wear the daggy green chequered shirt I had always begged him to chuck out and my Mum will never wear her silver bracelet that I was hiding under my oversized chequered shirt...it still smells like him..._


	2. Teepee Time

_**A/N: You guys so owe me! Here's the second chapter in two days. To anyone who is reading my other story I'm sorry; I was going to update that one today but this one got heaps, at least to me it was heaps, of reviews so I felt like I owed you guys something for doing that for me but now I have two SACs one tomorrow and one the next and I didn't really prepare for tomorrow's so if I get in trouble...so not my fault.**_

_**Anyway on a happier note thank you so much for all the reviews! If I hadn't gotten such great feedback I wouldn't have updated so soon and I'm guessing you guys like it so I better continue with it 'ey? Or I could always stop writing it all together and leave you wondering what the Popularity Plan is :P**_

_**Let me know what you think about the chapter and well...yeah. Keep reviewing please! Remember I'm risking doing really bad on an outcome for you guys; you could at least give me one review each :D**_

_**Have a great day/night/morning/whatever and stay safe! Peace! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way came up with the idea of the Popularity Plan nor did I come up with the outlines of the characters (not including those who have not been mentioned in Camp Rock).**_

* * *

I felt Nate's comforting hand leave my back and I raised my head to find Nate walking towards the teacher's desk. I quickly raised my hands and wiped my tear stained face in hope of removing the wetness from my face. I managed to give a worried Caitlyn a weak smile before Nate came back and told me I was allowed to leave and get some air.

'Thanks guys...I'll try and explain letter' I said quietly as I ducked my head and the classroom.

I did not make it very far as I had only taken a few steps down the hallway before the tears started flowing again. I rested my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. I then grabbed my phone out of my pocket and went through past messages; occasionally stopping to read the ones from Mum and Dad. By the time I opened up a new message my body was shaking with tears and I was struggling to stay silent as the tears wracked my body. I started typing away on my phone in the silent hallway; not really caring if I got caught or if I got into trouble.

_Daddy I miss you so much! You too Mum. I wish you were still here with me. How am I going to get along without you two? I barely know Darren anymore...he's not the same fifteen year old boy that ran away...he's not you guys. Please...don't forget me and I promise I will never forget you and that I'll try and make the best out of my new home. Love your little Mitchie xo_

I added both my Mum's and Dad's numbers before sending the message, knowing full well that their crashed phones would not receive the message. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them as I tried my hardest to calm down.

'Uh...hello?' a boy said and I could not help but groan.

I once again wiped the tears away before raising my head to find a boy standing not too far away from me. He had dark brown hair that looked as if it had been straightened he also had dark brown eyes that looked concerned. I did not pay much attention to the rest of him as I was too busy looking at his eyes.

_Wow...they're really pretty. I never thought I would meet someone with such pretty eyes..._

'Are you okay?' he asked as he slowly moved forwards.

'What do you think?' I asked sourly as I stood up off of the ground.

'You seem pretty bitchy right now' he sneered as he came to a halt in front of me.

'Well sorry if I rained on your parade. I'm sorry if my bitchy-ness has come along and cut your balloons off of your float and stepped on your flowers. I'm sorry if I'm not a perky little junior like every other person around here' I spat as I crossed my arms across my chest.

'I'll tell you what; I'll let you rain on my parade whenever you want if you come with me' he promised.

'And why would I come with you when I don't know you?' I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Because your day seems as if it can't get any worse so what have you got to lose?' he shot back and I realised that he was right.

He smiled knowing that I did not have a comeback and followed him as he started walking along the corridor. Now that I was slightly behind him and out of my miserable ditch for a few more moments I was able to get a better look at this smart ass that walked as if he owned the school.

_So he doesn't have the worst sense in style; truthfully he looks damn good. I mean I've seen guys at my school try and wear the white v-neck with black skinny jeans and they just looked stupid. He looks _really_ good! And his black high tops look a helluva lot like mine. I don't mind his hair either...it's kind of got that whole "I just got out of bed and came to school" type of thing going on but he still looks presentable. How the hell does he do –_

As I was too caught up in my own thoughts I did not see that he had came to a stop in front of me and ended up walking right into him and falling onto my ass. I groaned out loud as my ass made contact with the hard floor and the guy who I still haven't found out the name of simply laughed. I tried scowling at him but found that his laughter was infectious and within seconds I was joining him.

He offered a hand to help me up and when I took it I had to push the butterflies that seemed to be going crazy at the touch of his hand. I stood up and found that we were standing outside of the Front Office.

'Uh...when you said for me to follow you I thought you meant to go somewhere that was a bit more exciting than the Front Office' I said as I stuck my hands into my back pocket.

'Yeah well I might need you to say that I was with you this morning. It would probably be easier if you don't know why too...just make up something and I'll go along with it' he begged before entering the office.

A small part of me started telling me to turn around and go back to class but then the larger part urged me to follow the good looking guy. I gave in to the larger side and slowly followed him into the office to find him talking to Miss Bates.

'Shane do you honestly expect me to believe that it wasn't you or one of your friends that tee-peed the principle's car this morning? Wasn't it you that did his house on the holidays?' Miss Bates asked with a knowing look in her eye. I laughed quietly and this then turned all eyes onto me.

_Oh bloody great. Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid Mitchie! Well at least I know his first name now..._

'Miss Torres what can I do for you?' she asked kindly as a smile graced her face.

I was about to answer when Shane beat me to it, 'oh she's with me to clear my name. You see I...uh...' Shane stumbled for an excuse and I could not pass up the chance to torture him.

'Well you see Miss,' I said stepping forward and placing my arm around Shane's waist, 'Shaney here was kind enough to show me around this morning. We literally bumped into each other and Shane hasn't left my side since.'

'That's all very well Michelle but you two aren't in the same year level let alone homeroom so how can you vouch for him then?'

I lifted my head to smile at the taller guy and for a split second I saw the glare in his eyes and knew there would be payback but that quickly disappeared as he swung an arm around my shoulders and wore what I found to be his "winning smile."

'But Annie what you have to remember here is that from what I've heard Tony's car was tee-peed in the early morning just after he got here. If you asked Nate he'll tell you that I was too busy talking to that darling girlfriend of his at the bus stop so there was no possible way I could've done it. I mean between his girlfriend and this beautiful,' he looked down at me for a moment and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, 'girl I wouldn't have had time at all to do such a cruel thing. Anyway we best be off; please inform Tony that it wasn't me and I do have reliable alibis this time' Shane said with another smile before turning us around and walking towards the door.

I noticed another student sitting on a chair waiting to talk to Miss Bates though I was not paying much attention to this. I was more worried about the butterflies currently that seemed to be practising gymnastics in my stomach. When we were outside and the door closed Shane removed his arm from around my shoulders and instead turned to me with mixed emotions in his face. I wearily took a step back as I was not sure what he was going to do.

'You are a pure genius for thinking up something so quick but at the same time I hope you realise that I'm going to have to pay you back for letting Annie think that you and I had intimate..._feelings_ towards each other' Shane said before pulling a disgusted face.

'Gee thanks Shane; way to boost a girl's confidence there' I said with a roll of my eyes as I walked past him. I was a few metres away when I turned around to find him still standing there and watching. 'Was it you that did that to the principle's car?'

'No, not this time' Shane said with a chuckle. 'Normally I don't do this as...well you're a year younger but you definitely need to come meet Nate with me at lunch. He'd love how smart you are.'

'Nate? Wait – Nate – Caitlyn – Shane...you!' I cried as I pointed a finger at him. 'You're N-Nate's brother.'

'Yeah...is there a problem with that?' he asked and I could hear the defensive tone in his voice.

'Oh my gosh...I need to get back to Science. The same class I have with your brother and his girlfriend' I muttered before turning on my heel and quickly walking back to my class.

_Great, just great! Now I know what Nate meant about Shane making things interesting. Why did Nate have to have a brother that looked and acted like that? Doesn't he know those types of guys are my weakness? Of course he doesn't! He barely knows anything about me let alone what type of guy's are my weaknesses!_

I took a deep breath before re-entering my Science class and taking my seat next to Nate. Once again Caitlyn leaned forwards so that she could see me and I slowly turned my head with whislt biting me lip.

'I just met Shane' I said with a soft laugh as Caitlyn's eyes grew so large they threatened to pop out and Nate's mouth dropped open.

'I'm so sorry; whatever he has done I am so, so sorry. I swear I am nothing like him. I actually have a brain and well...he's Shane. Do you need my number or contact details? My Mum's a psychologist; she'll help you with whatever mental problems Shane may have just inflicted on you' Nate said quickly and it seemed as if he had said similar words before.

'Relax Nate; it's cool...he's cool. Anyway; how about you tell me about this Popular Plan of yours Caitlyn?' I asked in hope of changing the topic.

'Oh you are going to love it; trust me I did' she said with a smile that showed every single one of her teeth.


	3. Cars and Oak Trees

_**A/N: Can I just say that you lot are truly awesome?! Seriously I think I had over a hundred emails from FanFic because of this story in the past week. I could not stop smiling and some of your reviews had me laughing out loud at the randomness and made my day so thank you all for your reviews and favouring my story and me! :D This chapter was meant to be up yesterday but the stupid document manager wouldn't let me :(  
Long, long day that involved me attending a stupid meeting and being told to "make small ripples and eventually those small ripples will turn into tides." I don't care about ripples and tides; they look cool and all but seriously! Also I'm finding that I am seriously running out of people to talk to, like in a trust kind of way, in real life. So if my stories start going a bit out of control or the characters go through unbelievable mood swings I can almost garuntee that I am too so sorry about that.**_  
_**Anyway enough about my sad sop of a life and back to the story. We get to know a bit more about Mitchie and her family and don't hate Mitchie too much at the end of the chapter. Yeah she is a bit of a bitch but she's going through a really rough time and puts just as much blame on herself as she does others though you won't find out about that until the next chapter or so. There's also a bit of Smitchie and the Grey house. By the way I want their house and Shane's and Darren's cars! **_

_**Finally this chapter is dedicated to my awesome friends Teah and Lemmon! I'm so sorry that I didn't come Saturday but I was really sick and that's a really lame excuse I know but you guys already know I'm lame :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are found in Camp Rock nor do I own the copyrights of the Popularity Plan. I do not own "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit nor do I own "Everything" by David Crowder Band. I do however advise you to listen to them and I don't hate the Presets...Mitchie does :)  
**_

* * *

By the end of the day I had successfully made two friends and three, well actually one but it's meant to be three, enemies. The friends of course included Nate and Caitlyn and what about the enemies you may ask? Well that would have to be none other than Tess, Ella ad Peggy. Supposedly they were the ones who created the Popularity Plan and had tested it out on Caitlyn who is now going to be passing on her ever so smart ideas to me. Isn't she just a doll?

For those of you who don't know what the Popularity Plan is I'll give you a run down. The Popularity Plan includes different tactics and people to help you become popular. Who would've guessed right? She has not yet told me what the plan actually involves, she's actually being really vague about that, Caitlyn just keeps telling me that she'll see me tomorrow morning. So of course I had to give this girl I've only just met my number and vice-a-versa as me being the forgetful Mitchie that everyone tends to ignore forgot her new address. Though you can't really blame me for that; I've only been in this neighbourhood for about three days.

I was walking home that afternoon when two things happened. I was about to step out onto the road to cross the street when a car sped past and for some idiotic reason I did not see the puddle of water near the curb but they did...let's just say I became a very wet Mitchie. Then if that was not bad enough I ended realising that I had no idea whatsoever of where I was.

Ignoring the wetness that was starting to seep onto my skin I did a full 360 and noticed that I did not recognise a single street. Whilst muttering a few curses under my breath I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Darren to ask for directions.

'Hey this is Darren -'

'Darren this is Mitchie and I'm lost...big time -'

'I can't get to the phone right now so if it's important call back if not why'd you call in the first place? If this is AB I'm so sorry I missed your call; I'll -' I snapped my phone shut in anger before grumpily sitting down on the cement.

'Stupid brother caring more about his stupid pregnant fiancé than his sister...stupid town with stupid people in it...everyone is just so stupid' I said with a frustrated groan.

_So what are my options here? I'm in a town where I know basically no one and I'm lost. Maybe I can hitchhike with someone and go back to my home in Texas...I mean living by myself has got to be better than just sitting in the gutter and waiting for a miracle._

I watched as a black Ford F150 SFE started to slow down as it came closer to me.

_Yes I know it's weird that I know what type of car it is but that's what Dad, Darren and I were interested in. We always did the car shows and competitions on who knew which car and weird stuff like that._

I hesitantly stood up, placed my bag on my back and started walking straight ahead which also meant I was walking _away _from the car. I personally did not care that I had no idea where I was going or that I might get lost; I was more worried about the car that was still slowly following me. Don't get me wrong; I'm not some paranoid freak. I just have a tendency to freak out because of things. Like for example when I lived back in Texas my friend Sierra had banned me from watching scary movies with her as I could make someone who never gets scared, scream their lungs out.

_See in movies this car would carry about four men between the ages of eighteen to about thirty and when they get that tad bit ahead of me they'll pull over, jump out of the car, kidnap me and then the next thing you know you'll hear about a Michelle Torres who was kidnapped, raped then murdered. And all because my stupid brother wouldn't pick up his stupid phone!_

As I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not realise that the truck was now in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and was about to turn and make a run for it as the passenger door opened. Luckily I waited a few more seconds to find that it was Nate.

'Uh...Mitchie...what happened?' he asked with a small smile on his face.

'Well I...uh,' I looked down at my now wet and dirty front before looking back up at him with a blush, 'I had an "_It's a Boy Girl Thing" _moment but that happened after I got lost which happened before I called my stupid brother for directions but he won't answer his stupid phone...so yeah...'

'You know what; I have no idea what you just said but I've come to realise that this type of stuff could only happen to you' Nate said with a chuckle as he walked forwards, swung an arm around my shoulders and steered me back to the car.

'What are we doing?' I asked curiously as he opened the passenger door for me.

'Well I'm letting you have the front seat and we'll take you back to our house and when you get there you can change and call your brother' he explained as if it was obvious.

'Aww Nate; your too cute for your own good' I teased as I climbed into the car. With a roll of his eyes he closed the door and only after buckling my seat belt did I realise that Shane was driving. 'Oh...hey Shane.'

'And my saviour from this morning makes a re-appearance' Shane said with a smirk as he started his car.

'And what, pray tell do you mean by that?' I asked as a shifted in my seat.

'Where'd you go? I mean I talked to you this morning, found out you knew my brother and his girlfriend and then bam,' Shane said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me, 'I didn't see you again until now.'

'Yeah well what can I say; I'm brilliant at being invisible' I joked lightly though when I said it I could not help but remember how invisible I had been back in Texas. 'Anyway Nate,' I said turning around slightly in my seat, 'what happened with Caity and Tess? I mean she didn't tell me or anything and for some reason Tess seems to hate me now that I'm hanging out with her.'

'Oh well....all I know is that Tess did that Popularity Plan on Caity and well she got popular – big time. Supposedly Tess had some master plan about Ella dating our eldest brother Jason, Peggy dating me and then she could be with Shane' at this the car jerked sideways and I screamed whilst Nate yelled at his brother, 'dude I wanna get home in one piece!'

'Sorry...there was a...squirrel on the road' Shane muttered before leaning over to turn the radio on.

'Yes Shane; I'm sure there was a squirrel that just so happened to be on the road when Nate mentioned you and Tess dating' I said sarcastically before reaching down, grabbing the iPod car adapter and connected my iPod. 'Also I cannot believe you just sat here and listened to the Presets without cringing...to think I thought you had good taste' I scoffed as I scrolled through my playlist. As the sound of "Anywhere But Here" filled the car I turned back to Nate, 'anyway; you were saying?'

'I just want to say that it's probably not safe for Shane to be driving right now as he just let you change the songs and he didn't even _glare_ at you. He won't even let me do that!' Nate cried as we pulled up to a driveway.

My mouth dropped slightly at the house that was in front of my eyes. I mean it wasn't mansion style huge but it _definitely_ was not on the small side. Double story, the greenest grass that I had seen in a long time, a massive garage, a veranda and they even had one of those swing seats that was tied to a massive oak tree. It was a good thing the neighbour's weren't too close to each other or that tree would be inside their house.

'Speechless much?' Shane laughed as I jumped upon finding him out of the car and holding my door open.

'Well sorry Mr Smartass but your family's house is beautiful' I said still in awe as I stepped out of the car and started walking towards the door before turning on the two brothers. 'I can't go in' I said quickly as I adjusted my bag strap.

'What why not?' the boys said in unison and I gave a sad smile at how alike they were in some ways and how different in others.

'I look like a mess and I'd rather your family not think that you picked up a homeless girl' I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

'Mitchie do we honestly look like a family that cares about that type of stuff?' Nate asked as he turned my around and started pushing me towards the house.

'No but -'

'As our Uncle Brown says "no buts"' he said with a smile as he opened the front door.

'Hey Mum we have a guest' Shane called out as he lead us into the house.

I had only taken a step in when the smell of cookies hit me. I sniffed a couple of times to make sure I was not imagining it before grabbing Shane by his sleeve to stop him.

'Is your Mum a cook?' I asked with a smile.

'Yup; she most definitely would be' he said with that winning smile of his before walking into the kitchen.

I followed a few steps behind and when I finally entered I could not help but giggle at the sight of Shane trying to sneak a cookie before his Mum caught him, hit his hand away and scolded him; all the while Nate had managed to successfully snatch a biscuit and shoved it into his mouth.

'Mum this is Mitchie; she's new in town' Nate said his mouth full of biscuit.

Mrs Grey turned around with a wide smile on her face and I was a bit stunned at first with how pretty she was. Once I recovered I gave a shy smile as I remembered how dirty and daggy I looked.

'Hello sweetie; I'm Christine and I must say it is an absolute pleasure to have another girl in this house – what happened to your clothes? You must be freezing' she said as she rushed to my side and made me turn in a circle.

'Oh there was a puddle when I was walking down a street and this car sped past through the water and I copped it' I said with a blush.

'Well we'll just have to get some dry clothes for you now won't we?' Christine said with a smile similar to Shane's who was behind her and scoffing down cookies with Nate.

'Thank you but that's really not necessary. I just need to try my brother's number again and he'll come by and pick me up or give me directions home and I'll be out of your hair I promise' I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

'Don't be silly Mitchie. Shane take Mitchie upstairs and get some clothes and stop stuffing your face with my biscuits – you two Nathaniel!' she ordered without even bothering to turn around.

I stifled a laugh as a grumpy Shane marched over to us, took me by the arm and dragged me upstairs. As I was walking up the stairs I got a glimpse at a few family portraits that hung on the wall and could not help but think how cute everyone looked in each photo.

On the second floor there were four bedrooms and a bathroom with ample space in each. I was still recovering from the glance I had gotten from the bathroom as it was probably the same size as my bedroom back home in Texas; if not larger.

'This is my room so no touching, no gawking no nothing unless I say so and as I won't you'll do best to keep to yourself' Shane warned before opening his bedroom door.

I had imagined that he would have had black or grey walls with posters of girls all over them, clothes scattered across the floor and over the furniture whilst heavy techno music would be on pause. I could not have been more wrong. The room had off-white walls that had the occasional football poster or a family picture, I could actually move around without stepping on any old underwear and not only was there no techno music waiting to be played but he also had a guitar sitting on its stand over by the window.

Whilst Shane walked over to his wardrobe to grab me out some clothes I walked over to the guitar and knelt down beside it. I had not noticed the small writing along the bottom of the guitar but now that I was this close I leaned in and read the tiny inscription.

After reading the first couple of words I realised that it was a line from "Everything" by David Crowder Band and I had to admit that I never thought that someone like Shane would listen to such a...well David Crowder Band. I always did find it hard to describe their music. I stood up in time to find Shane walking over to me, clothes in hand, with a raised eyebrow.

'What're you doing?' he asked casually as he handed over the clothes.

'Checking out your guitar; I never knew you played – wait you do play right? Please say you don't just have a guitar sitting in your room for no reason what so ever.'

'Yes I do play,' he said with a laugh, 'I'll let you get changed and when you're done let me know' Shane said before closing the door as he left.

I stood for a few minutes as I didn't know what to do. I mean I was expecting to change in the bathroom or something like that no in his room.

_What if he is one of those perverted guys who have a camera hidden in something and then the next thing I know the whole school will know what colour of underwear I was wearing? That would so not help me make friends...well guy perverted friends yes but not any nice friends!_

I quickly walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the doors open then walked inside, closed the doors behind me and changed in the darkness. A few moments later I walked out of Shane's room and downstairs wearing black rugby shorts that had a white stripe down the sides and a slightly oversized dark grey AC/DC shirt.

_As if this guy wasn't confusing enough he just had to go and change what I thought about him _again_! I mean I thought I had him pegged as the tight-jeans-wearing-tecno-listening-dude then I believed him to be the good-looking-guy-with-a-good-family-and-an-okay-taste-in-music and now he had to go add AC/DC to it too?! Can't the guy be less confusing?_

'You called your brother yet?' Shane asked from the front door where I had not seen him.

'Holy sh shiver me timbers Shane!' I screeched as Christine walked past me and upstairs.

Once she was out of ear shot a smirk formed on Shane's lips as he titled his head to the side, 'holy shiver me timbers? Wow I definitely haven't heard of that one before' he sneered as I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my phone out of my jean pocket.

After dialling the number I waited for Darren to answer in the lounge room where Nate was watching HotTunes. When he finally answered I did not even get a chance to say hello before my older brother started yelling at me.

'Where the hell are you?! I came home from work and you're not here? No note, no text; hell you didn't even send a smoke signal! What the hell happened?' he shouted resulting in my having to hold the phone away from my ear for a few moments to regain hearing.

By this point Nate and Shane, who had just joined us and looked at me with concern as I stood up and walked out of the room and out to the front yard so that they would not hear me being lectured by my brother.

'God what is with you? I got lost you twerp and I tried calling you but you were too busy with your stupid work that you didn't even bother to take my call or text me back' I said as the anger started to run through my veins.

'Well sorry sis if I work my ass off to pay for the house we're living in and all the necessities that we, as a family, need to keep going' Darren hissed through the phone and his remark felt like a cold slap on the face.

'I didn't ask to come live with you! I would have quite happily stayed home or moved in with Gramps but no, you just had to step in and take charge after five freaking years. I'm sorry you now have to feed an extra mouth and that I'm a burden but I didn't fricken ask me this either' I said quietly as I leaned against the brick wall next to the front door.

'I'm sorry Mitch; I didn't mean to blow up at you like that,' Darren apologised and I heard a sigh, 'I should have picked you up today...it would have made your first day at a new school a lot easier. Just tell me where you are and I'll come by and pick you up.'

'Uh...give me a second...I'm at a friend's house and I don't exactly know where that is,' I mumbled as I wiped a falling tear off my cheek before opening the door and leaning inside, 'hey Nate where's your house? Like the address. Darren needs to know in order to pick me up' I called out and within moments both Shane and Nate were standing at the doorway with me.

'Here I'll explain to him – Shane keep Mitchie company and play nice' Nate warned as he took my phone from me and walked off with it.

'I swear sometimes that kid doesn't trust me' Shane said dramatically as he led me outside and over to the swing. 'You wanna tell me what's going on?'

'Nothing and everything' I said with a sigh as we sat down and slowly started swinging back and forth.

'Wow...sounds complicated. You know besides being, like, totally good looking I'm actually also a pretty good listener' said Shane as he rested an arm against the rope that held the two seater swing to the tree.

'I'm sure you are but it's a really long story that I'd rather not get into.'

'Ahh but see you'll have to tell me sooner or later – I mean after all you are wearing my shorts. We now have a bond like no other.'

I shook my head at Shane before resting my head on the back of the chair. I watched the branches move in the soft breeze as we continued to rock in contented silence.

'Hey Shane; does your Mum always cook and things like that?' I asked turning my head to the side.

'As far as I know yeah; she's a stay at home Mum so she's always cooking us these delicious meals and snacks. She says it so that the house -'

'Always smells delicious' I finished in unison with him with a soft laugh.

'Yeah how'd you know?'

'When I was at home Mum always did that; she loves trying out new recipes and I always get to test them for her' I said though mentally yelled at myself for using present tense.

_You got to get used to using past tense Mitchie! You can't keep going around talking as if they'll be there when you get back._

'Well I guess our Mum's will have to get together and swap recipes sometime soon' Shane suggested as he moved closer to me.

'Yeah...sounds brilliant' I whispered whilst bringing my legs up onto the chair so that I could hug them.

'Hey Mitch; can I warn you of something and have you not think too much into it?' Shane asked as he bumped my shoulder playfully.

'Okay Grey...shoot' I replied and bumped his shoulder back.

'I saw some of the stuff that Tess had made Caity do and I know Caity won't go that far with you but...don't let her change you too much...' he trailed off and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Oh and why's that?' I enquired with raised eyebrows.

'You are one of the only girls at school that haven't succumbed to my wit and charm and I like what you wear.'

'You mean you find me wearing your t-shirt and shorts with my high tops irresistible?' I teased with a smile.

'Oh that's totally what I meant; which guys wouldn't fall for a girl who's wearing their shorts?' he shot back as her playfully slapped my bear knee.

'Mitchie your brother said he'll be here in a few minutes but I got sidetracked with HotTunes and he hung up a few minutes ago so he'll probably be here any second. Did you guys know that Miley's still dating that Justin dude? I would've thought they'd be over and done with by now' Nate called out from the house and no sooner had he finished talking than had a black 2009 GM Daewoo Veritas pulled up at the curb.

_See I told you I knew my cars...his just had to be so cool now didn't it? Though I still think I prefer Shane's over his; but as if I'd ever admit that out loud!_

'Mitchie is that your brother's car?' Shane asked in awe.

I did not even have to reply as Darren stepped out of the car and beamed his perfect white toothed smile. Just by the way he dressed it was obvious that wherever he worked, yes he still has not informed me of that tiny detail, he earned big cash. He was still wearing his tailored pinstripe suit pants with his untucked business shirt and you could tell that he meant business but he could also be laid back; just as long as it doesn't involve me. As he walked over to us I decided that if I could get to him before he gets to us then he wouldn't have to talk but I'm never that lucky. Instead we met half way; he swung an arm around my shoulders like Nate had done earlier and walked us over to the boys.

'Hi I'm Darren, Mitchie's brother. Thank you guys for taking care of my little sister' Darren said in his deep voice as he ruffled my hair.

'Gee thanks _brother_ for messing up my hair' I muttered sarcastically whilst I tried to flatten my fringe.

'It was no worries at all; she's pretty good company. We were talking about how our -'

'Hey don't we have to get home to Annabelle? I mean what if she needs something and we're not there?' I interrupted Shane as I knew he was about to bring up our mothers and I was not ready to explain how mine weren't with us anymore.

'Oh right! Can't believe I forgot; I gotta get home to my pregnant fiancé. You guys will know and dread the joys of your pregnant girl when you're older I can promise you that,' Darren joked as he shook the boys' hand, ' anyway say thank you to your Mum too.'

'Yeah thanks guys,' I said as Darren walked back to the car, 'I'm really sorry about him...he's still getting used to all this' I explained before jogging to the front door and grabbing my bag. 'Thank you Mrs Gr – I mean Christine for having me. I'll talk soon' I called out and I heard her yell a distant goodbye and assumed she was either upstairs or outside.

Upon hearing the car start I hiked my bag further up on my shoulder before sprinting past the still confused guys and into my brother's car. I waved a goodbye as Darren did a U-turn and went back down the street.

'So...how well do you know those boys?' Darren questioned as he focused on the road ahead of him.

'Today was my first day at school so of course we're bosom buddies who are planning on becoming blood brothers tomorrow' I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

'You do realise the dangers in becoming blood brothers don't you Mitchie?' Darren asked completely missing my sarcasm.

'It's called being sarcastic Darren; it's one of my best talents. You'd know that if you stuck around for the last five years' I said mumbling the last part to myself.

'Well how old are those boys? I don't know if I trust that older one around you.'

'Are you serious?' I asked in shock. 'Nate's my age and Shane is one whole year older. That means he's about three years younger than you. You can't honestly be thinking about not letting me hang with them. I used to hang with you and your friends when we were younger.'

'Exactly; when we were _younger_. It's different as you get older Mitch. You're my little sister and I don't want anything happening to you' Darren said as he made a right before driving a bit further and then turning into the driveway.

'If you actually meant a single word that just came out of your mouth you wouldn't have ran off on me when I was eleven! You are an ass when you wanna be and how dare you try and take control of my every move and action when you don't even know me anymore!' I screamed before jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

I stormed my way to the front door and was about to walk inside when I heard his door open and slam shut too.

'Michelle Catalina Torres you get back here right now; I won't have you speak to me like that. I'm your -'

'Brother; you're my _brother_ Darren. You're not Dad or Mum so shut up and stop trying to act like them. You're a twenty year old boy who's now stuck with taking care of his sixteen year old sister. You don't even have a right to act like them! You weren't with them for the last five years. You don't know how they acted or how much love they continued to give you and how much the prayed for you even when you left and broke their hearts. You weren't with them in the same fucking car as a drugged up moronic bastard ploughed into the car. You weren't the one who woke up to a room with no one but me and a nurse; then to hear from that same nurse that your parents were _dead_. You've been living happily out here with a beautiful soon-to-be wife whose being blessed with one of God's greatest gifts whilst I've been through hell and back and all alone!' I yelled as the tears streamed down my face.

'Michelle I didn't -'

'Don't call me her name!' I shouted furiously as I interrupted him again. I turned on my heel and ran upstairs, pushing past the six month pregnant Annabelle and ran into what was supposed to be my room.

I slammed the wooden door shut, locked it then walked over to my iPod stereo. With shaky hands I pulled out my lifesaver and connected it to the dock as "Anywhere But Here" continued playing from where I had paused it from Shane's car.

'Mitchie; open up the door' Darren called from the other side of the door as he banged on the wood a few times. 'I had no idea about any of that and I didn't mean to call you by her name twice. Please just let me in and talk to me' he pleaded but I couldn't do it.

Instead I walked over to the door, leaned my back against it and slowly slid down to the carpet as my older brother continued to plead with me. I had grabbed my phone and texted Caitlyn the address of my brother's house then placed my phone on the ground and continued listening to my brother beg me to open the door as his previous bangs grew softer so that they were almost inaudible.

'I'm so, so sorry Mitchie. I was an idiot back then...I should've stayed with you...I should've waited it out. I should have never left you guys...I shouldn't have left you to clean up my mess' I heard him say softly and I could have sworn I also heard him crying.

I could have opened the door – I _should_ have opened the door. But there was this part of me that would not let me stand up, un-hatch the lock and let my older brother in and hug him with all my might. It was that same part of me that blamed him for the death of Mum and Dad and no matter how hard I tried to silence that voice I could not get it to shut up.


	4. A Final Goodbye

**_A/N: This chapter is for anyone that has lost anyone in any shape or form...whether it was a family member, a friend or a lover. Whether they passed away, moved, or you had a falling out. Whatever the reason this one if for you._**

**_This chapter is also for my amazing readers who have been reading each and every word and favouriting, adding and reviewing me. You guys are truly amazing and I don't think I could thank you any more than I have already. lulu belle said she wanted a confrontation between Tess and Mitchie and here it is so I hope you like it. Don't worry there will be a lot more coming and there will definitely be more planning from Caitlyn...this is only the first half of the day._**

**_So now I'm getting in trouble for being up late when I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied but I wanted this to be posted as you are all remarkable and make me smile. Right now a lot of shit is going down in my life so this chapter may be a little sad but I like it...Mitchie's finally coming to terms with things._**

**_So enjoy and I hope all of your lives are better than mine right now. And if that sounds sarcastic I'm sorry; it's not meant to._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor do I own the idea of the Popularity Plan. I just own the grief that I put Mitchie through and the t-shirt that belongs to Shane though in real life it's my Dad's and I've claimed it :D So don't sue! Oh the locket is also mine but mine's gold!  
_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a stiff back from sleeping on the hard ground so with a stifled moan I stood up and did a quick stretch. Upon opening my door I was surprised to find a tray waiting on the floor that was complete with glasses of orange juice and apple juice, a cup of coffee and tea, toast and a bowl of lucky charms that had milk waiting to be poured in a small, white porcelain jug. With a smile I bent down, picked up the tray and walked it over to my bed and placed it down. That's when I saw a note that had been propped up on top of what looked like a necklace box.

I was not going to open the letter or gift as I knew Caitlyn would be here soon and would expect me ready to be "Caitlyn-ised" but curiosity got the better of me as I snatched up the letter and opened it to reveal my brother's messy handwriting.

_Mo;_

_I am so sorry that I called you her name yesterday. I really didn't mean to and I know you know that too but you're still hurting big time and I can't blame you as I could never imagine what you must have been through. After school today I'll pick you up to make things easier for you; that is if you haven't got a lift from one of your friends. Yes that does include those two boys yesterday. I kind of might have gone slightly over-protective brother on you but I'm still getting used to being a brother...it's been a while. Anyway after school today if you don't have too much homework I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere and talk...I feel like I barely know the _young lady_ that is now living with me._

_I didn't know what you eat for breakfast as well...I barely eat breakfast so I gave you a variety of things to choose for. There's also money downstairs so you can buy yourself some lunch at that big 'ole posh school of you. If it's good such a good reputation I'm hoping it doesn't have the mush they used to call meat at our school._

_Also I hope you like the gift I gave you...I was meant to give it to you for your sixteenth...I had actually planned to visit but well yeah...I'll explain all that later. Like I said I don't know if it is your type of thing but AB helped picked it out as she has better idea what _young ladies_ like more than I do._

_Have a great day and try not to get into too many fights; I'd rather not have to come down to your school and find you in the Principal's office._

_Dazza._

By the end of the letter tears were threatening to fall and I could not help but feel hope that maybe life was not going to be so bad...he even remembered our nicknames. I carefully placed the letter on my bedside table under a picture of Mum and Dad before gently picking up the gift. After removing the lid I almost dropped the box due to what was inside.

Sitting on navy velvet was a silver, oval locket that had a beautiful design carved into it. With a smile I unclasped the lock and placed it around my neck; forgetting that there might have been something inside. No sooner was it safely hanging against my collarbone had the door bell rang. At first I assumed someone else would get it but when I remembered that both Annabelle and Darren were early workers I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door to a smiling Caitlyn.

'Mitchie! Yo! It's me!' she squealed in excitement before gripping me in a bone crushing hug.

'Kind of realised that – ouch! Caitlyn let go' I said breathlessly before giggling when she let go and gave a sheepish smile. 'Did you have caffeine or something?'

'What –me – caffeine? Pfft no,' Caitlyn scoffed as she entered my house and I closed the door behind her, 'I only had, like, three sugar free Red Bulls so well yeah...let's get started!' she shouted before storming upstairs.

I stared at the space she had previously occupied before running up the stairs after her when realising that it probably was not the safest idea to leave a overly hyperactive friend alone in my new room.

When I finally arrived at my room Caitlyn had already opened up my wardrobe and was tearing apart my once organised and clean room. There were now t-shirts, jeans, shorts hell you name the type of clothing and I can bet that it was now hanging off of my bed or on the floor.

_How did she even know which one was my room? I got lost the first time yet she picks the correct one first off? As if that's fair!_

'Uh...Caitlyn...what are you looking for?' I asked casually whilst making my way over to her side.

'Something that's you,' she muttered as she turned away from my now empty wardrobe and over to my bed, 'but is also something that will have the guys doing a double take and the girls wondering where you got it from.'

Caitlyn searched through my clothes for a good few minutes before emerging with two things in her hand. I noticed them both to be Shane's and that I would need to be doing a lot of explaining.

'Why do you have clothes that smell a helluva lot like Shane? I could've sworn I've seen him wear the AC/DC t-shirt before' Caitlyn said as she eyed the shirt.

'There was an incident yesterday and Shane lent me them' I explained as I snatched the article of clothing out of her hands and started folding them up.

'You know what? I'll start fishing around for actual answers later but for right now I want you to wear this...and this – oh my gosh as if this wouldn't look awesome...and...Shane's shirt' Caitlyn finished off with a triumphant smile as she chucked the items of clothing at me.

'Caity I can't wear Shane's shirt...it's – well – it's _his_' I said trying to stress the point.

'Honey you do realise that if he has let you wear it once there is a very high chance he won't mind you wearing it again.'

With a sigh I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. A few minutes later I re-entered the room wearing black tights, a distressed grey denim mini skirt and the AC/DC top. Caitlyn, who had previously been inspecting some of my other pieces of clothes, turned to me once I entered and raised an eyebrow.

'Mitchie; where's the orange singlet?' she asked and the confusion was evident on her face.

'Under the shirt,' I said with a laugh as I pulled up Shane's shirt to show the singlet, 'it's a long shirt so you can't see the colour.'

'Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?' Caitlyn asked with a mischievous grin as she walked forwards.

'Caity I am _not _going to get in a fight with Shane because he's brother's psychotic girlfriend cut up his shirt. You know why I won't? Because he will so beat me and then I'll end up friendless at a new school and then I'll get brainwashed by, like, the Devil or worse Tess and then bing bang boom – I'm the next Cady Heron' I warned as she stopped in front of me and rolled her eyes.

'Oh you can be so melodramatic sometimes Mitchie' Caitlyn laughed before turning me around. A few seconds later she stepped away and I looked in my full length mirror to find that she had tied the shirt up with an elastic band so that is now sat just above my belly button.

'You could've explained that you were just going to tie it up – you could have saved me daymares about Tess dying my hair blonde' I complained as Caitlyn pushed me over to my vanity table and sat me down on the stool.

_I had to admit for a brother who is totally clueless about what teenage girls like he did pretty well on my room. Granted that Annabelle probably helped him but still; it's the thought that counts. I mean seriously; a full length mirror, a wooden vanity table, so many photo frames waiting for me to fill and not to mention all the cool little gadgets he gave me._

'Hey Caity; can I ask you something?' I asked whilst she leaned around me, picked up my comb and started styling my hair.

'Yup go for it' she mumbled as she held my hair in place to spray it with some hair spray.

'You never told me what happened between you and Tess...wanna fill me in?' I inquired with a small smile.

'God Mitch why not ask me an easy question like how to solve Global Warming' Caitlyn said sarcastically as she grabbed a few bobby pins, stuck them between her lips and started placing them so that they kept my hair in place.

Once she had finally placed all the pins into my hair so that although my hair was out there was a section on the top that had been teased and pin back. This resulted in my bangs and a few longer strands of hair framing my face whilst the rest sat nicely around my shoulders. Caitlyn then pulled up a spare seat next to mine and took the lid off of my concealer.

'What you got to understand Mitch was that I was literally an invisible music and electronics geek...at least until Tess came along. She needed something to do so she chose that she would make me popular – just not as popular as her' Caitlyn explained as she finished putting on the concealer and moved onto eye shadow. 'Supposedly I started getting a little _too_ popular and word got around that Nate liked me. I didn't even know but Tess had this massive fit about how I was wrecking her master plan and how I needed to be "fixed."'

'Fixed? Like as in male dog fix because that is slightly disturbing Caitlyn' I said with a chuckled until Caitlyn lightly slapped my cheek.

'Keep your face still and eyes shut missy unless you want me to draw all over your face,' Caitlyn threatened as I felt a slight pressure on my eyelid and guessed she was doing eyeliner, 'and now she did not mean "fix" as in the male dog way you twit. She meant to de-popularitise me...I personally didn't even know that was possible. Anyway whilst Tess was set on her scheming ways Nate came up to me one lunch and asked me out – he was so shy about it...so cute too – and even though I knew about Tess' plan I also knew that Peggy liked this other guy and I couldn't help but like Nate, so I said yes. Little did I know that that was a big mistake in Tess' eyes...though I couldn't have been happier at how things were looking.

'So Tess planned my demise which included dipping the end of my ponytail in blue paint when we did art, telling every single person she could get to that I was cheating on Nate or that he was pity dating me oh and there was also the time she broke my laptop' Caitlyn said and by this time she had finally finished my eyes and had moved onto foundation. When I opened my eyes in shock at what she said I saw that she was smiling bitterly.

'She broke your laptop?' I asked in shock.

'Yup; but justice was made and she had to buy me a new one...although I loved good 'ole Sparky,' Caitlyn said in reference to her old laptop, 'I have to admit that Pluggy is _so_ much better! Seriously the music I can do on him is _amazing_!'

I shook my head at my friend's antic as she finally pulled away from me with a satisfied smile. Caitlyn tipped her head to one side, then the other, then straightened her head again and rubbed my cheek slightly.

'I think I have finished my masterpiece' she commented and I laughed.

'Someone's being a bit dramatic. Honestly Caity...a masterpiece?' I mocked as I turned away from her and looked at my face in the mirror and when I saw my reflection my mouth dropped open.

_Oh my freaking God! No way do I look this nice! How did she get the different shades of grey on my eyelids to blend so nicely and – no way. She can apply liquid eyeliner and not make it look dodgy! That is so cool. I didn't even know my makeup could make me look this good._

'Someone looks pleased' Caitlyn teased as I closed my mouth before turning and tackling her with a hug.

'Geller; remind me to keep you around. Seriously you rock!' I squealed as I finally released the slightly breathless Caitlyn.

'Gee thanks Mitch,' Caitlyn said as she stood up and walked over to my bed, swiped a piece of cold toast off of the plate and took a bite, 'way to make a girl feel special.'

'You know you're special' I said with a laugh as I joined her at my bed and took a mouthful of dry Lucky Charms. Caitlyn smiled before turning her head and looking at the picture on my bedside table.

'You look so much like her you know...it's like you two could have been sisters. Hey when do I get to meet the infamous Mrs Torres?' Caitlyn asked with a smile as she turned away from the picture and back to me.

'Oh...soon. Yeah soon; she's been busy at work so I barely see her but I'll definitely introduce you two soon' I lied with a stiff smile as I placed the bowl of cereal back on the tray as I had lost my appetite.

Before Caitlyn had a chance to reply there was a car honking out the front of the house and I raised an eye at my now ecstatic friend.

'C'mon we better hurry; Shane tends to be a little grumpy if he hasn't had his morning coffee' she laughed as she jumped off my bed and ran out of the house.

I sat confused for a few moments before hearing the car beep a few more times and realised I was making a mad Shane even madder. I leaped off of my bed and ran out of my bedroom; balancing the tray in one hand whilst grabbing my orange Chucks and red bag with the other. After dumping the contents into the bin and sink I jogged to the front door and gave one last look at myself in the mirror.

_Well I guess this is goodbye Michelle...I guess it's time for Mitchie to finally make a re-appearance..._

Even though I knew it wasn't possible it felt like I was talking to Mum and she was looking back at me through my reflection as a few tears trickled down my cheeks and I gave a sad smile.

_I know there's nothing sad about starting again Mum I just hope that through all this change I'm not going to forget what you and Dad taught me and that I won't forget you two. I'll make up with Darren tonight too I pinkie swear._

I raised my right hand and stuck out the pinkie to make a promise when I realised that there was no one to take it. I slowly dropped my hand back to my side and stared at the reflection.

'Mitchie hurry up or we're gonna be late!' Nate shouted from outside as Shane beeped the horn again.

I turned to leave when I could have sworn I saw my reflection wink at me. I quickly shook the image out of my head before I walked out the door, locked it behind me and then joined my friends in the car. Once again I found that I had the front passenger seat and with a bowed head I hopped it and dropped my shoes and bag on the floor before closing the door.

'Bout time Mitch; for a second there I was planning on ditching you and is that my t-shirt?' Shane asked in amusement as he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

'Don't worry Mitchie I wouldn't have let him do that and it looks better on you than him anyway' Nate reassured me and I heard Caitlyn awe over her boyfriend before it went weirdly silent and I figured that they were making out.

'He's right you know. You look...nice today' complimented Shane and I gave a small smile to acknowledge him before bending down and picking one of my Chucks up and slipped my foot into the knee-length boot.

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet as Shane sang softly to whatever song happened to play whilst Nate and Caitlyn continued to kiss in the backseat. What was I doing? Well I was sitting in the front seat of one of the awesome-est cars I have even been in and silently crying. The one reason I had kept my hair long after the accident was because I found it awfully useful to hide behind when I was crying.

When we pulled up in the parking lot at school I moved to get out of the car with Nate and Caitlyn before Shane grabbed me by the hand and called out to his brother that we would catch up later. They both shrugged with smiles on their faces as they walked off to their lockers, hands almost perfectly fitting together.

I shifted so that I could leave again but Shane stopped me again with a simple tug of my hand. His hand left mine and moved to my chin and turned my face to meet his.

'What's going on Mitchie?' he asked concerned as he saw the almost dry tear tracks on my face.

'Nothing Shane...just drop what you don't know and go on like nothing happened as you never saw nothing' I mumbled before pulling my face away from his hand and got out of his car. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before quickly walking into the hallways, wiping my cheeks as I went.

'Naw what happened Michelle? Did someone have a bad morning?' I heard someone mock in a baby voice.

Knowing that it was Tess I bit my tongue and ducked my head as I continued walking forwards. I knew she was still behind me as I could still smell the cheap perfume that she had insisted was designer and "fabulous." I swallowed the growl that I felt coming as I heard her heels continue to "click clack" after me.

_I mean who wears heels to school? It's stupid and so not practical._

'I see someone got herself all pretty today. Let me guess: you thought you wanted to look that little bit better so that you could catch the eye of a guy around here? I should inform you that you'll need a lot more than a trashy outfit to do that' Tess sneered and I could hear her getting closer.

'Tess; can we just go to our lockers? I was late to my classes yesterday and I can't afford another one today' Peggy complained in an irritated voice.

'I don't freaking care Peggy; you could go jump off a cliff. But right now I'm having a talk with Mitchie though she appears to be ignoring me' Tess said as I stopped in front of my locker. I could hear two sets of shoes walking away and I assumed Peggy and Ella had left and it was now just Tess and me.

By this time a few people had stopped what they were doing and were watching Tess continuously taunt the new girl and if you ask me a bit of the _bystander effect_ was happening. They all knew how bad it was to have Tess on their back yet no one wanted to step up and help as they all assumed someone else would have the guts to.

_Learnt that from Psychology yesterday...and they say school is useless and what you learn will never apply to real life._

'Didn't your Mum ever teach you better manners Mitchie? Didn't she ever tell you it's rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you? Guess not but what else could you expect from trailer trash' Tess said and even though I knew I should not have bit I could not help it.

'You shut up about my parents Tess' I warned as I kept my back to her. I had my hands clenched into fists in my locker as my heart picked up speed.

'Does wittle Michelle Torres not like it when people talk about her Mummy and Daddy?' Tess asked in her baby voice.

'I said shut up!' I yelled as I slammed my locker door shut and turned on her.

'Did you just tell me to shut up?' Tess asked in shock though she recovered quickly. 'You little daughter of a skank as if you tell me that! Do you not know who I am? I'm Tess Tyler and with a blink of my eye I could make this whole school turn on you. With a small breath I could have your parents fired from whatever low life job they currently have. Though if you ask me people like you and your parents don't deserve to live...life would be a lot easier if you were all just killed off.'

I had managed to keep my cool up to the point. When she said that my parents didn't deserve to live I snapped. I cracked it. I flipped the lid. I lost the plot. Call it want you want but whatever it's referred to I did it.

I had lunged forwards to choke the petite blonde's throat though I ended a few centimetres short as someone had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. I stumbled due to the force that had pulled me away before I lunged forwards again but who ever had me had a tight grip and I only managed to hurt myself though at the time I could not have cared less.

'You cow! How dare you say that about my parents. You don't even know who they are! You don't know anything about me!' I shouted as Shane, at least I was pretty sure it was him that was holding on to me, pulled me back so that he was pressed up against me. 'The only reason you hate me and find the need to target me is because one of my friends is dating one of the Gray brother's and I'm friends with two of them. That's not even a legitimate excuse yet you still use it! You are a sad individual who finds the need to mistreat everyone and all because you have nothing better to do. You think everyone here respects you and honours the ground you walk on but they don't. They are afraid of you and hate how you treat them and I've noticed that and I've only been here one freaking day!'

'You are one stupid bitch you know that Michelle. You think you're so smart but you're not and I've known that after one day. You know how I found that out? You won't even swear when you're mad. What type of idiot does that?' Tess shouted back so that the whole corridor could hear her. I was still slightly amazed that no teachers and came out yet.

'I don't swear because I was taught better by my Mum and Dad and my name is Mitchie!' I yelled in frustration.

'And look where that's got you? I bet you they'll end up dead soon...goody-two-shoes always die early' Tess sneered and I could have sworn I felt my heart falter.

'Tess drop it; you have no right to talk to Mitchie like this' Shane said through gritted teeth as his hold loosened slightly.

'You – you can't – how dare you. Th-they are and you...you have no heart' I stuttered as I felt my throat constrict as my vision started blurring due to tears.

'Did I hit bullseye? Is little Michelle protective over her moronic parents?'

'My parents are dead you idiot...they're...dead' I finished in a whisper as the words finally hit me. Shane quickly tightened his grip around me before taking my bag out of my limp hands and slung it onto his back.

'Don't even think about coming near her again Tess or I swear to God you'll regret it' Shane threatened before pulling me away from the now whispering corridor.

Once we were outside Shane sat me on a wooden bench before sitting down next to me and pulling my tightly to his chest.

'I'm so sorry Mitchie; I never knew...I'm so sorry' Shane kept repeating over and over again as he soothingly rubbed my back in small circles.

'They're dead Shane...they're really gone...'I whispered into his shoulder as the tears streamed down my face and onto his shirts, both the one I was wearing and the one he was wearing. As one of his hand moved to the back of my head and gently stroked my hair I could feel the cold chain of the locket Darren gave me on my collar bone and that's when I realised what was in there. All though I had yet to open it I knew that when I did there would be a picture of the family. All five of us; Mum, Dad, Darren, me and our dog Michelangelo – Mikey for short. It was weird to think that now only two of us remained and that in a way this was my final goodbye to my three loved ones.


	5. The Hottie Can Sing?

_**A/N: It's late. I'm pissed off. Close to tears. So confused that it isn't funny and there's a chance that I'm going to get in trouble any minute now for being up late though it's actually not late for a teenager. I mean seriously it's 5 to 12. Most girls my age are out partying or some or thing that I really could not be stuffed doing. My life sucks right now though all your reviews brighten my day just that little bit more so thank you so very much! 62 reviews people. I never would have thought let alone expected that many and I didn't even have to bribe you guys so thanks so much. **_

_**This is kind of a filler chapter of what's going on in Mitchie's day. I love Dan; he makes me laugh. I want a Dan - I actually had one but I was stupid and lost him a while ago. Anyway enough about my stupid trip down memory lane there is A LOT of Smitchie fluff in here so all you Smitchie lovers can be that bit more happier. Quite a few tears too...we also hear Mitchie sing. I wasn't going to do the whole Mitchie sing due to something else that will be coming up in a few chapters (maybe even the next *hint hint*) but then I realised how much better that would make my idea so low be hold Mitchie Torres sings!**_

_**Yeah I'm sarcastic tonight. I'm bitchy too. Actually I'm a lot of things right now. I need someone to talk to but the person I run to when I need someone is no where to be found and it sucks because I really need a pick me up. Don't you hate when that happens? Listening to sad music doesn't really help the whole "woe is me" thing but I can't help it...I like sad music...it can be pretty.**_

_**That's it for now. My little journal entry. It's funny to think you guys have no idea about what's actually going on but you do. And that made no sense what so ever. Sorry. I'll try to be happier in the next chapter I promise. Please review and continuing to enjoy my story. I could not possibly ask for better readers honestly I couldn't! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Camp Rock nor do I own the idea of the Popularity Plan which still has not fully came into play I know but it will. Trust me. Very soon. Very, very soon. I also don't own "Two Worlds Collide" I just really like that song. I do own Dan though so he is mine...but that's not really a good thing. At least he says how good you look haha. :D  
**_

* * *

'You could've told us if you wanted to Mitch; we would've understood' Shane said softly into my hair.

'Shane; saying that your parents are dead isn't exactly a great conversation opener' I said with a wet laugh as balled his shirt up in my fists.

'You know what I mean...do you want me to go call Darren and tell him to pick you up?' he asked and I quickly released his shirt and pulled away.

'And let Tess know she's gotten to me? Doubt it. I just can't believe I came here not wanting anyone to know about them and within one morning half the school found out. Plus I cannot believe I'm crying...it's so stupid' I complained as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

'It's not stupid at all; you're upset and you have every right to be. Why do you think opening up is so stupid?' Shane asked in all seriousness but I chose to lighten the mood as I did not want to go down that path.

'Because I totally just wrecked two of your shirts' I said with a sad smile as I gestured at the wet patches.

'Seriously Mitchie' Shane said as he leant forwards and softly wiped the tears off of my face, 'what made you think that crying was bad?'

'Shane it's complicated,' I said as I pulled away though regretted fast as I missed the touch of his hands on my face, 'I didn't cry when I was in the hospital, the tears didn't come when the Police brought me and asked questions, I didn't shed a tear when I had to go to the funeral and sit by myself...the salty liquid didn't even spill when I left all of my past back in Texas. I've been here for four days and I think I have cried more now than I have in my whole life and that's stupid' I explained as I stood up and pulled at the hem of the shirt I was wearing. 'C'mon we better g; the bell will be going and I don't wanna be late.'

'You do realise I have never been to class on time before?' Shane asked as he stood up and snatched my bag off of the ground so that I could not carry it.

'Well think of it this way; you may shock your teacher so much that she'll faint and you can leave early' I suggested with a smile as we headed to my homeroom along the way I continued to wipe under my eyes and prayed that my make up had not run too much.

_And Sierra thought I was bad at changing subjects. Pfft I just did it then and if I may say so I totally aced it!_

We arrived outside my classroom and Shane reluctantly handed over my bag before pulling me into a tight hug.

'Just to let you know you can trust me Torres; I'm not planning on turning my back on you anytime soon. I'm free to listen at lunch if you wanna tell me about what happened,' Shane said as he released me and took a few steps back, 'who knows it might do you some good to get it out you know?'

With that Shane gave a quick three-fingered wave before turning around and jogging off to his homeroom. For a split second I felt like following him to see if he actually was heading to class but thought better of it and instead entered my class. The teacher wasn't here yet so there were kids sitting on top of their tables and texting each other but I was not really focused on that. I was watching my curly haired friend lean over to my desk, snatch something off of it before twisting it and was about to rip it into pieces before I jogged over and grabbed it out of his hands.

'Mitchie you don't wanna see that; it's just something stupid. I'll chuck it in the bin just hand it over' Nate said as he tried to get the piece of pink paper out of my hands but I quickly moved to the other side of the classroom so that he could not take it.

I un-scrunched the note and opened it to find a drawing of a tombstone with "RIP Michelle Torres." I looked down at the note with shaky hands before crumbling it in my fist and raising my head to the ceiling in hope that the tears will not fall again.

I felt someone tug the note out of my hands and as I heard the sounds of ripping I lowered my head to find a worried Nate watching me as his hands continued to tear the pink paper. I watched the pieces grow smaller and smaller and once they seemed as if they could not get any tinier Nate put a protective arm around my shoulders and led me back to my desk as the bell rang.

Everyone slowly moved to their seats as Mr Bailey entered the room and not until he started the roll did anyone try talking to me again and out of all the people who could have I did not see why it had to be..._him._

'Torres; I heard about what happened out in the hallway. I have double Music with her first up and I sit behind that blonde...if you want I can cut her hair when she's not looking' Dan said as he slowly nodded his head and it seemed like he was formulating his plan.

'Um...thanks but I'm okay' I said softly as I stifled a laugh. Behind Dan, Nate was shaking his head and laughing at what the other boy had offered.

'Ah that's cool then. But just remember that if you ever want the plan to be put into action just give the sign,' Dan said as he touched his nose twice with his index finger in what I assumed was the sign 'also you look really hot today. We should have lunch' he suggested with a cocky grin.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I was amazed that this guy who seemed..._interesting_ could catch me off guard twice in the last two days. I mean he was not that bad looking but so far from what I have heard him say he's not exactly the type that I would sit down and talk about things that don't involve sex or...well...sex.

'Dan; seriously you did not just say that' Nate said as he slapped his hands onto his face.

'What? I didn't say anything wrong; I was complimenting the lady. Besides Nate you can't tell me that you don't wanna go out with her right now.'

'Dude I have a _girlfriend_ I think she might have a problem with me going out with her new friend' Nate said and I started laughing at the two boys as they seemed to have forgotten I was there.

'Yeah but it's not my fault you're whipped so don't go insulting me in front of the hottie' Dan hissed as he glared at Nate and I realised I better step in and calm things down so I gave a cough to remind them I was still here.

'Okay well...um...thanks for the compliment Dan it's nice to know someone thinks I'm a _hottie_,' I said standing up as the bell went, 'but I promised I was going to have lunch with Shane and I don't really like breaking promises' at this Nate smiled triumphantly as he picked his bag up. 'Maybe some other time when I need a confidence boost or something but I gotta go...I have music with Mr Cesario.'

'You have Brown? You'll love him Mitchie; just tell him that you know his nephews and he -' Nate was interrupted as Dan snaked an arm around my waist and gave me a happy smile.

'We have music together so I guess it's just you and me ey?' he said as he led me out of the class. I quickly turned my head around to find a confused Nate standing there and when he saw my desperate look he just gave a shrug of his shoulders.

'Good luck Mitchie; just remember to tell Brown that you know us okay!' Nate called out after us.

_Gee thanks Nate; don't try and stop the weird guy leading me down the hallway where we could drag me into an abandoned classroom, push the tables and chairs in front of the door so that it won't budge and then rape me! Who cares about that just remember to tell Brown that I know his nephews – wait who's Brown and his nephew?!_

'Here we are – the music room' Dan proclaimed and I was surprised to find that we actually were standing in front of the music room.

_So much for him taking me in to an abandoned classroom..._

With a smile Dan opened the door and held it open for me and I gratefully walked forward before seeing which blonde headed cow was sitting at the front. I quickly spun around again and moved to leave but Dan was blocking my path.

'C'mon Brown will be here any minute and he's really cool' Dan said as he grabbed my hand and walked forwards to what I assumed was his seat. He then sat down and gestured me to sit at the table and I did so before he leaned over, 'don't worry Mitchie; like I said I have scissors and I'm not afraid to use them.'

'I'll keep that in mind' I joked lightly as a man who looked like he was in his forties walked into the class with a wide smile.

By the way he walked and dressed I assumed he was a laid back guy who loved his music. As he sat down on the desk at the front of the class he removed his button up grey jacket/shirt/thing to reveal a Queen shirt. He ran a hand through his light brown hair before looking around the class and laughed.

'Just to let you all know I am dreadfully tired so I was thinking about letting you mess around with some songs and lyrics of your own and no that does not mean you can go and break my drums again' he said in an English accent as his eyes rested on Dan who gave a sheepish smile. With a shake of his head Mr Cesario's eyes moved from Dan and gave a quick scan of the class before his eyes landed on me. 'Well hello there who this lovely lass?'

'Brown this is Mitchie; she's really cool...she's from Texas. Isn't she hot for a cowgirl?' Dan asked excitably and I quickly covered my face with my hands as a groan escaped my lips.

'Somehow I don't think it appropriate if I answered that so instead how about Miss Mitchie comes on up here and shows us what she's got' Mr Cesario suggested and my head snapped up out of my hands.

'W-What? No...no you don't want to hear me sing. I mean Mr Cesario I'm really not that good and everyone probably wants to work on the assignments and I haven't sung for ages so it really wouldn't be the best idea' I said quickly as I felt a blush grace my cheeks.

'Poppet Mr Cesario is my father; I'm Brown. Now come on up here and do I need to have someone escort you up?' he asked with a raised eyebrow though I knew he was joking.

I remained in my seat for a few more minutes before Mr C – Brown gave a nod to Dan and he quickly scooted out of his seat and moved to stand up. Realising what was about to happen I shot out of my seat and walked to the front of the classroom.

'Thought you would see it my way; now what are you planning on honouring us with today?'

'Uh...well it's one of my songs it's called Two Worlds Collide. Are you sure Mr C – Brown; I mean its okay but -'

'No buts lovey; just sing' he ordered though in a kind way so I turned to face my classmates, took a deep breath and decided to start the song from my favourite part. This was the first time since my parent's death that I had sung...I still wrote songs but I had never played them aloud.

'She was scared,  
unprepared  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling apart,  
I can't survive.  
With you by my side,  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide' I had my confidence back and I remembered the night I had wrote this and how much emotion I had poured into it.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide' I finished the last couple of words in a whisper as I started fiddling with the bottom of my skirt as I kept my eyes on the ground.

Singing always gave me the confidence I needed but when I neared the end of a song I always started remembering where I was and the shyness would start to creep back. It was always something I had hated.

'You definitely know how to rock it poppet' Brown said as he held at his knuckles for me to knock.

With a shy laugh a knocked his hand with mine before taking a step forward but was stopped when I felt Brown's hand grab my arm.

'Everyone choose an instrument or go on the computer and start figuring out how you want your song to sound. I'll be coming around shortly to check what you've done so please have something – you know I hate when I have to be uncool' he said as the class began to spread out to multiple things. 'Nah-ah back away from the drums Mister; they're brand new and I'd rather not have you jam a stick through it' Brown said to a student and I turned to find Dan looking frustrated.

'Dude that was _once_ I think know better know' he complained as he chucked his hands up in the air – defeated – before walking over to a computer.

'So; that song you just sung I can bet you about eighty per cent of this class will believe that it was about a guy you fancied but I think there's something else there...care to elaborate?' Brown asked kindly and I smiled as he was one of the first people to peg that it wasn't about a guy I liked. Granted only my parents and Sierra had heard it but still.

'Let's just say I've had a few confusing years and that song was about my brother' I said simply whilst crossing an arm against my chest as the other one hung by my side.

'It's nice to hear a young lady come in and sing about things that are real and not about the boy they dated for two minutes who broke up with them' he said seriously but I could not help but laugh at how lame the song must have been. 'I wish I was joking...I think they were the longest three minutes of my life.'

'Wow...I feel kind of bad for you. Anyway I better go write a song and let you rest,' I said with a smile, 'oh before I forget I'm meant to tell you I know your nephews. Who are your nephews?'

'Ah you must have spoken to Nate or Shane. Good kids they are; so are their brothers Jason and Freddie. It's a shame you and Nate weren't in the same music class; you could have made some lovely music with him and that girlfriend of his.'

With a nod of agreement I walked back to my desk and pulled out my yellow song writing book out of my bag. I began writing what I thought could be the chorus for a new song when I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes on me. I casually turned in my seat to find Tess sitting at a nearby computer and she seemed quite content with glaring at me. Deciding to tick her off even more I gave a friendly wave before blowing her a kiss. Unfortunately I did not see that Dan was behind her and at that moment he had decided to turn and thought the kiss and wave were for him.

He gave an excited wave back before catching my kiss and putting it into his pocket. I slapped my forehead with my hand once I realised that I had just made the situation worse before turning back to my work and continuing my story.

By the end of class I had managed to write out a full song and had played a few chords on a guitar that sounded pretty good. When the bell rang quickly lunged for my bag and ran out of the classroom, giving a quick wave to Brown on my way out, and sprinted to my locker.

_Thank God Dan doesn't know where my locker is...I would be so utterly and devastatingly screwed._

I fumbled with the lock a few times before finally getting the numbers correct and I opened my locker to reveal my books alphabetically organised and a mirror hanging on the inside of the door. I was planning on bringing a few things in tomorrow to personalise it a bit more as the gray metal seemed just a little too drab for my liking. I switched my books from my bag into my locker and grabbed out my next periods books as I heard someone lean against the locker next to me. I decided on ignoring the person as I wanted to be gone before Dan found me so I finished shoving my books in my bag and grabbed my lip gloss out of my pocket and applied some as I looked into the mirror.

'I feel honoured that you're making yourself look so gorgeous for our lunch together' Shane's voice said causing me to jump slightly.

I closed my locker before turning to find Shane Grey cockily leaning against the lockers as if he owned the place. A brilliant idea struck me as I slowly screwed the cap back onto the gloss and placed it in my pocket.

'Always one to assume that I aim to please him; didn't you hear I have a lunch date with Dan?' I asked innocently as I went to pick my bag up but Shane once again bet me to it.

'Dan as in Dan O'Conner?' Shane asked in disbelief as he carried my bag along with his. I gave a quick nod of my head before he grabbed my arm and stopped me mid-walk. 'You can't honestly be serious Mitch; Dan's cool and can be really funny and all that but you could do so much better.'

'Naw thanks Shaney,' I said as I pinched his cheeks in a Grandma way, 'I'm glad you think that. But just so you know I was offered to have lunch with Dan but I declined. See I told him I have this thing already planned with the Shane guy,' I said as we continued walking towards the cafeteria, 'but now that I think about it I really have no idea why. I mean he isn't _that_ good looking and his jeans can be a little too tight sometimes plus his hair – well let's just say it's a bit manga-ish.'

'You don't like my style? But I thought you did' Shane sulked with a pout and even though it was obvious he was joking there was a part of him that actually look hurt.

'Shane I'm wearing your shirt; that must tell you something' I said with a smile as I opened the door and walked through with Shane close behind. 'Besides I never said I _didn't_ like them...as far as you know they could be my favourite parts of you. I mean what type of girl can resist a guy in skinny black jeans?' I teased as I began to walk backwards and poked him in the stomach.

He glared at me for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his lips and I noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. I quickly started walking backwards when I realised he was coming up with a plan.

'W-Why are you looking at me like that? Shane whatever it is your thinking I demand you stop thinking it and forget it' I said sternly though I was starting to get a little nervous.

'You demand me ey?' he said with a raised eyebrow as he hitched our bags higher onto his shoulder. 'C'mere Torres' Shane said reaching for me though I was already one step ahead of him and began jogging through the cafeteria.

'Pfft as if Grey' I cried as I dodged someone sliding out from the table. I continued running when I decided I was a safe distance away so I cast a glance over my shoulder to find Shane wasn't there. Confusion brought me to a halt as I quickly glanced around trying to find where my friend went.

'Here's Shaney!' Shane shouted from behind me and I turned just in time for him to pick me off of the ground bridal-style.

'Shane put me down; people are looking' I whispered and sure enough quite a few people were looking. One of these people being none other than a sour Tess Tyler.

'Hey you're the one that wants to stand out' Shane said with a smile that could have melted butter.

_Ew...melted butter....only good on popcorn._

I was about to reply when I could have sworn I heard my voice somewhere in the room. I placed my arms around Shane's neck and peered over his shoulder to find Dan at a table with Nate and Caitlyn. The sound grew louder and sure enough I heard me singing Two Worlds Collide and my eyes widened in shock.

'Who's singing?' Shane asked turning around and trying to find the mystery singer.

'Why did he video tape it? Does he have some perverted obsession with me or something' I groaned as I hid my face into Shane's shoulder.

'That's you?' he asked in shock and I nodded into his shirt and heard him laugh. 'Damn Torres I did not know you could belt a note that well.'

'Shane not now – if you can get me out of this cafeteria I will forever be in your debt' I whispered into his ear and I had to squash the temptation to touch his hair and see how soft it was.

'As you wish Princess' he said before clearing his throat loud enough so that he had the attention of those nearest to us. 'The lady and I will be outside enjoying the sun and would find it ever so nice of you if you were to go about your regular routine as if you did not hear that beautiful singing voice that belongs to this fair maiden and try not to wish you were her too much. I must say I am the luckiest gentleman to be holding such a beautiful lady; guys be jealous' Shane proclaimed before skipping out of the room with an embarrassed me in his arms.

'Oh I so hate you...' I whispered into his ear once we were outside and I could have sworn he groaned but then again I could have imagined it.

'Love you too Mitch; besides you just told me to get you out...you never said I couldn't embarrass you whilst doing so. Besides you didn't see how many guys were glaring at me just then for carrying you. You'll probably have a marriage proposal by the end of the day' he replied and I thought I heard a bit of jealousy in his voice.

'Yes because every girl wants to be married at sixteen' I shot back sarcastically as he laid me down on the grass, dropped our bags onto the ground and then fell onto his back next to me.

'Wanna tell me about your Mum and Dad and how you ended up here?' he asked in all seriousness as he turned his head to face me.

'Can't we talk about Dan's possible marriage proposal? That sounds loads more...interesting and less depressing' I suggested and prayed he would not agree. I had not told anyone about what really happened and for some reason I felt like I could trust the shaggy haired boy lying next to me.

'We can talk about how to get rid of him after...I would really like to know and I hope you trust me enough' Shane said softly as he shifted a tad closer to me.

'I know I can trust you; I trust you more than anyone else at this moment' I took a deep breath as I felt Shane's arms wrap around me for comfort and pulled me closer to him so that I had my head resting on his chest. 'We were on the way to my first gig...' I said softly as I listened to his heart gently beating against his skin and I wished with all my might that if I was to die then it was to be at this very moment as I have never felt more wanted or peaceful in my life.


	6. Ma'am yes Ma'am!

_**I don't know what just happened but sorry about it. Weird typo thing and sorry for the false alarm! :)**_

_**A/N: See how amazing you guys are? I've updated again in two days! Yes that is exactly how amazing you guys are! All your kind reviews seriously boosted my day so much and I can't thank you enough for it. And yes my day has been slightly better though if I never update again it isn't my fault as I might have finally done something which may lead to my death tomorrow...well it'll either be death or hospitilisation. Don't worry it's nothing too serious...just me having a stupid girl day/week/month/YEAR and hopefully I only get a brusied ego but I did warn you.  
**_

_**It has officially been twelve years since twelve and I can't believe I almost forgot. Yeah I know you have no idea what twelve is let alone what happened twelve years ago but I do and it's a big thing for me...really big and I almost forgot it...**_

_**So here's the Part Two of Mitchie's day. I like it I think...though Drew is interesting. Let me know what you want to happen with Drew though I should let you know I already know what **_is _**going to happen but I'd like to see how many people are gonna want my head for what I most likely will do. So we find out a bit more about Darren and Annabelle...I really like them two. Darren reminds me of my older brother...he truly is my hero. Also let me know if you think Caitlyn's being too pushy or if you think she's an idiot. **_

_**I think that's it....thanks heaps again for all your reviews and favourites and all that jazz. If you can't think of a song to listen to try "We All Need Saving" by Jon McLaughlin. It is my lifesaver and will be incorporated in the story soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Camp Rock nor do I own the idea of a Popularity Plan. I sadly also don't own the black Huntington acoustic guitar though I wish I do. I do, however, own any characters you haven't heard of before and the misery I put Mitchie through.  
**_

* * *

'Okay but before I continue I want you to promise me that you won't feel bad and I don't want any pity or sympathy. I've had enough of that to last a life time' I muttered and Shane gave a soft laugh.

'Fine; I'll pinkie swear on it' he said as he hooked his pinkie with mine and we shook on it.

'Alrighty then...See I loved singing so much and I use to write a song a week. I always wanted to perform somewhere...anywhere and one day Mum and Dad decided that I was old enough to give it a shot. Mum owned this cafe by day and restaurant by night place and they always used to have open mic night but they didn't want me to get my dreams crushed if no one liked me so they always turned me down. Sierra and I had finally talked them into it and I had organised to meet Sierra down there and I, being a typical girl, was running late though Mum and Dad didn't complain. I had bought a whole new outfit for that night and Mum even let me wear her bracelet,' I said with a small smile as I showed him the silver bracelet that had a small diamond, 'and I couldn't have felt more special. We brought Michelangelo, my Labrador, with us as we were going to be dropping him off at a friend's house as the next day we were going away for two weeks.

'Anyway it was raining really bad outside and Dad always complained about how he hated driving in the rain as there were always idiots on the road who drove dangerously. We were driving through an intersection when I turned my head and saw a car was coming towards my side and I could tell by the way the car was sliding on the road that he had lost control. I screamed in fear as Mikey jumped towards me; I swear it was as if he was trying to protect me. I hid my face into his stomach and I felt our car lurch sideways but I hadn't felt the impact of a car so I slowly lifted me head to find that Dad had lost control of the car and we were sliding too. Mum's side ended up hitting a telegraph pole and the moment I saw the blood I quickly hid my head in Mikey's fur again. I remember something; I think it was the other car, hitting Dad's and my side though the body of the car hit the front. I remember hearing glass shatter everywhere...I could hear sirens and people screaming. I felt something sticky and wet on me and when I moved my head I found that Mikey was softly breathing and whimpering. I went to pat his head and say that everything was going to be okay but I realised that my hands were covered in blood and there was some glass in them. Realising that Mikey was dying I started screaming at Mum and Dad but neither of them were answering. I didn't even think that they were dead I just knew Mikey needed help. I tried getting out my door but the other car had dinted my door inwards. I remember climbing around my puppy and trying the other door but the pole was in the way. I had a gut feeling that something was going terribly wrong and I started getting dizzy. I raised my hand to my head and found that a piece of glass at cut me and I was bleeding pretty bad but I didn't care as the people I loved most needed help' I said as I shivered when realising what came next. I felt one of Shane's hands leave my back and lifted my fringe to reveal the fresh scar from that night.

'Like Harry Potter' he mumbled before gently rubbing my shoulder and telling me to go on.

'You could say that,' I said as I tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, 'the last thing that I can remember was seeing men come up to the car with all these tools and I knew that I would be out of this wrecked car soon and everyone could get help. I leaned forwards to say something to Dad but his head – there was -' I broke off as the image of my father sitting in his the driver's seat flashed past through my mind and I once again saw the glass that was sticking out of his head. I quickly shut my eyes and held onto Shane's shirt until the image had passed. 'No one should've seen what I had to and then things started getting really hard to see and that was it...the doctors told me I blacked out because of shock. I don't know if that's true or not but I lost three of my best friends that night' I finished quietly.

'And now you're living with your brother?' Shane asked and I nodded into his chest.

He slowly sat up and brought me with him before hugging me tightly to his chest. One of his hands was rubbing slow circles into my lower back whilst the other was gently stroking me back. The temptation to cry was so high but I refused to cry in front of him again. Maybe another day but I most definitely was not going to cry in front of Shane Grey twice in one day.

'I'm so sorry Mitch; you shouldn't have had to go through that...no one should've' Shane said he pulled away from me.

'Shane,' I said with a groan as I stood up with a groan, 'you promised there would be none of this mushy stuff and what do you do? You go get all sweet and sad about it. You so broke the promise.'

'Well I had my fingers crossed so I'm allowed to' Shane said as he took my outstretched hands and I helped him up. 'Besides I'm allowed to be mushy and stuff.'

'Oh yeah why's that? Because you're my friend?' I teased as I picked my bag up and held onto it tightly so that Shane could not take it off me.

'Yeah – sure – friend' Shane said with a smile though I could tell it was forced. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to question him about the fake smile when the bell rang. 'C'mon my little Mitchie; I can't let you be late on my watch.'

'Gee Shane,' I said as I straightened up my outfit and dusted the dirt off; 'you can be such a gentleman sometimes' I teased as he rolled his eyes and walked me to my next class.

When I arrived outside of Science I said a quick goodbye to Shane before walking in and taking a seat on Caitlyn's right as Nate was on her other side and no matter how hard I tried I could not remove the goofy smile that seemed to be stuck to my face.

'Someone's a happy Larry today' Caitlyn said making fun at my smile.

'What can I say; my dreary day has turned fab-u-lous' I said dragging out the last word. Caitlyn and I both burst out into laughter for no actual reason but that didn't stop us.

The teacher walked in and gave us a look before taking his seat at the front of the room. We stifled the laughter though both of our bodies were shaking with silent laughter whilst the teacher handed out today's work. Once everyone was talking again, Caitlyn and I both poked each other's sides before starting to laugh again. Nate who had been sitting next to Caitlyn simply rolled his eyes at our antics before starting on his work.

'That remind me Mitchie; about the PP' Caitlyn said sobering up though I looked at her confused for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

'Sorry Cait but you said "PP" I just had to laugh' I said once I had calmed down.

'Oh my gosh I didn't even notice that; fine about the Popularity Plan I have your first task' she said seriously and then it hit me that we were actually going to be following through with it.

'Ma'am yes ma'am; awaiting orders ma'am' I said with a mock salute.

'Okay solider your mission is to go up to Andrew "Drew" Panabaker and get his number' Caitlyn ordered quietly with a smirk.

'Ma'am yes – hold up a second. Do what with whom now? I don't even know which one Drew is' I said, my eyes widening in shock at what Caitlyn had asked me to do.

'Drew is in the second row and third from the left,' Caitlyn said and I lifted my head to see the back of a boy with short black hair, 'this builds your confidence around more popular guys' she explained and sure enough he was messing around with his mates and snubbing his homework.

'But I know how to act around guys; I mean I thought Shane was the head honcho and I get on with him fine' I said as I was now thoroughly confused.

'Yes Shane is one of the head honchos but he owns the year above us...Drew is basically the Shane of our year level' she said and I grew even more confused.

'I thought Nate was the Shane of our year level wouldn't that make more sense?'

'Yeah it would but Nate is the Nate of our year level – Drew is the Shane. Plus if your friends with me and Nate then people will expect you to be on friendly terms with Shane. We have no connections with Drew at all, well Shane a little bit but that's beside the point, so you going up to him will get people to see you differently.'

'Fine...but you just had to pick the good looking guy didn't you' I hissed as I stood up and made my way over to where Drew and his friends were sitting.

_Breathe Mitchie, breathe. There's no need to freak the worst that can happen is you'll fall flat on your face so just concentrate on your walking. Left, right, breathe in, breathe out, right, left there we go and we...have...made...it!_

'Uh hi Drew,' I said shyly as he and his friends all looked up at me, 'you probably don't know me but I'm -'

'Mitchie "the new girl" Torres' he finished for me with a smile that almost had the same melting qualities of Shane's.

_Dude! Don't compare Drew to Shane! Why are you even thinking about Shane?!_

'Yeah...how'd you know my name?' I asked with a smile as I knelt down in front of his desk so I wouldn't draw more attention to myself.

'You're not exactly invisible around here you know. You've actually got a pretty good rep for a girl who's only been here two days' Drew said and I could feel myself beaming with pride.

'Well you know...I do try' I joked and he along with his mates laughed.

'So what can I do for you Torres?' he asked leaning in to me. I eyed his friends carefully as I was not really sure if I wanted to be rejected in front of them but luckily Drew seemed to catch on, 'guys...can I have a bit of alone time with Torres?' Dan said to his friends and although it was a question it was obvious none of them would have disagreed with him.

'Thanks about that' I said gratefully as his friends started on their work. 'Okay you see I kind of have this thing going on where I need to do a bunch of things and one of them is to get your number. So I was wondering if you would be really, really sweet and end my embarrassment and give me your number' I blurted and I hated how desperate I sounded though Drew didn't seem to mind it; he actually laughed.

'You know what? I will; you're to the point and that's pretty cool in a chick' Drew complimented as he asked for my phone. I gave a quick glance at the teacher to see if he was looking but thankfully he seemed too preoccupied in a game of Sudoku so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and passed it to Drew.

He quickly entered his number before handing it back to me and I eyed my phone before looking back at him. 'One sec' I said before quickly typing a text message and sending it.

Within moments a phone started buzzing as some class mates started laughing. I quickly whipped around to see if Mr Martin had noticed but it seemed as if his Sudoku was more important than his students so I turned back around to watched as Drew read something on his phone.

'Is this the real Drew Panabaker or is this a random. Reply and you get a prize' Drew read aloud with a smirk before texting something back.

A few seconds after he placed his phone back on the desk my phone started vibrating and with a knowing smile I opened the text and read it aloud too, 'of course it is...I only use the decoy on girls like Tess. So what's my prize?'

_Shit! I wasn't actually going to give a prize...I just wanted an answer. Oh shitty shit stinky shit!_

'Well thank you Drew for helping me accomplish my first mission; we'll talk soon' I promised as I stood up but Drew had reached out and grabbed my hand so that I couldn't walk away. I turned around to face him to find that he was standing up as well.

'I believe you owe me a prize' he said with a cocky smile and I decided to play along with his act.

'You're talking to me sweetie; what's a better prize than that?' I said in an imitation of Tess as did a superb hair flip.

'You're all right Torres' Drew replied as he let go of my hand so that I could go back to my desk. With a giggle that I could not believe came from me, I walked back to my desk with a bounce in my step.

'So...' Caitlyn asked the moment I sat down. A now curious Nate leaned forwards so that he could be included in the conversation as well.

'Well I got -' I was interrupted by my phone vibrating on the desk. Curiously I quickly opened the message to find that I had two. One from Drew and the other from Shane.

_Since when did Shane get my number?_

I opened Drew's first and as a smiling Caitlyn peeked over my shoulder so that she could read it too.

"I was thinking since you still owe me a prize that maybe it could be you and I going out Friday night. Whaddya think?"

'Oh honey if you don't say yes to that I will' Caitlyn squealed which resulted in the people near us looking at Caitlyn as if they feared for her sanity.

I softly laughed as I thought up an answer.

"Hm...sounds like a plan. But I have to ask my brother. I should warn you though if you stand me up he'll probably kill you...just thought you'd wanna know."

After sending the message and hearing Drew's phone buzz I opened up Shane's message and was glad that Caitlyn was too enthralled with her boyfriend to focus on me.

"Hey Mitch; just thought I'd make Science that bit more exciting for you. I mean what could brighten up your day more than getting a text from THE SHANE GREY? Nothing right?"

I shook my head at the boy's cockiness before typing back. I also realised that there was no possible way that I would be getting any work done this lesson. Though it's not really _my_ fault; if Mr Martin wasn't so focused on his stupid Sudoku then I would not have the urge to text to incredibly good looking guys.

"Lol of course I wait all day long for a text from THE SHANE GREY. I mean who wouldn't :P Just a question though: how'd you get my number?"

And that's basically how the rest of my school day went. I spent the rest of my classes' texting either of the two boys and even got a text from Caitlyn somewhere along the lines. The next thing I knew the school bell was ringing signifying that the day was over and I was running to the car park trying to find my brother's car.

I easily spotted his black 2009 GM Daewoo Veritas among the other cars and ran over to it to find my Darren sitting happily in the front seat as he watched the students pass him by. We sat in the stationary car for a few moments before Darren let out a sad sigh.

'God I miss all of this' he said gesturing vaguely to a few students walked pass his car.

'Whaddya mean you miss it? It wasn't that long ago you were here' I said confused as he started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

'It's been five years and in adult time that's ages' Darren replied with a bitter laugh.

'Five years? But that doesn't make sense...I thought you finished school?'

'No; I had no one to pay for it and I didn't fit the criteria for a scholarship so I went into the workforce instead.'

'Oh...' I trailed off and felt slightly guilty as I had thought that the Darren's life had been perfect from the moment he left our house. 'Well where'd you work?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you' he said with a sidewards glance at me.

'Would so...try me' I shot back with a smirk.

'I worked at Lava Records...well to be truthful I did the coffee runs and stuff but it was better than nothing' said Darren with a shrug of his shoulders whilst my mouth dropped open.

'You've rubbed shoulders with the head honchos of Lava Records? Oh my fricken gosh' I screeched as we pulled into a parking lot of a nearby mall.

'A little louder next time Mo; I don't think the people over in Australia heard you' he teased as we got out of the car and once I was by his side again I playfully hit his arm before pretending to sulk as we walked into the shopping centre.

'Well sorry if I'm proud of my big brother...do you still work there now?' I questioned as we walked over to a cafe.

'Yup but it turns out that whilst I waited for the executives to choose what they wanted I actually learnt a fair bit about the business. I'm actually pretty high up now; I even have my own boy doing the coffee runs _for_ me' he laughed and I joined in with him.

'Gosh Dazza...I really am proud of you but why did you choose Lava? I thought you were more into the sports industry.'

'I was and still am; but I knew you loved your music...at least you used to. I thought that if I ever saw you again I wanted a job that I could tell you about and you'd be proud of me because of it – just a black coffee and...what would you like Mo?' Darren asked as he turned away from the lady at the cash register.

'Oh...um...just a vanilla thick shake - please' I added with a smile as Darren paid, took the small metal pole that had our number, walked over to a table and sat down. 'I would've been proud of you if you were working at a dump yard...hell I just wanted to speak to you' I said as I rested my elbows on the table.

'I know that now Mitch but I thought you hated me...every time I wanted to come see you I would psych myself out of it and change my mind.

'Well what stopped you from coming to the funeral? I could've used a friend; I mean Sierra was at Science Camp and I was the only one my age and no one even talked to me.'

'I actually did want to come...but I figured you wouldn't want me there and I also had a bunch of papers to fill out so that I could become your legal guardian. You don't hate me for bringing you out here, do you Mo?' He questioned and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

'In the last five years I have never hated you...I tried to – believe me I really did. But its way too hard to hurt your blood and way too exhausting' I said with a chuckle and Darren smiled with relief. 'I mean I got a bit upset that I had to move and start a new when I didn't want to but I got my brother back...you have no idea how much I wanted that. I mean when I saw those pictures from your engagement party I don't think I stopped crying until a week later. I didn't understand why there was this girl my age there with you and Belle and she got to enjoy you two whilst I missed out.'

'Oh Mo there's so much I have to tell you...that was AB's cousin Kelly – they were basically best friends.'

'"Were basically best friends?" What happened?' I asked curiously as our orders arrived.

'She had cancer...she died about three days after we took that picture. She wasn't reacting to the chemotherapy so she was taken off it and Kelly decided that is she was going to die she was going to have fun before it. Kelly was the only person who came with us to Hawaii Mo; that's why there was only one of us in the picture each time as the other would be taking the picture' Darren explained and I felt my heart drop at how strong Kelly must have been.

_She was my age and accepted that she was going to die...God I don't think I would ever have the strength to do that._

'So Bella lost someone too then...she actually meant it when she said that she understood what I was going through' I said softly as Darren nodded his head. "Great...now I feel like a bitch for not being nicer to her.'

'Well my lovely soon-to-be wife is currently shopping for baby clothes here and I know she'll love it if you joined her. She really does want to get to know you better Mo' Darren said as I finished off my thick shake.

'I guess I'm going baby shopping then...what if I say something stupid?' I asked as I nervously stood up and was closely followed by Darren.

'You're my sister Mo; I think AB's gotten use to me saying stupid things so she'll just assume it's hereditary' he said with a smile as he pulled me into a one armed hug. 'To get to the shop just go left and it's down the end...it's hard to miss...sunflower yellow I believe the paint is called' he said thoughtfully and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'You'll understand when you get there; I'll text AB and tell her you're coming. Also before you go off spending all my money you still play your music right?'

'I quit my lessons when you left but I lasted about three days before I begged Mum and Dad to take me back. I'm not half bad' I said with a smile and a wave as I turned left and started walking in the direction Darren had pointed.

I stopped in my tracks and blinked a few times as I saw a bright yellow store ahead of me and assumed that that was the shop that Darren had been talking about. Sure enough as I got closer I saw a young lady standing outside with her hands resting on her round stomach. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a loose bun and her tan skin seemed to glow.

_Gosh pregnancy suits that woman!_

'Oh thank God you're here Mitchie I have a massive dilemma and I don't know what to do' Annabelle exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and tugged me into the shop.

We stopped at a shelf of baby booties and I turned the pregnant lady with raised eyebrows.

'You're dilemma involves baby booties?' I asked amused as I gestured at the tiny shoes.

'Yes! I don't know which ones to get...I mean they'll only have small feet and I don't want to squash their feet with hard shoes but will soft be enough?' she asked frantically and I realised that she was seriously worried about which shoes to buy.

'Well if it was me,' I said walking forwards and giving a once over of the small booties before picking up a pair of light green knitted socks, 'I'd say stick with soft as he or she won't be walking for a while so you won't need to worry about that.'

I barely got to take a breath before the hormonal woman pulled me to her in a tight hug. I could feel wet drops on my shoulder and was confused as what to do.

'Um...I'm sorry Bella. Maybe your baby will be an early learner and will walk, like, two days after being born so hard shoes would seem more sensible' I suggested hoping that I hadn't offended her.

'No Mitchie it's not about the booties,' Annabelle said as she pulled away from me with a smile and I realised that the tears were happy tears, 'all my family lives in different states so it's only Paul and I out here and it's so nice to finally have another girl to talk to about all this.'

I smiled at her use of my brother's nickname before linking arms with her and walking over to the onesies section.

Two hours and over three hundred dollars later we walked out of the bright yellow shop, arms filled with shopping bags, and happy smiles on our laughing faces. We arrived home shortly after to be welcomed by the aroma of a roast and I smiled knowing that my brother had inherited my mother's brilliant culinary skills.

'Hey I'll be back in a second okay Bella? I just want to make sure Darren took my bag to my room' I said before jogging up the stairs to my bedroom.

I opened my bedroom door, turned my phone on and took a few steps in before realising something that had not been in my room when I left it this morning. Propped up on a stand next to my bed was a black Huntington acoustic guitar with a lime green ribbon tied around the neck. Lying on my bed was also a guitar case that was chequered with the main colour being black and where the white square would normally be were green, blue orange and so many other coloured squares.

My phone buzzed in my hand telling me that I had new messages though I was too stunned by what was in front of my eyes. When I finally came out of my trance I dropped my phone on the ground before running downstairs and leaping into my brother's awaiting arms – I may have also screamed the entire way down but you don't really need to know that. When a laughing Annabelle walked near I grabbed her and pulled her into the newly formed group hug that consisted mainly of her stomach.

I had my hand resting on her stomach when I felt something move and jumped back slightly whilst Annabelle laughed as Darren looked at me confused.

'Honey it was just the baby letting us know that they're here too' she said kindly and I felt tears prick my eyes.

'Do you want to tell her the news or should I?' Darren asked his fiancé and I looked at the two confused.

'You can tell her after all I did spend a few hundred dollars while I was with her' Annabelle said sheepishly before grabbing a bowl of salad and quickly waddling her way to the table to place it down.

'Well Mitchie we wanted to tell you that you're going to be having a little niece _and_ Annabelle was wondering if you would be her Maid of Honour' Darren said and I felt my mouth drop open as my eyes filled with tears.

I rushed forwards and hugged Annabelle and quickly nodded my head.

_Oh my gosh...I'm going to be an Aunty...and a Maid of Honour! And to think I didn't even want to come to this place in the first place; to think that I could have missed out on this...my new family._


	7. Knives in Hearts and Cups

_**A/N: Yo! This chapter was originally going to be up on yesterday but...it was a really special day for me so I **_**_put it off for another day- please don't kill me! This week is what I'd like to call the "Twelfth Week."_** _**I'm the only person who knows why it's called this and some have tried to figure out the significance of the twelve but no one has found out which makes it even more special to me as it's like my own personal secret with me and another person.**_

_**I've decided I'm going to start dedicating each chapter to someone different...it's kind of like my thanking people for everything they've done. So this chapter is for Graeme Lindsay Booth. You are my angel and you always have been and always will be. Without you I wouldn't have my lucky number. Without you I wouldn't be Ace. Without you I would have never started to dream bigger than I ever had. You make me reach for what I could never have even imagined and I know you will always be right here for me in one way or another. I love you with all my heart and please don't ever forget me..**_

_**Okay I'm done with my sentimental/emotional bit. I really had to get that out of my system and it's to anyone who's reading it they may not see the big deal but writing it must have been one of the hardest things I've ever done...hell I even swore I wouldn't cry this week and it almost brought me to tears. I swear I am the world's biggest sook. **_

_**Anywho; you guys are all awesome and 102! Gosh I cannot believe it. I would have been happy with two or even none. I write my stories as my outlet for my everyday life and to have people who I have never met actually liking it when they don't even have to means so damn much. You are all seriously amazing and if I had, like, a million gold stars, loads of money and had gone completely crazy I would so fly to each and every one of you and give you a gold star. Yeah I might've just had a some red cordial and it makes me hyper and hyperness and someone in my current state is really not a good match. You become like crazily upset one moment but whilst you're almost in tears you can't stop smiling. It's really weird and I would not reccomend it for children under the age of twelve.**_

_**If you don't know what the Folkloric Threesome is find out! It's friggen awesome and if you're like me you will be tripping out to the max!**_

_**Song for the day is..."On Fire" by Switchfoot. If you haven't heard of the band or the song please get your head out from under the rock and listen to it. Gosh...it's SWITCHFOOT people SWITCHFOOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Popularity Plan which isn' t really in this chapter nor do I own the characters that can be found in Camp Rock. I do not have ownership of Cocoa-Cola nor Harry Potter. I also sadly do not own the lollies though I wish I did. I do not have ownership of John Cena's t-shirts though when I was little I did have a Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austen one. They were AWESOME! I never stopped wearing it! I think that's it...don't sue!  
**_

* * *

Thursday morning came around and I was lying on my bed with the covers pulled over my head when the doorbell rang and woke me from my slumber. I sleepily pulled the covers off of my head when realising that Caitlyn would, once again, be coming over to my house to make sure my outfit was "fab-u-lous."

'Aargh...I'm gonna kill you Caitlyn' I groaned as I trudged down the steps in my pyjamas. 'You do realise that I've been dressing myself for the last sixteen years so I doubt I'm going to stuff up now' I snapped whilst flinging open the door to reveal a smirking Shane Grey who was holding two _massive _foam cups.

'Good morning sunshine; aren't we a happy little camper in the morning' Shane teased as he leaned against the door frame.

'Not that it's weird or anything to have you standing at my front door this early but why are you here?' I asked irritably.

_So I'm not a morning person. Sue me!_

'Well I just had to find out what you wore to sleep so now I know – smile' he said quickly as he moved one of the cups into his other hand, pulled out his phone and took a photo of me.

'Shane whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Grey!' I screeched once I recovered from the shock. 'You are dead meat' I yelled as I lunged forwards but missed as he moved sideways.

'Nah-ah; not so fast missy or do you want the whole school to know you wear John Cena to bed?' he threatened as he walked past me and into the house. 'Oh and it's Lindsay' he called over his shoulder.

'Yeah Shane; c'mon in. I'm totally cool with you being in my house uninvited' I muttered crossing my arms over my John Cena t-shirt after closing the door. 'And for your information the shirt is from my Grandma...I can't _not _wear it – wait Lindsay?' I asked with a cocked brow as Shane flopped back onto one of the couches in the living room; cups still in hand.

'Yeah it was my Grandfather's name and do you want these on coasters or not?' he asked lifting one of the white foam cups.

'Nah its cool; Darren and Annabelle aren't that uptight' I said whilst he placed the cups on the table, 'so why are you really here?'

'Truth be told: Caitlyn sent me over to make sure you dress appropriately' he said with his winning smile.

'And she did that because?'

'Something about her having to pick up a book from the library...' Shane trailed off as he eyes drifted over what I was wearing.

'And Nate?' I asked trying to fight back the blush I could feel creeping onto my cheeks.

_I mean it's not my fault I'm still wearing my pyjama shorts! How was I meant to know he was coming over? I wouldn't have cared if it was Caity but Shane just had to see me in my red short shorts didn't he?!_

'Insisted on accompanying that charming girlfriend of his...I swear that guy is whipped' Shane said finally turning away from me as he looked around the room.

'Well I think it's cute...I mean it shows that he really cares about her' I said with a small smile and prayed that I would find someone like Nate. 'Anyway I'm going to go change because it's weird being in my PJ's and you not. So...watch TV or something – whatever it is that boys do' I called over my shoulder as I was half way out of the room.

I was running up the staircase when I heard Shane shout out; 'nice legs to Torres! I'm sure they'll catch Drew's eyes.'

I stepped onto the second floor with a frustrated scream and despite the distance between us I could still hear his laughter and I could only imagine the smug look on his face. I stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind me before locking it and stripping off for my morning shower.

I turned the tap on and sighed with contentment as the hot water hit my skin and slowly began to relax. Forgetting that Shane was still in the house I started singing one of the songs I had written last night and continued singing it aloud for the entire time I was in the shower; occasionally changing the pitch of my voice or how long I would hold a certain not for. By the time I had stepped out of the shower with a blue towel wrapped around me I had perfected the way I wanted it to sound but sadly realised that I did not bring any clothes in with me.

I made sure the towel was tucked in tightly before unlocking the door and slipping out into the hallway. I was softly humming the tune to the song I was singing before as I walked when I suddenly felt someone watching me. My heart picked up speed as I started freaking out whilst slowing my steps and trying to get myself to calm down.

_Okay so you're home alone – that's not bad. And someone's watching you – kind of freaky. And you're only in a towel – okay getting kind of "murderer sneaking into the house" like. And even if the person raped me there will be no possible way that anyone would hear me as Darren just had to buy the house next to the early workers – okay really, really bad. Run to the nearest phone and call the police!_

I was about to make a dash for my bedroom as it was the closest room that had a phone when I heard someone chuckle. I slowly turned around to find Shane standing at the top of the staircase with the biggest grin I have _ever_ seen and I've seen a lot of boys with that grin – I mean the only friend I had that was a girl was Sierra; the others were my brother's friends...at least until he left.

'What are you doing up here?' I screeched as once again he took out his phone and took another photo. Remembering that I was only in a towel I quickly crossed one arm against my chest as I tugged on the bottom of the towel in hope that it would grow to my ankles and not mid-thigh where it currently sat.

'Well you see I heard someone singing and I thought I'd check it out so I came up here and just as the singing stopped you stepped out wearing, I must say, a very appealing attire though I have a feeling our school won't approve' Shane teased as he tucked his phone safely away in his pocket.

'Why aren't you watching TV or doing whatever it else that would amuse your small mind?' I practically yelled which only made Shane's smile even wider if that was even possible.

'You did say to do whatever it is that boys do and I originally was checking out the house and giving myself a tour, your brother has a really cool place too, and you should also be thanking me. I mean most guys I know would have came up and joined you in the shower the moment they heard the water running; for example that would be something that Drew would do' Shane said as I could hear the venom in his voice as he said Drew's name.

_Why did Caitlyn have to open her big mouth and announce that I had a date with Drew to every Bob, Dick and Jane in the same country as us? I mean she even _twittered _and _myspaced_ it!_

'Great to know I have your full support with Drew, Shane...really means a lot' I said sarcastically as I walked past him and over to my room.

I could hear him following me as I walked up to my wardrobe and slid the door across so that I had access to my clothes. I quickly searched through a couple of drawers and browsed through the clothes that hung on coat hangers before picking out my grey washed skinny jeans, a black v neck shirt that had a large golden koi fish stitched on the side and grabbed a white singlet to chuck underneath it. I then grabbed some underwear and stuck them under my clothes as I figured that Shane Grey would never let me live it down if he saw what colour undies I'd be wearing for the day.

'You know I'm just looking out for you Mitch' said Shane as I turned around, clothes in hand, to find him lying down on my bed.

'Dude; get off my bed' I said ignoring his comment and stomping over to him, leaning over my bed and slapping Shane across the head.

'What was that for?' he yelled sitting bolt upright.

'For lying all over my bed when I didn't even say you could come into my room!' I yelled back as I marched over to the door. 'I'm going to have to burn my covers because who knows how many tics you just released onto my bed' I muttered though as Shane was following me once again he heard my comment clearly.

'I don't have tics and if I do you should feel honoured that they are now blessing your bed...it was a comfy bed...do you think we can swap?' Shane asked innocently and I turned and looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

_Yeah I know what you're thinking "he is isn't he?" Nah...not a _complete_ idiot...maybe ninety-six per cent idiot._

'No,' I said dragging out to make sure he understood before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind me, 'besides if I'm burning my covers because you laid on them I'd have to full on sterilise and strip the bed to remove any type of your DNA from the frame, mattress and well...everything' I said through the door as I removed the towel and started dressing myself.

'That hurt Mitchie...you stuck a knife into my heart and have twisted it a full 360 degrees, pulled it out with my heart attached and have eaten it' Shane said dramatically and I could heard him lean against the door.

'Okay firstly: ew! Why the hell would I stab you with a knife let alone _eat_ your heart? And secondly: that didn't hurt you and I know that because you've got some of the thickest skin I've ever seen. I mean to have Tess chucking herself at you everyday proves it' I replied back as I slipped my top over my singlet before sliding my jeans up my legs. I then walked over to the mirror and grabbed my blow dryer and brush and quickly blow dried my fringe dry after deciding that I would let the rest of my hair dry naturally for once.

'What are you doing in there?' I heard Shane yell over the racket of the blow dryer and laughed as I turned it off and placed it back on its hook.

'Getting ready for school numbskull' I shouted back as I grabbed the knob on the mirror and pulled it open to reveal some of my bathroom stuff. I must admit I could have not been more relieved to know that I would not have to share the same bathroom as my brother and his soon-to-be-wife. I mean I would not mind Annabelle as she was a girl and it would be normal; almost as if I was sharing the room with Sierra or Mum – but Darren? Spare me the embarrassment please.

'Are you serious it takes you this long to get ready?' Shane asked and I could not help but laugh as I grabbed my mascara and one of my many lip glosses off of a shelf and closed the cabinet door.

'You know if Caity was here I would be taking even longer and why are you complaining. You don't have to wait outside the bathroom; you could go watch TV or something. I mean if Drew were here I bet he wouldn't complain about how long it takes for me to look nice' I called out and I knew I hit the bullseye as even the wooden door could not have masked Shane swearing. I shook my head at how immature he could be sometimes before applying a quick coat of mascara to my eyelashes.

'I wasn't complaining I mean I have no problem at all with how long it takes you to get ready. Take all the time you want luv' he replied as I placed all my makeup back into the cabinet and walked over to the door.

_I didn't feel the need to respond to him calling me "luv" as it seemed that it was his latest tool to annoy me with. No matter where we were or who happened to be near, Shane would always find a way to slip it in. If I was being honest I would say that I actually didn't mind it as I had heard a lot worse nicknames before but I would _never_ admit to him that._

I opened the white door which resulted in Shane falling backwards so that his top half was still in the hallway whilst the other was quickly entering the bathroom. I cringed as I heard his head connect with the tile before quickly crouching down and hoping it was not too bad.

'Oh gosh Shane I'm sorry; I didn't even think that you might still be leaning against the door' I said quickly as the messy haired boy rubbed his head and sat up with a groan.

'God; if this is the way you treat your guests remind me to never come to your house again' Shane said as I helped him up before I gave him a thump on the back whilst walking past him which resulted in Shane stumbling a few steps forwards – still uneasy on his feat.

'I never invited you over mate; you came here on your own accord so technically you're not a guest,' I said walking into my room and grabbing my bag and black ugg boots before walking to the staircase and continuing my conversation, 'beside you've been a right foul git this morning so I guess karma just came back and bit you on the ass.'

'Someone's read Harry Potter recently' Shane joked following me and I shot a glare over my shoulder.

'For your information Harry Potter is an awesome series and if I could have my own real life Harry I would die happily' I commented as we walked over to the front door.

'Oh! Almost forgot!' Shane cried running into the lounge room and then emerging a few seconds later holding the two foam cups.

'Do I even want to know what's in them?' I asked pulling a face whilst giving him a slight shove out of the house and locking the door behind us.

'You see Miss Geller informed me that you often skip breakfast in the morning and me, being the angel that everyone knows and loves, could not let his dearest friend skip such an important meal on his watch' Shane said with a hint of disapproval in his voice as we made our way over to his car. I scoffed at his comment as I quickly ran around to my side of the car, jumped in and closed the door behind me before Shane had a chance to hold the door for him.

_There is only one bad thing about the Grey boys; at least the ones I've me, they are extremely too kind for their own good and so gallant that it would be stupid for someone to say that chivalry is dead when there are boys like Shane and Nate still walking around._

'You're really going to have to get used to my opening doors and holding your bag and things like that you do realise don't you Mitch? I ain't planning on stopping anytime soon; Mamma raised me to be a gentlemen' Shane said in a thick Southern accent as he joined me in the car and handed over the foam cups for me to hold.

'I'll get use to it eventually but for now I'm quite happy to do it myself also what are in these cups?' I asked raising one of the cups into the air whilst Shane started the car.

'Open the lid and you just might find out' he said cryptically and I turned my head and eyed him.

'So I don't drink it?' I asked confused as the cups had the same sippy part that most takeaway cups from the local cafe had.

'You could try if you want but it might be pretty hard to get anything out that way' he chuckled as he turned the indicator on and took a left.

'If I take the lid off will something jump out and kill me? Like instead of snakes in a can you've put a real snake – wait – no...a real snake is too predictable. You've put a knife in there that will jump out at me and kill me haven't you Shane?'

Shane took his eyes briefly off the road as we came to a pedestrian and looked at me as if _I _was the idiot in the car, 'you are one paranoid girl...why would I put a knife in a foam cup in hopes of killing you?'

'I don't know how the mind of a psycho works all I know is I don't feel like dying today' I muttered and Shane laughed which only made me frown.

'Just take the God damn lid of Mitchie and have your breakfast' Shane ordered as he started driving again.

I slowly lifted the lid off of the cup to reveal a kni – wait..._lollies_? I carefully moved some of the tops lollies just to make sure there were not any sharp objects hiding underneath and when everything seemed safe I turned to face a smiling Shane.

'Okay...I'll bite. Why do we have two cups of lollies?' I asked assuming that the other cup was filled with the same kinds of sweets.

'Caity also told me that you don't drink caffeine unless it's in Coke so I decided to get you the next best wake up food. And before you ask the reason there are two is because I, for one, love my sweets and as I've seen you eat before so I thought I'd play it safe and get separate cups for them.'

'Hey that was not my fault. You know I forgot my lunch that day and you were the one who insisted on taking all of us out for hamburgers' I shot back and turned my head so that I was watching all the houses and trees whizz past us.

_It was a really good burger and I might've ate it a little too fast but...I was hungry! Besides Caitlyn had just told him about my date and I figured if my mouth was full then I wouldn't have to comment. It worked too! Until I ran out of food...but thankfully I had a cup of Coke. Then another once that was finished...and another after that...and – well let's just say I _really_ had to go to the toilet once I got home._

'Mitchie start eating or I swear I will shove one of the lollies into your mouth' Shane threatened; his voice breaking into my thoughts.

'Geez...I am so not letting you drive me when it's just us anymore; you're always so kind when others are around' I muttered as I snatched a red snake up from the cup, held onto its head with my teeth and pulled the lolly away from me until it snapped.

'I can't believe I let someone who finds stretching out snakes entertaining' Shane mumbled and I playfully hit him on the arm.

'As if you don't do that' I said whilst continuing to eat the snake.

'I can honestly say I haven't' he admitted as we pulled into the school parking lot.

'No freaking way! As if you didn't do that when you were a kid' I said in shock and Shane shook his head with an amused smile as he got out of the car, taking his keys and bag with him, and walked over to my side and opened the door.

_Damn it! Forgot about that. _

'I do believe that's Shane 123 to Mitchie's two' Shane said smugly as he rested his head against the door.

'Nah-ah...I'm _at least_ on seven' I said which caused Shane to laughed. 'I'm not getting out.'

'Mitchie c'mon if I must I'll close the door and you can open it yourself but you need to get out one way or another' Shane said lifting his head off the door then leaned into the car, grabbed my bag and placed it on his back.

'I'll get out on one condition' I said as bright idea came to mind.

'Fine...name it' he said dejectedly and I had to laugh when he did a dramatic sigh.

'You must eat a snake the way I did before' I said with a grin as I grabbed a green snake out of my cup and dangled it in front of his face.

'Name something else.'

'Grey; get over it. You're a grown boy. Eating a snake like a child is not going to wreck your "reputation"' I said doing air quotes around the last word.

'You suck,' Shane said as he snatched the snake out of my hands and looked at it with a look of disgust, 'do I really have -'

'Just eat it Shane or I swear I will shove it into your mouth' I mimicked what he had said earlier to me.

With a glare he placed the lolly between his teeth and pulled it away. Before the snake broke in half I had managed to whip my phone out and take a photo of Shane in the childish act.

'So not cool Mitch' he glared as I got out of the car with a satisfied smile.

'Hey you have two of me and they are a lot worse than the _one _I have of you so cheer up Charlie.'

'My name's not Charlie' he mumbled and I hit him up the back of the head as we walked up the stairs to the front of the school.

At the top of the stairs and leaning against one of the school's cement mascots was Nate who had his arm around Caitlyn's waist. Even though we were still a good ten metres away I could see the loving look the Nate gave Caitlyn as she laughed and felt my heart flutter at the sight of the two love birds. That's when I also noticed that the reason why Caitlyn was laughing was because of something Drew, who was looking pretty damn fine in his jeans and striped tee, had said.

Remembering what tomorrow was I quickly put a hand on Shane's arm and pulled him to a stop. He had also been watching our three - well my three, his two – friends interact with each other and he was now looking at me with the same look Nate had given Caitlyn a few moments ago. I quickly shook my head as I assumed I had imagined it and when I looked at Shane again I saw he was wearing a soft smile with a raised brow.

'You know how tomorrow I'm going on that date with Drew yeah?' I asked and no sooner had I said it had the smile dropped off his face and he gave a stiff nod. 'Well I love Caity like I would love an annoying sister but she sometimes goes all out with my outfits and stuff so when she asks to help me get ready, which I know she will, I'm going to say no and I would really like it if you came over instead' I said quickly blurting out what was on my mind.

'Why?' Shane asked and it was obvious he was confused.

'Because as much as you annoy the hell out of me sometimes you also have this way of making me chill out and I'm going to be really nervous so it'd be cool to have you there to help me relax.'

'You know what; I'd be happy to come over and help you out' Shane said with a friendly smile and I released a breath I had not known I was holding.

'Thanks so much Shane – you have no idea how much this -'

'Hey Mitchie! Come here; you have got to hear this joke Drew just said' Caitlyn shouted from the top of the steps and I looked to find all three sets of eyes watching us.

'And so...another day in the dreadfully dramatic life of an American teenager begins' I said in a serious voice before cracking a smile as Shane and I ran up the rest of the stairs.

'Hey,' Drew said softly as he placed an arm around my shoulders and drew me to his side, 'you look really cool today.'

'Thanks...I had help' I said with a blush as I glanced at Shane to find him smiling.

'Here mate I'll take her bag from here' Drew said reaching out with his other hand to Shane to take my bag from him.

'Sure; makes sense' Shane said quietly though as he was next to me I heard it quite clearly and by the looks of it so was Nate who shot me a look and I was not so sure what he meant by it. He made it seem like I was missing something big.

'I'll tell ya the joke on the way to your locker okay?' Drew said as he slung my bag onto his shoulder and gave a wave to our friends.

As we were walking away I saw Nate pulling Shane away from Caitlyn and the two talking seriously to each other. Nate said something and Shane quickly turned his head to face me and once again I saw the look Nate had given Caitlyn and a small smile tugging at his lips and I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies and my heart picked up speed.

_This is most definitely going to be an interesting year..._


	8. Death Machine vs Chucks

_**A/N: Okay here we go again. Eighth chapter AKA The Date *cue dramatic music.* Anywho; this chapter has a bit of everything I think. Even Jason and Freddie! I love Freddie. Let's see how many people click on to the tablets huh. Shouldn't be that hard. And let me know who you think the tackler is. God I think if my first date in a new town ended up like Mitchie's I would demand to move states. Seriously I would. Though that would be pretty easy in my family and I'm getting really off topic. **_

_**119? Gosh...I'm seriously running out of ways to express how amazed I am that I got that many reviews. The idea of the gold stars is actually becoming quite appealing...I just need the billion dollars or so and it's all systems go!**_

_**This chapter is for herioc failures**_** _AKA Ponkey AKA Pork Ass AKA Karate Kid AKA Lemmon and God woman you have way too many nicknames. You said it would be awesome for me to dedicate you a chapter in which I refer to you as Pork Ass in the Author's Note but you doubted I would but here it is for ya :D You rock Lemmon. I know I bag on you quite a bit...but that's just how I am. Hell my Nan gives you bruises to show her love and I tend to comment on a certain boy who has a body of steel and the guy who stalked you a little too much as a way _**_**of showing you how much of a sister you are to me. I can never be mad at you. Never. I get frustrated and sometimes you drive me insane but that's what sisters supposedly do so I guess it's normal. Hopefully you know I have your back and I'm always here. Oh and you said I couldn't go a whole chapter without killing someone off or insinuating someone dying...but I did! Kind of...not really. I need to work on that :D Love ya Pork Ass (to anyone reading this who wasn't in my study period on Friday or didn't get a random nickname off of Donkey or I sorry. You must be really lost.)**_

_**My life is going better I think...think being the main word here. I have this gut feeling something really bad will be happening really soon so I just got to keep praying for those closest to me. The next chapter will be for one of these people so the next one will hopefully not be **_too_** sad lol.**_

_**Listen to Distracted - KSM and Apologies on Napkins - Archie Star. Oh how I love them.**_

_**Also how many of you found out the Folkloric Threesome and yes, Pork Ass, I will be continuing to mention it so you might want to book a room for yourself in a mental institute for long term. **_

_**This is my longest chapter to date. Woo! If I could I would throw a party but no one would know let alone understand why and if they did they may think it's sad but I think it's pretty cool lol. Hope you continue to enjoy my story! And sorry for the long auhor's note :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do no own the characters that can be found in Camp Rock and I'm starting to realise my Popularity Plan is a bit more...flirtatious than the original and is actually nothing like it so I'm gonna stop mentioning it. I also do not own the copyrights of "What I like about you" by The Romantics nor do I own "Low" by Flo Rida. The songs that are playing from Shane's iPod are the songs from the band A Rocket To The Moon. Katy Perry's songs are her's not mine but if you can guess which song I was insinuating then kudos for you :D Mitchie's top and cardigan used to be able to be bought from Forever 21 but I don't know if they still can. Um...I think that's it. Oh I also don't own the tablets nor do I have no want and/or need to.  
**_

* * *

I was happily dancing around the bathroom on Friday as I towel dried my hair but came to a standstill when I heard my brother calling up to me, 'you ready for dinner kid? We're about to start serving it out.'

_Oh shit._

With one towel wrapped around my body and being held up with my left hand and another towel that had previously been drying my hair in my right I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to find Annabelle putting the last few things on the table. I turned to the kitchen counter and watched as Darren poured the spaghetti sauce on top of the pasta in a large dish and cringed knowing I was utterly and devastatingly screwed.

'I know I may not be up to date with the latest fashion Mitchie but why are you wearing a towel to dinner?' asked an eight-month pregnant Annabelle.

'I'm guessing I might've forgotten to tell you guys that I was going out tonight huh?' I asked with a weak smile.

'That would be correct; where you are planning on going?' she asked as she rested an arm on the kitchen counter top and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

'Out...on a date' I mumbled as I hung my head and even though I did not see Darren's face I could imagine the look he gave me as I heard a pot clatter to the floor. I cringed as I heard the stainless steel hit the tiles and slowly looked up at my brother to find his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. He was ready for battle.

'Okay before you start on me you need to remember that I'm sixteen and will be turning seventeen in a couple of weeks and that Mum and Dad were fine with me dating -'

'They actually let you go out with boys?' Darren interrupted me with a look of shock and anger.

'Well they were group dates so there were other girls there but -'

'Will there be other girls tonight?' he questioned and once again interrupted me.

'There will be other girls...just not with us...on the date. But I'm sure wherever we're going there will be other girls' I said before hitting my palm against my head when I realised I just admitted the worst thing I possible could have.

'You don't know where you're going?' Darren asked sternly and I could practically feel the anger coursing off of him.

'No because he wants to keep it a surprise for me – you can't say you've never done that with Bella' I said deciding on taking a different approach.

'Well it's different I mean I wasn't like the other guys when I was your -'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence Mr Torres if you know what's good for you' Annabelle threatened holding up a banana as a weapon.

_See this is why you should always keep fruit bowels _away_ from hormonal women. Has Darren not realised this yet?_

'AB this is different -'

'Darren you do realise the only thing different this time is that it involves your sister. You had taken me out on millions of dates like she is going on tonight and you cannot say you're any different to any boy her age. You'll remember that I overheard you and your friends talking that one time' she said in a menacing tone which resulted in Darren turning several different shades of red.

'So...what does this mean exactly for me?' I asked slowly not wanting Annabelle to threaten to throw the banana at me.

'It means you better hurry up and get ready for your date; boys tend to never understand why us girls need that extra five minutes' Annabelle said with a smirk and I squealed in delight as I ran over and wrapped my arms around her in a hug; being careful not to bump the baby.

On my way out of the kitchen I could hear Darren mumble 'but she's _my _little sister...' as he cleaned the mess he made on the floor and although I felt bad I figured if I stayed and talked then it they might change their minds.

I was about to ascend the staircase when the doorbell rang. Remembering that I was still in a towel I waited to see if anyone else would answer it but it did not seem as if I would be that lucky. The doorbell rang once again as I heard the scrapping of chairs against the tiles.

'Mitch can you get the door seeing as us "oldies" aren't going anywhere fancy for dinner and don't want our food to get cold' Darren shouted out to me and I groaned.

'But I'm still in a – yup; getting it now' I called back when realising that I shouldn't be arguing with him when he is in his current mood.

I dragged myself over to the door, adjusting my towel on the way and slinging the spare one over my shoulder, and opened the door to reveal a now smirking Shane Grey.

'You have got to be kidding me' I groaned as I hung my head to the ground in embarrassment.

'It seems you have an obsession with wearing towels when you know I will be near' he joked before laughing at the scowl I sent him.

'If you weren't here to help me I should so slam the door shut in hope of breaking your nose' I muttered irritably which only made Shane laugh harder though this time there was a second person laughing.

As I raised a brow Shane's laughter abruptly died as he gave a sheepish smile, 'see there's a catch for me coming tonight that I only found out about a couple of minutes ago. See Nate and Caity are on a date tonight too as is Mum and Dad to celebrate their anniversary and my older brother has a "meeting" with one of his co-workers though if you ask me it's a date too – I'm rambling' he admitted and I smiled at how nervous he was being. 'Basically long story short; it's couple's night and I'm the only one without a date which means I'm stuck with -'

'Me!' cried a boy who looked about nine years old and was adorable.

'And you would be?' I asked with a smile as I knelt down so I was balancing on my knees.

'I'm Freddie Grey and I got stuck with Shane for the night. I thought it would've sucked but he didn't tell me you were hot!' he cried with an enthusiastic smile.

'Dude – no' Shane said as he pulled his younger brother into headlock. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed over Freddie's head to me and I laughed as I stood up again, making sure that the towel was still covering me.

'Well it's probably not the best idea to have me standing here in my towel whilst I have two boys in my doorway and giving the whole neighbourhood a look of me in basically nothing so I think I better go put something a bit more – covering on' I said with a blush as I made for the stairs before remembering my brother and Annabelle.

I turned on my heal before jogging into the kitchen and peeked in to make sure the couple weren't doing anything too lovey-dovey.

_Ew. I know they must have kissed because...well...hello. Annabelle is pregnant but that doesn't mean I want to see them all...mushy!_

'Sorry for interrupting the kissing and what not but I just thought you two might like to know Shane's here with his little brother and I need to get changed so if you hear the TV going or something don't freak' I said and waited for a blushing Annabelle and annoyed Darren to give their nod before going back to the staircase. 'Hey; Bella and Darren know you're here but I'd advise not to enter the kitchen unless you want to be mentally scarred' I warned giving a smile before running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After closing the door I walked over to the mirror and groaned when I found that my hair, which had been previously wet and relatively straight, was now almost fully dry and curly. It wasn't as bad as Caitlyn's but it definitely could not be considered straight. Realising I did not have enough time to straighten my hair I gave a sad sigh before quickly changing into black running shorts and a light blue racer back. I made sure I was not forgetting anything before walking over to my bedroom to find both Freddie and Shane entertaining themselves in _my_ room.

'Dudes why are you in my room?' I asked as I walked past them and pressed play on my iPod stereo.

'Because you told us not to go into the kitchen' Shane said simply as he flicked through one of my photo albums as "What I like about you" blared through my sound system. When the clapping part came on in the intro I clapped my hands before laughing at the confused faces that both Shane and Freddie were giving me.

'Sorry...old habits die hard' I said with a grin before shaking my head. 'Anyway how does my telling you not to go near the kitchen mean I allowed you two to come into my room?'

'Because we didn't want to see them kissing and they wouldn't want us to see them kissing so we played it safe and came up here' Freddie said as he started dancing around in circles.

'Ah...that makes sense' I said though really I still could not understand why they couldn't just watch TV.

'C'mon Mitchie you gotta dance!' Freddie shouted over the music as he grabbed my hands and started moving them back and forth.

I laughingly obliged and started spinning him around in circles and started teaching Freddie some of the lame dance moves my friends and I used to do back in Texas. For example I taught him the "sprinkler," the "shopping cart" and the dance moves that had you acting like you were either going under or were already in the water. As the song came to an end both Freddie and I ended up on our backs on the carpeted ground in a fit of giggles whilst an amused Shane watched us from my bed.

'You guys are seriously lame. I actually feel embarrassed for you' Shane said as he closed the photo album and walked over to my iPod and searched my songs. 'You actually have this song Mitch? Wouldn't have pegged you as an apple bottom jeans kind of girl' Shane teased and I raised a brow in confusion.

'No way Mitchie has my song! Put it on Shane-o' Freddie cried in excitement as he jumped to his feet and within seconds "Low" was playing and Freddie immediately started pretending he was T-Pain.

Shane danced over to me and pulled me to my feet, which was incredibly hard as I could not stop laughing. During the first verse Freddie was shouting incoherent words and by the time the chorus came around again we was singing like a pro and had grabbed my hands again. When they started singing "low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low" part he tugged on my hands and pulled me down to the ground before rising up again. Catching on to what he wanted to do, when that part came around again I stepped back from him and swayed down to the ground before dancing back up again.

'How'd you do that?!' he yelled over the bass and I shrugged my shoulders.

I jumped almost a metre in the air when I felt someone's hands on my waist and turned to find a dancing Shane. I shook my head whilst laughing as I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and started dancing with him. I felt my heart race at the feel of Shane's hands on my body and once again the butterflies I had felt yesterday seemed to decide now was a perfect time to have a party in my stomach. I didn't get to dance alone with Shane for long as Freddie realised that he was left out so he pushed his way in between us before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Shane, sending him a glare as we walked.

_Oh God...this kid is a gem! Seriously I want a little Freddie of my own. He's adorkable!_

The three of us collapsed onto my bed, panting slightly, when the song finished and "Don't Trust Me" started playing. We listened silently and I softly sang along as the song played but then I remembered what word was about to come up and I quickly clamped my hands over Freddie's ears, ignoring his complaints, as a laughing Shane got up and went over to my iPod and changed the song.

'That was mean Mitchie! I like that song and I've heard it a thousand times' Freddie insisted as I turned my head and caught a glance of the clock. I leaped off my bed and ran over to my phone to check the time just in case my clock was wrong. It was not. I now had thirty minutes to choose an outfit, get changed, do my hair _and_ makeup and walk down the stairs as if getting ready for a date was the easiest thing in the world.

'Shi-ver me timbers' I cursed with a stomp of my foot when I remembered that Freddie was still in the same room as me. I ignored Shane's chuckle as I walked over to my wardrobe and started searching through all my pieces of clothing and trying to find the best things.

'Mitch-o what are you doing?' Freddie asked as he joined me at my wardrobe and started picking up random tops before chucking them behind him as that was what I had been doing.

'I have a date I need to get ready for and I completely forgot' I said whilst grabbing three different tops, a dress, jeans, a pencil skirt that I had never worn before and denim shorts before dumping them onto my bed. 'Okay boys. Which ones?' I asked gesturing to the items of clothing.

'Why can't you just wear what you are now Mitch-o?' Freddie asked holding up my skirt.

'Because sweetie; when you go on a date you want to look really nice for the person you'll be spending time with and what I'm wearing isn't that pretty' I explained.

'Oh...I guess that makes sense though it sounds kind of stupid to dress up for someone else' he commented before dropping the skirt back onto the bed and taking a seat on the floor.

_God imagine what he would think if he found out Caity came over every morning to make sure I was looking good._

'Aargh this is so hard...Shane can you help?' I pleaded glancing at an annoyed Shane who was slumped on my chair in front of my vanity table. He picked himself up and walked over to me as if it was the hardest thing ever before glancing at the clothes, then at me, then shrugging his shoulders.

'I dunno. I agree with Freddie; what you're wearing is fine' he muttered stubbornly avoiding eye contact with me.

'Shane this isn't funny; I'm freaking out here and I need your help. That's why I asked you to come over and that's why you agreed. If I knew you were going to be like this I wouldn't have turned down Caity!' I yelled in frustration which caused Freddie to jump. 'I'm sorry Freddie' I said softly before sitting on the edge of my bed, rested my elbows on my knees and dropped my head onto my palms. 'I just want everything to go perfectly...but nothing's going the way it's meant to' I muttered.

I heard a sigh as someone tapped me on the head. I slowly lifted my head off of my palms to find Shane standing there with his hands shoved in his pocket and looking like he was having an internal battle.

'Go do your makeup and hair and all that girl stuff and we'll choose something for you to wear' he said dejectedly and I gave a smile that was quickly replaced with a frown.

'But my hair and makeup goes with the outfit so I need to know what colours and what not. Caity's taught me that you accentuate your outfit with your makeup so -'

'Mitchie this isn't about what Caity says okay? You and her are totally different. She would die without colour so feels that it's necessary to wear at least one bright colour every day. That's not you and we both know that. I've seen your wardrobe enough times to see you're more neutral so dump what you've learnt and be Mitchie Torres – the girl from Texas and not Mitchie Torres – the girl that _must _impress everyone' Shane said seriously and whilst he was speaking I started to tear up and now I was silently crying.

I got up and stood on my tip toes and gave Shane a kiss on the cheek, 'I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life but I thank my lucky stars you came across me in the halls a few days back' I whispered before leaving the room, ruffling Freddie's hair as I passed him.

I dried off my eyes and cheeks off as I walked to the bathroom and within a couple minutes later I had re-emerged in my bedroom with neutral makeup and I had taken two small sections of my hair from the front, plaited them and pinned them at the back with a few bobby pins. The rest of my curly hair sat around my shoulders and I had managed to quickly blow dry my fringe so that it wasn't sticking out in every possible direction.

Tears threatened to fall once again as when I arrived at my room I was surprised by what Freddie and Shane had done. They had folded up all the clothes that I had chucked everywhere; instead of my dancing music blaring there was now someone else's iPod plugged in and a band was playing that had a bouncy beat yet really sweet lyrics and on my bed was an outfit that had been laid out. Freddie was playing a Nintendo DS that he must have brought with him whilst Shane sat on the chair in front of my vanity table and was reading a book of some sort.

I silently walked into the room and as I got closer I realised what yellow book Shane was smiling at. It was _my_ song book. The one I kept hidden. The one that I had chucked every feeling and emotion into and Shane Grey was reading it.

_One word for ya: shit._

'Ah...what are you reading Shane?' I asked in fake calmness as Freddie glanced up at me but quickly returned his gaze back to his game which must have been way more interesting than me.

'Your songs...you're really good,' he complimented as he carefully closed the book and handed it back to me, 'and I don't lie.'

'Um...thanks' I muttered with a small smile and blush before turning and walking over to my bed and could not help but laugh at the outfit that they had chosen.

Sitting on my bed and waiting for me to change into it were my favourite black skinny legged jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt that had the words "KISS ME L'amore" printed on it in black and a grey boyfriend cardigan. Shane stood to my side waiting for my opinion on what he had picked out.

'I swear you know me better than anyone else. Now,' I said reluctantly turning away from the outfit and walking over to my wardrobe, 'what bag and shoes?'

'We have that already handled for you' Shane said and I spun around and he gave me a cheeky grin before clapping his hands as if he was summoning someone.

At this Freddie stood up and grabbed some things from beside him and held them up for inspection for me. In his hands was a pair of red chucks that I forgot I had and a red distressed shoulder bag that Sierra had given me for my birthday last year.

'We thought we'd play it safe and give you sneakers instead of the death machine' Freddie said and at my confused face he decided to explain, 'you know...heels? I don't know how you girls can walk in them' he said with a shake of his head as he handed over my shoes and bag to me.

'You guys are seriously and amazingly awesome' I said as they made their way to the door. 'Seriously Shane...thank you' I said and he gave me another smile before closing the door behind himself so I could change.

I had managed to get my pants, top and shoes on before I heard the doorbell ring. I silently cursed myself for being so slow as I snatched off of my bedside table my lip gloss, phone, wallet, compact mirror, a pen, my song book and a reading book into my bag and a reading book before shoving them into my bag. I grabbed my cardigan as I ran out my room and downstairs to find Drew, Shane and Darren sitting in the lounge room.

Darren was glaring at Drew as he sat on the recliner whilst Drew and Shane sat next to each other but that did not stop Shane from casting scowls and glares of his own. I slowly walked into the silent room without being noticed and looked around the room to find there was no Freddie or Annabelle.

'Uh...where are Freddie and Bella?' I asked causing the three boys to jump into a standing position.

'I'm here! Bella gave me some ice cream because she said that it was safer if I wasn't in the middle of the showdown' Freddie said entering with a laughing Annabelle behind her. Sure enough he was holding a bowl with a mountain of ice cream and chocolate topping and I don't think I have ever seen a kid with a bigger grin.

'Oh really – a showdown?' I asked and Freddie nodded in confirmation as he took a seat on the couch Shane and Drew had previously occupied. 'Hey Drew can you do me a massive favour and wait outside? I have something I need to settle in here' I said simply casting a glare at Shane, then Darren and then back again.

'Um...sure. It was nice meeting you Annabelle and Darren. Cya Freddie, Shane' he said with a curt nod before giving me a smile as he left the room.

I waited to hear the click of the wooden door and when I did I turned back to Shane and Darren and let it rip so to speak, 'you idiots! What the hell was that about? You can't just bring Drew into a lounge room with twiddle dumb and dumber and expect him _not _to freak. I mean seriously do you even have a reason for doing all this?' I screeched in frustration.

'Well I thought I had a right to meet the boy who's taking me little sister –'

'Okay I wasn't asking you as I knew you would pull that card you prat' I spat as I crossed my arms across my chest. 'And FYI: Mum and Dad didn't get a chance to interrogate all your dates so that means you can't do that for me either. It's only fair' I said with a bitter smile.

'But – he – and I – and...' Darren trailed off before realising that I was not about to back down and let him win. With a groan he flopped back onto the recliner with his head in his hands and was comforted by a smiling Annabelle who sat on the edge of his chair.

'And you!' I screamed facing Shane. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Are you freaking PMS-ing or something? I mean seriously you've been hot and cold with me all night and Drew shows up and _you_ decide to play the "big brother" card too? You're not even my brother!' I shouted and had to resist the urge to start singing one of Katy Perry's songs.

'I know I'm not and thank God for that' he mumbled along with a few other words I did not catch.

'Mitchie; I know you're mad but your date is waiting outside and is probably freaking out. You should probably leave and pick this up later' Annabelle reminded me and I slapped my forehead.

'Stupid, stupid Mitchie' I grumbled before running over to Frankie and giving him a hug and a thanks. 'You know you can come over here whenever you need anything okay?' I said giving him a kiss on the head.

'Awesome! I'm so coming over more; you have the best ice cream ever' he cried before tipping the bowl so he could drink the melted ice cream. I laughed when I saw he had an ice cream moustache before walking over and giving a quick hug to Annabelle. I gave Darren a thump on the shoulder before walking towards the hallway. 'I'll talk with you some other time Shane when you're not so damn moody. But thank you for helping earlier' I muttered the last part before walking out of the house.

Waiting on the front veranda was Drew and he was looking hot. I mean I've seen a few better but the majority of them were in movies or had been airbrushed. I walked over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He spun around with a smile on his face and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'You all good?' Drew asked as we started walking towards his car – a Holden VE Commodore SS to be exact.

_Seriously where do all these boys get the money for their cars? I know Dazza works but the entire Grey family _and _Drew? God lucky bastards..._

'Yup all is perfectly fine' I said with a smile as he held the car door open for me.

An hour later we were half way through our dinner at a nice little Italian restaurant. It was actually going pretty good. I mean I hadn't spilt any spaghetti on me yet, I didn't knock any cutlery flying across the room nor have I spilt anything onto Drew. But then again the night is still young.

We were currently talking about the different types of cars that were being used for racing when I realised something extremely important. I did not like Drew.

_No, not as in I hate his guts and want to slap him type of way. More in the way that at the end of this date there is no possible way I can see myself kissing him. Seriously; I've been sitting here and the entire time I can't stop think about a stupid messy dark-haired boy. What's with that?!_

Drew was about to say something about the Australian cars when his face all of a sudden dropped and he got a weird, goofy kind of smile on his face. I slowly shifted in my seat to see who had entered the restaurant to find that both Ella and Peggy had walked in. I gave another glance at Drew and the girls before turning back around in my seat, leaning over the table and thumping Drew across the head.

'Why the hell are you hanging out with me and talking about cars when you could be dating Peggy right now?' I asked with a smile as the boy's mouth dropped. I watched in amusement as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times as he tried to think up something to say.

'I don't like her...I mean I'm on a date with you...you know...' Drew trailed off and I could see the faintest streak of pink in his tan cheeks.

'Mmmhm but I bet you wish you were sitting with her instead of me right?' I asked with a raised brow.

'I'm sorry Mitchie' Drew apologised as he dropped his head.

'Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. Besides we're teenagers and we screw up. It's what we do best besides throwing some of the best tantrums ever known and having parties that the cops have to crash' I joked standing up. '_But_ if you don't go over there and tell Peggy how you feel I am seriously going to have to kick your ass.'

'But how are you going to get home? You have to at least have to let me drive you home' he insisted but I simply shook my head.

'It's called a taxi mate. It's the reason why girls always bring a lotta money on dates' I said giving him a hug before walking towards the exit.

I had just passed Ella's and Peggy's table and gave them a small wave before my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my bag and picked it up just in time to find it was a private number.

'Uh...hello?' I asked stepping outside the restaurant into the fresh night air.

'Is this Mitchie Torres?' came a masculine voice from the other end.

'Yup; who's this?' I asked curiously as I leaned against the wall.

'This is Jason; Nate and Shane's older brother. I was wondering if you know where Tess's house is' he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

'Why what's going on?' I enquired and I could feel myself getting anxious.

_Why does he need to know where Tess lives? Why would he _want _to know where Tess lives?_

'My idiotic brother came home with Freddie and the next thing I know he's yelling at me for no reason and before slamming the front door said he was going to some girl named Tess's house. I was going to call him and tell him to get his ass back home but he left his phone here and you were the last person he called so I figured I'd give it a shot' Jason explained and I felt bad he had to deal with a moody Shane.

'Okay is Freddie with you now?'

'Yeah; it's only us. Everyone else is still out on their dates' he said quickly.

'Alright...um stay with Freddie okay? I'm gonna ask one of Tess's friends where she lives but I want to come so I can clobber Shane too. You can drop Freddie off at my house with my older brother and his fiancé and they'll take care of him' I said seriously and I heard him laugh.

'Okay I'll call back in ten; thanks a heap Mitchie' Jason finished before ending the call.

_Just when I thought I could go home and sleep...stupid Shane..._

I walked back into the restaurant and told the lady at the front desk that I had to see my friends. She gave me sceptical look but allowed me to go through. I gave a forced smile before quickly walking over to the table that Drew was now sharing with Ella and Peggy.

'Hey guys sorry for butting in but I need to know where Tess lives' I said causing all eyes to focus on me.

'She lives just down the road Mitchie; about ten houses down on the left but I didn't know you were invited to the party' Ella said as she tilted her head on the side in confusion.

'She's having a party tonight?' I asked with wide eyes.

'Yeah but we got in a fight with her as we didn't hang the streamers properly so we came down here for dinner instead. What's going on?' Peggy asked with concerned eyes as it was obvious I was freaking out.

'I just need to get to the party. Thanks heaps guys and once again sorry for interrupting' I said and I was about to leave when I felt Ella's tiny hand grab my by the elbow.

'You won't get in Mitchie' she said quickly as she stood up.

_I always loved being around this girl as even when she was in heels, I was still a head taller than her. It's nice to not always be the short girl._

'Whaddya mean? Don't tell me she gave out invitations' I said pulling a face at how childish that must have seemed for Tess Tyler to do.

'No she would never do that as she says "the coolest of the cool always know when there's a party going on without needing a bit of paper to tell them"' Ella said doing a perfect imitation of Tess. 'I mean you won't get in as she has a door person and he'll be able to tell you aren't dressed for the party so you won't get in.'

'Well I don't exactly have a spare outfit in my bag and I don't have enough time to go home and change...' I said trailing off as I liked around the restaurant in hope of an idea hitting me.

'Oh em gee! I have it!' Ella cried enthusiastically before running off to the bathroom with me in toe.

'What are we doing Ella?' I asked as we stood in the white room.

'Duh Mitchie; we're about the same size despite your height so you go into that stall,' Ella said gesturing to one bathroom stall, 'and I'll go in the other. Just chuck your outfit over and we'll be fantastic' she said happily before running into the stall next to mine.

Realising I didn't have a choice I reluctantly walked over to my stall, locked the door and started stripping off my outfit. I was standing in my underwear and was starting to doubt Ella's idea when a white dress came flying over the stall and landed on my head.

'Oof! Thanks Ella' I cried though it was muffled as the white material was still covering my face. I whipped it off and slid it over my head and was grateful that I fitted into it. 'Hey I'll need ya to zip me in' I said and a few seconds later I heard her stall unlock and someone was rapping on my door.

I quickly unlocked it and walked out to find Ella standing there in my top and jeans that were a little too long for her but with her heals - she managed to pull it off. She forcefully turned me so she had access to the zip and whilst she was securing me in she started giggling, 'when the boys at the party see you in this they are going to go wild!'

Once I was in the dress and the zip done up I looked into the mirror and felt my jaw drop. The mirror only showed from the waist up but when I took a few steps back I could see how short the dress was on me.

'Shit. I can't wear this...oh my gosh' I muttered as my phone started ringing. A happy Ella handed me my phone and I answered with a mumbled hello.

'What's the verdict?' Jason asked and I heard the hopeful note in his voice.

'That my dress is way too short,' I said still looking at my reflection, 'I mean I know the address but you have to come pick me up as there is no way I'm walking there wearing what I am' I said trying to tug down the hem of the dress but to no avail.

I gave the name of the restaurant to Jason and the address of my house before hearing that he would be here in a couple of minutes and hanging up. After putting my phone back in my bag I was surprised to see Ella taking my cardigan off and handing it over to me.

'To make you more comfortable but before you put that on let me do one thing' Ella said as she pulled a long, thick, red ribbon out of her hair and tied it around my waist. 'You know...just to tie it all together' she explained with a smile as I pulled the cardigan over the dress.

The two of us walked out of the bathroom with satisfied smiles on our faces and when we walked over to the table Peggy gasped as Drew's eyes widened in surprise.

'You – you're wearing a dress' Drew stuttered and I slapped him on the back of the head.

'I can dress like a girl you know' I hissed with a blush.

'Wow Mitchie; your look stunning' Peggy complimented and I felt comforted as I knew she would never lie.

'I didn't do anything but; this was all Ella's work' I said pulling a beaming Ella into a one-armed hug.

I had to admit even though the dress was on the shorter side I actually really liked it. It had thick rectangle straps, a low, square cut neckline and just below the waist (where Ella tied the ribbon) it poofed out slightly. Surprisingly I actually felt like a princess in it. I could hear a car honking outside and knew it was Jason as he said he would beep when he was here so after saying final goodbye's and thank you's I ran outside and into the awaiting white car.

_That's how nervous I was. I didn't even notice what type of car it was...all I know was that it was similar to a Ute. _

'Hi; I'm Jason' he said introducing himself as he started the car.

'Nice to put a face to the voice; Mitchie' I replied and I could see the similarities between the four Grey brothers.

_God do they all have those eyes? And I really wanna see Shane with curly hair! I mean his three brothers have it so he must do and – no. I want to slap the ass for getting in a fight with his brother and leaving the house without his phone._

'So where's the house?' Jason asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

'Ten houses on the left' I said back as I started counting the houses.

'And you didn't want to walk because?' he asked casting me a curious glance.

'Please; you saw how short this dress is. I'd rather not walk the dark streets clue-lessly at night.'

'Someone's -'

'Paranoid? Yeah I know' I said finishing his sentence for him. About two houses a head of us was a white house that you could practically feel the base of the music from inside the car and the flashing lights from the inside were a dead giveaway.

'Found it' Jason said with a smirk as he parked in the street, turned the car off ran around to my side of the car and opened my door for me.

'Another similarity of your brother's' I muttered to myself though I knew he heard as I could hear his soft chuckle.

We walked up to the house to find a boy who couldn't have been older than eighteen standing guard at the front door. For a "bouncer" he wasn't very intimidating. I mean he's at least a head shorter than Jason and it looks like he doesn't have an ounce of muscle on him.

'Can I help you?' he asked in a deep voice, that I assumed was meant to be threatening though on his body it was just funny, and used his small frame to block the doorway.

'I just want to go in and grab my brother' Jason said and attempted to push past him but the small wimp pushed him back.

_Okay...maybe I underestimated the skinny punk._

'You look a bit old for this crowd so no can do' he said and I looked at Jason before focusing back on the "bouncer" to find he was checking me out.

_Ew, ew, EW! Time to use some of the things Caity taught me. Gross! Shane so owes me!_

'Well can I go in? I really just want to see my friend and it would be really cool if you'd let me in just for a few minutes' I said sweetly as I placed a friendly hand on his chest.

'Um – I don't know – Tess might – and -' he stumbled to make a correct sentence and I knew exactly what I had to do.

_I'm sorry; I really don't want to...but Caity said it worked for her...ew!_

I leaned forward and gave the guy a quick kiss on the cheek and tried to hold in the urge to vomit when my lips came into contact with his oily cheek and I pulled away and gave a forced smile, 'Tess doesn't have to know does she? Can't my friend and I just go in for a few seconds?'

'O – only this time' he said with a blush as he moved out of the way.

I grabbed a laughing Jason's hand before dragging him into the party and once we were a safe distance away from the loser at the front door I started viciously wiping my lips.

'Ew, ew, ew! Doesn't he wash his face? Ew!' I complained as grabbed my lip gloss out of my bag, wiped some onto my finger and rubbed it onto my lips. Jason gave me a questioning look and I looked back in confusion, 'I'm not contaminating my whole lip gloss because of one incident. I can scrub my lips when I get home and after I kill Shane but to kill him I need to find him' I explained as if it was obvious.

'I can see why my brothers speak so highly of you' he joked as we pushed our way through the crowd.

We managed to get out of the lounge room and as we were walking past the kitchen we saw the alcohol that Tess had been supplying and the many different types of drinking competitions going on. I did not get very far through the kitchen as someone had grabbed my arm with a tight grip and pulled me back. I stumbled a few seconds before turning around to face a senior and by the smell of his breath he was drunk – hell he was probably stoned too from the look in his eye.

'Let go' I said trying to get my hand out of his grasp.

'Naw c'mon cutie; it's a party. Loosen up a bit' he said with a smirk as he placed his other hand on my lower back.

_Okay his hand is getting _way_ too close to my butt!_

'I said let go!' I demanded and I cast a look behind me to find that Jason hadn't noticed I wasn't next to him and had one outside.

_Can you say seriously screwed? _

'I know what you need' he said and fortunately he took his hand off my back to grab something off the bench. I tried once again to get my hand out of his so I could leave but his grip seemed to only tighten. He then brought his hand back and opened his hand to reveal a few small, white tablets.

I looked at the tablets, then at him, and then back at the tablets in confusion. Realisation dawned on me and I felt the tears start to form in my eyes as I became frantic.

'Get away from me!' I cried and luckily my hysterics grabbed a few people's attention.

'Keep your voice down bitch and just take the tablets' he ordered and the tears were now falling down my cheeks.

_Well there goes all my work on trying to look perfect tonight. This is so not working out the way it was meant to!_

An idea came to me and I slapped his hand away, resulting in him dropping the tablets, and stamped on his foot, wishing I had worn heels instead of my converse. I was hoping the guy would be so caught off guard that his grip would loosen and I could run. He was caught off guard but his grip didn't loosen. I could actually feel the blood cutting off and I started worrying that if he kept tightening the grip my wrist would break.

'You slut do you know how much they cost me? You're gonna pay me back for that' he growled and started pulling me away with him.

_You know in those wrestling shows where one wrestler gets spear tackled into the wall or something by another wrestler and it looks really painful but you know it's fake? That just happened and it did _not_ look fake at all._

I watched in shock as a guy with dark hair came out of nowhere and tackled the guy that had been holding my hand into a wall, yes a _wall._ I stumbled a few steps backwards and felt two strong arms wrap around me and started crying into someone's chest.

I knew I was safe as I knew that smell. It was a familiar smell that only three boys I have ever met possessed.


	9. Sleeping Over

_**A/N: Sorry about the false double update. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing as I'm in the middle of the next chapter and I clicked the wrong one. Sorry!  
**_

_**Yo. This the second part of the night of Mitchie's first date. There will be another part up soon so don't kill me okay? Okay. Seriously I've already been called evil by a friend *cough* Ponkey *cough* in real life for even thinking this**_ **_let a lone typing it but seriously people; Shane in this story is, like, the perfect guy. He needed to have some flaws so I decided to give him one (don't worry there will be more on the way). I mean seriously people; even Spiderman and Proctor have flaws. Just be thankful I didn't make Shane's as bad as Proctors because if I did _**then_** you could kill me. **_

_**Let's see I watched KCA today because us Aussie's only just got it on TV. I didn't even realise so I missed the first half hour but taped after that for a friend of mine. Bloody hell that was a lot of slime. And did anyone else find it kind of scary that The Rock's legs looked incredibly good in a female's mini dress? Because that was just something I noticed but he made up for it in the tribal outfit. Dang he looked awesome. **_

_**Sammy Boy. This one is for you. Yeah I know you won't even know unless you stumble across it which, knowing you, you probably will but none-the-less I think you deserve something special more than anyone else I could possibly imagine. You had your exam today and I need to call you soon to find out how you went. If anyone deserves a spot in that school you do, and you and anyone that knows you, knows that. I heard about the competition you are entering and I could not be more proud of you. You have an awesome voice that had me dumbstruck the first time I heard it and I can't wait to find out how blown away the judges are. I'm going to share some pretty cool advice as it's something that you need to learn and I need to take myself. Open up and trust people. Stop thinking that everyone is going to leave you the moment you need them most and talk to some new kids. I know some kids can be ass holes and all you want to do is smash 'em in the face but there has to be some good people in your school...you just have to find them. I know you're smart and I know you could quite easily be the next Einstein, you just need the fully funked out hair and you'll fit the part to a tee, but don't be so keen to grow up. You're a kid. Enjoy it. As you get older people expect you to act your age and then some and you go above and beyond this as your mind just connects easier to adults than kids your age. But you are a kid and you deserve to hang loose and stuff up. Hell I've done it numerous times. Take a step back from all the dick heads at your school and your busy schedule and smell the chlorine in the pool, hear the annoying cry of the Curlue that we detest so much and watch one of the annoying bees that always try and sting us bee try and take the pollin out of a flower. Breathe. Live. ACT YOUR AGE. Never conform to what those idiots at your school want you to be. Never stop dreaming Sammy Boy as you'll always have this cousin backing you. Yeah I know I sound like an old person in this and you'll probably bag on me but too bad. I'm older than you so I'm aloud to say corny stuff like this :D  
**_

**_I think right now my song of choice would have to be "Seasons of Love" from Rent. _**_**That and "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman.**_

_**Oh before I forget: do you guys want me to add more Mitchie/Shane/some other character singing or writing? If you do let me know. Or if you want this to be more real life let me know. I'm happy to do either and want my reader's opinion.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and hopefully it stands up to all your expectations. 145 reviews are amazing and they've all had me smiling so much that my Dad is actually encouraging for me to come on here and write. If you knew my Dad you'd know how...different that is. Thank y'all so much and...Gosh I sound like some sop who is accepting a Grammy or something. Oh well; to me getting your reviews is pretty damn close for me so thank you a bunch and bundle (yeah I have no idea what that means either. Heard someone say it at the shops and have been determined to use it since) :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are associated with Camp Rock. Anything that seems as if Disney would never in a million years show is most likely mine.  
**_

* * *

Whoever it was that was holding me as I cried had their arms wrapped around my head but even I could hear the shouting and profanities that were being shouted back and forth. I could hear whoever it was that was holding me talking to someone behind me but I couldn't hear the muffled words over the still playing music.

I soon felt their protective arms leave me and I saw that it had been Nate who had been comforting me and was now handing me over to a worried Caitlyn. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders before giving Nate a small smile and walking me out of the kitchen. I turned my head to see who had saved me from the brute of a man who had tried to do who knows what to me but Caitlyn raised a hand to block my view.

'Trust me Mitchie; you don't wanna see' she shouted over the music and by the slight green tinge on her face I knew that blood must have been involved. But then again the green shade could have been from the coloured light that just passed over us. Either is possible.

I clutched my cardigan tighter to my body when the night air hit me once we stepped outside though it felt refreshing and welcoming. I wiped my tears from my cheeks as we silently walked across the lawn to where a white convertible mustang was waiting. I almost forgot to breathe when Caitlyn pressed a button on her keys and the car lights flashed to say that it was unlocked. Caitlyn gave a small push to my back to urge me forward and I did so and climbed into the back seat. She followed shortly behind and once we were both comfortably sitting in the backseat she pressed the car keys once again and locked us in. I raised an eyebrow in question as I knew I was still not calm enough to form full sentences.

'Oh...this,' she said gesturing to the tan interior, 'well I thought you'd rather be inside somewhere safe then out in the cold with those creeps. I mean I know I do' Caitlyn explained with a slight shudder. 'So that's why I swiped Nate's keys from him before we left.'

_It's official. I might just have to steal Nate's car and runaway with it. I wonder if marrying a car is legal in America. I mean it has to be _somewhere_ right?_

'Thank' I said with a small smile as I payed all my attention onto a loose thread on my sleeve that was bugging me.

'You wanna tell me what happened?' Caitlyn asked leaning in slightly.

'You wanna tell me how you ended up here?' I shot back with a small smile that was aimed at the tan leather seat as I could not bring myself to make eye contact with her just yet.

'Well Nate got a call from Jason telling him that Freddie and him wouldn't be home if we got home early as they were looking for Shane but then the next thing I knew Drew was calling us and telling us that Shane was at Tess's house and how Ella and Peggy were worried as they've been to her parties before; so Nate, being Nate, apologised to me the whole way here for ending the date early and we got here just in time to see...' she broke off with a blush as she took a few breaths to regain herself.

'You saw what?' I asked quietly, almost as if I was afraid that someone else might hear us.

'Tess...so we quickly walked past and then out of nowhere Shane jumped Tony and Jason was pulling them apart from each other' Caitlyn replied in the same whisper.

'Oh...so Shane was the one who tackled him' I said with another small smile.

_Okay so yes Shane is a big idiot for going to the party in the first place but he did save me from Tony or whatever his name was. That's gotta mean something._

'So what happened that I missed out on?' Caitlyn asked carefully as if she was worried that I might start yelling or crying, but honestly I think I've cried and screamed my lungs out for the week.

I opened my mouth to reply but instead of talking I ended up screaming as I jumped in my seat when someone knocked on the window. Caitlyn, being the rational one, leaned forward and grabbed a long black torch from under the chair before leaning forward and rolling down the window slightly.

_Gee Caitlyn; use a torch against the psychopath who is rapping on the window in the middle of the night. Because we all know that would do so much damage if he had a knife or gun._

'Hey is everything alright?' Nate's voice asked through the gap between the window and the car and with a sigh of relief Caitlyn unlocked the car and seconds later Nate was opening the car door and we were getting out.

'Yeah...everything's fine. Thanks for before Nate' I said shyly but he brushed it off and gave me a one armed hug.

'You're like my sister Mitchie; I'd always have your back but would easily pound on any guy that hurt you' he said with a smile.

I quickly pulled out of the hug and looked around so I could thank and kill Shane but when I found him with Jason I realised that I probably shouldn't interrupt. The conversation they were having looked pretty heated and I was glad I was not involved.

'What the bloody hell were you thinking Shane? I freak out about my brother being somewhere I don't know and when I come here I see you making out with some blonde? Did you hit your head and loose all your common sense?' Jason shouted but after hearing the blonde comment I zoned out and tried my hardest to keep my breathing regular.

_Blonde...which blonde? There are a lot of blonde girls at our school...well not really but there's enough to not know which one when someone says "that blonde." _

I slowly turned back to Caitlyn and Nate who were oddly quiet, 'was what he said true?' I asked my voice cracking slightly.

'Mitchie; he's probably drunk or something. I mean he probably had absolutely no idea that he was kissing Tess I mean it's obvious – Ow Caity!' Nate complained rubbing the back of his head where Caitlyn had just whacked him.

'T – Tess? Like as in Tess Tyler?' I asked, pushing my bangs off of my face to have them fall lightly against my skin a few moments later.

'Nate's right Mitchie; he probably had no idea' Caitlyn finished quietly as a red faced Shane and Jason joined us.

'Everyone pile into a car; we're going home' Jason ordered in a gruff voice I would never have imagine coming from him.

We all mumbled a few words and nodded a couple of time before breaking off from each other; Caitlyn went with Nate and I was about to go with Jason when I felt Shane's calloused hand grab my smaller one. He spun me back to him and pulled me to his car. Shane walked me around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me to get in but I just stood there and looked at him in confusion.

'C'mon Mitch I gotta drive you home' he said with a smile and I noticed that he had a blood lip but I didn't feel any sympathy for him.

'Did you take any drugs?' I asked leaning against his car.

'What – no why are you -'

'Are you drunk or have you been drinking?' I interrupted him with another question.

'What the fuck Mitch; you know I don't do that stuff' Shane said and I might have actually believed him if I had not heard the slur on his last few words bit to mention the fact he swore. Shane Grey never swears in front of Greys and that is a fact.

I shook my head in disgust as I snatched the keys out of his hand, walked right past him and to the other side of the car. I flung open the driver's door and then slammed it shut once I was seated and had my seat belt on.

'What are you doing Mitchie?' Shane asked confused but he still got into the car and closed the door behind him.

Realising he wasn't going to bother with his belt I took mine off and leaned over and pulled his belt around him and buckled him in. I had to resist the urge to cry when I felt his warm breath on the side of my face but luckily the smell of the alcohol that came off him sobered me and pushed the tears away.

I silently sat back in my seat, buckled myself in and started the car. It felt weird to be driving a car again as lately it seems that everyone else had been driving me everywhere. I ignored Shane's repeated attempts to try and start a conversation as I knew that I would end up lashing out at him and that I needed to keep all focus on the road I was driving on.

'I can drive y'know; it's my car and I'm pretty damned good at driving' Shane said at one point and I bit so hard on my tongue that I actually tasted blood.

_I know you can drive good you ass but I'm not letting you crash this car into someone else's and having another family broken a part because you decided to be a stereotypical drunk teenager for the night._

When we got to my house I pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into my pocket as I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I could hear Shane stumbled out of the car and he hit something but I ignored this and continued walking up to the wooden door. I tried the knob but when it would not budge I noticed the note sitting on the pot plant beside the door.

I slowly read the note and found that my brother had decided on taking Annabelle out on a fate and that they would be home later. I groaned as Shane came and stood next to me and clumsily leaned against the brick wall.

'Whatcha doin Mitchie?' he asked whilst I searched my bag looking for my house keys.

'What does it look like Shane? I'm trying to find my damn house...damn it. I left them in side' I muttered to myself before stomping back to the car.

'What're you doing now?' Shane asked as he took his seat where I had to once again buckle him in before pulling away from the curb.

'I'm driving you home and from there I don't really know...I might call Caity – Aargh! Stop asking questions, I'm not meant to be talking to you' I hissed as I flicked the indicator on and made a right.

'Why not Mitchie? I didn't do anything - well I might've – I'm actually not sure...' he said and with a sidewards glance I saw he actually was confused.

I remained silent for the rest of the drive and was grateful that the Grey household was close to mine. Once again I took the keys from the ignition. Opened my car door and walked up to the front door; not bothering to wait for Shane.

Hesitating slightly I took a slow breath, raised a hand and knocked softly on their wooden door. Whilst waiting for someone to come and answer the door I paid close attention to the detail on the stain glass feature in the middle of the mahogany wood so that I would not throttle Shane for kissing Tess.

'Why are we home Mitchie? I mean I'm home but this isn't your home – wait is it? Are you moving in? God I hope not...that would make things so fucked up' Shane said, his words still slurring, as he rested his hand on my shoulder for balance.

'Just keep you big mouth shut and maybe your parents won't smell the alcohol that you reek from' I muttered under my breath as I saw someone approach the door.

'Hey Mitchie; what's the matter?' Nate asked opening the door and gesturing me to come inside.

'Just dropping Shane off' I explained as Shane walked in and gave Nate a brotherly hug. 'I guess it's a good thing he's a friendly drunk' I said with smile as Nate shoved his brother off of him.

'Do you not remember how fast he knocked Tony to the ground? I wouldn't exactly call that passive; though in Shane's defence he was provoked' Nate said with a knowing look.

_What does he know that I don't? I hate when people give me that look as I know if I ask them what the hell is going on they'll brush it off._

'I knocked someone to the ground? Poor bloke; I should prob'ly apologise to him. Do you have his number?' Shane asked leaning against Nate who gave him an annoyed look.

'So why are you here Mitch? I mean couldn't your brother drop Shane off or something?' Nate asked trying to move Shane off him but he was already fast asleep and was depending on his brother for support.

'He probably could've if he wasn't on an impromptu date with Bella' I replied and had to fight with myself to not think about how adorable Shane looked when he slept.

'She forgot her key...needs somewhere to sleep' Shane mumbled with a yawn before returning to his slumber.

'Stay here then. I mean we got plenty of space and you could even have the guestroom. Mum and Dad won't mind as Mum already likes you and Dad will too' Nate said eagerly and I just shook my head with a smile.

'Nah I'll just call Caity,' I said as I took my phone out of my bag and searched for her number, 'I'm sure she won't mind having a sister for the night.'

I was about to call Caitlyn when Nate leapt forwards and snatched my phone out of my hand and ended the call. I laughed when I saw Shane's sleepy body fell to the ground but cringed when I heard the thud though I soon forgot this when I remembered Nate had my phone.

'What's going on Nate? Why can't I call Caitlyn?' I asked with my hands on my hip.

'What the fuck happened? I thought I was standing...or have I always been on the ground?' a confused Shane asked but we both ignored him.

'She's having a rough time at home right now but it's not my story to tell' Nate said with a shrug though I understood where he was coming from. 'So you're stuck with the Grey family for the night. I'll show you to your room' he said happily as he turned and started walking up the staircase.

I was about to follow when I caught a glance at Shane still on the floor. Knowing Nate would leave him there I reluctantly walked over and crouched down beside him. I grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around my neck, then placed one of my arms around his waist and pulled him to a standing position with a soft grunt.

'You so owe me Shane Lindsey Grey...I'm talking big favours here' I said groaning as I started pulling him up the stairs.

_See this is why the guy always carries and assists the girls. I mean I'm sure some girls are incredibly strong and could do this with ease but I'm not one of them. Plus he's practically asleep which means I'm carrying dead weight here which is not helping me a single bit._

'I don't know why you're helping him' Nate said with a sigh from the top of the staircase before walking to where I was, wrapping Shane's other arm around him and helping me pull him up the remaining stairs.

'I could ask you the same thing' I breathed with a sigh of relief when we finally reached flat ground.

'I'm helping you not Shane' Nate said removing Shane's arm from around his neck, walking over to a nearby room and opening the door to reveal Shane's bedroom. 'I still don't get why you're helping him; he's been an idiot lately.'

'Yeah well I'd be no better than him if I treated him badly now would I?' I asked with a smirk was I lead Shane into his room and dumped him unceremoniously onto his bed.

I had the insane urge to start laughing when I heard the springs creak under his body but thought better of it as I did not want to Shane and go through another round of questions.

'Okay I'm just going to go down the hall and let Jase know you're here; grab some of Shane's clothes to sleep in. I doubt he'll care' Nate said with another knowing look but this time it was accompanied with a smile.

He then left me alone in the room with Shane and I had to resist the temptation to leave and just sleep in Ella's dress for the night. I tiptoed over to his wardrobe and slid the door open to reveal all of Shane's clothes.

_No way...he organises his clothes by colour? And here I thought I was a weirdo._

The sound of his wardrobe door rolling open must have awoken Shane as I heard him shift and grumble some incoherent words behind me. I quickly spun around to find Shane slouching on the edge of his bed with a confused look and it seemed he had been wearing that look quite a lot tonight.

'What're doing in my room Mitchie?' he asked rubbing his head.

'Getting pyjama's' I answered shortly before turning back to his wardrobe and trying to figure out which drawer he would have put them in.

I could hear shuffling behind me and sure enough in a couple of seconds a sleepy Shane was standing next to me with narrowed eyes that were focused on his clothes.

'Um...I think it's this one' Shane said crouching down and grabbing a pair of chequered pyjama's and handed them over to me but instead of sitting up he sat with a grunt on the ground.

'Shane,' I asked holding the clothes in one hand and adjusting my bag with the other, 'why are you sitting on the floor?'

'Because I have a fucking headache and I can't be stuffed moving' he grumbled and I could not help but laugh at my idiotic friend.

'That would be what happens when you stop drinking and it hits you' I said extending a hand to him, 'I'll help you but only this once.'

'You're the best,' Shane said taking my hand and I pulled him up and helped him over to his bed, 'you really are the best. Seriously Mitchie; you're the best of the best and no one could be better. Hey you're wearing a dress...you look nice' he said as he flopped back onto his bed.

I was fighting hard not to cry at this point and kept telling myself over and over again that I could cry as much as I want when I was in the guestroom...just not here. I refused to cry in front of a drunken Shane for something he did when he was drunk.

_But if I'm considered the best then why were you kissing Tess?_

'Why are you crying?' Shane asked softly, his voice breaking me out of my trance.

I had not even thought that I was crying but when I raised a hand to me cheek I found that tears had been slowly falling down my face. I bit my lip as I roughly dried my face with my sleeve, 'over something stupid that you won't even remember tomorrow.'

'You ready Mitch? Jase says he's cool with you staying here and that he'll talk to you in the morning and thanks for helping find Shane. He also said that Mum and Dad won't be back tonight but he texted them and they're cool with you – why are you crying?' Nate demanded from the doorway when he saw the few tears that hadn't wiped away yet. Before I had a chance to answer Nate stormed into the room with a glare focused on his brother, 'what did you do this time?'

'Nothing – I mean I told her she was the best...is that something? I don't really know but you're funny when you're mad Nathaniel' Shane said with a chuckle as he flopped backwards onto his bed.

'C'mon Mitch I'll show you were your room for the night is' Nate grumbled, giving a final glare at his brother's now sleeping form before walking towards the door.

'Um...Nate? Shouldn't we – I dunno do something for him. We can't leave him like that' I said looking at Shane, then Nate and then back again.

'Why should we? He's been a total ass tonight so I don't see why we should help him' Nate said leaning against the doorframe and for a split second he looked incredibly like his brother.

'Because what would Shane do if that was you passed out on the bed from drinking?' I asked giving another glance at Shane's sleeping body.

'Uh...he would laugh, go get a bucket of cold water then tip it on me and tell me to wake up and change. He would then proceed to lecture me about the consequences of drinking. Personally I think he should be thanking me for not doing what he would do' he said with a determined look on his face. It took me a few seconds to understand what he said and when I did I resorted to the ultimate guilt trip. The puppy dog face. 'Mitchie don't do that' Nate said standing up straight and giving me a stern look.

'But Nate I feel bad enough that I'm staying here and annoying you guys and I'll feel even worse if Shane has a really bad night sleep. Especially if I knew I could've fixed it, but I can't do it by myself' I said with a slight begging tone as I pouted my bottom lip and added the smallest tremble for the perfect touch.

'Mitchie,' groaned Nate walking over to me, 'Caity taught you this didn't she?' I nodded my head in confirmation and pouted my lip that little bit more. 'I'm really going to have to stop her giving you these damn lessons,' Nate muttered aloud as he walked over to Shane's King size bed, 'if this is what you can do after a week with her imagine what you could do after another week or even a month.'

I laughed as I walked the other side of Shane's bed and helped Nate pull the sheets out from under him. Once the sheets and cover were free from Shane's weight Nate carelessly chucked his side of the sheet on top of Shane then walked back to the doorway, 'I've done my brotherly duty so if you want to do the rest you can but I'm not gonna help. I'll be down the hall checking on Freddie' he called over his shoulder and I knew he kept his back to my so I could not give him the puppy dog face again.

I watched Nate leave the room and waited until his footsteps faded away before turning back to Shane; my side of the sheets still in hand. I gave a soft sigh at how adorable the idiot looked whilst sleeping. He had managed to curl himself onto his side and had his head resting on his right arm so that his innocent face was turned to me. His body was slowly rising and falling with each breath he took and Shane had the faintest of smiles resting on his lips.

?

_God. As if a boy who can be such a moronic doofus can also look like an angel? How is that even possible?!_

I carefully leaned forwards and tucked his blankets in around him and had to force myself not to run my hand through his hair to see how soft it is. I was about to pull away when I could have sworn I heard him mumble something. I leaned in so that my face was only ruler's length away and listened closely as he was still saying something.

'I didn't wanna kiss Tess, Nate' he mumbled snuggling his face closer to his arm. 'Why would I want to?'

_Okay so he sleep talks...this is...interesting? Wait – do I actually want to hear this?_

I quietly pulled away as Shane continued to talk to his dream Nate but in his quiet bedroom even I could not miss the last words he said before he fell back to sleep.

'You know that's not true...I know I've screwed it up...but I love Mitch...always will' seemed to bounce off the walls and each word he said felt like someone had shot at me numerous times. Each word puncturing me with a new bullet. Each word as painful as the last.

A child's scream and crying shook me out of my trance and I ran out of Shane's room and down the hall to where the crying was coming from t a room where Nate was cradling a sobbing Freddie.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't ya just love me? **_


	10. I Don't Know Anything At All

_**A/N: The temptation to stop the story right there was so tempting that it isn't even funny but you see I have OWD where I literally can't not write stories. So I had to write up another chapter. It's short. Well to me it's short. It's basically tying the day together. It's sad at the end. Don't kill me. Because you didn't kill me when you found out about Tess so killing me now would be kind of pointless as that means you won't find about the hilarious thing Shane will do on Monday. That's right. Shane. Monday. School. Funny. See don't you just want to know what's going to happen? You probably don't but I don't mind as I'm sleepy and for some insane reason it's cold and I have my window wide open so that the cold breeze is making my room even colder. Smart right?**_

_**This chapter is for Crazy for Joe Jonas (fanfic wouldn't let me type in the full stops. Sorry), Riley-the-Sadist848 and hpswt101. They are three of my favourite readers as their reviews always have me smiling. You guys rock and you seem to get the story and why I do certain things more than I do sometimes which is kind of scary but at the same time is really awesome. All three of you have been with me from the start of this story and I think you've either reviewed me for every chapter or wanted to even when the internet wasn't available which is pretty cool. I don't really know what else to write here about you three except that you guys rock so much and that your reviews make my day. Yeah I just realised how sad that sounds...oh well. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reading my incredibly weird story. I don't see what's so good about it but you do and you let me know. Thank you :)**_

_**Oh and Ponk. You rock you know it. Short and...lemmoney lmao. I was gonna write short and sweet but that sounded so much better. You passed! Told ya you would. Honestly woman you need a little more faith in your karate skills. I also just realised I would so be failing school if it wasn't for you so thanks! :D**_

_**Song that I'm currently listening and obsessed with would have to be "Who Am I To Say" by Hope and "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. They both rock so check 'em out people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that can be found from Camp Rock. Character's who seem familiar most likely are based off someone in real life with one of my spins on the eg. Freddie (he's adorable and I've claimed him so back off). I do not own "Here I am" by Bryan Adams, "Hush Little Baby" the lullaby that I always stuff up, "Believe In Me" by Demi Lovato or "Who Am I To Say" by Hope. I wish I did but. iPod isn't mind either so don't sue. Though I don't know why someone who would sue someone for using an iPod in their fanfic and not disclaimering about it would even be reading fanfic but hey...what ever floats your boat right?  
**_

* * *

'What happened?' I asked quickly looking around the room thinking that something terrible had happened.

'It's okay Mitchie; it happens at least once a week' Nate said over Freddie's head and at my confused look he decided to elaborate, 'most kids have nightmares and freak out about them but they realise they're only nightmares. Freddie doesn't. So whenever he has a really bad dream he refuses to wake up as believes it is actually happening so we have to calm him down and stuff.'

'Oh...poor thing' I said softly as I walked over to Freddie's bed and sat behind him and slowly rubbed his back. 'Will he be okay?'

'He should be; I mean I suck at getting him back to sleep. It's normally Mum or Shane but one isn't here and the other is out to the world so it's up to me and I have no idea what I'm doing' he said with a tired yawn and I could see the distress in his face.

'Well how about I have a try at it? I'm wide awake and I doubt I will be getting any sleep,' I said with a small growl, 'so you go to bed and I'll take care of Freddie.'

'You sure Mitchie? You don't have to I'm sure he'll -'

'Nate what did I say? Go get some sleep. I'm fine and Freddie will be too soon; I'll just think of it as training for when Bella has her baby' I smiled at the thought of my baby niece as Nate stood up, placed a kiss on a crying Freddie's head before handing him over to me and giving me a tight hug.

'I'll be just two rooms down if you need anything okay?' Nate said with a grateful smile and a yawn before leaving the room and heading off to bed.

'Hey sweetie; it's all gonna be okay. Mitch-o is here and I'm not leaving ya alright?' I said softly as I moved myself so that I was resting against the headboard with Freddie sitting in my lap.

I continued rubbing his back and realised that the little tyke was crying whilst he was sleeping. I felt my heart drop to the ground as his small body continued to shake with the occasional sob escaping his lip. I pulled Freddie closer to me and wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed the top of his head.

_Gosh what do I do? There must be – wait – will it work?_

'Here I am. This is me' I sang softly as I rested my head on his soft wavy hair.

'I come into this world so wild and free.

Here I am; so young and strong.

Right here in the place where I belong' I smiled as his breathing started to return to normal and the sobs stopped.

'It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of a young heart

It's a new day

In a new land

And it's waiting for me...here I am' I froze when realising that the majority of the rest of the song was instrumental; meaning _no words_. I felt Freddie's small body tense again and I inwardly groaned as I tried to think up another song.

'Uh...Hush little baby don't say a word

Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't...mock?

Then Papa's gonna buy you a...diamond – oh this song was so not meant for a boy' I growled giving up on the lullaby and searching my mind for another one as Freddie's body started to tremble again.

I started humming a tune and then hit my forehead with the palm of my hand when realising that I could have just sung one of my own songs.

'I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

I don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

I don't want be afraid

I want to wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

You see, I just wanna believe in me' I continued softly singing and when I was positive that Freddie had fallen asleep I carefully removed his limbs from around me and tucked him into bed.

'I'll be back in a minute buddy; this dress is really not comfortable' I said pulling a face then silently laughing at myself once realising that no one would have seen it.

I tiptoed out of his room and down the hall to Shane's doorway and picked up the pyjamas and my bag that I had dropped in my mad dash to Freddie's room and walked over to what I knew was the bathroom due to my last visit.

I emerged from the room a few minutes later wearing Shane's baggy red chequered pyjamas with a black singlet underneath. I walked down the hallway and opened up another door and was grateful to find that it was the spare room and not one someone else's' actual room. I chucked Ella's dress and my bag onto the bed and dropped my shoes next to it and grabbed a pillow from the bed before leaving the room and rejoining Freddie in his.

I walked over to his bed once again being careful not to trip over any of his disregarded games and sat down on the floor and rested my back against the bed. I then propped the pillow up behind my neck so that my position was slightly more comfortable and slowly fell into a soft lumber.

_I love Mitchie...always will. Why did he have to say that? You can't tell me he actually meant it. I mean he kissed Tess and went to her party! But he said he didn't want to kiss her...what the hell does that mean? If he didn't want to kiss her then why did he? It's not like anyone was forcing him. He's drunk. He probably doesn't even know what he is saying let alone mean it. Why am I analysing what he said?! Aargh why do boys have to be so damn...BOYISH! Why did he have to drink? Nothing good ever comes of drinking or talking on the phone whilst driving. Combine all three and you are guaranteed to have a bad out-_

The image of a sliding car flashed across my mind. It was accompanied with my screaming and crying, the blood...everything came back as if I was reliving it once again. My eyes flung open as I gasped for air and I was greeted with a room; a dark, empty room. Well it wasn't empty but it seemed like it when it was so dark.

I turned onto my side and almost screamed when I saw two eyes looking at me. Luckily I had remembered that I was in Freddie's room and he was most likely more scared than I was.

'Hey buddy; what're you doing up?' I asked pushing the pillow down so I could see his face better.

'Couldn't sleep,' he answered simply, 'why are you here?'

_Does he know about his nightmares or not? Am I even meant to know?_

'Oh – you see Freddie sometimes I have these really bad dreams about something that happened. They scare me pretty bad and I had one of them earlier and I didn't want to wake up one of the other boys and I figured you'd keep me safe during the night' I said with a small smile at how proud the young boy looked.

_It wasn't a total lie...just a stretch on the truth._

'That makes sense; my brothers are big wimps. I'll keep you safe Mitch-o' Freddie promised and even in the darkness I could see his smile.

'Aw thanks Freddo I'm glad I have a big strong man like you to keep my safe' I said and I could practically feel his pride flowing off of him. 'But how about we go back to sleep and we'll talk more later – like around breakfast?' I offered and he grunted in agreement.

I heard him shuffle and turn in bed and I waited until the room was once again silent before getting myself comfortable. I removed the pillow from behind my neck and placed it onto the ground, lay down and rested my head on the softness. A few minutes later I heard shuffling again and then a blanket was placed onto me. I turned my head to find a smiling Freddie on his bed with one last sheet.

'Us men can't let a lady get sick now can we?' he asked before turning over and going back to sleep.

It took me a while to fall asleep after that as I always found the quietness of a silent house eerie but when I did it was with a smile when remembering what Freddie had said.

**The next day:**

'Nate I already told you, you _can't_ come in. Don't look at me like that Jason I have to keep Mitch-o safe' I heard Freddie say as I slowly began to wake up.

'Safe from what Freddie? The bogeyman? Just let us in alright' Nate said and I heard shuffling and a few grunts.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with one hand whilst stretching upwards with the other. With a yawn I realised that Freddie had locked his brothers out of the room and they were on the other side and wanted to get in. There were a few more bangs on the door but Freddie acted as if he had not heard any of it and continued playing his video game.

'Um - whatcha doing Freddo?' I asked casually as I stood up and stretched out my back.

'Mitch-o' he cried in surprise falling sideways off of his chair. I rushed forward whilst laughing and helped the little tyke up and made sure he was okay. 'Dudes you woke her up!' Freddie yelled to his brothers on the other side of the door.

'Good; so you can let us in now' Nate said with a grunt of frustration as he tried the doorknob again.

'Is Shane there?' Freddie shot back as he turned off his Nintendo DS and placed it on the chair he was previously sitting on.

'No and why does it matter if he was?' Jason asked as Freddie unlocked the door, grabbed me by the hand and tugged me out of his room.

'Because I'm not deaf and I heard what you guys were talking about earlier in the kitchen and I gots to keep Mitch-o safe. It what us men do; youse two aren't doing a very good job at it' Freddie said with a glare as he shoved past his brothers, pulling me along with him.

I ducked my head to hide the blush and ran my hand through my messy hair in embarrassment. I could hear Nate and Jason following us as Freddie pulled me downstairs and into the kitchen. Mr Grey was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee whilst reading the newspaper with Mrs Grey sitting beside him biting into her toast and sneaking a few sidewards glances at what her husband was reading.

_Great. I look pathetic in one of their son's pyjamas and my messy hair whilst they look like the type of people that have been up for hours and accomplished everything. What is with this family and always looking so pulled together? _

'Hi Mum and Dad; did you know I'm a man?' Freddie said with a proud grin as he sat down next to his Mum and pulled me down to sit next to him. I obliged as a confused Nate and Jason sat across from us.

'Oh really? How did you find this out? Oh and good morning Mitchie' Christine said with an amused smile.

'Morning Mrs Grey, Mr Grey,' I said with a smile as Freddie leaned over and grabbed two slices of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and placed them on two separate plates, 'Freddie here kept me safe last night.'

'Yup because that's what us men do isn't it Dad?' he asked and Mr Grey looked up from his newspaper with a grin.

'You've got that right son. It's our job to keep the women happy' he said with a cheeky look at his wife that made me smile.

_Naw...they're cute for parents!_

'So how'd you sleep last night honey – and its Christine and Paul Mitchie' Christine scolded lightly as she grabbed another piece of bread and spread some jam onto it.

'Mitch-o hurry up and eat before your toast gets cold' Freddie said as he nudged me in the ribs.

I quickly scraped some jam out of its jar and spread it onto the bread then took a bite all under the watchful eye of Freddie. When he was sure that I had indeed swallowed the bite I took he then continued to eat his breakfast.

'It was good thank you -'

'You slept on the floor Mitchie; floors aren't comfy' Freddie interrupted and all of a sudden his smile had slid of his face and was replaced with a scowl. I turned my head to see what he saw to change his mood so fast and watched as a sleepy Shane stumbled into the kitchen.

_What the hell? I thought drunken people slept in! Damn it._

'Um may I be excused? I think I better change and head home; I don't want Bella and Darren worrying' I explained, placing my half eaten toast back onto my plate.

'Go ahead sweetie; but before you leave you _must_ come and say goodbye' Christine said with a stern look and I nodded in agreement.

I slid my chair out from the table just as Shane sat down next to me and was about to get up when I realised that Freddie had copied me.

'Not so fast Freddo. You stay here and eat your breakfast; I promise I'll say bye before I leave' I said standing up.

'But I gots to keep you safe!' Freddie insisted and I laughed softly.

'I am safe kiddo; nothing bad could happen to me whilst I'm in your house and wide awake' I said kissing him on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room, all the while making sure to avoid eye contact with Shane.

'And you mister are grounded for drinking and going to a party without us knowing' I heard Christine say to who I assumed was Shane and I bit my lower lip to hold in the laughter as I ran upstairs and into the spare room.

I quickly changed back into Ella's dress and pulled my shoes on before sitting on the edge of the bed not sure what to do. I looked around the room trying to figure out how the hell I felt but it was too hard.

_So; I'm mad at Shane for drinking. I'm mad at him for going to a party where he kissed Tess. I'm jealous of Tess because she kissed Shane. I'm in shock because I almost got rapped last night. I'm grateful for the Grey brothers, minus Freddie, saving me. I'm happy that Freddie has taken such a liking to me. And I'm confused about...what? Shane saying he loves me? But I know that was only the alcohol talking. I mean what else could it have been?_

As a headache started to form I grabbed my phone out of my bag and texted Darren to let him know I was on the way home. I held onto my bag with one hand and chucked my cardigan over the same arm as I headed for the door and walked downstairs for what felt like the hundredth time.

'Hey guys I'm heading off now. Thank you all so much for letting me crash here last night and thank your guys for taking care of me' I said to the Grey brothers.

Freddie all of a sudden jumped out of his chair and ran over to me and jumped onto me. I was glad that I had little cousins as I had lots of practice and seeing the look on Freddie's face I knew what he was going to do so I had had my arms outstretched and waiting for his little body to collide with mine. I lifted him up in the air and spun him around once before placing him back onto the ground.

'You gonna be good boy and not drive your brother insane whilst I'm gone right? Because if I hear that you've been a ratbag I might not be able to see you again' I said crouching down so that I was at his eye level.

'But if I don't see you how am I meant to be a man?' he asked sadly and it looked like he was almost on the verge of tears.

'Freddie you are my main man. Just knowing you want me to be safe will keep me safe alright? You are one truly amazing kid,' I said with a smile, 'and why am I treating this as if I'm never seeing you guys again? Gosh it's called school and coming over for visits' I said to myself though everyone in the room chuckled at my rambling.

'You sure you don't want to stay for a bit longer Mitchie?' Nate asked from his seat at the table.

'Nah I'm cool; besides I think I need to get fitted for my bridesmaid dress or something horribly girly like that' I groaned whilst pulling a face which made Freddie laugh.

'Maybe you can wear a black dress and splatter paint all over it? Mud...that'd be so much cooler – wait no...lollies' Freddie said trailing off into his own thoughts.

'I'd have to suggest it to Bella but it sounds pretty good to me,' I said knowing full well Annabelle would never go for it, 'anyway thanks again and Cya guys.' I gave a wave and was about to walk to the front door when I heard a chair scraping against the floor. I chucked a glance over my shoulder to see Shane standing up and walking over to me, 'what are you doing?' I asked turning to face him.

'Well you're gonna need someone to drive you home' Shane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Not so fast Shane Lindsay Grey. You're grounded which means no leaving the house unless it's for school or to pick up one of your brothers' Paul said from the table, not even taking his eyes of the newspaper.

'I'll drive her' Jason offered standing up but at the same time Nate made the same proposal.

'I'll take her!' Freddie exclaimed causing all of us to laugh, not including a now grumpy Shane.

'Honestly I'd rather walk home; I need the exercise and its nice weather outside. But thank you for the offers' I said with a soft chuckle before turning and walking out of the house.

_Thank God Shane's grounded. The last thing I need is him to be everywhere I am. I think if I have to talk to him again I might actually start crying. I don't get why it hurts...it shouldn't hurt. I mean it's so stupid and girly and..._stupid_ to get upset over a guy. Out of all the guys why did you have to choose to fall for Shane, Mitchie? There are over fifty boys in your year level alone yet you fall for the hottest guy at your school that every girl wants? Aren't you the smartest thing that ever walked the planet?_

I grabbed my iPod out of my bag and stuck the earphones into my ears as I walked down the street, trying to remember the right way home. I pushed play on the electronic device and sighed when one of my favourite songs came on. The bad part was it was about a boy...and it was a sad song about a boy. Not what I needed right now.

'_Love of my life, my soul mate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me?'_

I ducked my head as a few cars past by and whilst my face was shielded by my long, brown hair I reached up and wiped my wet cheeks, removing any traces of tears. A few drops I did not manage to catch fell to the pavement beneath me but I did not see that as a rumble from the sky had me jumping ten feet into the air.

The sky seemed to open up wide as rain started pita-pattering all around me. It felt like the angels in the sky knew how much I was hurting and to show me that they understood they were letting the sky cry with me. I continued slowly walking home as the rain drenched me and Ella's dress; but I did not car.

_I don't know anything at all..._


	11. When Torrey Met Harry

_**A/N: Yo didly yo my awesome readers! Here's a real short chapter up before dinner. This is has a bit of everything and I think it's really rushed and doesn't make sense but to be fair I started it at, like, five this morning then stopped. I then proceeded to handwrite it all and then I ran out of paper so I wrote it on my mobile and saved it as a draft and then I had to try and put it all together in the right order. If that doesn't sound hard enough for you then I should probably mention that I have perfected the chickenscratch writing and mine is incredibly slanted. Not so easy now huh? :) Anywho. In this chapter you have a bit of craziness at the start that was inspired by my darlingly psychotic friends, a bit of remembering the good 'ole days in the middle, a whole lot of Smitchie drama and Totchie too. Lmao Totchie. I'm so going to say that from now on. I was tempted to do full on Totchie later on in the story but I know that I'd be signing my death wish by doing that and as my life has **_finally_** turned around I'd rather really not do that.**_

_**Who can guess who Totchie is? It's not that hard...kind of easy actually. It's a cute/weird nickname though.  
**_

_**This chapter isn't dedicated to one or two people. This chapter is for all my readers. Every single one of you. Whether you read the author note, review, favourite or if you're just one of the people who read the story then go back and choose a different one. This one is for you. All of the hits and reviews and favourites have boosted my ego in such a good way. I always did writing as my outlet for how hellish my life was and I never thought that people would like my stories. When I started writing and showing a few friends I figured that they were being biased. You guys have abosoloutely no reason to be biased yet you **_still **_like this story. It's unbelievably awesome. So thank you so much. For some reason I feel like I'm writing my speech for the Grammy's or something when I'm writing this lol._**

**_Song of the moment is "How Did I Fall In Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys and "More Like Her" by Miranda Lambert. _**

**_Just so you know these are the not so obvious nicknames for some characters:  
Torrey - Mitchie Torres ...duh.  
Woody - Sierra Woodhouse  
Wilky - Tom "Tommy" Wilkinson  
Dazza - Darren Torres  
And Smithy will be Jake Smith's nickname though it isn't mentioned in the chapter._**

**_Enjoy the chapter! :D  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are associated with Camp Rock. I just own the incredibly weird (Dan etc.) or incredibly cute (Freddie etc.) ones. I do not the songs "Cartoon Hero" by Aqua, "I Can't Help Myself" by The Four Tops. I also don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. This includes characters, Hogwarts, sayings or uniforms. I do however own the awesome nicknames I give all my characters :D  
**_

* * *

Dress fitting is officially not as fun as it looks in the movies. By Monday morning I had tried on about eight or more different dresses, then I had one lady measure me that many times that it wasn't even funny and you know what Annabelle and I got from the weekend of shopping? One dress. In the eighteen, yes _eighteen_, hours we spent shopping we got one stinking dress.

You know _why_ it took that long to get a dress that needs to be similar to the bridesmaids? Because Annabelle wanted me to stand out as I'm the Maid of Honour but at the same time it had to be similar to the other dresses. It was a nice dress, I'll admit to that, but _eighteen hours_. I can barely handle thirty minutes!

Another thing I found out yesterday was that the wedding, that I might have forgotten would be nearing, is in a fortnight. That's two weeks. Fourteen days if you will. 336 hours if you want to get real technical. I'll go to the minutes and seconds but I am stressing out about the deadline too much to do maths of that sort. Two weeks is how long I have to get myself beautiful looking and to create a speech for a wedding that I almost forgot.

_Why did Bella choose me to be her Maid of Honour? Why would any sane adult choose a teenager to do all this? But then again it's Annabelle. She's hormonal and irrational and I would never in a million years say that to her face whilst she's pregnant or sleep deprived. I can't even go to the stinking Hen's Night as I'm not old enough. What's the point of being the Maid of Honour if I can't go to the damn party?_

I was pulling my hair up into a high ponytail when I heard my phone buzzing on the bedside table. I ignored the noise and continued tying my hair up and once securing a black elastic around it I quickly fixed my bangs before standing up and glaring at my phone.

I knew who had called me. It was the same person that has been texting, calling and writing emails to me since Saturday morning. Shane. Each time he tried to get in contact with me I would ignore it or hand it over to Darren who, surprisingly was on my side, would tell Shane that I was out. I don't know if Darren actually knows the full story, Annabelle does as I broke down in tears in the middle of trying a dress on when she asked me if I had chosen an escort for the wedding yet, but Darren? Who knows?

I grabbed my phone and sure enough I had one missed call and two text messages since I woke up. I had texted Nate earlier to tell him that I was walking to school and I'm guessing he told Shane. To find out I could always open one of the message and read but then that would be acknowledging Shane. By doing that I would become emotionally attached to him once again and I could not do that. After a week of knowing him, Shane has somehow managed to drive me crazy in so many different ways. To the extent that I woke up at four this morning, I actually saw Annabelle and Darren before they went to work, just so I can get ready early and then be out of the house long before Shane drove by.

I could hear the clock downstairs chiming that it was half past five and once I chucked my phone into my bag, I deemed myself appropriate to leave and walked down the steps and out the front door; locking it behind me. Once I had passed the driveway and walking along the cement pathway I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started playing it from the last song.

I laughed to myself as Aqua started playing and mouthed the words to Cartoon Hero, occasionally giggling at a line or two. Whilst waiting at an intersection the chorus came along and I could not help myself. I danced. And when I say danced I mean I busted some awesome moves right there on the cement pavement. I started with the running man, then the sprinkler, and then moved into the dance routine that Sierra and I had created for the song. This of course involved acting out Superman and the Hulk before spinning around in circles and head banging to the beat. I kept dancing and laughing, oblivious to those around me, but when a car sped past I got a glimpse of a familiar blonde in the front seat and stopped abruptly, waiting for the Porsche to pass.

I watched the car continue speeding and waited until it had turned right before doubling over in laughter. The song finished whilst I was still laughing and was replaced with Four Tops which only made me laugh harder. I, by some miracle, stood up and started bopping to the music as I walked across the road. Once I was on the other side I started skipping along, swaying my head all the way, when I remembered something I had not down for so long.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialled the oh so familiar number and prayed that, for once, she would have her phone on her and charged.

'Hello?' asked a quiet voice on the other end of the line. A smile graced my lips as I decided to do our tradition of mocking the "IT" girls.

'Like oh em gee Sierra Woodhouse! As if you don't call me girlfriend. Gosh it's not like you have anything better to do then to talk to moi because let's face it I am awesome and those around me worship at my feet' I said smugly with a grin hoping she would remember.

'Oh my freaking Robert Patterson as if you're the most important person in the world Mitchie Torres. We all know that everyone _begs_ me to give them advice on how to be as stuck up and rude as I am girly' Sierra replied with a giggle. 'Gosh it's been forever Mitchie...how is everything going?'

'Ah...you know...its going' I replied casually not knowing if I wanted to tell her about Shane.

'Oh puh-lease Torrey as if I don't know a blow off when I hear one. It's early in the morning, you're awake and you sound way too happy. Something's up' she said seriously.

'The sun's up if that's what you meant' I said with a weak laugh in hope of changing the topic.

'If you don't tell me what's going on I am so booking a flight and coming to see you; I'll bring Jake and Tommy too. They always got you to talk and I'm sure they'll love to see you again' Sierra threatened and I knew that if she could she would.

By the time I was across the road from my school I had managed to give Sierra a summary of what has been going on with the Grey family, Caitlyn, Tess and of course Darren and Annabelle.

'Well if you ask me, whether Shane was drunk or not he meant it...I just don't think he meant you to hear it at the time' Sierra said with a soft sigh as I walked through the school gates knowing full well the teacher's would not care if they caught me on my phone.

'What's the matter Woody? Since when do you sigh?' I asked growing concerned as out of the sixteen years I had known Sierra I had _never_ heard her sigh.

'I just entered the jungle and Jake spotted me. I'm giving you a heads up they may steal the phone and you might not hear from me though if you hear him crying out in pain don't be alarmed. It's just me' she warned me and I laughed at my friend.

'Oh Gosh I just realised something...you like Jake' I stated walking through the school yard and into the hallway.

'Wh-what? Me? L-like Jake? Have you been getting too much sun Torrey? And you say I'm the crazy one' Sierra rambled which only made me laugh more.

'It's okay if you do...because I know something you don't' I sang happily whilst holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder as I spun my locker combination.

'Torrey...what do you - no! Tommy!' I heard Sierra exclaim as I opened my locker and listened to the shuffling and I could have sworn I heard Sierra shout a few swear words in Mandarin.

'Why hello there Miss Torres; finally remembered us bumpkins ey?' Tommy asked and although he was joking I could hear a tiny bit of sadness in his voice.

'I'm so sorry; I really did mean to call you...I've just been so busy lately. A lot of...weird things have been happening' I said whilst watching three girls run past me.

'Ah you know I'm just joking with ya Torrey. So what's happening in the city jungle?' he asked after hearing one girl scream.

'I don't know Wilky but I'm about to find out' I said closing my locker door and following some giggling girls down the hallway. 'For some reason everyone is running to the cafeteria.'

'I bet ya their serving pudding. I've heard you city folk are obsessed with your pudding' Tommy said and I laughed whilst pushing open the doors and almost dropped my phone when I saw what was going on.

'Oh my freaking God' I muttered running a hand through my hair.

'What's going on Torrey? Wait give me a second and I'll put you on speaker as Woody wants to know too' he said quickly but I was not really paying attention to my old friends. All my attention was drawn the scene occurring in front of my eyes.

Standing on one of the many circular tables was Shane Grey wearing black robes. Yes..._robes_. I slowly started walking forwards; pushing random people out of my way when needed to, and stopped once I was only a few people away from Shane. He was searching the crowd and when his eyes landed on me I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in his eyes as a smile played on his lips. A few girls around me swooned over this as they thought that the smile was for them but he and I both knew it wasn't.

'What's going on Torrey? Mitchie? Hello?!' my friends cried through the phone and all though I heard them I found myself at a loss for words.

_And here I thought I was immune to Shane's charm. Why the hell is he wearing robes with the Gryffindor emblem on them? Wait he's wearing glasses...and – oh my gosh he has a lightning bolt._

I felt my mouth drop open as Shane's smile grew wider before he gave a cough signalling he had something to say.

'Okay I've been a real jerk lately to this one special friend of mine and I've lived without her for two days and it was hell. So if she could come up here right now that would be really cool' he said, his eyes never leaving me.

I felt someone pull me forwards by my arm and I took my eyes off Shane for a few seconds to see a grinning Caitlyn standing next to Nate. I eyed her until I was next to her and leaned in, 'did you know all about this?' I whispered and as an answer her smile only grew wider.

I shook my head at my friend with a smile as she gave me a push forward to the table. My hands dropped to my side as I debated whether to go up or not but I did not have to think long as an annoying blonde had beaten me to it.

'Gee Shane; if you missed me this much you could've just came over' Tess said with a smirk as two boys helped her up to the table. 'And why are you wearing a costume? It makes you look so stupid. You better have a change of clothes in your locker' she said, her heels clicked against the table top as she moved across and rested one hand against Shane's chest and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Not wanting to know what may happen next I quickly dropped my gaze and started looking around trying to find the nearest exit. It was hard to see over all the heads but I managed to see a door not that far away that would take me outside. Forgetting that I still had my hometown friends on the line I ducked down and quickly sneaked away from Caitlyn and Nate and started walking away when I heard shuffling and a girlish scream but I refused to turn around.

'Stop her!' Shane cried out and the next thing I knew Nate and Drew were both holding me above the ground.

'Let go of me guys' I hissed shooting a glare at my two friends as they carried me backwards to the table.

'You needa hear him out Mitchie; just this once' Nate said as they lifted me up higher and placed me on top of the table. I stumbled for a moment when they let go but Shane had leapt forwards and grabbed me by the waist to stop me falling backwards.

'What the hell is going on Torrey?' Sierra demanded of me through the phone.

'Why are people grabbing you? I _told_ Dazza that you were safe here...he should've listened' Tommy said with a frustrated groan.

'Um...Mitch? You might wanna fill us in before Sierra and Tommy has a spaz attack' warned Jake.

'I'm sorry Mitch...I really am' Shane said his voice blocking out every other sound.

I did not need to look in his eyes to know that he was upset as I could hear it in his voice and I knew if I did look in those gorgeous brown eyes of his I'd never look away. That's why I was using every ounce of will power to keep my head turned away from him. By doing this I saw Tess storming out of the cafeteria, giving a final flick of her blonde locks before leaving, alone. I quickly searched the crowd and found that Drew and Peggy were standing next to each other with Ella biting her lip as she watched intensely at what was happening between Shane and me.

_Shit her dress. I _knew _I was forgetting something! I'll have to explain it to her later and apologise heaps for –_

'C'mon Mitchie; say something...anything' Shane begged, his voice snapping me back to reality.

'Why are you wearing the Gryffindor robes?' I whispered as I dropped my head so that I was watched my foot scuff the table and that's when I realised how close Shane and I must have been to each other. The top of his shoes were right against mine and I could not have been more grateful that I did not look up. I heard him chuckle softly as his hands shifted on my waist, his touch seeming to burn through my white sweater.

'Well you said that if you could have a real life Harry you'd be happy. So here I am' he said happily.

I could hear a few girls around me "aw" at what Shane said but it only made me madder. Mad that this guy who is an insufferable git could remember such things but could not remember that it was _Tess Tyler_ that he was kissing at the time or the stupidity of drinking.

'We're gonna get in trouble for being on the table' I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair, knowing full well that not only would the teachers at this school _not_ care but that I had also messed up my hair.

'Is that all you're gonna say Mitch?' Shane asked, all the happiness had left his voice and only sadness was left.

'What do you want me to say Shane?' I cried in frustration as I finally looked up and locked eyes with him. Big mistake.

'That you'll take your top off!' some boy yelled from amidst the crowd which made me remember that I was in the middle of the cafeteria with an audience watching. A few people laughed at this but they were silenced quickly by someone, I'm guessing their girlfriends, and I could hear one or two groan in pain.

'You must have something to say Mitchie...I know you. Why are you acting like this to me all of a sudden?' Shane asked desperately, his eyes seeming to search for some kind of answer in mine.

'Because you are driving me so bloody insane Shane. You also hurt me so fucking much on Friday night that it isn't even funny! You probably don't even remember what you did as you were fucking drunk – hell I'll bet you don't even know what you said in your sleep. But then again why would you?' I said quietly as the tears started to blur my vision but I was not going to cry yet. The minute I get off the table I will...but not now. I could hear my friends from Texas whispering to each other on the line as they knew that Michelle Torres _never_ swore.

'What do you – Mitch...I know I was stupid for getting drunk but you gotta help me out here,' he said, 'I can barely remember anything from Friday let alone what I had said to someone when I was sleeping.'

That did it. Those were crosses on the "t's" and dots on the "I's". I laughed bitterly before turning my head away from Shane, breaking the eye contact in doing so.

'You just put the nails on your own coffin mate' I said with frown as I turned around and jumped off the table. I quickly shoved my way out of the cafeteria and outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air when a breeze gently pushed past me.

'Torrey...what's going on?' Tommy asked cautiously and I winced knowing that my friends had heard the whole thing.

'Like I said Wilky everything's been weird lately and I can assure you it has _nothing_ to do with pudding' I muttered whilst walking across the grounds.

'Well how about you and I ditch first period and you tell good 'ole Wilky about everything?' Tommy suggested and I laughed sadly as I took a seat on the green oval. This then gave me a perfect view of the cafeteria but luckily, due to the positioning of a couple of well placed bushes, they could not see me.

'I'm not going to let you skip class to hear about my sad sop of a life' I said softly; bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

'Hey I was going to skip it anyway; I mean I have Mr Huntzberger. I normally sleep in his class so he won't notice me gone. Besides he hasn't done the role since the dodo bird became extinct so I doubt he'll notice that I'm missing. If you were to ditch then I'd be forever in your debt for keeping me entertained and not letting me die of boredom...I swear it _will_ happen one day and it _will_ be me if Mr Huntzberger has anything to do with it.'

'You're on Sierra's phone; she might want it back' I argued weakly as brushed a few tears away from my cheeks.

'Then I'll hang up, call you back and _then_ you can tell me about this Shane character and why he is trying to steal my gig of being Harry Potter. Doesn't he know that _I'm_ your magical hero with awesome spells up his sleeve' Tommy scoffed before hanging up, not even bother giving me a chance to protest.

I closed my phone and placed it on the ground as I knew that he would call back once he was in a safe place where no teachers will find him. I then dropped my head backwards and took a few slow, deep breaths as tears began to spill out of my closed eyes, down the side of my face and into my hair.

_Why did Shane Lindsay Grey have to walk into my life and make everything so damn complicated? I was honestly happy with the idea of going through my last two years of high school without any drama. Then in comes Shane and everything went upside down and topsy-turvey. I want Tommy here next to me. He'd fix it all...he always was here for me to cry on. I want my Tommy back. _


	12. Things Are Different Here Than Home

_**A/N: I'm baaack. I hope you are all having or have had a brilliant day and that it was as dandy as a dandelion as I'm in this really weird mood where I want everyone to be happy. I know I can't make **_everyone**_ in the whole wide world happy as...well...that will most definitely take longer than a day so I'm just starting with anyone I can get in contact with which just happens to be anyone who reads this chapter :D_**

**_"If you're not willing to risk it all, then you don't want it bad enough." I just read this quote and fell in love with it and decided it might play a roll in an upcoming chapter._**

**_Anyway back to the story. Here's a chapter where you have Mitchie confiding in one of her best friends from Texas. I love Tommy. I swear I think I love all of the known guys in this story so far (yes, even Dan) so I think I'm going to either have to kill them all off or add a guy I really hate. Maybe he can date Tess...let me know what you think. Gah! I get distracted way too easily. So I think I like this chapter; normally I read over them twice (weird habit of mine) but I only did it once as everyone else in my house is asleep and it's kind of weird as it's so damn silent. I mean my room is noisy as I'm playing music that is actually quite quiet but as the house is so quiet my music sounds really loud. Aargh. Again with the distraction. Mitchie also mentions some of her uncertainities with liking Shane in the chapter but there is a main one that isn't mentioned that I'm saving for later on :D_**

**_This chapter is to...my brother. Who is in the next room. Fast asleep. Resting for the hard day of work he'll have tomorrow. He is truly an inspiration. He worked his ass off through school and did brilliant until his final exam came. He did pretty bad and long story short he got into the University he wanted to but he went in and left within the first thirty minutes of the two hour lecture. He now works his ass off at a work where he is respected and where they treat him like family. He saves his money and doesn't waste it like some nineteen year olds. Occaisonally he might do something nice for himself but those times are rare. When I'm having a bad day he'll be the first to notice but won't make a big deal about it. Instead he'll offer to buy my the newest mobile phone on the market or a return ticket from America so that I can see the Jonas Brothers in concert. He's just that type of kid. Everyone else before himself. There is no one in the world I have more respect for than him and the day I loose him will be the day I'll loose myself as I couldn't live without my big brother. If there were more people like you in the world not only would it be a better place but we'd have a lot more televisions bought as you're such a remote hogger. But that's the only fault I could name of yours and I wouldn't swap it. Love ya mate._**

**_One hundred and ninety-five. That is A LOT of reviews. Seriously I checked my emails and checked out my story and I literally squealed as it was the first time I actually really paid attention to the number. I noticed it before and I would type it down but it never really clicked. Today it did and I was jumping around and my Dad kept smiling at me. If it wasn't for you guys then I wouldn't have fallen flat on my butt and found my other shoe under the couch so thank you :) _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others and let me know what you think. God bless you all and don't forget to tell those closest to you how much they mean to you. And smell a yellow flower! Yellow flowers always smell beautiful - at least to me they do._**

**_"Radios In Heaven" by The Plain White T's and "Then" by Brad Paisley. Check 'em out.  
_**

**_- Steph :D "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or, learn from it" as said by the greatest of all greats; Rafiki._**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately have no connection or ownership of Camp Rock so therefore I do not own the characters. I don't own Harry Potter as he is J.K Rowling's creation not mine. I'm pretty sure that's all I don't own this time around :)  
_**

* * *

I had just finished calming myself down and had wiped away all the spilt tears when Tommy called me. I smiled as I answered the call and was greeted with his craziness.

'You know what I just found out today Torrey? We have hall monitors' Tommy said slightly out of breath. 'I mean since when did that come into order and was it really necessary to choose people who are on the track team? Damn he ran fast.'

'You got chased by a hall monitor?' I asked whilst laughing.

'Hey it's not funny! Track boy was chasing me and then the next thing I know he's got wrestler boy with him. You didn't see wrestler boy Torrey. Remember that kid last year who we thought had graduated two years ago?' Tommy asked and I heard him give a grunt and assumed he had sat down somewhere.

'You mean Bryan? That really, _really_ large kid who I saw pounding that other kid at wrestling practice?' I asked calming down from the laughter.

'Yes..._Bryan_. He's still here! And he's _still_ on the wrestling team. He got bigger Mitch. I didn't even know that was possible' he muttered.

'Naw is someone out of shape?' I teased, lying back on the green grass.

'Pfft as if I'm out of shape. I could run laps around the majority of the school and you and I both know that. I just didn't expect them to _chase_ me. Anyway; tell me what's happening in the city jungle' Tommy said changing the topic and I groaned aloud as for a moment there I thought we were just going to talk about nothing and everything – like we used to.

'So much stuff has been going on Wilky that I wouldn't even know where to start' I said softly as I sat up again and looked down at what I was wearing. I pulled a face at my choice of clothes, 'you wouldn't even believe me if I told you what I was wearing.'

'Try me' he breathed and I could hear him stretching out.

'Okay then buddy boy; I'm wearing a white button up sweater, a black singlet, a black tulle ballet skirt that I didn't even know I had and a big stinking red bow that matches my red chucks' I said pulling at my ponytail in an attempt to make it looser as I had tied it too tight.

'You're wearing a skirt? You? There is no possible way that Mitchie Torres would be wearing a skirt on her own free will' Tommy choked out and I could hear him trying to stifle his laughter.

'Yeah well schools different here than what it is back home. I mean seriously Tommy there are some girls walking around here in heels whilst there are guys who wear labelled _boxers_. Why I'll never know' I muttered and waited for Tommy and his philosophical-ness to kick in and give me the meaning of why people do what they do. When he did not I started to worry. 'Tommy? Wilky you there mate? Wilky!' I cried through the phone and I heard him fall off something.

'Jesus Mitchie what the hell was that for? Are you trying to make me deaf?' he hissed and I chuckled softly.

'I was just trying to get you to answer me. What were you thinking about?'

'I was trying to imagine you in a skirt. I honestly can't Torrey. Are you wearing, like, black tights as that's the only way I could possibly imagine you would wear a skirt.'

'Well...not _tights_ but I kinda might have shorts underneath' I said quietly changing the phone to my other ear as Tommy laughed at me.

'There's the Mitchie I know and love. Let me guess; you have denim shorts on underneath right?' he asked and I blushed slightly.

'It's school Tommy; as if I'd come to school where there are perverted guys and _not _wear shorts under my skirt. I'd rather not have pictures of my underwear posted on the internet' I said pulling another face as I tugged at my hair band once again.

_Why did I tie the damn thing so tight?!_

'Yeah I heard one of them when you were in the cafeteria' I heard Tommy growl and felt my cheeks flush.

'Aargh! I hate this outfit; it is so not me' I cried in frustration, pulling the hair band out and running my hand through my brown hair a couple of times to get it back to normal.

'Then change. You said you had shorts on; change your outfit and become the Mitchie us country folk love and miss' he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

'But I can't Tommy; I have this thing going on with my friend Caity where she's teaching me all these ways to fit into the school -'

'You're trying to fit in? Why would you do that Mitchie?' he interrupted me and I could hear the anger in his voice and knew I had to choose my words wisely.

'Back home I didn't have anything to lose Tommy; I grew up with the whole school and they knew what to expect and it was easy to stand out. But here everybody tries to be something different and I already have one girl wanting my blood so it's just easier to fit in' I said lying slightly as it definitely was _not_ easier trying to be the girl Caitlyn was changing me into.

'You are a real crappy liar you know that right Mitchie Torres? Even through the phone I can hear the cringe in your voice at the thought of being like everyone else' Tommy said and I shook my head at how well he knew me. 'Stop shaking your damn head before it falls off Mitchie,' Tommy ordered through the phone and I chuckled, 'now take a photo of what you're wearing now as I seriously do not believe that you are wearing a skirt, then I want you to Mitchify your outfit, and then you need to send me another picture of what you're actually going to wear today.'

I gaped at the phone for a few seconds but knowing that there was no chance in hell that I would be winning the fight if I chose to argue so I took a quick photo of myself sitting down and glaring at the phone then put it on speaker and rested in on the grass.

'I swear to God Tom Wilkinson you are an stubborn butthead' I hissed as I undid the three black buttons that were holding my skirt up and slid it off before tugging at my denim shorts to get them at a longer length.

'Yeah I know I'm a stubborn butthead _but_ you're used to it and would be lost without me. So tell me who Shane is and why I need to beat the crap out of him' demanded Tommy as I took the ribbon from my hair and tied it around my waist.

'You don't need to beat the crud out of him Tommy; I'm just over reacting' I whispered, taking my sweater off and chucking it onto the ground next to my bag before lying down on my stomach with my head next to my phone. 'Besides you can't beat the crud of him as you're over three hours away so by the time you get here Shane could be on my good side again.

'What tell Doctor Wilkinson what happened and I'm guessing Dazza hasn't told you about the surprise then.'

'What surprise?' I asked in hope of getting the topic off of what was going on between Shane and me.

_Hell _I _don't even know what's going on so how am I mean to explain it?_

'Same old Mitchie' I heard him say with a chuckle. 'You know as well as I do that Dazz will have my head if I wrecked it for you. But let's just say I won't be so far away forever.'

'What the hell does that mean? Wait...are you coming here? If you are you then better tell me. Oh God you can so not come anywhere near my school if you come' I said quickly as my brain started going into overdrive.

'Why can't I come to your school if I come?' he asked and I could have sworn that he was actually upset.

'Because I doubt you've changed your appearance in the almost two weeks that I've been gone and I can't imagine you going in for plastic surgery so...no - definitely not. I would never hear the end of it' I said as I started to imagine what everyone would say.

_Oh sweet Mother Mary. Tess. Oh hell no. Tom Wilkinson is coming nowhere near my school if it's the last thing I do._

'I didn't think I was _that_ bad looking – you never said you were embarrassed before -'

'What? Oh no, no, no I didn't mean it like that Tom' I blurted out as it had just clicked in my mind what he must have thought I meant. 'I meant it in the opposite way of the way you took it. That makes no sense. What I'm trying to say is that you are incredibly good looking Tom and there are maybe three guys here who would challenge you. I could just imagine how the girls here would react if they saw me walking around with you...and the rumours they would come up with. You know how many of them would assume I'm paying you to sleep with me? Oh God and Jake...if you're both here the girls will start thinking that I bought you or had you two under a spell or something stupid like that.'

'Why would they think you're paying us or have us under a spell?'

'Girls like me don't date guys like you, Tommy. It's as simple as that' I said sadly as I knew that what I was saying to Tommy was basically what I along the same lines as what I needed to tell Shane.

'But no one cared that we dated here; you can't honestly tell me it's that different' Tommy said, the disbelief evident in his voice.

'The food is actually edible here; in fact it's delicious' I stated knowing that he would believe me now.

'Wow. That is some freaky shit. Is that why you won't go out with Shane?' he asked and I groaned a loud which made Tommy laugh.

_Stupid, stupid Mitchie. I just brought the subject right back around to Shane and me. Why did I do that?!_

'One of the reasons' I muttered as I rolled over to my back and watched the clouds in the sky.

'And the other reasons are? Don't tell me you're not over me Mitchie girl. I thought we agreed on friends first?' Tommy joked and I laughed, glad that our relationship as a couple hadn't wrecked out relationship as friends.

'If anyone's not over the other it would be you my friend and he kissed another girl Tom. I know it was a mistake but what if, by some chance, he never did like me. What if he is like the rest of the guys at this damn pompous school and only wants to get in my pants and then tell all his mates about it?' I asked breathing a heavy sigh.

'Torrey; don't tell me you forgot the brilliant night when I got drunk for the first time.'

'As if I could forget that! I had to bring you back to my place and try to sober you up before my parents saw you' I said, my body shaking with bottled up laughter as I turned my head to the side so he could hear me better.

'Exactly and do you remember what I did whilst I was drunk?' Tommy asked smugly.

'I believe you kissed Sierra' I said biting my lip in hope of trying to hold in the laughter.

'Yup and do you remember what happened next?'

'Smithy almost knocked you out with his fist' I said before succumbing to the laughter.

'I swear my head has never been the same after that night – but that's not the point. What about the reason behind me kissing Sierra. Do you remember that?' he asked causing my laughter to come to an abrupt halt.

'It's different Tommy; you saw your ex-girlfriend grinding and making out with another guy when you only broke up with her that morning. But Shane and I -'

'You know that us guys are stupid as it is and if you add alcohol we're even worse. If you ask me Shane only did it to make you jealous.'

'But that doesn't make sense as he didn't even know that I was going to show up' I insisted whilst sitting up and took the phone of speaker and pressed it against my ear once again.

'Well then he did it thinking that you would find out sooner or later and you'd become jealous _or_ he did it because he thought he lost you.'

'That doesn't make sense either as he's the one who came over and helped me get ready. If he wanted to be the one going out with me then he should have just opened his damn mouth and said something whilst he was helping me. I mean what is with you guys? You're blunt and upfront when we don't want you to but the moment we actually _need_ to hear it you go all silent and pensive on us.'

'It just means Shane's different to how you think all us guys are like. If the guy is willing to get up on a table dressed as Harry Potter you gotta give him another chance; even if it's just to explain himself. I know you like him Torrey; just give the poor bloke a chance' Tommy said softly and I all I wanted to do was hug him.

'Firstly I don't like him and secondly what ever happened to friends sticking together? I thought you would be on my side!'

'I am on your side Mitchie. I want you to be happy again; you deserve to have something good that is just for you and not for your brother or grandpa or something like that.'

'What did I ever do to have someone like you in my life? How is it that you can be such a guy yet so philosophical and insightful at the same time? I swear you must be, like, the closest guy to perfection' I laughed, almost in tears again when I thought I heard someone walking near me but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

'Well what can I say? You know how I do' Tommy said which only made me laugh harder.

I heard something bump into the bush and quickly spun around to find my favourite messy, dark haired guy standing there with a guilty face.

'Shane?' I gasped; my mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to think of something to say.

'Mitch?' Shane whispered as the corner of his lip tugged upwards the tiniest bit which made my heart flutter.

Having him standing there left me speechless as I only just realised how handsome he was. I always knew he was good looking but...he was different today. Maybe it was the fact that his glasses only seemed to make his eyes seem even more beautiful. Maybe it was the way a few of his dark brown locks was hanging in his eyes. Maybe it was how his robe moved just that tiny bit in the wind. Maybe it was how the sun was hitting him at the perfect angle so that half of him was brighter than the other. Maybe, just maybe, it was that when all of these things were added together Shane Lindsay Grey looked just like the hero I had prayed would come and save me from the mess I felt I was stuck in.

'Put him on the line. I wanna talk to him' Tommy said, his protective voice in action as it made most people cower when he used it.


	13. Ditching Classes Comes In Handy

**_A/N: You lot are the cooliest of all Coolsville. See I would say you'd be the mayor of Coolsville but there are a lot of you so that means there would be a whole lotta mayor's so y'all are just the cooliest. Here's chater thirteen. I like this chapter. I don't know why. Just do...a lot. Like seriously if this chapter could happen to my in real life I would die happily. But the chance of that is slim so I'm just going to live out my fantasy in this chapter and the next :D I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but I stopped it here as I want the next chapter to be about it. This chapter is more a filler and a bit of fluff. And if it seems Mitchie and Shane are awfully cool with each other all of a sudden don't worry. It's meant to be like that. They've got all of next chapter to sort through all the serious stuff and sometimes acting as if nothing happened is a lot easier than going on mad and awkward if that makes any sense.  
_**

**_Question: do you guys want Mitchie to end up with a) Tommy b)Shane or c) some random I add later on OH! or d) Leo. Lmao wait 'till you meet Leo. He's based off a real life person. He's a charmer. Y'all are just going to fall heals over head for him and wish he was real just so you could have him all to yourself:P_**

**_Two hundred and sixteen. I was stunned when I had three reviews so I am literally...in shock that I've reached this number. It amazes me that you like my writing or plot or characters or...I dunno what you like but you like it a lot as I have two hundred and sixteen reviews! My dad is even getting excited with me. He asks me everyday after I update how many people have read my story and what my statistics and all that are. The only difference is I'm just happy that you guys like it whilst my dad's more how many like it. But I love him for it._**

**_This chapter isn't really for any one person. It's for any girl, or guy, that have ever wanted that guy, or girl, they've been crushing on to surprise them. To tell them that they like them too and that it wasn't all just imaginary. I think everyone at some point in their life will wish that that guy, or girl, they bumped to in the school coridor (or in the office at work) would have stayed that little bit longer to talk or would've asked them out for dinner or coffee. I think you can't help it. It's part of life to want that person you know you might never have. But the idea of having that person turn around and say they like you too sounds...nice. So stay positive. You never know when you might have a real life Shane show up. Just stay open and hopeful or you might miss him. _**

**_Currently listening to "Into Your Arms" by the Maine and loving "Rock n Roll" by Eric Hutchinson. OH! I just also came across the most brilliantest song ever created that I had from ages ago but only just found it. "BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM" BY THE ONE AND ONLY AQUA!!!  
_**

_**I hope this chapter stands up to all your expectations but if not remember it's mainly a lead up to the good stuff and you'll find out more about the Tommy/Shane phone call next chapter don't worry. Mitchie's isn't going to let him off that easy.**_

**_Disclaimer: The characters that can be found in Camp Rock are obviously not owned by this sixteen year old. Try the girl a couple houses down. Might be her's. I do not own "Middle" by Jimmy Eat World however I do love that song. I also sadly don't own the Rainbow Roses and yes they are real and beautiful and one day I wouldn't mind a bunch of my own...though supposedly you can make them so if I did that I guess I would own them...anyway. Yup that's all I don't own this time around.  
_**

* * *

'Um...I don't think that's really a good idea' I said quietly as I stood up, keeping Shane's eye contact all the while. I knew all too well how badly Tommy's words can affect you. I once saw him bring one of the jocks on the footy team to tears. He was a big guy as well. Guess he learnt that he shouldn't bag people who wear glasses; especially when they're friends with Tommy and Jake. Let's just say Sierra was a lot happier after that.

'I want to speak to the guy so put him on' Tommy demanded and I groaned knowing there was no possible way I was going to win.

'I really do hate you, you know that right?' I muttered, finally breaking eye contact and watched a bird fly away from a nearby tree. 'Just don't scare him too badly,' I said defeated as I handed the phone over to Shane, 'Tommy wants to speak to you.'

Shane seemed to break out of a trance of some sort and slowly took the phone out of my hand; 'hello?' he asked confusion etched in his face. 'Yeah she's here – yup she's changed...okay then...' he trailed off as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and started walking away from me.

'What?' I hissed, flailing my arms out in confusion. Shane ignored me and continued to walk away, muttering the occasional "yes" or "no."

I stood speechless as I could not believe that Shane had just walked off so that he could talk to Tommy without me hearing the conversation - on _my _phone too.

'Fine, you know what I can have fun all on my own' I grumbled to myself as I flopped back down to the ground, 'I don't need stinking boys to have fun. I have...the grass. Everyone who's anyone knows that grass is all a girl needs to have fun and oh God who am I kidding? _Grass?_ Mitchie are you talking to yourself? No I'm not that crazy. Aargh! I cannot believe I'm talking to myself' I said whilst dropping my head into my palms and gently rubbing my temples.

I don't know how long I was sitting there watching the bugs crawl through the grass but Shane eventually came back with a small smile as he handed the phone back to me, 'he wants to speak to you again.'

'I don't really want to talk to him...you can keep going if you want and I'll go to class' I said with a smile as I jumped up and grabbed my sweater and bag.

'I can hear you Torrey and if you ignore me I'll just keep calling back throughout the day' Tommy threatened over the phone and Shane chuckled as he pushed the phone into my hand.

'You could've just hung up on him and all this could've been avoided' I muttered into the phone.

'Yes because that the perfect way to threaten a guy Torrey. Now I want you to hang up on me, take a picture, send _all _pictures to me and then talk to Shane,' Tommy said as I heard a bell ring from his end of the line, 'I gotta go as I have Kingster next and as awesome as he is he _will_ notice if I'm not there.'

'But wait – Tommy' I said quickly turning slightly away from Shane. 'How can I be sure that you're right this time around? I mean everything you say can't be right and what if you're wrong now?'

'Just trust me Mitch; give the guy another chance. And seriously I gotta go otherwise my head will be skewered on a ruler. I don't know if that's possible but if Wrestler Monitor finds me it most certainly will be' Tommy said and I gave a quick bye before hanging up on him.

'Can you do me a favour?' I asked Shane who had just been standing there quietly watching me.

'Yeah – sure; what do you need?' he asked, a smile gracing his lips.

'Take a picture of me please' I said handing him my phone again.

He gave a confused look as he took my phone out of my hand and snapped a picture of me before handing it back to me once again. I took the phone and quickly ducked my head to hide the blush that was gracing my cheeks from when my fingers brushed against his and quickly sent the two photos off to Tommy.

'So...what are you doing out of class?' I asked as the bell rang for next period.

'Well I could ask you the same thing' Shane shot back and I raised my head to so I could see his smirking face.

'I – I asked first therefore you have to answer first' I said childishly, mentally applauding myself for the comeback.

'What class do you have right now?' he asked tilting his head to the side.

'Ah...Brown I think,' I said giving a nod of my head before my mouth dropped open, 'oh no; I'm gonna be late for his class. He is gonna kill me.'

'Nah; Brown won't kill you – that would imply that he might have to actually do something' Shane joked and I glared at him for what he said. 'Hey the bloke is my Uncle; I'm allowed to make fun of him if I want. Other people can't and I'd bash them if they did but I can; I've seen him eat. Besides you'll have me as an excuse' he said as we started walking back to the big jail known as school.

'And why would you be my excuse?' I asked giving him a sidewards glance.

'Because I'm bored and I'll tell Brown that I made you late' he replied with a shrug.

'And you would do that because?' I asked now thoroughly confused.

_As if he's going to do this for me. I've treated him like a jerk and a half; why would he help me?_

'Because I have nothing better to do and I need a reason to be late for my appointment with Tony.'

'So you're gonna be my excuse for being late and I'm going to be your excuse for being late?' I inquired hoping that I had grasped his plan.

'I believe she's got it. Besides I was meant to see Tony last period so I don't think he's gonna care if I'm late' he said nonchalantly as I readjusted my bag strap.

'What did you do this time Shane?' I asked and I could feel a headache forming from all questions I kept asking.

'I knew you'd be ditching first period so I just pissed off my teacher to the point where she sent me to the principal's office and I decided that I had to find you before a teacher did. So I've been looking around the school and came outside and heard you laughing so I guess you can say I followed the laughter' he said with a smile and I covered my face embarrassedly.

'How much of the conversation did you hear?' I asked through my hands and I could feel the heat rise to my face.

'Absolutely nothing' Shane said taking my hands away from my face before opening the door for me.

I could tell that he was lying, his eyes said so, but I went along with it and went inside the building with Shane following.

'I'm sorry for being an ass before' I said as we slowly walked through the empty cafeteria.

'Nah; I'm sorry for making you stand up on a table. Caity informed me after that most girls don't like standing on a table in front of their classmates. I mean who would've guessed?' Shane joked lightly.

'Yeah I know but I shouldn't have blown up like I did...it was stupid' I said keeping my eyes focused on the ground.

'But _I_ was the stupid one that kissed Tess in the first place.'

'But you wouldn't of gone to that stupid party if _I _hadn't of blown up at you at my house.'

'True but you wouldn't have blown up at me if _I_ had of helped you out and hadn't annoyed you so much' Shane said an my eyes left the ground and I turned my head so I could see him.

'Shane you wouldn't have been such a butthead if I had of never asked you to help me. I mean I didn't even like Drew in that way yet I said yes and now I know that you – shit' I muttered before dropping my head to the ground once again.

_Damn it; that was way too close. Shit! Why did I almost say all that?! Stupid Mitchie._

'Me what?' Shane asked as we came to a halt and with a quick glance I was happy to know that we had arrived outside the Music room.

'See I would tell you but whaddya know? I'd rather not be even later for Brown' I said with a quick grin before attempting to escape but Shane stepped in front of the door so that he blocked my escape route.

'Well how about a deal?' he compromised and I nodded in agreement. 'You tell me what you were going to say and I'll let you in' Shane said with a smirk and I groaned.

_I should've listened for the deal first. Did I mention I'm stupid?_

'How about you get out of my way and I go to class?' I asked with raised eyebrows.

'How about no.'

'Butthead,' I muttered before sighing, 'if you must know I was going to say that...you sleep talk and I now know that' I said and waited for him to take the bait.

'What did you hear me say?' he asked nervously and I felt a bit happier that I was now controlling the situation.

'How about a deal?' I asked with a giggle as Shane groaned. 'If you let me into my class now and tell me what you and Tommy were talking about, I'll then tell you what I heard you say.'

_I'm sure he won't mind if I lie. I'll say that...he likes unicorns or something like that. Sounds buyable to me._

'Mitchie,' Shane whined with a pout but he seemed to realise that I was not going to budge unless he compromised, 'fine. But you have to pinkie swear on it.'

'Shane,' I now whined, 'that's not fair. Tommy told you to do that didn't he?'

'Yup and a bunch of other stuff about you that you probably don't want me to know so I guess you better pinkie swear if you want to know what I now know, ey' he asked now smirking.

_Not cool. I thought I was in control!_

'I loathe you' I said as I stuck out my pinkie for him to shake.

'No you don't,' Shane said as he linked his pinkie with mine, 'you are head over heels for me.'

'Wh-what – I mean...pfft you wish Shane' I scoffed praying to God that my blush didn't give me away.

Shane quietly mumbled something in reply and before I could ask him what he said he opened the door from behind him and walked me inside. The whole class went quiet as they saw me standing next to Shane and I could feel the blush deepen.

'Why hello there Mitchie; I was wondering where you got to' Brown greeted with a knowing smile. What he knew I would never know.

'Hey Brown I'm sorry Mitch is late. I knocked her flying in the hallway and I had to help her and stuff' Shane said as the class continued to watch us.

'Well I hope my clumsy nephew didn't give you too much grief on your journey here. If he did my baby sister used to be a psychologist and I'm sure she won't mind helping you out' Brown joked and I laughed at how similar Brown and Nate could be.

'Gee thanks Uncle. Love to know you support me one hundred per cent' he replied sarcastically. 'Besides Mitchie here loves spending time with me' Shane said cockily as he chucked an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

'Who wouldn't love to spend time with you Shaney; I mean even when you're wearing your purple footsie pyjamas you are still adorable' I taunted and laughed along with Brown as Shane's smile turned to a scowl.

'I better get going; can't keep stalling from seeing Tony. You know how he gets when he is left waiting' Shane said addressing his Uncle who smiled and gave a nod of his head. I was about to walk to my seat when Shane quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

'What are you doing?' I hissed into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

'Getting you back for mentioning my footsie pyjamas – you know I haven't worn them for years' he whispered into my ear and I had to force myself to breathe slowly. 'Now have fun in music Mitchie and remember our deal' Shane said as he released me from the hug and I stumbled back a few steps whilst giving him a death glare.

He left the room with a smile, his laughter still ringing in my ears, as I gave Brown a forced smile before quickly walking over to my desk and taking a seat.

'You okay babe you look a little flushed' Dan said a little too loud for my comfort and with a groan I dropped my head to the hard wooden table.

_Why me? Seriously what did I do wrong?_

'Okay class remember next Monday is the deadline for your masterpiece' at this my head shot up as I gaped at my teacher. 'On the Tuesday night all your family is invited to hear your performances so you might want to actually start doing work instead of breaking my tambourines' Brown said and giving a pointed look at Dan.

'That was so not my fault. Okay so I was the one who was holding it and I might've been the one that wanted to see if I could play music on my head but haven't you ever heard of guilty until proven innocent?' Dan asked and the whole class started laughing at him.

'Mate I believe the phrase you're looking for is "_innocent_ until proven _guilty_" and I think my tambourine with the hole through the middle is enough proof' Brown said shaking his head at his student. 'I don't know why you're all still sitting around on your backsides. You have a performance coming up and I'm expecting to be totally and utterly dazzled by each and every one of you' he finished and with that he grabbed one of the guitars in the room, sat down on top of his desk and started softly strumming the chords.

_Monday's the due date? Since when?! Oh I really need to start paying attention in class more often..._

'If I was you Torres I'd stay away from Shane' someone warned and with a quick flick of my head I found that it had been Tess. I almost jumped a mile when I found her behind me and leaning on my chair because it's Tess. That woman could scare a crypt keeper.

'What are you rambling about this time Tyler?' I asked as I pulled my notebook and pencil case out of my bag.

'I know you heard me so don't play dumb. He's mine and I'd suggest you back off fast' Tess said quietly with a fake smile on her face so that it seemed like we were having a friendly conversation.

_Why someone would ever assume a sane person would be having a friendly conversation with Tess Tyler I will never know. I mean its Tess. Her name and the world "friendly" just don't work harmoniously._

'Firstly what makes you think he's yours and secondly if he was what makes you think I'd be afraid of you?' I asked sweetly with a fake smile of my own.

'Because if he wasn't mine then why would I have his number?' she shot back and I hesitated for a moment.

'I doubt Shane would ever give someone like you his number' I said slightly worried that he might have.

No sooner had the words left my mouth had Tess' perfectly manicured hand latched around my arm and pulled me out of my chair and to a computer at the back of the room. She forcibly pushed me into the chair and grabbed her phone out. As I waited to see what she was trying to do I gently rubbed my arm where her nails had dug in.

'Here; listen to this,' Tess said smugly before dialling a number.

After a few seconds of confusion the call went to voicemail and sure enough it was Shane who was talking.

'Can't be stuffed answering the phone so leave a mess - Freddie what are you doing with a dress on?!' Shane cried in horror.

'Caity's playing dress ups with me' the happy voice of Freddie said.

'Caitlyn!' Shane shouted but the rest of his threats were cut off with a beep.

A satisfied Tess snapped her phone shut before sliding it back into her pocket, 'and you said I didn't have Shane's number.'

_Don't let her know you're confused. Go with it. Mess with her mind. Do something. Just _don't _take it personally!_

'I'm guessing you either stole that from someone who is actually friends with Shane or you stole it from when he was drunk. Either way I couldn't care less' I lied smoothly as I stood up from the seat and moved to walk away but only took a few steps before Tess' hand latched onto my arm once again.

'Just remember that I kissed him first honey. Every time you look at him know that I was the one making out with him on Friday night and not you' she sneered as I snatched my arm away from her.

As I turned away from her and walked back to my table I caught a glimpse of Brown watching but the moment he saw that he was caught he went back to playing his guitar. I saw down at my desk with a heavy sigh as I took a pen out and opened my book. For some reason the pen felt like it was made out of lead and the pages felt like they were made cement instead of paper.

_I can bet you five bucks that this will be the longest day in the history of long days._

Thankfully the day didn't drag out too long and I found myself waiting in front of my locker at the end of the day. Tommy had texted me around lunchtime to tell me that he was sending the picture of me in a skirt to the government as a sign that the end of the world was coming and to not to forget to talk to Shane.

_As if I would've forgotten to talk to him. It's been the only damn thing I've been thinking about all day long – well that and where the hell he was during lunch. Where did that boy disappear to? I haven't seen him since he left my music class this morning._

'Hello there luv; miss me?' Shane asked walking up to me with his arms behind his back.

_Play it cool Mitch. Don't let him know that you've been worried and that you actually did miss him. Be cool like the other side of the pillow - cooler in fact. Like Antarctica cool._

'Where have you been?! I haven't seen you all day you just disappear off of the side of the Earth and expect me not to wonder – and why are you looking at me like that?' I said abruptly as a smile crept onto Shane's face and his eyes seemed to shine that extra bit.

'Because you missed me – a lot' Shane said smugly whilst shrugging. 'I can't tell you where I've been but I can show you and to make up for all the jerk type things I've done I got you these' he said pulling a bunch of rainbow coloured roses from behind his back.

_Where did he find rainbow roses? I didn't even know they existed. They're so beautiful..._

I stood motionless for a few seconds as Shane placed the flowers in my hand before realising that the roses weren't real roses. They were silk ones. I looked up at Shane with a questioning look and he simply gave a shy smile.

'I wanted to get you the real rainbow ones but they're really hard to find so I got the next best thing. Plus these ones won't die so I thought they'd be -' he was cut off midsentence as I threw my arms around him in a hug.

'I love them. Thank you so much' I said holding him tighter and breathing in his cinnamon scent. I pulled away a few seconds later with a small blush and looked at the flowers in my hand with a wide grin.

'They smell too; the lady I bought them off gave me this smelly stuff that smells like roses so that they can be even closer to being real,' he said happily as I brought the flowers to my nose and smelled the beautiful scent, 'the rest of the smelly stuff is in the car so you can take it home so they'll always smell nice.'

'You didn't have to do this' I said quietly as a bunch of girls who were walking past eyed the flowers before breaking out into a fit of whispered gossip.

'Yeah I kinda do as I know you're gonna be mad at me in a couple seconds' Shane said and I took a quick step away from him as he brought out a piece of material from his pocket.

'Whaddya think you're gonna do with that?' I asked hesitantly as he moved towards me.

'Just trust me okay Mitch; I have something planned but if you want to go there you need to be blindfolded.'

'You sure that's really necessary? I mean I can close my eyes really tightly and I won't peak' I said as Shane walked behind me.

'Tommy's also told me that you are terrible with surprises and that you will almost always peak' he laughed causing me to scowl.

'From now on you two aren't allowed to talk – _ever. _Wait how come Tommy gets to know and I don't?'

'Because I didn't kiss Tommy's nemesis thereby I don't need to make it up to him?' Shane suggested as he placed the cover over my eyes and tied it to my head. 'Too tight?'

'No but I still think it's unfair that you two are having secret conversations together without me knowing' I muttered and I heard someone walk around me.

'We've only talked twice so stop complaining' said Shane as I felt his hand entwine with mine, his touch sending shivers down my spine.

'Tw-twice! What do you meant twice?' I spluttered as he started guiding me down the hallway.

'We both decided it would be cool to stay in contact so I gave him my number and whilst I was getting things ready I gave him a call to see if I was forgetting anything – we're coming to the steps. This isn't going to end pretty. Give me a second and please don't scream' he begged and when I was about to ask why I would scream I felt myself being picked up from the ground.

'Shane!' I screamed as he adjusted me in his arms before continuing to walk down the stairs. 'What are you doing?' I could hear some people laughing but I paid no attention to them.

'So much for not screaming. God I think you actually burst my eardrum' he complained and soon enough he came to a halt and placed me on the ground again.

I heard the beeping of his car signifying that it was unlocked and then heard Shane open a door, mine most likely, and then it was silent. I slowly moved my head side to side in attempt to hear if he was still with me.

'What are you doing Mitch?' he asked finally and I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Just making sure you didn't ditch me in the middle of nowhere. So what am I doing next?' I asked ready to get the blindfold off.

'You're going to take three steps forwards,' Shane instructed and I did so and stopped once my knees bumped against the bottom of his car, 'then you going to take a step up and I'm going to help you.'

I did as I was told and stepped into the car and quickly grabbed what I assumed was my seat before falling flat on my face. Shane lightly placed his hands on my waist, turned me around then gently pushed me down and then I heard an unwinding sound and figured he was going to help me with my seatbelt. I was proven correct as he leant across me and once again I had to pray that he wouldn't notice my blushing or wouldn't hear my heart practically bursting out of my chest when I smelt his familiar scent. I heard the click of the seatbelt then he placed the roses that he had taken from me on my lap before my door being closed and a few seconds later another opening.

When I heard his door shut and the car start I started laughing and soon found it almost impossible to stop. I knew Shane must have been looking at me like I was an idiot but I didn't care. It took a few moments to calm down and when I finally did I took a deep breath and sighed happily.

'Okay what was that all about?' Shane asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

'Sorry; I just remembered how you were drunk and how I had to drive your car and buckle you in and now you're doing it for me. It's funny,' I said with a chuckle but when I didn't hear a reply I started getting nervous, 'I mean it's not funny as in rolling on the floor whilst laughing out loud – it's not even laugh out loud funny though I did laugh out loud...it's more of a you had to be me in the situation to find it even remotely funny and I should really stop talking.'

'You drove my car?' he asked finally and laughed that that was the only thing he bothered questioning.

'Well how else was I going to get you home Sherlock?' I replied sarcastically and smiled when his chuckle bounced around the car.

I listened to him lean forward and shuffle some things around before music started playing. I turned so that I was facing him and raised a brow although I knew he would not see it as I was blindfolded.

'Am I honestly boring enough that you had to play music?' I questioned pretending that the gesture had truly hurt me when in fact I welcomed the melody and lyrics.

'No; I just figured we'd talk when we get there so we should just relax for now' Shane answered.

'And where are we going?' I asked innocently hoping to catch him off guard.

'Nice try but you're not ruining your surprise.'

'Can't blame a girl for trying,' I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I picked the roses up off of my lap and breathed in their sweet scent again, 'I should probably call Darren and tell him -'

'Already taken care of; I called him whilst I was ditching class and he's all okay with it' he said interrupting me and I was surprised by his answer. Not because he did it but because of my brother's reaction.

'He was okay with me going out on a school night and not telling him until last minute? I mean its Darren we're talking about. He wanted to send me to an all girl school where only female teachers worked just so I'd be away from any and all guys.'

'Well he was okay for an older brother. He got a bit annoyed and kept talking about how it's his baby sister I'm taking out but I think he's gotten used to me being around you and has actually taking a liking to me and just so you know we're almost there. About two minutes away I think' he informed me and I nodded so that he would know I heard him.

The song changed and I squealed in excitement, 'you have Jimmy Eat World?! Oh my gosh I'm in love with "Middle!" Turn it up' I ordered and a laughing Shane did so as I started singing, I guess you could say it was more yelling than screaming, the words and Shane joined in on the chorus.

I was so absorbed with trying to get the words right that I did not even notice when the car stopped moving, or when the music stopped, hell I didn't even notice when Shane got out of his side of the car. I only finally clicked onto the fact that we had arrived at our destination when Shane opened my side of the door and cleared his throat to get my attention.

'I'm guessing where here' I said with a embarrassed smile as Shane laughed once again.

'Mitch; we've been here for about ten minutes and the song has been over for about five' Shane said and I felt my blush deepen and spread.

'I'm so sorry; you should've told me we were here. You know I get carried away with music. I'm sorry Shane' I apologised quickly which only made Shane laugh harder.

'I don't mind; I was fine with listening to you yelling the words. Besides while you were pre-occupied I managed to finish setting everything up. So you ready for your surprise?' Shane asked and I felt his hand on my arm as, once again, he leaned over and undid my seatbelt.

'You betcha' I said happily whilst his hand tightened around mine as he helped me out of the car. 'Shane...how come I can hear birds...and...water?'

'Because there are birds in the trees and water where we're going to be hanging out' Shane answered simply as he led me across what I guessed was grass or sand due to the squishy feeling beneath my shoes. I could hear something hitting against his back and tried to figure it out as we the squishy ground was replaced with hard floor. I listened to our feat hitting what sounded like wood as Shane continued walking then we finally came to a stop.

'You wanna see where we are?' Shane asked and I heard him drop something onto the ground.

'Nah I wanna stay blindfolded for the rest of the evening' I said sarcastically.

'Well if that's what you want -'

'Shane!' I cried and he chuckled again.

_Why does he always laugh when he's with me? I'm not that funny...at least I don't think so._

'Okay, okay' Shane said through laughs and I heard him walk behind me and soon the light pressure that had been around my head was removed and I was granted sight again. I could not have been more thankful for having sight than I was at this very moment.

We were currently standing on a wooden dock that had come off a sandy bank. The dock was surrounded by a lake and there were trees _everywhere_. I looked down at the dock and saw what Shane had set up and gasped in awe. Shane had placed a dark navy blanket on top of the wooden planks and sitting on the rug was a woven basket and a small blue esky. I quickly turned around to face Shane and ask for an explanation for all of this when I saw what he had placed on the ground. A guitar. Shane followed my gaze and saw that I was looking at his instrument and gave a smile.

'I thought it would be kind of cool if you heard this song I've been working on. You don't mind do you?' he asked quickly and I got see the worry etched in his face.

'Mind? Not at all but why did you do all this?' I asked as I gestured to the picnic that he had set up.

'Because I owe you so much Mitch and this is the only way I could think to show you how much you mean to me. I just wanted everything to be perfect for the date -'

'Date?' I gasped as my eyes widened and my mouth dropped wide open in shock.

_You know it's amazing that my mouth has dropped open that many times today yet I haven't swallowed any flies. I should count myself as lucky. Mitchie pay attention! I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You really need to learn to listen when things get interesting._


	14. Never Have Sex

_**A/N: Here's chapter fourteen of PP. Lmao I wonder if this chapter went the way any of you thought it would. Seriously it was meant to go a totally different way but this happened in my dream last night and I was like "oh! I so gotta do that!" I like this chapter a lot though I also think it's rushed big time so if I ever get time further down the track I'll come back and fix it. I think it's a really important chapter as it shows that Shane is here for the long run and isn't planning on exiting Mitchie's life anytime soon and that's what I really want to get across. **_

_**This chapter is for my Aunty Nell. Gosh you're baby is due in two days and I'm freaking out. Big time. I have a gazillion and one cousins but for some reason yours seems so much more important and I know it shouldn't be but I can't help it as you're my favourite Aunty. On top of that if anyone deserves a child of their own it's you. You're hard working, you're honest and loving and caring, you take care of everyone's child as if it is your own and...gah. I just want everything to go perfect for you and Gordon and the baby. I know we're not allowed to know the sex but I think it's a girl. It has to be. I can't call my little cousin Piglet if it's a boy. I could call it Squirt - wait! I like that!! Okay a boy is okay but I hope it is a girl. I've been praying for you everyday and...just stay safe. I love you.**_

_**232. You guys rock. Need I say more?**_

_**Indiana - Jon McLaughlin. The Perfect Scene - Mercy Mercedes. Daisy - The Maine. You know you want to :P**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and be glad I skipped over the graphics lol. If you like tell me; if not tell me. I'm always up for some good critique. **_

_**Disclaimer: Any character associated with Camp Rock I don't own. I think that's all I don't own in this chapter though I wish I owned Shane. What I would give to have a real life him...  
**_

* * *

'Well Mitch you see I – I really like you, a lot, and Nate and Caity told me you like me too and I guess I'm hoping you do because if you don't then this would be really weird as – well – it just would be. I know it's been, like, a week but I like you enough to know that if I see you go out with another guy that's not me then I would seriously have to bash him and if I found out he made a move I'd have to kill him and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like you to be my girlfriend' Shane said nervously which only made me smile.

_Aw...that's kind of really sweet. I mean I do like him so maybe it would be fun to date him and if it doesn't work, knock on wood, then maybe we can be like Tommy and I. But then what if it doesn't work out the way Tommy and I did? We could go the other way and hate each other's gut and then I would not only lose my friendship with Shane but Shane as well. As hard as it might've been for him to see me going out with another guy I think it would kill me to see him go out with another girl after we break up. What do I do?!_

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted when my phone started ringing. Shane gave a groan of frustration as I quickly took my phone out of my denim pocket to see that Annabelle was calling. Knowing that she would not call unless it was important I gave an apologetic smile before answering the call.

'Hey Bella what's up?' I asked and was answered by a scream of pain.

'Hi this is Tracy, one of Anna's friends, she's going into labour and I don't know what to do' admitted a frantic woman.

'What? Labour? No – no I think you have the wrong person. I mean Bella isn't due until, like, three or four weeks – after her wedding' I said as I began pacing back and forth trying to calm myself down.

'Then you come down here and tell the baby it isn't due. I've tried that idiotic boyfriend of hers but he didn't answer and you were the next person she said to call so I need you to get down here fast as I need to get back to work.'

'What the hell? My _brother_ is not an idiot; he's probably on a break and forgot his phone – wait that is kind of stupid but that's beside the point' I hissed as I came to a halt at the very edge of the pier. 'You are going to stay with Bella until I get there. If I come to hospital and you're not there because you had to get back to work then I swear to God you better move country and go into witness protection program because if I find out that my sister goes into labour with no one by her side all hell will break loose' I threatened before demanding the hospital details and ending the call.

'What's going on Mitch?' a concerned Shane asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

'Bella's in labour and no one's there so I need to be but that means I have to leave and wreck all of your planning and I feel so bad as you worked so hard on it and – what are you doing?' I asked curiously as Shane had left my side and began grabbing everything up from the ground.

'Taking you to the hospital – Mitch we can do this again if you want but right now Bella needs you and I'm not going to let you let her down' Shane explained as he balanced the basket and blanket on one arm, chucked his guitar over his shoulder, then grabbed me by that hand and dragged me to his car.

We both jumped into the car and Shane started the engine and pulled away from the lake as I shakily called Darren; praying he would answer.

'Yeah what's up Mitch? Make it quick too. I'm in the middle of a conference' Darren said in a hushed voice that only made me angrier as I heard him take a drink of something.

'Well I don't give a damn about your conference Darren as your soon-to-be wife is in labour and you're not there' I said through the phone and listened to my brother choke on his drink.

'Labour? What do you mean Labour Mitch? She's not due yet' he said quickly.

'Too bad Daz. Sometimes things don't go according the plan and this just happens to be one of those occasions. Shane and I are on the way there; we're about ten minutes away. Will you be there before the birth?' I asked, silently praying he would be as I didn't exactly want to go into the delivery room with her.

'No; I'm about three or more hours away. But I'll get there as soon as I can. Thank you so much for this Mo I owe you and Shane so badly. I'll be there soon hopefully' and after I gave him the hospital's name we hung up and I returned back to my frantic state

'Mitchie calm down – everything is going to work out just fine' Shane said softly and I nodded but didn't really pay attention and I was too worried.

_What if something goes wrong? I mean I don't know what the hell is meant to happen. I don't even know what to say to her. Plus what if Darren isn't there in time and I have to go in by myself and help her? I can't do that. I'm only sixteen! I am so not ready for all this and I'm not even the one having the baby!_

As we parked a little bit away from the hospital so that we would not have to pay and we could get their quicker but I almost instantly regretted it. Shane had run around to my side and helped me out, keeping a tight hold of my hand, and as we were running to the hospital entrance we just had to pass a bunch of teenage boys. Because of if my day wasn't dramatic enough I had to listen to them call out to me.

'Yo honey! Where you running to with lover boy? Don't tell me he got to pop your cherry before I did' one guy shouted out and I dug my heels into the cement and turned to punch them in the head but Shane pulled me back around.

'Don't stop running because of us – though we wouldn't complain if you ran a bit slower' another guy yelled out across the street and this time it was I who had to tug on Shane's hand and pull him away from the group.

'Why'd you pull me away? You heard what they said. There's no way you're okay with what they said' Shane said angrily and I squeezed his hand as we walked up to the front desk.

'Because one: I already have to worry about one person in the hospital and I don't want another, secondly: I know you think you're all macho but there was, like, five of them at least. There's no way you could've come out in one piece unless you happened to be Chuck Norris. Tre: as if I was okay with what they said but we have more important things to worry about right now,' I said counting off the reason as we waited for the person in front of us to be checked in, 'and finally...cuatro: if you got beaten to a pulp how would I ever date you?' I asked with a smile.

'Does that mean you fell for my irresistible charm and you're gonna be my girlfriend?' Shane asked smugly and I simply pulled a face for the answer as we were called up to the counter.

'How can I help you two today?' the lady, her name tag said her name was Lucy, asked kindly.

'Um...my sister is in labour right now and I just want to know the right direction and the room please' I asked as I rested my left arm on the countertop, my right hand still intertwined with Shane's.

'Well what's her name sweetie? I'll look her up for you' she said as she started clicking a few things on the computer in front of her.

'Annabelle Montague' I answered quickly hoping that she was okay.

'Ah...yes; here she is. Annabelle Montague: room 801 in the maternity ward. Do you know where that is?' she asked and Shane and I both shook our heads no. 'Take the elevator to the fourth floor. Her room is close to the elevator.'

'Thank you so much. Have a good day' I called over my shoulder and Shane pulled me away and into a nearby elevator.

When the doors closed Shane turned to me with a smirk and I looked up at him questioningly, 'so was that a yes to my question?'

'Hm...I'll tell you what Shane. If I can get through all this dramatic day in one piece and not die of exhaustion then there wouldn't be anything I'd rather do than be your girlfriend' I answered with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the elevator doors opened.

Shane was so caught off guard that he just stood happily in the small space with a goofy smile and I practically had to carry him to Annabelle's room as he was that out of it; though when we opened the door and took two steps in he was quickly awakened by Annabelle screaming in pain.

'I think I might wait outside Mitch; if you need me – well – yeah –have fun' Shane muttered with a ducked head before quickly exiting the room.

I cautiously walked over to the bed where Annabelle was holding onto a black haired woman's arm and I had to admit the way she was digging her false nails in...let's just say it looked awfully painful. The woman who I assumed as Tracy turned her head briefly and when she saw that I was standing there she ripped her arm away from Annabelle and practically tackled me with a hug.

'Thank God you're here. She's been groaning and swearing and screaming and God I really need a cigarette. You can take it from here; you're her sister after all' Tracy said with a glare before marching out of the room.

I stood for a couple seconds as I didn't know what I was meant to do but I was scared into movement as Annabelle gave a grunt of pain. I quickly rushed over to her bed and wiped her hair off of her sweaty face and she gave a forced smile as she continued doing her Lamaze breathing.

'Where's Paul?' a tired Annabelle asked once the pain seemed to subside for now.

'He – he's caught in traffic so he's not here yet,' I said and I could see the worry in her face, 'don't worry Bella. If he isn't here I-I'll come in with you.'

'You sure you want to do that Mitchie? I mean it's a big thing' Annabelle warned and I gave a small smile as I took her hand in mine.

'Why not? I mean I might be in your shoes one day and I've heard it's a beautiful thing' I replied though I had to bite down on my tongue to stifle the scream of pain when Annabelle's nails dug into mine as she went through another contraction.

Fortunately at this moment the doctors and nurse also decided to enter the room and started checking a clip board and how far she was – I made sure to watch Annabelle's face as although I was all for helping her I was not helping her anywhere down there.

'Isn't there any medication or anything like that that she can have to make all this less painful?' I asked one of the nearby nurses as Annabelle once again squeezed my hand and I'm not talking about the reassuring squeeze or cute squeeze I might give Shane. These squeezes made my hand feel like it was going to explode.

'Sorry sweetie; she wanted to go the natural way with no meds' she answered before walking over to the doctor and helping him prepare things.

'Are you nuts?' I asked, turning on Annabelle in shock.

'Paul and I both – ow, ow, ow! We – we both decided on going this way' Annabelle said and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she was going through so much pain.

'Okay; it's your choice I get that' I said with a reassuring smile before turning to face another nurse who had tapped me on the shoulder.

'We're going to need you to get all this on before the birth – you are going to be staying with her right?' the nurse asked and I gave a quick nod before taking the clothes out of her hand, giving Annabelle a kiss on the head and exiting the room.

Once I was out of the room I ran to the nearest bathroom and quickly changed into the garment the nurse had handed to me. Once I got the weird plastic kind of robe on I slipped the mask over my head but kept it around my neck, pulled the cap over my hair then pushed my feet into the slippers. I walked out of the room and came to a halt in front of a laughing Shane.

'Don't laugh it isn't funny' I said and my eyes widened as he brought out his phone, 'you take a picture of me like this Shane Lindsay Grey and you'll be begging I let those blokes beat you up' I threatened before giving a final scowl as I heard his phone click and entered the delivery room.

I pulled the mask up over my mouth and walked over to my previous position and held her hand tightly in mine; knowing she would need all the strength possible for what she was about to go through.

'Okay we're fully dilated now so all you have to do is push Annabelle' the doctor said from the end of the chair thing she was currently sitting on. She gave a nod of her head and pushed and once again I felt like my hand was going to burst.

'It's okay Bella; I'm here...it's all good. Just keep pushing' I said not really knowing what to do and deciding to say the type of things they would say in a movie or TV show.

'Never – have – sex – Mitchie' Annabelle said; giving a push with each word.

_Why do I have a really bad feeling about this? Lord if you can hear me please, oh please, make sure this baby comes out healthy. Please..._

What felt like hours later, though I knew it was not nearly that long, I finally heard the cries of a newborn baby and felt tears well up in my eyes. I watched the doctor hand the nurse a small child that was covered in gunk and goo and I could not tear my eyes away from the small being that just entered the world.

'Now for the second one; we need you to keep pushing Annabelle' the doctor said once again and my head turned so fast that I heard it crack.

'Second one? You're having twins?' I asked in shock and as my answer Annabelle latched her other hand onto my arm and squeezed tightly and gave another push.

My arm began to feel numb and I lost all feeling in it as Annabelle continued cutting the circulation off but I wasn't really concerned. What had me worried was that the doctor had just handed the nurse another small bundle and this one wasn't crying. I pushed the worst to the back of my mind and took a cloth that the nurse had offered me and lightly wiped Annabelle's forehead dry and gave comforting words.

_Why wasn't the baby crying? Hell it wasn't even moving. What the hell is happening?_

I was expecting the nurse to hand the two babies over to Annabelle wrapped in a separate blankets as they did in movies but instead I watched in confusion as the nurse walked out of the room with the two newborns. When turning back around to check on Annabelle I found that she was almost asleep though she kept mumbling about her babies and asking where they are.

Knowing she was too exhausted to hear what was going on around her I decided to ask the doctor what the hell is happening, 'excuse me. Sir? I'm kind of new to this whole giving birth thing but why the hell isn't my sister holding her two babies?'

'Both infants are premature by at least three weeks; we need to do some tests on them to make sure they're healthy and stable' he answered though I could tell he was not telling the full story as he was not making eye contact with me.

'Tests? You're going to do tests on two babies that haven't even been out of their mother's womb for an hour?' I asked as the protective side that Darren had always talked about began to kick in.

Instead of answering me the doctor began talking to one of the other nurses about a "placenta" or something like that and realising that it wasn't over I continued rubbing Annabelle's hand soothingly and waited for it all to be over.

Whilst the nurses were cleaning up I noticed that Annabelle had fallen fast asleep and I gave another kiss to her head as I quickly exited the room for some fresh air and to see if Darren had arrived. Sure enough, waiting outside with his head in his hands was a worried Darren and sitting next to him was an equally worried Shane.

'Hey guys' I said softly and both heads whipped up to face me, 'you're a father to two babies – by the way why didn't you tell me you were having twins?'

'We wanted it to be a surprise for you – they're both girls in case you didn't know' Darren said standing up and bringing me to him in a bear hug. 'Thank you so much for all of this, Mo; you have no idea how much this means to AB and me' he whispered in my ear and I gave smiled as I hugged him tighter.

'Bella's inside and fast asleep and both girls have been taken to get tests and things so you might want to go in and check on your girl' I said as I pulled away from my brother.

No sooner had I said the words had Darren gently pushed past me and entered the room where his soon-to-be-wife was. That left Shane and I in the hallway and when I saw him smile and gestured to what I was wearing I looked down to find that I was still wearing the operation clothes.

'Wanna help?' I asked whilst pulling the cap off of my head. With a chuckle Shane walked over to me and helped untie the cords at the back of the robe. Within seconds I was out of the garment and shoes and had placed them on the arm of the chair.

'How was it?' Shane asked with outstretched arms and I gladly wrapped my arms around him in a hug and hid my face in his shirt.

'Just so you know we are never, ever having sex and if for some insane reason I get pregnant I want to get married before the child is born and if I try to go without the meds I want you to knock some sense in me. I want to be so doped up I don't remember an ounce of the pain and could've sworn that there were purple hippos in the room with me' I muttered into his chest and smiled as I heard his laughter and his chest shook against my cheek.

'Well how about this: if that was a yes to being my girlfriend then I will make sure you are so drugged up you won't even realise that you had given birth until the nurse puts the child in your arm' Shane said softly with another chuckle.

I don't know what triggered it but the next thing I knew I was crying and shaking in Shane's arms. He quickly sat down, pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me before gently rubbing my back, 'what's the matter Mitch?'

'Something's wr-wrong with the second baby. She wasn't moving or crying or an-anything. What if she dies Sh-shane?' I stuttered as the tears began pouring down my face.

'Everything's going to be perfectly fine Mitchie; I promise. Nothing is going to happen to either of those two babies' Shane said and gently kissed my nose.

'It's my fault; I kept praying the first one would be healthy because I didn't know there was a second one and because of me she's sick and might d-die' I said, my voice cracking at the end.

'Don't think that Mitch. It wasn't your fault. They're early – real early. When babies are born this early sometimes things go wrong but they can get better.'

'How do you know that Shane? How are you always so certain things will work out?' I asked in frustration and he pulled my closer to his chest and I could hear the soft beating of his heart.

'Because both Nate and Freddie were premature babies and they're fine. I know things will work out as not only Darren won't let anything go wrong and neither will I. Those little girls are going to grow up, they're going to become the beautiful girls at their school as the Mum and Aunty are stunning too so it would be impossible for them not to be beautiful, we're going to through them parties at our place as Darren won't allow boys anywhere near them and if they ever get their heartbroken Darren will take out one of the idiots and I'll get the other. When they get proposed to Darren will think the guy isn't good enough and he'll get me to help threaten them and...it's all going to work out. I promise and I don't break my promises' Shane said and brushed my fringe away from my head and kissed the spot where I knew the scar from the accident was.

_He makes it sound so simple...as if just because he says it will work out it will. Lord if you can hear me now please let what Shane said be true. I don't care what I have to do in return; just please let those two babies be healthy and live to a hundred. Please Lord..._


	15. Leo and The Angel

_**A/N: I know, I know. I am a terrible author for not updating for so long. Whenever I read stories and I really like them I always get annoyed when the author doesn't update for ages and I start to think they forgot about their story and I swore I'd never be like them. Well in my defence I didn't forget my story...I just had a writer's funk. I had no idea whatsoever as where I was going to go with it and my life was...well shit and gah. Thinking about how depressed I was makes me go back to the funk so I'm not going to dwell about it. Instead I'm going to apoligse massively. I'M SO SORRY! But I wrote a long chapter as a sorry so hopefully that makes up for my lack of chapters.**_

_**I know this chapter kind of skipped over the whole "babies" thing but don't worry...they'll be back. I've had this idea for a week now but I couldn't put my mind to the keys on the keyboard so I just kept putting it off but then today I was outside exercising when BAM! It started raining. So I refused to give into the rain so I was running in the rain and...it was beautiful. I see rain as a way of washing away what may have happened and it's God's way of letting you start again - to start a fresh chapter if you will. It's up to the person but if they want to take up the challenge or not. Today I did. This is the start of a new me and...I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.  
**_

_**I'm going to be starting a series. An actual series of books. My Mum's been trying to get me to write some things to send off to some publisher's but I keep putting it off and saying I'm no good. I've decided I'm gonna do it. If they like my writing than awesome. If not...well I'll take it hard but I'll keep trying until I find someone who likes my writing. I'm actually pretty excited. I have it planned out and everything and all these people who are in my real life will be making cameo appearences under different names in the story and YAY! I'm excited if you haven't caught on.**_

_**Tom "Tad" Graeme. You are my Tad and you are four days old. When I'm old and you'll be a teenager I'll tell you about the stories I wrote when I was your age and you'll laugh. I tell you about this thing we had called the internet and how I posted a chapter of my story up as a dedication to you and you'll laugh yet you'll search it on some kind of new technology and wonder why your cousin dedicated you something you would never read. Well just because I say this is for you doesn't mean you have to read it or like it. It means you have impacted me and kiddo...you have. I can't wait to see you in three weeks. Don't tell anyone but you're going to be my favourite cousin on Dad's side. You know why? Because your Mum and I have this weird connection where she's my idol and kind of like a big sister. Plus I've done the maths and I'm old enough to be your Mum. Exactly. I freaked out too. You are Tad and I am Pigglett yet only the people close to me will know why you and I are named after animals. I love you a ton and a bunch. Always and Forever.**_

_**OH! And sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews. I really meant to but I think I might have done two but then I got banned from the internet and when I came back I had heaps more and I was lost and confused and so this is my reply to all of your reviews: Thank you so very much for reading The Popularity Plan. Your review means so much to me that you probably have no idea but it made my day. It may seem sad that a review by a complete stranger makes a sixteen year old girl's day but too bad. I'm weird like that. I keep trying to figure out why you like my story so much and I honestly can't. There are many a better stories available on fanfic and the fact that you chose to read and review mine just makes me smile. If you ever think there is anything I can do please let me know and I'll take it as good constructive criticism. I love you so much (not in a weird way. In a grateful and thankful way) and I hope my story reaches your expectation and goes above and beyond. Thank you :D**_

_**Finally if you have Twitter follow me at /StephIsHiggo and I'll start telling you guys about where I'm going with this if you ask. Hell I might even tell you about my series or put you in The Popularity Plan. In fanfiction anything is possible :)  
**_

_**Gotta be Somebody - Nickelback and Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg. Hello it's Nickelback. Duh! And Landon Pigg. As if you have never heard of him. His last name is Pigg!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Camp Rock or the Hyundai unfortunetly. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Even though Shane had managed to calm me down with his sweet words I remained on his lap as I could not bring myself to stand up and move to the seat next to him. Though I have to admit that even if I could I doubt I would; it just felt so natural to be sitting like this with Shane.

All of a sudden I bolted off of his lap and searched my pockets for my phone when I remembered that I had organised to hang out with Caitlyn that afternoon.

'What are doing Mitch?' Shane asked curiously as I forced him into a standing position and tried to figure out where a boy would hold his car keys.

'I left my phone in my bag which is in your car so I need you keys to get it out' I answered quickly whilst outstretching a hand for said keys.

'If you want my keys you need to tell me why you need your phone' he said as he moved his hand into his right pocket and I knew that was where the keys were.

'Because I need to call Caity and tell her not to worry about taking my shopping as I'm here.'

'But didn't you two go shopping on the weekend? That's what Nate said at least. And I thought you said you hated shopping'

'Of course I hate shopping; you don't seriously think I enjoy such a girly sport do you? And we only looked on Sunday and we were going back today to buy what she thinks is necessary for the party this weekend as she has some type of mission I need to do -'

'Mitchie,' Shane groaned as he grabbed my waist and sat down on the seat once again and pulled me with him, 'please say you're not going on with that Popularity Plan of Caity's still. Don't get me wrong; I love Caity like I would love a sister but she's nuts the majority of the time.'

'Yeah well she says there are still some things I need to do to get known at school -'

'You've got to be kidding me' he said, looking at me in surprise. 'Mitch you've been here for a week and not only have you shoved it to Tess but you've also taken her spot in the school's social ladder.'

'What? No I haven't – you're exaggerating Shane' I said trying to move off of him to find that his arms had tightened around me.

'No I'm not. Haven't you realised that most of the people at our school now know your name. Haven't you seen how most girls were keeping their distance from Tony today whilst the guys gave Tony the death glare and a few punches for what he tried to do to you on the weekend? He's the star footballer and now has almost the whole school turning against him for something that he did when he was stoned and it's because of you Mitch' Shane said passionately and I turned my head away so that I would not have to notice that Shane's eyes were confirming what he had just said.

'Gee thanks Shane – way to make a girl feel good about what happened' I muttered and no sooner had I said the words then had Shane grabbed my chin and turned my face to his.

'You know I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say Mitchie is that you've came and turned this whole school on its ear and every time you've caught someone's attention it wasn't because you were talking to Drew,' I could still hear the venom when he said his name, 'or wearing the shortest dress. People are noticing you because when you say you like what someone wrote you mean it and if you think what the cheerleaders wear is stupid you will tell it to them straight and not vent about it behind their backs. Don't you realise the impact you have on everyone around you?' Shane asked and I could see that he was trying his hardest to get me to understand what he was saying.

'Shane; what you're saying is incredibly nice but you're blowing things out of proportion. I do what any normal person would do; I'm honest and kind and I try not to blow up at people unless their last name is Tyler,' I said and Shane chuckled softly, 'people are acting a little different, I'll admit that, but it has nothing to do with me. People change because they want to or need to; not because of one clumsy girl from Texas.'

'You couldn't be more wrong Mitchie Torres. When you talk to Caity next ask her what I was like last year. People change, yes I'll agree, but they don't change overnight unless there is someone or something that had provoked the want or need to change. Why can't you just accept the fact that you are an amazing person Mitch and that you're the reason everyone is changing?' he asked in frustration.

Before I had a chance to answer I heard a door click shut and I turned my head to find Darren standing in the hallway, hands on hips, and eyeing Shane's and my sitting position.

'Hey; how is she going?' I asked hoping that Annabelle was okay.

'Yeah she's good; just sleeping and I can't say I blame her and now would you care to tell me why I come out here to find my _baby sister_ sitting on some guy's lap?' he asked with narrowed eyes and at his comment I felt mine narrow too.

'Some guy? Get off your high horse _big brother_. You know Shane and you were fine with him before' I said and I felt Shane's arms gently squeeze my body in a thanks. 'Have you heard anything from the doctor about the babies?'

'The doc says they're both fine from what the nurse said though the younger one is a bit more frail than the other. I don't really know how a newborn can be frailer than another but he's the guy with the degree and I'm still not okay with...' Darren trailed off as if he was trying to figure out the proper word that would not involve swearing 'how you two are sitting. Next time just...I don't know! Sit next to each other? There is a seat right next to him and it has better cushioning than his legs' he hissed and both Shane and I laughed.

Deciding not to annoy my tired brother I wriggled out of Shane's grip and slid into the seat next to him, 'happy now dearest darling brother?' I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as I leaned against the side closet to Shane and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

'Not really but it'll do' Darren replied whilst pulling a face. 'Anyway the reason I came out here was I needed to ask you to call Caitlyn for me.'

'Why do you need to speak to Caitlyn?'

'I don't but I need you to ask her if you can stay at her house tonight. I'm going to stay here as long as I can and I'll only be going home for a few minutes to grab some of AB's things and I don't want you home the whole night by yourself.'

'Um...yeah – sure. I'll go call her and see if it's okay but can I have the day of tomorrow to spend time with you guys?' I asked choosing not to argue that I was old enough to stay in a house by myself at night.

'As if Mo; you have school. I'll pick you up right after and bring you back but you're not missing a day of learning to watch two babies cry in their hospital beds' he said sternly and I pouted sadly.

'Fine but the moment the school bell rings I'm expecting you to be there and I'll go call Caity now and ask about-'

'Wait you can't!' Shane exclaimed, finally saying something since my brother had entered the hallway.

'What are you going on about Shane?' I asked in confusion, turning my head slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

'Caity's spending the night at our house as her parents are going away so you wouldn't be able to stay with her' he answered quickly and I could tell that there was something he was not telling me.

'I'm really going to hate asking this but I don't have another choice,' Darren said to himself and I turned my head back around to my brother, 'Shane can Mitchie please stay at with you tonight – in another room – on another floor- actually if you could just set up a tent outside and chuck her in there then that would be -'

'I'm not sleeping in a tent in the Grey's backyard!' I interrupted with a glare at Darren.

_A moment ago he wouldn't let his precious baby sister sit on her boyfriend's lap but he's happy for me to sleep outside in the dark? I will so never understand how my brother's mind works._

'Yeah that'll be fine with my parents though I think they'll probably give Mitch her own bedroom with Caity; somehow I don't see them going along with making a guest sleep outside' Shane said with a soft laugh as he stood up.

'Wait - are we going now? But – but...what if Bella needs me?' I asked as I stood up and took a couple steps closer to Darren.

'I think she'll be okay without you Mo; I'll be here if she needs anything plus you've been here for ages - you must be getting tired' Darren said with a small smile.

'Yeah a little but it's still early-' I broke off as both Shane and Darren started laughing. 'What is so funny?' I demanded as they continued laughing.

'It's well past eight sis; you've been here for over three hours' Darren answered as he was the first to calm down.

'Three hours?' I said softly before laughing. 'God I didn't even realise that – your parents are going to freak' I said turning on Shane who gave a shrug of his shoulders.

'Nah they'll be fine once I explain though we should probably get going before they call the cops' Shane said jokingly as he walked forwards and shook my brother's hand in congratulations.

'I guess,' I agreed dejectedly as I gave my brother a tight hug, 'though I'm going to miss these sterile halls. When she wakes up give Bella a massive hug for me and give the babies a kiss' I said and once Darren gave a nod Shane and I both left the hospital.

We had just gotten into the car when Shane's phone started ringing and after giving a quick glance he answered the phone; his face dropping as the other person started talking. I sat in the passenger and gave him a confused look as he ended the call by saying 'we'll be there soon' and I waited patiently for an answer.

I could tell that Shane was mad by the way his face was set and realised that whoever it was that talked to him had said something or other to set him off and he probably would not want to talk about it but if I was a cat let's just say I would be dead a million times over by now.

'What's going on Shane?' I asked softly as he kept his eyes set on the road ahead of him, his hands holding the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

'We're picking up Caitlyn' he answered shortly and knowing that I was not going to get anything else out of him I sat quietly in my seat twiddling my thumbs.

When we finally arrived at a house I assumed to be Caitlyn's Shane almost scared me to death when all of a sudden he grabbed my arm when I moved to get out of the car.

'You wait here and I'll go get her' Shane ordered as he moved to get out of the car before I grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

'Why? It would make more sense if I go in whilst you have the car running. Besides I wouldn't mind checking her house out' I said happily before realising his arm and hoping out of the car leaving Shane no chance to protest.

I jogged up to the front door and as I rung the doorbell I could hear a car door slam and Shane swear. Deciding I'd question him later about his sudden mood swing I paid attention to the distorted figure I could see coming to the door through the glass panel.

The door opened to reveal a boy that looked as if he had just graduated high school with pale skin and dark, slightly dirty, hair; 'hello...who are you?' he asked and I was suddenly glad that Shane appeared by my side as the look he was giving me with his piercing blue eyes was incredibly...uncomfortable.

'We're here to take Caity to my place; is she ready?' Shane asked, speaking up before I had a chance though I doubted I would say anything even if I could.

'Why? She's staying here tonight' the man answered quietly as he kept his gaze on me.

I took a small step backwards into Shane who instinctively wrapped his arms around me making me feel slightly at ease – only slightly though. Something about this man was not sitting right with me.

'Who are you?' I asked finally and he cracked a smile which made me want to run behind Shane but instead I stood my ground and refused to run away from how twisted his face looked when he smiled.

'Didn't Cat mention me?' he asked and when I shook my head no his grin widened. 'I'm her big brother Leo.'

I cocked my head to the side and was about to ask why she had never mentioned him before when Shane spoke up, 'can we just come in and get Caity? I'm already running late and we're both really tired.'

'I'll go get her; you two can wait here' Leo said and I knew that I would never have the guts to disobey this guy.

We both watched in silence as he walked away from us and up the staircase to where I presumed Caitlyn's bedroom was. When I was certain that there would be no possible chance for him to hear me I quickly turned to Shane and looked at him in confusion.

'How come I've never heard of him before?' I asked and Shane merely tightened his arms around me and gave me a sad smile.

'You know I'd tell you if I could Mitch but this is Caitlyn's story to tell' he answered simply as Leo came back down the stairs with Caitlyn in tow; she was holding two duffel bags and had her head hung low.

'Hey Caity you ready for a sleepover at the Grey's?' I asked hoping to lighten the mood but at my voice Caitlyn's head snapped up and she instantly looked fearful.

'Mitchie? What are you doing here?' she asked frantically; her eyes darting from me to Shane to Leo and back again.

'I'm staying at the boy's house tonight as Bella had her baby – uh...Shane?' I said quietly as Caitlyn gave me a worried look whilst Robert kept his stare locked on me. 'Shouldn't we be going?'

'Yeah you're right,' Shane said releasing me and stepping forwards to grab Caitlyn's arm and pull her out of the house; taking her bags as he did so. 'She'll be back later' Shane said to Leo as he grabbed both Caitlyn and I by the waist and started leading us back to the car.

'Oh I know she will. Have fun baby sister' he called out to Caitlyn and I felt a shiver run down my spine as Darren had said called me that earlier in a joking mood yet when Robert said it, it almost sounded evil.

We all quickly got into the car and as Shane started the engine and sped off down the street I managed to catch a last glimpse of Leo Geller and I had to admit that suddenly I didn't like the idea of Caitlyn going home to the Geller household anymore. Even though I knew the chance of me ever going to that house again I had a feeling that that would not be that last I would see of Leo Geller.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, though I knew it was only about ten, we finally arrived at the Grey's house and no sooner had Shane parked in the driveway had Caitlyn said a quick thank you before grabbing her bags and bolting out of the car and into the house.

'I'm gonna have to talk to her tonight otherwise I am going to go bonkers over trying to figure out what is going on' I said with a yawn as Shane walked around and opened my door for me.

'Maybe you should ask her tomorrow so you can both get some sleep' he suggested as he helped me out of the car and walked me to the house, his arm resting around my waist.

'I don't know...it feels like forever since I last had a good talk with Caity about some that didn't involve me becoming more popular...maybe I can help with whatever she's going through' I thought aloud as Shane held the door open for me.

'Hey Mum!' Shane called out once we were inside with the door securely locked behind us. 'Mum! If you can hear me shout out so I know where you are.'

'What's going on honey? How come everyone keeps slamming the doors in this house – oh hi Mitchie dear' Christine said as she rushed into the room with an apron decorated with flowers tied around her waist.

'Caity just came in before us and Mitchie needs to somewhere to stay as her brother's fiancé had her twins today' Shane explained as he walked forwards and gave his mum a hug.

'Oh really? I bet she's tired. I remember with Shane, he was a stubborn baby even before he was born, and I think he caused the most pain out of all of the boys' Christine said and I could not help but giggle.

'Mum don't tell my girlfriend about how I was born' Shane whined which made my giggle turn into laughter as Christine's eyes almost popped out of her head.

'Girlfriend – you mean you two are dating?' she asked and we both nodded in confirmation. 'Well I must say I'm happy to have you in our family Mitchie. It's good to have another girl around and to not constantly have to join in on conversations of football' she said ignoring Shane's groan as she hugged me tightly.

'I'm not marrying her Mum – why do you always have to...be such a Mum?' Shane asked as Christine released me and took a couple steps back as he face suddenly brightened.

'I'm going to go bake your brother and his fiancé some treats. I remember how disgusting the food was each time was there and I doubt it has improved and she'll just love my cookies – wait are you two hungry?' Christine asked and we both shook our head no. 'Well then I better get started on those sweets for Darren...oh this is going to be so much fun!' she exclaimed happily as she walked back to the kitchen and as Shane and I ascended the stairs the sound of pots and pans banging against each other echoed throughout the house.

'So do I stay in the same room I did last time?' I asked as Shane and I came to a halt in front of his bedroom.

'No,' he said and I looked at him with a raised brow as he grinned cheekily, 'I fully intend for you to stay with me tonight.'

'Ah-ha because my brother would be totally fine with that' I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

'You think I'm joking? You do realise that I'm serious...I rather not let you out of my sight tonight' Shane said and I was about to remark with another sarcastic comment when I noticed his facial expression; well his eyes to be exact.

'You really are serious aren't you?' I asked slowly and Shane's the cheeky grin vanished and was replaced with a thin line.

'There's a lot you need to know Mitch – you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?' Shane asked and I noticed the slight begging tone in his voice. I gave him a look to let him know how dead I would be if Darren ever found out and he gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands fiercely through his hair. 'You'll bunk with Caity then tonight. I don't want you alone. Your room is at the very end' he said angrily before his facial features softened. 'Just...stay safe' Shane said softly as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Even though I was not sure of the whole story about what was going on I got the vibe that whatever it is, it was serious and dangerous. I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck and held him closely; not wanting to let him go. We stood in each other's arms for what felt like forever before Shane gave another sigh and pulled away.

'You should get to bed; you're probably exhausted' Shane said and I gave a smile as he gently kissed my temple; just above the scar was from the accident. 'Sweet dreams Mitch and if you need anything, I mean _anything_, you know where my room is' and with that he gave another kiss, this time to my nose which made me laugh, before exiting into his room.

With a contented sigh and a small smile I walked down to the room to which Shane had said I was sharing with Caitlyn and gently knocked to make sure her and Nate weren't in there. When no one said anything I slowly opened the door and flicked the light on to reveal a room that had been totally personalised.

The walls were all cream except one which had been painted a bright green and each wall had a different theme. The wall that had the window to the backyard was covered in personal pictures and on a closer inspection each one involved Caitlyn and none of them involved Leo or anyone who looked like they could have been Caitlyn's mum or dad. To the left was a wall that I thought had been covered in gold scribbles but I found that the scribbles were song lyrics written in Caitlyn's cursive handwriting. With a smile I turned around to the green wall that had a bed resting against it. This wall was one of my favourites as someone had painted different birds and flowers in bright colours and I was amazed at the detail in some of the images. The final wall held a wardrobe which I assumed to be a walk in and the wall and doors were covered with different pictures that had been cut out from magazines. Each one had a model or a random girl from the street and the style was so similar to Caitlyn's that I realised this was where she got her inspiration. I curiously walked forwards and opened the door to find racks of clothes and shoes filling the room and that's when it hit me. This was Caitlyn's room.

_When Shane said he loves Caity as a sister he meant it as she practically lives here! Shit. Something must be really bad for a girl to have a second home at a friend's house and for the family to be fine with her coming and going. _

I quickly closed the wardrobe door and jogged out of the bedroom and down the hall to Shane's room and I was about to knock when I heard him talking to someone.

'C'mon Caity; you have to tell her' Shane said and I could have sworn I heard someone growl.

'Shane if she isn't ready she doesn't have to' Nate shot back angrily and I could hear someone sobbing and trying to say something. I rested my ear against the door in hope of hearing the conversation better.

'B-but what if she treats me d-differently be-because of it? What if she h-hates me?' Caitlyn finally managed and tears started filling my own eyes at how upset Caitlyn was.

'She won't hate you Caity; Mitchie just wants to know what's going on and help you. She would never hate you' Nate reassured her.

'But what if she's d-disgusted by it? I wouldn't bl-blame her...I even h-hate myself' she said and at this point the tears started spilling down my face at what my friend was saying about herself. 'Don't ever say that Caitlyn!' Shane cried angrily and I heard Nate saying something to Caitlyn though he said it so quietly I couldn't make it out.

'What's happening isn't your fault. We all know that and we're trying to help you out. I still don't get why you can't tell the poli -'

'You know I can't Shane!' Caitlyn cried; her outburst interrupting what Shane was going to say though I had a pretty good idea at what word was about to escape his lips . 'Don't you realise what he would do to you guys if I told the police let alone if he found out you guys knew?'

I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew who they were talking about. I figured out why Nate and Shane were so close with Caitlyn. I had put two and two together to make four and realised exactly who they were talking about and I had a pretty good idea at what he was doing to my innocent best friend.

I flung the door open and quickly wiped the tears away from my cheeks as four face turned to face me; each holding a different expression. Shane's was of pure concern and the moment he had realised I had been crying he quickly walked over, grabbed my hand, then pulled me back to the bed and sat me on his lap before wrapping his arms around me in hopes of comforting me. Nate, who was holding a crying Caitlyn in his arms, was filled with shock and I knew he was trying to figure out how much I had heard. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Caitlyn's was at first the same as Nate's though that lasted only for a few seconds as she seemed to crumble into pieces and kept muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'please don't hate me' over and over again. The final person I had not known was in the room as he had not said anything but a silent Jason was sitting in a bean bag watching the whole scene unfold with a pensive look.

'I'm so sorry M-Mitchie. I should've t-told you about L-Leo but I thought you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I w-wanted to tell you and invite you over but I c-couldn't risk it – n-not with him there' Caitlyn said through sobs.

I somehow managed to untangle myself from Shane's limps and quickly climbed off of his lap and onto the floor where Nate and Caitlyn were sitting. The moment Nate had taken his arms away from Caitlyn I quickly wrapped my own around her and pulled her into a hug; her own arms wrapped tightly around my back.

'I would never _not_ want to be around you Caitlyn. You're my wacky fashion obsessed music producer and I love you for it' I said and I heard her give a wet laugh and Nate gave an encouraging smile to me. 'I mean I used to wonder why I couldn't come over and when I saw Leo today – gosh. Please don't go home to him again. I don't know what he is doing exactly but please, please don't go home to it' I begged as tears began to spill down my cheeks once again.

'I have to Mitch; he's my l-legal guardian' Caitlyn said and her words only broke my heart even more than her crying had.

'But why would your parents sign you over to your brother? How come they can't take care of you?' I asked but by this point Caitlyn was crying so hard she could not even form any full sentences.

'Mitchie; Caity's Mum and Dad are divorced and during the fight for who gets what they forgot fully about Caitlyn and when they finally remembered her they – well...they' Nate stumbled over his words and he pulled a face as he tried to think of what word fit the situation perfectly.

'They didn't want me – neither of them wanted me' Caitlyn finally managed and I gasped in shock as I pulled away from my friend as I couldn't believe that a mother and father would not want their daughter let alone a daughter as brilliant as Caitlyn.

'But they're your Mum and Dad. How could they – but that couldn't – I'm so sorry Caity' I said as I wiped the tears away from my cheeks with my hand and I gave a sad smile as Caitlyn did the same thing at almost the exact same time.

'But they did Mitchie. They didn't want me and Leo was old enough so they pushed me to him and they're paying him to keep me. What they don't realise is what else they're paying him for' she spat savagely and I could hear shuffling behind me and when I turned my head I saw both Jason and Shane moving to the ground so that we were now all sitting in a tight circle.

'What if I can get Darren to take Leo to court? He has enough money and if he knew he'd want to take the bastard down and you can come live with us. We have a spare room and everything' I said as my mind already started thinking up how I was going to tell Darren.

'Mitchie; Caitlyn won't testify against Leo' Jason said and my mouth dropped open as I looked at her in shock.

'Why not? There's no way the judge would let you go back to him once the case is settled and he'd be in jail. He'd never be allowed to go near you again.'

'He's threatened her Mitch,' Shane explained as he pulled me to him once I started crying again and I rested my head against his chest as he started rubbing my back, 'Leo has threatened to kill anyone that gets involved with the case. But he's only told Caitlyn this and she's told us but he'll follow through with it. He's not right in the head and he wouldn't hesitate to make anyone pay.'

I watched through blurry eyes as Nate pulled Caitlyn back into his lap and gently stroked her hair as she continued to sob.

_What has Leo done to her to turn my fierce and stubborn friend into a crying and terrified girl?_

Almost as if he had read my though Shane softly pushed my fringe away from my eyes and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him, 'he's done things Mitch, things we would never imagine even in our nightmares, to her. He's gone as far as describing how he'd kill us if she told us about what was going on. He's – he's...he doesn't deserve to be living' Shane whispered to me and by the look in his eyes I could see how badly Shane wanted to hurt Leo for what he had done to his adopted sister.

'H-how long are you staying here?' I asked Caitlyn turning my head onto the side and then rested it against Shane's chest again and I smiled mentally as I felt Shane rest his chin on my head.

'Um...two weeks this time I think...he doesn't do anything too bad when he knows Mum's down the road but when she's not -' Caitlyn broke off as her body shook with held in sobs.

'Guys maybe we should go to bed; we have school today' Nate said over the top of his girlfriend's head.

'No...we have school tomorrow Nate. We've already had school today' Shane said and Nate simply shook his head and gave a flick of his head at the clock on Shane's bedroom wall. We all looked up to see that it was two in the morning and almost at once we all dragged ourselves into a standing position.

'Do we really have to go to sleep?' I asked; my voice breaking through the silence that had fell on us.

'I think you already know the answer to that one Mitchie' Jason said with a smile as he walked over and gave me a goodnight hug. He then gave his brothers a "man-hug" and gave Caitlyn a hug as well as a kiss on her head before walking over to the door, 'if anything happens tonight wake me or Dad. Wake us then call the police. Just make sure the girls and Freddie are safe' Jason said and both Shane and Nate nodded their heads.

Once Jason left I turned to face my three friends and gave them a worried look, 'how come everyone keeps saying that we need to be safe and to get certain people if anything happens?'

'Mitch...we're worried that someday soon Leo might crack at the fact that his sister is barely ever home and might come and get her. When that day comes we know he won't be going down easily' Shane said and that's when the seriousness of everything finally dawned on me.

'Oh' I managed as I was not sure what else to say.

'I'm going to take Caity to bed; you two stay safe' Nate said as he wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and Shane and I both watched in silence as the two left.

'For some reason I feel like I've walked onto a war field with the enemy making their plans to attack at any minute' I said with a shudder at the thought of Leo barging down the door of the Grey's house with a gun in his hand.

'See as much as I adore you Mitch this was why I didn't want you to know,' Shane groaned as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder, 'I know how..._vivid_ your imagination is and I knew you'd come up with some freaky things and end up scaring yourself into a fit.'

'Yeah well...I can't help it' I defended myself weakly. 'She's the only girl friend I have here and I never knew she could be this strong...I just want to make everything better for her.'

'Don't worry; it's what we're all trying. Every time she's over either Mum or Dad will have a talk to her about it. They were the first ones to figure out what was going on with Caity and since then their determined to try and get her away from that asshole. I just wish she'd realise that we don't care if we get hurt...we just want her away from him.'

I turned around in Shane's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek but as I was pulling away I saw a car drive past the house through his bedroom window. It was driving slowly and thankfully due to the streetlamp I was able to see what kind of car it was and the moment I did my eyes widened in fear as I started shivering.

'What's the matter Mitch?' Shane asked worriedly as he raised his hand and felt my temperature to see if I was getting sick.

_An orange 2008 Hyundai Genesis. I've only seen a glimpse of one of them before and that was through the window of Leo's garage._

'The day that Leo comes barging through the front door might be sooner than you thought' I said as tears sprung to my eyes and I flung myself at Shane and cried into his shirt. 'Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?' I asked softly a few minutes later once I had calmed down.

'I wouldn't have let you leave if you didn't' Shane mumbled into my hair which made me laugh as I pulled away from him. 'You want to tell me what you thought?' he asked softly as he leaned forwards and wiped my wet face with his soft hands; I smiled as I felt the calluses on my cheek and reminded myself to ask him to play something when the mood wasn't so...scary and serious.

'Just tell your Mum and Dad to beware of an orange 2008 Hyundai Genesis. Leo has one and he just drove past' I explained as Shane walked away from me and over to his wardrobe.

'It's okay Mitch; he doesn't know where we live. We made sure of it' Shane said as he pulled out two sets of pyjamas and passed one over to me.

'But didn't you park your car out the front? He would've seen -'

'Dad always drives our cars around to the back garage. He never trusts us to do it. Like I said we made sure he wouldn't know where we live.'

I breathed a small sigh of relief as I left Shane's room and walked into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. When I got inside the room I laughed to myself once I realised what he had given me. In my hands were the same black rugby shorts I had worn when I first came to Shane's house and instead of the AC/DC t-shirt he had given me a black long sleeved shirt that had white sleeves.

A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom donned in Shane's clothes, mine held tightly in my left hand, and I was hallway when I decided that I would check in on Caitlyn. I tiptoed along the silent hallway and came to a halt outside of her room. I quietly turned the knob and opened the door slightly so I could get a peek inside and when I did I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself 'aw-ing' out loud.

Lying in Caitlyn's Queen sized bed were Nate and Caitlyn; both on top of the blankets and both had each other's arms tightly wrapped around one another. With a smile gracing my lips I closed the door and snuck back to Shane's room where he was writing something down in a black and gray notebook.

'Whatcha doing Popstar?' I asked as I dumped my clothes next to the door and walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

'Just writing a song and where'd you get Popstar from?' he asked with an amused smile as he closed the book, stood up and placed it on his bookshelf before walking over to the light switch.

'Because the day I first met you when you were wearing those black skinnies with your straightened hair and I so thought you would be either a Prima Donna or a wannabe Popstar' I explained simply as I moved myself under the blanket and pulled them up to my lap.

'Well what do you think now that you've gotten to know the real Shane Grey?' he asked as he turned the lights off.

'Um...most definitely a Popstar wannabe' I said with a chuckle as I felt the mattress dip and assumed that Shane was now sitting on my left.

'Is that so?' he asked and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was trying to hold in his laughter.

'That is quite so Mr Popstar' I said and laughed as I felt his arms wrap around me and pulled me backwards so that we were both lying down.

'You wanna know what I thought of you when I first saw you?' Shane asked and I groaned as I shifted so that I was resting my head next to wear his was.

'I was an ugly crying mess so I don't think I really want to know' I answered and grunted as he flicked me on the head.

'No; I thought that you would be a handful and you were a girl that had me intrigued from the moment I saw your green chequered shirt. I decided at that moment that I would get to know you whether you liked it or not and that you were my angel that was coming down from heaven and you'd bash my head in if I ever did anything stupid – boy did I peg you right' Shane said seriously though started laughing once I hit him playfully on the chest.

'You, Mr Rockstar, are seriously one of the corniest guys I have ever met. I don't know why I agreed to be your girlfriend.'

'Because you find me irresistible - duh!' Shane said in a stuck up voice that had me laughing once again.

_God I loved how he could calm me down and have me relaxed so quickly. I'd be lost without this guy._

Just then there was a high pitched screaming that made my jump into a sitting position as I became aware of my surroundings again. A groaning Shane climbed out of bed and started walking to the door and that's when I remembered that Freddie had his night scares.

'I honestly do love that kid but he always wakes me up' Shane complained as he opened his bedroom door. 'I'll be back soon Angel; try not to miss me too much' he said cheekily before dashing out of the room.

I smiled to myself at our new nicknames for each other as I turned onto my side and brought the blankets up to my chin. I breathed in Shane's spicy scent that had been rubbed off onto the blankets and snuggled into the material. I wasn't sure when Shane finally came back but I do know that that night I knew everything was going to be different. The moment I would wake up I would be a little bit older and wiser about things and I'd be hell of a lot more protective of Caitlyn. I would be closer to my Popstar and I would admire the entire Grey family for what they were doing for Caitlyn.


	16. That was nice

**_A/N: It's official. I hate this chapter. It's everywhere and it doesn't flow at all and it's just plain messy. I mean it goes from happy to serious to happy to serious to serious-happy. It's so bad that it isn't even funny and I'm really sorry that you're choosing to read it._**

**_Normally I would never upload something as bad as this one is but I feel bad for not updating so I'm doing this but I'll come back and edit it at a later date but right now I'm way to tired to do so. I have realised today that if you're body is sore and tight that working out in hopes of getting rid of the sore muscles is not going to help...especially when you don't warm up and cool down. But seriously...it's so boring and normally I can't be stuffed.  
_**

**_272. Two hundred and seventy-two. It's a three digit number. That's a lot. Thank you all for reviewing my story and sticking by me and I'm so sorry if that I've stuck you with such a sucky chapter but I promise I'll make it up to you all. Once again thank you so much and I'll reply to any questions and what not tomorrow as like I said before I'm really sleepy. _**

**_This chapter is for my Drew. He is awesome. He stuck by me and my writing and he is fully supportive of everything I do and he's always encouraging me to do my best. I know I drive him crazy as I think I drive anyone with half a mind crazy but for some stupid reason he sticks around. He says I entertain him and that he would never ditch a friend. We're so much a like in that way and I think I'd be lost without him. When I do something stupid you're the first to point it out but you always do it in a nice way and one day I might just get to know you better than I already do. One day, a long time from now, I'll loose the doubt you say I have about myself and you'll help me realise that I don't have to be wary about certain things. I'll show you that you can trust me about anything and that I'm here for the long haule mate and I'm not planning on ditching you for some two-timing jerk. Thank you so much for sticking by me...there's not enough stars in the galaxy for me to give you as a thanks as you mean that much to me._**

**_Once again I'm sorry this chapter sucks but I've been an emotional wreck lately and been crying at school and at home and I seriously don't know what the hell is going on with me. I bumped my shoulder into a wall today and I burst out into tears. There's a lot of things going on in my head that don't make a lot of sense and I know all this confudlement is shown in my messing writing but I can't help it. I'll sort it out as soon as I can so I can focus on my one love of writing but until then you'll have to put up with it I'm afrad. I'll be fine...I have to be. Can't keep crying in front of randoms...I think it frightens them._**

**_Forever - Rascal Flatts and Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles. They are my blood right now and I don't think I could live without these two songs.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the character's associated with Camp Rock. Everything else in this chapter is mine - even the scene that seems kind of like a scene in HSM2.  
_**

* * *

When I woke up that day I almost screamed Bloody Murder when I woke to find someone's arms resting on me but luckily I had realised that said person was Shane so instead of screaming I laughed to myself as I slowly moved his arms off of me and sat up. I looked over at the clock and was surprised to find that it was only half past four and realised that I still had a good two hours before I had to actually start getting ready for school.

I quietly got out of the bed, walked over to the window and peaked out the blinds and saw that the sun was starting to come up. Deciding that I wanted to go out and enjoy the peace I tried to tiptoe over to the bedroom door but was unsuccessful as just as I was about to reach the door my foot managed to get tangled in my singlet and I fell, face first, onto the carpet floor.

'Mitch? What are you doing?' I heard a sleepy Shane ask and I jumped up into a standing position to find him sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_Aw...he's so cute when he's sleepy – Mitch! Answer his stupid question._

'Oh I couldn't sleep so I'm going to go outside for a little – Shane you don't have to come' I said quickly as Shane had gotten out of bed and pulled a t-shirt of his singlet.

'I know I don't _have _to Angel but did you ever think that I may want to go and sit outside with my girlfriend after an hour's worth of sleep?' he asked as he walked over to me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

'You are so insufferable that is isn't even funny Mr Popstar.'

'Do you even know what insufferable means Mitchie?' he asked as we opened his bedroom door.

When I shook my head no his laughter boomed through the silent house and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

'Shane; just because we're awake doesn't mean the entire household should be too' I scolded as we began to descend the staircase.

Shane attempted to mumble something but when I refused to move my hand until we were outside he gave up and simply pulled my closer against him; though I had to admit it was not like I did not like being that close to him.

Once the wooden door was closed securely behind us I was about to remove my hand from his mouth when I realised that I actually liked the peace and serenity that came when Shane was not talking. With a grin I walked over to the swing set and towed Shane along with me and I could hear his muffled reply as we sat down on the cushioned seat.

'You know what's really sad? Even though I can't comprehend the actual words you're saying I still know what you're complaining about,' I said with a soft chuckle, 'this is nice you know? I mean I never really realised how quiet being outside is when it is only ten to five in the morning.'

I was enjoying the calming sounds of nature when all of a sudden I felt something wet against the palm of my hand, 'ew Shane! As if you lick my hand!' I shrieked as I pulled my hand away from his mouth and wiped my hand on his rugby shorts.

'Well in my defence you wouldn't let me talk – you actually taste pretty good' Shane said with a goofy grin as he shifted himself into a comfier position.

'Oh gee...thanks Shane. I'll be sure to tell the next guy that tries to eat my hand that I am delectable' I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, as I gave him a glare. When his face suddenly dropped and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout I couldn't help but laugh at Shane.

'What do you mean by the "next guy?" You don't think you're getting away anytime soon do you?' Shane asked once I had calmed down from my fit of laughter.

'Well...now that you mention it I have Dan waiting for me and it's probably not very good of me to leave him hanging' I said whilst bringing my legs up onto the seat and wrapped my arms around them.

'Dan? You can't be thinking of actually dumping me in order to date him are you?'

'If I didn't know any better I would say that you were a cocky jerk Shane' I teased as I rested my head against my arms and took a deep breath.

'What's bothering you Mitchie girl?' Shane asked and I felt his arms wrap around my body and pull me onto his lap.

'Nothing; I'm fine' I lied as I stretched my legs out across the seat.

'I'm not that stupid you know so you might as well tell me' he said and his comment made me smile.

'I never said you were stupid...what you sometimes do can be stupid – but you as a person are never stupid' I said pulling a face when I realised that my sentence did not make any sense.

'I have no bloody idea what you just said but I'll take it as a compliment. So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?' Shane questioned and I gave a groan of annoyance as I rested my head on his chest.

_Why must he be so damn persistent? Most guys would just drop the subject as they can't be stuffed but oh no – I had to choose to date the guy who actually wants to know what I'm thinking. I wonder if he realises that I barely understand my thoughts yet he wants me to say them aloud._

'I dunno...there are a lot of things spinning through my mind but most of them are pretty stupid so you don't need to wo-'

'Name some. I want to listen to what's going on so pick a point and start from there' he said and he made it all sound so easy. As if getting the thoughts that were currently out of my head and into verbal sentences was as easy as saying the word 'hello.'

'You wanna tell me what you meant yesterday when you said yesterday that I had to ask Caity about what you were like last yea.' I questioned with my eyes closed as I listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

'Okay...I guess I should be the one to tell you instead of Caitlyn but you can't hate me for it okay?' Shane said and my head immediately shot up as I looked at him in confusion.

'Hate you? Shane I could never hate you. Even trying to hate you would be like...I dunno...me trying to put mascara on with my mouth shut. Impossible' I stated and watched as a small grin tugged at his lips.

'Remember what you just said when I finish telling you about what I was like before you came along' he said and I gave a slow nod for him to continue. 'I was – I guess you could say that I was an ass to everyone around me. I used to swear at my parents non-stop, I would constantly blame Nate for our band breaking up, Jason I would ignore and when I did talk to him it was only to tell him to stupid acting like a stupid three year old and to grow up and Frankie...God for some reason no matter how badly I treated him he always wanted to grow up to be just like me. All through high school I was part of the "IT" group. I was either dating one cheerleader or another and I don't think I ever went longer than forty-eight hours without hooking up with a girl. If there was ever a party going on you could bet that I'd know about it and I'd be there boozing it up with the rest of the guys. I was seriously messed up and my friends were no better. Then some other stuff started happening and Nate began dating Caity and then one day he asked me to pick her up as he was running late with Dad. I went over to her house and the door was unlocked and – if I didn't have either you or Caity I think I would still be the same I was last year' Shane confessed and I bit my lip as I ran through everything I had just heard.

'I still don't see what Caity and I did' I said after a few minutes of silence.

'I was the first one in the family to find out about what her brother was doing to her Mitch – I realised that I was no better than -'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence Shane Lindsay Grey' I warned as I glared at him. 'There's no way you could have been as bad as Leo...you're exaggerating.'

'Yeah but at the time I thought I was. I mean he was going through girls as fast as I was though he also used his sister but that was the only real difference between us. Caity told me the night I found her beaten on her bedroom floors in tears how he always came home drunk and drugged up, how he had separated himself from his family and thought he deserved the best of everything and nothing less. That was exactly how I was. I guess you could say that Caity helped me realise that I needed to grow up and stop being such a dickhead.'

'Okay...I guess that makes sense' I said as I mentally went through what he had just said. 'Caity was your realisation but I don't get how I'm a part of all this. I'm just a girl you found stupidly crying in the hallway that happens to now be your girlfriend.'

'You need to stop underestimating yourself Angel; you need to believe in yourself more. You have no idea how important you are to me' Shane said as he pulled me against his chest once again and I gave a small smile at his words. 'Well you know how I said you're my Angel?' he asked and I nodded into his chest as he rested his chin on my head. 'The reason for that is because the day before that I had gone to church for the first time since I started high school and for once I actually prayed instead of just sitting there and laughing at how stupid some people were for taking everything so seriously. See I knew I had to change...I just didn't know how. I prayed that a miracle would come along and help me out. Then there you were and for a second I thought some idiot had made some kind of thought reader and had heard what I had said and was setting this massive prank that would blow up in my face so I wasn't going to help...but then I realised that it would take a genius to make a thought reader and they wouldn't waste their time reading my mind so I helped you out.

By helping you I helped myself if that makes any sense. I had a reason not to go near my old friends anymore. I had a reason not to be an ass and to come to school the next day with a massive hang over as you would probably walk away from me. You made me want to be a better person and you're also helping me be one too' Shane admitted and I once again lifted my head to look at him squarely in the eye.

'You got all that from knowing me for only a week?' I asked shakily as tears started to form in my eyes.

'Yup; I got all of that from knowing you for one whole week – that was also one of my favourite weeks I've ever had...well not including Friday but that's – why are you crying?' Shane asked worriedly as a couple tears fell from my eyes.

'Because not only was what you just said the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me but also because, Mr Popstar, I think that may have been the most you have ever said to me in a thirty minute time period' I said with a wet laugh.

Shane shook his head with an amused smile as he wiped the tears away from my cheeks and that's when I realised that this boy I had only been dating for a day and known for a week had me falling head over heels faster than I could say 'forever and ever.' I also talk really fast most of the time.

'Hey I have a question but I don't want you to take it the wrong way okay?' I said and watched as Shane's brows furrowed and he began looking at me carefully.

'Okay...what's the question?' he asked hesitantly and I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to think of a way to word it.

'Do you think that this – us – you and me – are we going to fast with all of this? We've known each other for under two weeks...are we – I dunno...are we falling too fast for each other and we're gonna end up hitting the cement pavement sooner than we thought?' I blurted out but the moment I did, I quickly dropped my head in hope of hiding my blush as I began to pick at one of my fingernails.

_What's taking him so long to answer? Hasn't he realised how much of an impatient person I am? Why did I have to go and open my big fat mouth and wreck the really sweet moment we were having?!_

'I don't know Mitch,' Shane finally said with a sigh, 'do you think we are?'

'That's why I'm asking you because I don't know and I'm trying to see what you think of all this and – arrgh why do relationships have to be so hard?' I asked as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

'I can't answer that as this is my first one' Shane answered truthfully.

'What do you mean this is your first one? You just said before that you were never not dating.'

'Yeah but I wouldn't consider what I had with those girls as a relationship. They were just there – hell I don't think I even knew half of their last names or birthdays.'

'Oh' I said as I continued to keep my gaze on my hands as I did not want to have to look up and see how Shane was looking at me.

'Mitch I don't know if we're going to fast but I really, really do like you and I just want to be with you as much as I can and to hold you every moment you're near and to listen and help you whenever I can and to protect you from any guy that tries to harm you – actually I want to make sure that every guy that knows you to know that you're taken and that I'm not going to be giving you up anytime soon and to bash the crap out of any guy that even _tries_ to get between us but if it's a girl I'm going to have to leave that to you as my Mum told me I wasn't allowed to hit a girl and -'

'Shane,' I said interrupting his rant as I had finally lifted my head to look at him, 'I would gladly bash the crap out of any girl who even _thinks_ to come between us. I will even bash Tess just for the sake of it.'

'Well the idea of you socking Tess I must admit is quite appealing' Shane said with an amused smile as he leaned in closer to me.

'Oh really? Well as long as I have you standing right behind me to testify that I was indeed the girl who knocked Tess' two front teeth out and that I'm proud to admit it then I'd do it any day' I replied as I leaned in as well so that our faces were mere centimetres from each other.

'So we're not going to fast?' he asked quietly and I shook my head slightly.

'If we both feel the same way and we're comfortable and happy then I guess we're going at just the right pace' I said quietly as I noticed the tiny green flecks in Shane's dark brown eyes.

'Good...because if you told me that I was going too fast and that I couldn't kiss you then I'd be royally screwed' Shane said and I gave a soft laugh before the space between us closed within milliseconds and I felt his soft lips against mine.

I am not too sure who started the kiss. It could have been Shane that closed the gap or it could have been me that just had to know what he tasted like. Either way my first kiss with Shane Lindsay Grey would have to be my favourite by far. We kissed for what felt like an eternity but at the same time when we finally pulled away to get some much needed air it felt like it was too soon.

'That was...nice' I said breathlessly as I rested my forehead against his.

'Yeah; it was very..._nice_' Shane said slightly out of breath as well, a cheeky smile began to form on his lips.

'What?' I asked with a smile of my own as I felt his arms unwrap themselves from around my waist and almost instantly missed their warmth.

'Nothing...I just remembered something' he said cryptically and I waited a few seconds for him to elaborate but when he didn't I decided to continue questioning.

'Nah-ah something is going on and if you don't tell me then I'll – I'll...I won't ever kiss you again' I cried triumphantly and watched as his face suddenly dropped.

'That's not fair; I want it to be a surprise. If you just wait a couple more seconds you'll see it.'

'See what Shane?' I asked again but no sooner had I said the words had water started spraying the entire front lawn.

'That's what' Shane said happily and I felt his one of his arms hook under my legs whilst the other wrapped around my back as he picked me up and ran me through the water.

'Oh my gosh! You so did that on purpose!' I shrieked as Shane placed me down on the veranda.

'I so didn't' Shane weakly protested as he took my hand in his and grinned mischievously at me. 'If I was going to do it on purpose I would have done this' he said as he suddenly ran down the steps and back into the water being sprayed by the sprinkler – pulling me along with him of course.

Instead of protesting or yelling at him for wrecking my hair I decided that now would be as good of a time as any to have some childish fun with my boyfriend. I quickly jumped onto his back and he held onto me tightly as we both started laughing as we ran through the water.

When he finally placed me back on the wet grass I turned to him and gave a wide smile that made him slowly start to back away from me, 'why are you looking at me like that?' he asked and I chuckled as I slowly started walking forwards.

'I'm just thinking how fun it would be to tackle you backwards into the muddy ground' I said simply and laughed at his over-exaggerated face of pure horror.

'You'll never catch me alive Torres!' Shane shouted and added in a very dramatic war cry before running away from me.

I quickly ran after him and had to regain my balance twice as I had slipped on the wet ground but unfortunately for Shane he was not as good as I was balance wise and he ended up face first into the ground. I skidded to a halt beside him and helped him up as I tried to hold in the laughter.

'I win' I stated once I had finished silently laughing to myself.

'If you notice I fell on my own accord which means I win' he argued back and I mock glared at him.

'You wish Grey. You couldn't win if you – hey...you're hair' I broke off as a smile tugged at my lips at the sight before me.

'What? Is something in my hair? Get it out! Mitchie get it out!' Shane screamed like a girl which had me laughing as I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep him still.

'You are such a doofus you know' I said as I rose on hand and pulled gently on a lock of his dark brown hair. 'Your hair is curly...I've never seen it this way before. I like it' I said, slightly in awe, as I watched the water drip down his muddy face. The water was still hitting against us but I ignored it for the moment as I was too amazed at how handsome Shane looked with wet, curly hair.

'Well I'll wear it more often like this if you wear my clothes more often' Shane offered as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

_I get to see him with adorable curly hair whenever I like and in exchange all I have to do is wear his incredibly comfy clothes? God I don't know how I'll ever manage with such a tortuous deal..._

'That sounds like a bloody brilliant idea Mr Popstar' I said as I wiped some of the mud off of his face so that I could see it better.

'Then we have a deal' he said as he leaned down and sealed our deal with a kiss. I was glad that he was holding onto me otherwise I most likely would have melted into the ground right then and there as his kiss was by far the best thing I've ever had. After only a couple of seconds Shane pulled away for a brief moment and I looked up at him with a happy smile, 'is it still nice?' he asked with a cheeky grin.

'Most definitely the nicest thing ever' I replied as I pulled his back to mine for another kiss.

_I think there a very few things that could ever top this in my life. Maybe my wedding...maybe the day I have children. All I know is it is going to be a hell of a hard time to beat this moment that I'm sharing with Shane right this moment._

I could have sworn that Shane had mumbled something against my lips but I decided that I had imagined it as he deepened our kiss but that only lasted a few seconds before someone's voice had me jumping away from her son.

'You two are going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here in the water any longer than you already have' Catherine said from the front door with her Paul's arm wrapped affectionately around her shoulders.

I could hear laughter coming from the house and looked to the second story to find Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Freddie all watching us from one of the bedroom windows. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as Shane entwined his fingers with mine and reluctantly pulled me to the front door. We were handed towels by Catherine the moment we stepped into the house and as we began to ascend the stairs we could hear the husband and wife talking to each other.

'You know Paul I always liked that girl. I knew from the moment I met her that she'd have a good impact on him' Christine said and I softly laughed as Shane began to blush too.

'They're not getting married Chris; they're still kids' Paul said and I silently thanked the heavens that if Christine would ever start planning our wedding this year that Paul would always be there to stop her.

'Yes but I correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you propose to me in the front lawn whilst the sprinklers were turned on?' Christine asked smuggle and both Shane and I stopped half way up the stairs so we could hear the rest of the conversation.

'But that was just pure bad luck. How was I meant to know your father was waiting inside to turn the sprinklers on the moment I tried to kiss you' Paul asked and Shane and I started laughing before continuing our way up the steps.

'One day when I'm older I'm going to find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with and be as happy with him as your Mum is with your Dad' I told Shane as we reached the top of the staircase.

'You will. If there's one thing I promise it is that you will be as happy as they are for the rest of your life – and I never break my promises. How about we seal the promise with a kiss?' he asked and I playfully kiss his cheek as I wrapped the towel closer to my saturated body.

'I think someone's starting to have a new obsession with kisses' I said as I opened the door to Shane's room so I could grab my clothes.

'It's not my fault they're so _nice_' Shane said teasingly and I bumped my shoulder with his as I left the room to have a quick shower.

_What better way to ruin a perfect day then to have school...oh sweet joyous times that will always come when the annoyingly high-pitched bell rings to tell me I have seven and a half hours left of pure torture that is known as high school. Oh well...at least I'll have Shane to think about..._


	17. Sitting In Barley with Skittles

_**A/N: Here I am again and here's another chapter. I'm seriously thinking about changing the name of this story as the Popularity Plan doesn't really play a part anymore...though in the next chapter it will but...I dunno. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Also thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You all rock my world and made me smile so much. Despite how many of you liked the last chapter I knew it sucked so I wanted to give you another one though this is kind of a filler chapter but don't worry. The days are gonna have a lot more drama coming and don't you just love his orange car? I had a nightmare last night because of it and it freaked me out so bad I was crying...not cool. Oh and Tess...she makes a re-apperence and will have a lot more coming too so don't worry. And I love the whole thing between Dan and Shane. And Drew and Shane. And Tom and Shane. Haha. I so can't wait 'till they all have to be in the same room. **_

_**This chapter is to my Poppy who will be turning eighty soon. He's a lovable dag that I think everyone would love. Being around him brightens my day as he makes me feel good about myself. I walk around in trackies and he'll be like "wow Stephanie...trying to impress the boys? The one's around here are dumb in the head for not picking you up" and other silly comments like that that I will always remember. Whenever I see him he asks me how many marriage proposals I've gotten and makes sure I've turned them down - nicely of course. When he sees me hand writing my stories he'll lean over my shoulder and read them out loud in weird voices that have me doubling over in laughter. Like I said; he makes me day. I can't wait to see him in three weeks...so excited! I love my Pop to death and I'll fight anyone who says a word against him. I'd be lost without his harmonica playing, sarcastic commenting, shorts wearer in the middle of winter, "Blimey" saying self. He taught me how to relax and reach the stars. What can I say...I'm Poppy's Little Girl and Proud :)**_

_**Thank you all for helping me get to 304. I can't believe. I squealed and danced then stubbed my toe and swore and got in trouble for swearing but still - it was so worth it. I have another idea for a story to put up here on FanFic so that should be up soon hopefully. They meet over a wallet and he never forgets her...it's going to be so much fun.**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and are still enjoying it as much as you have been. I'm sorry if every once and a while there is a crummy chapter but if you write a chapter a day it's going to show what mood you're in so I'm sorry...I have really rapid mood changes and anyone that knows me will vouch for it.**_

_**If you haven't heard "Fields Of Gold" by Eva Cassidy then check it out. The original by Sting if pretty cool too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character associated with Camp Rock, Leo's car, "Fields of Gold" and Skittles. I would so give up the chance of meeting Joe Jonas if I had a life supply of Skittles. THAT my friend is how obsessed I am with them. PS - Skittles in Popcorn tastes delish! :D Oh and I am in no way bagging WalMart. It was the first shop that came to mind. Sorry WalMart.  
**_

* * *

'So...what are my little nieces named?' I asked my brother and Annabelle as I sat in a nearby chair and held one of the precious little bundles of joys.

'The little girl you're holding is Halli and this little one that gave us almost a heart attack is named Joey' Darren said from the edge of Annabelle's bed where she was cradling Joey.

It turns out that when Annabelle had finally came to yesterday that she almost did have a heart attack when she found that her babies weren't with her and one had a very weak heart. The doctors had done something to her to strengthen her little body and for some miracle she was as healthy as Halli now. Of course Darren had texted me all of this yesterday whilst I was at school so he did not fully explain the situation but I realised that I really did not need to know. My niece's are safe and healthy and that is all that really mattered to me.

'Oh well hello there little Halster,' I cooed at the small baby, 'I'm you're Daddy's sister Mo but please don't call me by Aunty – I may look it now but I'm really not that much older than you. Besides I want you to be more like the sister I never had.'

'But you didn't need a sister as you had me. I mean what could be better than that?' Darren said smugly and Annabelle playfully swatted his arm before returning to gently rub small circles into Joey's tiny palm.

'Don't worry Hal; I'll introduce you to some really hot guys on motorbikes with tattoos and I'll help you sneak out to all the parties your mean old Daddy won't let -'

'How come it's always what I won't let her do? I'm gonna be a cool Dad' he interrupted and both Annabelle and I looked at him with raised eyebrows before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

I slowly stood up and walked over to my brother and carefully handed Halli to him before leaning over and gently pressing a kiss on Joey's head then another on Halli's, 'My Mum and Dad would so love you two' I whispered to them though I knew Darren and Annabelle had heard.

'Mitchie; Darren and I need to ask you something' Annabelle said softly and I curiously looked up at her. 'Well now that we have the twins they'll obviously be a part of the wedding and since you're going to be the Maid Of Honour we were wondering if you would like to hold onto one of the babies whilst Darren's Best Man holds onto the other'

'Oh my gosh! Really?' I squealed before attempting to pull everyone into a group hug. 'I'm not trying to be mean because I love my little Joester but...can I maybe hold Halster for the ceremony?' I asked cautiously as I did not want them to think I had favourites.

'See; didn't I tell you she would want to hold Halli' Darren smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes at how childish he could be for a man that now had twin babies.

'Dazza you never told me who your Best Man is going to be – care to fill me in?' I asked as I picked my tan leather bag up from the floor and felt the fringe gently hit my legs.

'Now that I can't tell you. It's a surprise Mo and one I'm planning to keep.'

'Fine...but I'll find out soon...I have to dance with the B.M so if he is some crusty, old music producer who has a wondering hand I am so seeing payback' I warned before giving everyone another kiss on the cheek then proceeded to leave the hospital so I could finally complete some homework.

-----------

'What are you doing?' Shane asked as he grabbed a few books out of his locker and chucked them into his bag.

'Waiting for you to finish packing your bag and for Nate and Caity to hurry up and get here so we can leave these stinky halls' I said as I popped a red Skittle into my mouth.

'I got that much but where'd you get the Skittles from?' he asked whilst placing the final book into his bag and shutting his locker door.

'Um...Dan – Aargh I hate the green and yellow ones. I will so never get why they even bother putting them into the packet – gimme your hand' I said quickly as I grabbed Shane's hands and poured out the packet of Skittles into his cupped hands.

I opened my mouth and every time I would find either a purple, red or orange Skittle I would chuck it in my mouth before continuing to sift through the sweets.

'Why did Dan give you lollies and what the hell are you doing?' Shane questioned with an amused smile as he watched me continue to fill my mouth with the colourful sweets.

'Cause I mentioned in the mornin' how I really wanted them so he got 'em for me during lunch – I'm starting to think he has a crush on me' I somehow managed to say despite the fact that my jaws were killing me for chewing so much.

'What are you doing Mitchie?' I heard Nate say and I turned my head to find both Nate and Caitlyn standing slightly behind me and watching me with smiles on their faces.

'I'm eating Skittles' I answered as I took the final red Skittle out of Shane's open palms and took a step away from him to show that he has to eat the rest.

'I so cannot believe you discriminated against the green ones! They're like the best' Caitlyn cried in shock as she picked all of the green ones and poured them into her own mouth.

'Not my fault their icky' I argued back once I had managed to swallow the mouthful of Skittles that had occupied my mouth.

'So why did Dan feel the need to go and get you Skittles?' Shane asked as the four of us began walking towards the front exit with Shane on my left, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, Caitlyn and I were hooked by the elbows and she was on my right with Nate's arm securely around her shoulders and him on her right.

_We are so never gonna make it through the doors if we stay like this...though it'd be funny to try._

'Someone's trying to steal Shane's girlfriend' Nate sang like a little girl and both Caitlyn and I started laughing whilst Shane glared at his younger brother over our heads.

'Hey; did anyone else notice Tess acting kind of weird today?' I asked my friends as we neared the door.

It was now Wednesday and when Shane and I entered the school halls yesterday with our hands entwined – let's just say that Tess took it way worse than I had expected. She had managed to rip my hand out of his and proceeded to shout at me until Shane stepped in between us and set Tess in her place. I believe his exact words were along the lines of 'I would never date a girl who walks around wearing labels on her chest and skirts short enough to show what she shouldn't be.'

'Yeah I know what you mean Mitchie. I mean she was, like, seriously moping around and did see the way she cracked it at Peggy today for talking with Drew?' Caitlyn said and I laughed at how shock she sounded.

'Well we all knew it was only going to be sooner or later she would find out about Drew and Pegg's but at least they're happy,' I said as I pulled myself out of our four person line, 'I'll meet you lot out front...just need to chuck the empty packet into the bin and I feel like escaping the stinky halls.'

I quickly ran out to the front of the school and chucked the packet into the bin. I slowly breathed in the fresh, okay...so maybe not _a hundred per cent fresh _but it's still fresh compared to the school's hallways, air and turned in a full circle. With a smile I turned my head to the side and watched a few cars before deciding I should probably start heading for Shane's car. As I began my walk over there a something caught my eye that made me hold my breath but by the time I had actually turned to get a better look it was long gone.

_Was that – no it couldn't be...I am so imagining things..._

_-----------  
_

'Oh. My. God' I said in shock as I walked into my homeroom with Nate right behind me.

'What's going on?' he asked stepping around me and following my gaze. 'Is that Tess?' Nate asked and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

'It's not funny Nate...she needs help' I stated as we both cautiously walked to our desks as Tess was currently sitting on Dan's desk and having a happy conversation with him – well maybe not "happy" but it was a conversation.

'Oh hey Mitchie! I just love the top you're wearing. Where did you get it from?' the now brunette girl asked me; her voice dripping with so much happiness I was amazed I did not throw up.

_What the hell? Since when does she care?_

'Um I dunno,' I said whilst looking down at my off the shoulder pull over, 'American Apparel maybe...I can't remember. Why are you here Tess and what happened with your hair?'

_Way to be subtle Mitch._

'That is fantastic; I'll definitely have to check the shop out. Oh and since you asked I just came to check in on my good friend Dan and to show him my new haircut and colour and he just loves it right Danny?' Tess asked as she ruffled her new full fringe with her fingers – something I always do.

'Yeah okay – we'll go with that' Dan answered quickly before grabbing Nate and I and pushing us into our respective seats.

'I guess I better go – us girls don't like being late for class isn't that right Mitchie' Tess said giving me a wide smile and I somehow managed to return a forced one. 'Any who I'll catch up with you later Danny boy – toddle-loo!' she cried before practically skipping out of the room.

Nate and I waited until Tess was out of the room and ear shot before doubling over onto our desks in laughter, 'guys it's not funny' Dan whined as Nate and I slowly began recomposing ourselves.

'Oh it not funny Dan it's hilarious' Nate said before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

'I didn't know you guys were dating – I would've been nicer about her if I – wait how long have you been dating?' I asked as I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

'Mitchie I am appalled that you would even think I would date someone that isn't you' Dan said in shock and I gave a quick glance at Nate to see if he knew where he was going with this but obviously he did not. 'Don't you know that I'm in love with you and that I will never feel the same for another chick the way I do for you.'

'Um...Dan,' I said leaning over my desk a little bit as I tried to think up the right words to say, 'I'm dating Shane and I'm not sure how you can really love me when you don't really know me.'

'What do you mean? Of course I know you' he said; completely missing my point about me being taken.

'Dude – you can't date her. She's dating my brother who would bash your head in for even_ thinking _about dating her and I'm pretty sure you the only thing you know about Mitch is that she's from Texas' Nate told the now confused Dan.

'Yeah that and she's totally hot – what else is there?' he asked and I smacked my hand against my forehead.

'This is going to be a _long_ day' I groaned whilst sliding down my seat a little.

-----------

'What I wouldn't give for a little bit of peace and quiet' I muttered to myself as everyone around me continued to bang the drums, strum the guitars or press keys on the piano or computer to create even more noise.

'May I suggest trying to tune 'em out' Brown said, all of a sudden appearing by my side and making me jump a foot out of my seat.

'Oh my Gosh Brown; are you trying to give me a heart attack?' I asked as I placed a hand over my heart and felt how fast it was beating.

'Sorry love; didn't mean to frighten you. Just wanted to give you a helping hand – do with it what you please' he said before continuing on to frighten the living daylights out of another unsuspecting student.

With a groan I dropped my head down to the wooden desk with a hard thud and then gave another groan of pain. I slowly closed my eyes as my finger traced one of the many engravings on the table and tried to get a little bit of much needed sleep.

_Why did Darren insist everything needed to be perfect for Bella and the twins? And why did he have to leave everything to last minute? When I have kids I am so paying someone else to set up the cribs and all the other stuff that involves...thinking. How the hell did I forget to start writing my song? I now have three days that will be filled with my friends and crying babies – I am so screwed!_

'What are you doing Mitchie?' a perky brunette asked and I had to stifle my third groan.

'Thinking about wallowing in my own self pity' I answered with my head still against the table. I closed my eyes shut even tighter in hope that if I did not see her than she would just evaporate.

'Is that what you're naming your song? It sounds really cool' she said and I slowly raised my head once I realised that she was not leaving anytime soon.

'Why on Earth would I name my song that?' I asked confused and she simply shrugged her shoulders which made me realise what she was wearing.

_No way...she can't be...holy shit._

'What's the matter Mitch; you look really angry all of a sudden' Tess said and for once I had to admit that she was right.

'You – you're wearing my top' I spat with narrowed eyes as I took in her full appearance.

Brown hair with a full front fringe, my off the shoulder top that I was wearing the other day, black skinny jeans and converse sneakers. Realising that her shoes looked incredibly like the ones I was wearing now I leaned down and noticed that she had customised a pair of white sneakers so they had green, purple and orange stripes going in different directions and occasionally overlapping – just like mine.

_But I made mine with Sierra. There's no way she could've bought them..._

'I'm not wearing your top Mitch; this one is mine. I bought it months ago,' Tess said as she looked at me as if _I_ was the psychotic one, 'and why are you looking at my shoes like that?'

'You stole my shoes – well not stole but you copied them. You got the exact design and everything and wait,' I said abruptly as I noticed something on her wrist, 'you – you didn't...'

'What didn't I do?' she asked innocently and my mouth dropped open as sure enough I saw a silver glint on her wrist.

I grabbed her wrist and there in front of my eyes was almost an exact copy of the bracelet that I was wearing. It had the exact same oval links, the exact small silver circle that hung off of the chain on a single link and even had a small diamond in the corner. I gasped as I noticed that the circle had "F.o.G" written in slanted, cursive writing and dropped her arm as if it had burnt me.

'T-Tess what does F.o.G mean?' I asked quietly as I had noticed a couple people that were sitting near us were now paying close attention.

'I'm not sure actually...my Mummy gave it to me before she passed away' she answered and as she said her answer I clenched my fist under the table.

'Your Mum didn't die Tess – she's in China,' Dan said as he walked over to my side and looked at me carefully, 'what's going on?'

'You lying little bitch' I hissed as I jumped out of my seat and towered over her. 'Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You couldn't get Shane and he said he would never date someone like you so you changed into me. My top, my jeans, my shoes, my hair and my _bracelet _– all the things that make up my style. Your mother isn't even fucking dead yet you say she is and that she gave you that bracelet. I don't know how you got the same bracelet – actually I don't even want to know how as the fact that you found it necessary to get the exact copy of a bracelet _my _mother gave to _me _on the night she died is just plain low. In fact it sickens me. You don't give a fuck about anyone – hell you don't even care about Shane. You just want him because you can't have him!'

By this time I had the whole classes attention Brown was now giving m a disapproving look but I did not care, 'girls...I don't know what's going on but I won't except this type of behaviour in my class. I want you both to apologise to each other.'

'But I didn't do anything-'

'I'm sorry Brown – I'm sorry Mitchie if you think I'm copying your style but if you noticed my Chucks are the short ones so I'm not really copying. I also accept your apology – I'd be happy to be your friend again' Tess said with a fake smile as she attempted to pull me into a hug but I somehow managed to quickly shove her away from me before she could even touch me.

'You just don't get it do you?' I asked quietly with tears in my eyes before turning and walking over to the class door. 'Brown; I respect you, I really do, but I'm not shaking hands with her and acting as if we're friends – I don't care how many detentions I get' I said before opening the door and stepping out into the quiet corridor.

I slammed the door shut behind me and began marching down the hallway to the entry; not caring how much trouble I was going to end up getting for this – I did not even have a hall pass. If there was one thing I hated about this school besides the fact of Tess Tyler attending it would be that every classroom had big, clean, glass doors. This then meant that every time I passed a class all heads would turn and all eyes would be on my frustrated form.

As I reached the big glass doors that led the way out to the parking lot I heard four different doors open and shut and a stampeded of feet run down the halls. Within seconds Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Drew were all walking alongside me but I decided to ignore them.

'What happened Mitchie?' Caitlyn asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder as I came to a halt at the top of the stairs and tried to figure out what I was going to do now – this was after all the first time I had ever yelled at another student and proceeded to walk out of a class without permission.

'I dunno I just...need to do...something' I said as my eyes flickered across the grounds.

'You can tell us what's going on Mitch – was it Tess?' Drew questioned as he stepped in front of me so that I was looking at him.

Before I had a chance however Shane had decided to have his own part in the conversation, 'don't tell me you actually did punch Tess, Angel'

'Why would she punch Tess? That's stupid; she'd get in too much trouble' Drew said turning on Shane and I could feel my head throbbing with pain.

'I know that's stupid that's why I'm asking if she did' Shane shot back and I began rubbing my temple as that seemed to be where the pain was erupting from.

'Let me guess; you asked her to take Tess out because you're too afraid to tell Tess what you really think about her' Dan sneered and I could hear Shane growl – yes..._growl_.

'You have no idea what you're talking -'

'Oh my God will you two shut up?' I cried in frustration as I ran my hands through my hair. 'You two are acting like girls fighting over a guy! Why can't you see that I'm friends with one of you and dating the other? It really isn't that hard.'

'Mitchie they're just sticking up -'

'Look; I didn't ask you guys to come out of class,' I said interrupting Caitlyn, 'and I understand you care but right now I want to be fucking alone if that isn't too much to ask for.'

'Guys; c'mon...give Mitchie some space. She'll come to us when she needs it' Nate said to the other three who had been shocked into silence.

I heard them mumble a few words and heard front door close but I knew Shane was standing beside me – I could still smell him.

'I know you're looking out for me Shane but I need space...and sleep...I _really_ need sleep' I said; closing my eyes tightly in hope of keeping the tears inside when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

'Okay...you know I'm here for you right?' he asked and when I did not reply his pulled me closer against him. I gave a nod that I heard and understood him and my breathing became laboured when I felt him gently kiss the back of my head. 'Where you gonna go?'

'I dunno...home' I whispered as I knew if I spoke any louder he'd be able to hear that I was crying.

'I'll drive you; I'm not letting you walk home so don't even think about saying it' Shane said and I gave a small smile and nodded slowly.

'I need to go get my bag...I left it in Music -'

'I'll go get it...just stay here and don't leave this spot' Shane ordered and he gave another kiss to the back of my head before removing his arms from around me.

Once I heard the door click shut once again I quickly wiped the shed tears from my cheeks and took a few long, calming breaths before finally opening my eyes.

_God...when did I become so screwed up? How come I'm either at this ecstatic high where I feel like I'm flying or I'm so low and upset that I scare those around me. Why did she have to bring up Mum again? I was going so well...at least I thought I was..._

'Okay I got your bag and told Brown that the Nurse is letting you go home due to the fact you're feeling really unwell' Shane said as he joined me outside again.

'But I didn't go to the Nurse' I said in confusion as he took my hand in his and led me down the stairs.

'Yeah but you see Abby's like my big sister so she'll go along with it if I ask her to' Shane answered my confusion and I nodded as we continued down the stairs in silence – comfortable or awkward I'm not really sure.

He helped me into my seat and then went over to his side of the car and started the engine and unfortunately whichever radio station it was Shane had been listening to decided now of all times to start playing Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy.

_Out of all the songs in the world why did they choose our song? Is someone out there really trying to screw me over and admit that I'm a mess? Because if they are I am so close to breaking that it isn't even funny._

I sunk further into the seat and turned my head to face our surroundings as we drove out of the car park and as we were driving I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of an orange Hyundai but deciding I was imagining it I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

'You know Mitch...you don't have to hide yourself away if you're upset or crying. I'm not going to think anything worse of you' Shane reassured me in a soft and sincere voice and I don't know if it was those words along with Eva's that had tears streaming down my face or if it was how warm and safe his hand entwined with mine made me feel.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold"_

'We used to live right next door to a big barley field. This is their song...it became our song and was the last song at their funeral...it's mine now and if you want...it can be ours too – they'd have liked you a lot' I told Shane quietly and as I gazed out at all the houses and trees that whizzed past us I could not help but wish I was returning home to my barley fields.


	18. Back Around to the Orange Car Now

_**A/N: I must be the worst author on here. I am so, so sorry that I have not updated. Seriously I am and aargh I feel terrible for this lousy update as you are all so damn brilliant and awesome.**_

**_So here's my chapter and yes I know I was meant to reply to your reviews and that is another reason why I am such a lousy author as I make promises and forget to follow through. So, so sorry._**

**_This chapter is for Ted. He needs this. Actually no he doesn't. He needs help - medical help. And he'll get it. Whether he responds to it or not it something else. But he has my precious Christopher looking after him and that and prayers is all I can do. I've changed my mind. This chapter is for those who need help. For whatever reason it may be but if you need help then this chapter is for you. This chapter isn't about help...but I think those who speak out deserve something. Those who don't speak out deserve something just as bad. When holding a precious innocent baby you wonder how someone can hurt such a beautiful thing. When seeing a sick man in hospital you wonder how he got there and who could do such a thing to their parents or a stranger. But when you see someone on the street with the glasses on you don't think how hard they might have it at home. You don't realise that they might be being abused by a family member or partner but they stay there because they love them so. You don't think that they might be suffering from cancer at that very moment due to the smile they have plastered to their face. Truth is people say "woe is me" but I sometimes what other people have going that they're not telling me about. Though the moment I find out about the man in hopsital suffering from cancer or a bestfriend recently diagnosed or find out your hero was being abused you want to shut it all out but can't. You have questions build up in your head until you're too tired to sleep but too sleepy to function. You walk through the day pretending that everything was fine when really you're falling apart because when you start to grow up people trust you more so they tell you what really was going on. So that is why this chapter is for those who need help. Because I am an author. I'm not a psychologist so I can't help nor am I a psychiatrist or doctor so I can't give prescriptions. I'm not a smart researcher who can find a cure nor am I a strong person who can take everyone's problems on with her head held high though I do try. I am an author who puts her heart and soul into what she writes. It's all I can do but if I can make on person's hour a little bit better then can I ask for anything more?_**

_**Where do you turn when you can't go home and you can't turn to the place that was your home? Why does life have to be so confusing? Does anyone know what song Shane has written for Mitchie? Let me know if you do.**_

_**Hummingbird - NeverShoutNever! Crawling (Carry Me Through) - Superchick. Tell Her Something - unsure of artist.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character belonging to Disney or anything to do with Camp Rock. I do not own "Back Around" by Demi Lovato nor do I own Wendy from Peter Pan. I think that's all so g'night.  
**_

* * *

'I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea Caity – what have I gotten myself into?' I asked my curly haired friend and I nervously cracked my knuckles.

'Okay firstly can you not do that?' she asked pulling a face at the cracking sound and gave a smile of relief as I dropped my hands to my side. 'Now secondly; you have got to be kidding if you think I'm going to let you walk out of here and not do it. You've worked your ass off all weekend to get it finished and you're not bailing now. Your family is out there in the crowds and could you imagine how devastated Shane would be if you didn't go out there and do your thing?'

'But it's not fair – they got to do theirs last night and they didn't tell me about it so I missed out so isn't it fair that they miss out now?' I argued, shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

'Y'know what I'm gonna go do? I'm gonna go get Shane as Dan was practising his drumstick tricks whilst I was walking by and hit me in the head with one and I'm getting a massive headache so I'm gonna go get your lover boy to convince you' she said and before I could tell her that it was not necessary Caitlyn had already started walking back down the narrow hallway that led out to the auditorium.

_Breathe Mitch – this isn't that bad. I mean the people out there are their family and friends of your friends so they can't be that bad. Okay that's not true because Caitlyn's parents and brother are complete and utter assholes so I guess that could mean the people out there are just as bad – oh God...I think I'm going to hurl._

I quickly turned to run to the nearest bathroom but did not even take a few steps before running straight into Shane.

'Whoa what's going on Wendy?' Shane asked as he wrapped his arms around me and held me closet to him.

_Wendy...he's been calling me that ever since yesterday...why? I seriously need to ask him._

'I think I'm going to be sick Shane; why didn't you talk me out of this?' I asked whilst resting my head against his chest.

'Because Darren asked me to make sure you follow through with this' he answered and my head whipped up to face him in confusion.

'He asked you? Why would he do that?'

'Because he's your big brother and hasn't heard you sing in ages and he knows it makes you happy. Besides I don't see what you're so nervous about – you're a great singer Mitchie' Shane said honestly though I still could not help but laugh.

'The only time you've heard me sing was when Dan taped me from my first music class and the sound on his phone was really bad so you can't judge' I said and I noticed the small twinkle in his dark brown eyes that always seemed to shine for me.

'Yeah but Freddie told me you were pretty awesome and for him to say that you'd have to be – then again he thinks he is going to end up married to you one day so he'd probably be pretty biased. Actually now that I think about it maybe you shouldn't go out there; we wouldn't want to scare everyone off now would we?' he teased and I thumped him across the shoulder.

'You are such a jerk sometimes Mr Popstar; I wonder why I stick around when I have other guys like Dan waiting -' I was unable to finish my sentence as Shane's lips had captured mine, taking my breath and senses with him.

When we finally broke apart Shane was wearing a smug grin and I could not help but smile up at my boyfriend, 'I think I know why you're sticking around. I mean I am irresistible' he said whilst puffing out his chest though that only lasted a few seconds as I flicked him on the nose causing him to scowl at me.

'I think I might go find Dan or some other bloke – there was this cool looking guy back outside; ciggie in one hand, beer in the other...definitely my kind of guy' I said turning away from him in an attempt to walk away but when I did his arms pulled me even closer to him so that it was a wonder we were still breathing. I turned back around to face him with a smile that quickly disappeared when I noticed that he actually looked hurt, 'you don't actually think I'd let you go right Grey?' I asked and my heart dropped slightly when I saw the glimpse of doubt that passed through his eyes.

'I dunno Mitch...I mean I know you wouldn't but sometimes I don't know why -'

'Shaney you ready for me to wow you with my spectacular singing?' an annoying brunette interrupted us in a chirpy voice.

'Oh Lord please give me strength' I mumbled as I learnt my forehead against Shane's chest and balled his shirt up in my hands.

'Uh...I'm good thanks Tess. I'm actually trying to talk with Mitchie so -'

'But I'm about to go on...you can't miss me Shaney...I wrote the song especially for you so that you'd see the real me' she whined causing me to hold the material of Shane's t-shirt even tighter so that I would not turn and throttle her.

'You really shouldn't write me songs Tess as I don't plan on returning the favour so can you please just leave Mitch and I alone for a second?' Shane asked politely through gritted teeth.

'But the song you sung last night...that was for me so I had to return the favour' Tess said and I could hear the soft growl in Shane's throat.

'No, that wasn't for you. I have no idea why you'd even think that as it was for Mitchie' Shane shot back and it took a few seconds for what he said to register but when it did I almost squealed.

'You wrote me a song? Since when did this happen?' I asked as I looked up at my boyfriend, a smile forming on my lips and slowly growing bigger.

'It was the song I was gonna play for you the day the twins were born but since we had to reschedule I wanted to practise it in front a bunch of people so that I could see how they reacted to it so that I'd know if you'd like it or not and luckily Nate agreed so we played it together and – why are you crying? You're not meant to cry Wendy' Shane said softly as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

'That is seriously the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me but can I ask you one question?' I asked and I heard a girl in heels storm past us to the stage but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

'Anything; you can ask any question in the world and I would gladly answer it for you.'

'Why do you keep calling me Wendy?' I asked whilst I ran a hand through my hair in frustration as I had given up trying to figure out the mind of any male no matter how old they were.

'Oh...it's one of the nicknames I've decided on giving you – it would make sense if you've heard the song' Shane said with a small smile.

'Another nickname for me? How are you planning on remembering them all?' I asked, blinking away the remaining tears.

'Well it's not like I'm gonna forget them anytime soon so why not?' Shane asked and I chuckled as the music for Tess' performance started causing me to turn as stiff as a board.

'What's the matter Mitch?' he asked as I untangled myself from his arms and walked over to the curtains.

I slowly pulled the curtain away slightly to reveal Tess strutting across the stage in a shiny purple dress with heals that looked like she could easily break her neck though it was not her attire that I was speechless about. It was her song.

'Mitchie – what's Tess singing?' asked a worried Daniel who had came running up beside me to peep out as well.

'Dan; fill me in. What the hell is going on?' Shane demanded from the boy who knew exactly why I was having a mental breakdown.

'That's the song Mitchie showed me yesterday that she was planning on singing today; that's her song' Daniel explained and even though I could not see Shane's face I could imagine the livid expression that it would hold.

'What are you gonna do Mitchie? You can't go out there and sing the exact song as Tess' Daniel said and I released the curtain from my shaking grip before turning to the two males that were waiting to hear what I was going to do.

'I'm going to go home and have a long hot bath and then go to bed' I answered quietly as I knew the tears would be coming soon so I had to get out of the enclosed space I was currently occupying.

'Mitch you just can't leave – that's letting her win' Shane said but I merely shrugged my shoulders before walking past him to pick my jacket and song book up from where I had dropped them when I arrived earlier.

'You should tell Brown Mitchie; he'd know what to do' Daniel suggested though I chose to ignore him as Tess' voice echoed throughout the auditorium; her scratchy-popstar-wannabe-voice ruining the meaningful song I had put hours upon hours of work into.

'I'm not letting you quit Wendy; you can go out there and improve...I'm sure you can sing another song' Shane said as he placed both hands onto my shoulders so that I could not walk away.

'I probably could Shane but that's not what I'm so upset about...I don't even care that she stole it. She took the one song I had hours of work on so I could show everyone who I really am and she turned it into a dancing love song for you. Right now there should be no other instruments playing but a piano and her voice shouldn't be going that high and she shouldn't have been jumping around like a lunatic and stick-thin heels. She ruined it' I managed to choke out as the tears had started to blur my vision again.

'But this is what she wants Mitchie. She knows how hard you worked on it and she knows that you won't tell Brown or anyone that would do anything about it as you're not that type of person. I know it means so much to you; I've seen how deep you go with your music but this time you're going to have to suck it in and go out there and sing the living daylights of another one of your songs to show that bitch how it's really done' Daniel said and I could hear the anger in his voice.

The music finally stopped and there we heard scattered applause before the brunette flounced her way backstage and walked over to our small group with a grin.

'So you're up next Torres; heard your brother works with Lava. Maybe he loved my song so much that he'll sign me' Tess sneered before turning on her heal and walking away.

'Oh...she is so going down' I growled as I chucked my jacket on the ground along with my song book before marching up to where the curtain was.

'Aren't you going to need your lyrics or anything?' Daniel asked and I stood for a few seconds contemplating his questions with my hand holding onto the curtain.

'Shane, I'm gonna need your help' I said facing my boyfriend who, with a smile, joined my smile.

'Just tell me what to play and it's done' he said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly telling him the notes I need him to play on the guitar.

'One more thing left to do' I muttered to myself as I grabbed Shane's hand and laced my fingers with his as we both walked out onto the stage; the spotlight momentarily blinding me. Whilst Shane walked over to one of the bass guitars to set up his guitar I walked to the front of the stage where the microphone was situated and closed my hands tightly around the black device. 'Um...hi; I'm Mitchie and on bass over there is Shane and I'm sorry I'm a little bit late but if you could please just hold on for a couple seconds as I need two people to come up on stage – there's been a change of plan' I explained and even though I could not recognise who I did hear a few people in the front row grumble. 'Caitlyn and Nate; get your butts up here' I ordered and I heard my two friends laugh as they made their way up to the stage.

'What's going on Mitchie and why is Shane playing bass? I thought you had everything ready and stuff' Nate said after he pulled me away from the microphone so that the whole crowd would not hear our discussion.

'I did but long story short Tess stole my song and you guys are gonna be in my band for a couple minutes is that cool?' I asked and they both nodded eagerly. 'Okay Nate I know you rock on drums, that's what Brown tells me at least so I need you on them.'

'Cool what beat do you want?' he asked glancing over his shoulder at the drum kit.

'See that's the thing; this song isn't finished and has no drum beat or music that Caity can play on the keyboard so I'm going to need you two to listen to how Shane and I start out and then play whatever the hell you think will sound good with it but I'm going to need Nate to jump in a couple counts after Shane starts' I said as the nerves started to grow in my stomach.

'Is this really a smart idea Mitchie? I mean wouldn't it be better to play a song that is -'

'Oh c'mon Nate; it's fun and spontaneous...what more could you possible want?' Caitlyn asked though it was obvious she did not want an answer as she moved out of our small group gathering and over to the keyboard.

'I guess here goes nothing' Nate said with a deep breath and I gave a grateful smile as he walked back to where the drum set was and picking up the sticks that was resting on the chair.

I turned back to the crowd and felt my breath hitch in my throat as I realised how many people were sitting and waiting for a performance. Sure there was nowhere near enough to fill an arena but there were definitely more here then what there would have been on the night I would have performed at the restaurant.

'Hey Wendy bird take a deep breath and breathe; you were fine a couple seconds ago so go with whatever emotion you were just jumping around on' Shane whispered behind me causing me to jump as I did not know he was behind me. He was holding a guitar for me and placed the strap around my neck before giving me a quick, reassuring hug and walking back to his place.

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath before giving opening my eyes and placing my fingers onto the notes that I knew I would be playing first. I gave Shane a quick nod to start and as the bass started to echo around the hall I felt the confidence rising in me.

_I can do this...there's Nate...and...wait...go!_

'What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back' my eyes finally adjusted to the lighting and I started loosening up as an image of a certain brunette flashed through my mind.

'It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I have got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfil, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

Someway  
You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you can't take the pain another day

It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
Cuz it's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall  
To take this, take this again  
You're just too adverse but I've got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you' I took a step back from the microphone and gently rubbed my throat as I had exerted myself too far at one point and strained my voice but no one seemed to mind as the crowd started applauding us.

_Wait are people standing up to leave? Was I that bad? Oh my gosh...they're not leaving...they're standing to clap for me. _

'Oh my gosh Mitchie you were brilliant!' squealed Caitlyn as she ran from her keyboard to where I was standing and pulled me into a tight hug.

'Someone definitely shoved to Tess Tyler didn't they?' Nate teased as he joined us at the front of the stage and wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and me.

'And you didn't want to come up here and perform' Shane commented as he too joined in the group hug.

'Guys...can't breathe!' I gasped and they all quickly released their holds on me though Shane's arms were only gone a second before wrapping around my waist. 'Oh...there are still people who need to perform...we should probably get off' I suggested and everyone agreed before we shuffled off behind the curtains.

'Hey I'm going to go bring your family back here' Caitlyn said giving me another hug before running through the hallway out to the crowd.

'I'm gonna go find Brown and explain to him why your solo turned into a band as he'll probably want one' Nate said shortly after Caitlyn disappeared and Shane and I both watched him walk away.

'Were we really as good as they made out?' I asked Shane as he walked over to where I had chucked my jacket and book and brought them back to me.

'We were pretty good but Wendy, you were amazing' he answered sincerely and I could not help but blush.

We stood and talked about the performance for a couple more minutes when Nate finally came back and was smiling over something that Brown must have said.

'What did we miss out on Nathaniel?' Shane questioned his younger brother as ruffled up Nate's curls.

'Was that really necessary?' Nate asked, running a hand through his locks to fix them though they only seemed to become messier but I certainly was not going to be the one to tell him so. 'Brown says that we did and awesome job tonight and he said not to worry about Tess as he'll sort it out and that you "totally rocked the poppet tonight." I'm still not sure what that means but – hey where's Caity?' he asked suddenly upon realising that his curly-haired girlfriend was missing in action.

'I thought she would've caught up with you' I answered whilst standing on my tip toes as everyone was starting to enter the hallway to come onto the stage for a final bow.

'No I haven't seen her since she left to get your family' Nate said and I once again started feeling nauseous for a reason I was not sure of.

'Don't worry Mitch; she can't have gotten far. We'll go find her and you go take your bow' Shane said as he and Nate turned to search for Caitlyn but I quickly squeezed between the two.

'Doubt it; she deserves to bow just as much as me so until I find her I'm not going up on that stage' I said stubbornly marching a head of the boys.

'You're girlfriend is a handful and incredibly stubborn and paranoid' Nate whispered to Shane though I still caught his comment on me.

'I heard that Nathaniel and for that I'm going to be emailing the picture I have of you dancing with Freddie's teddy bear to our entire school' I promised and I laughed upon hearing Nate groan and Shane telling his brother 'tough luck.'

When we made it into the auditorium where the crowd was sitting and cheering for the students on stage I quickly found where Darren and Annabelle were sitting with the twins and weaved my way through the mass of bodies with Shane and Nate close behind. When I was only a few seats away I found that Darren was laughing at someone who was on the phone and my curiosity peaked as I suddenly wanted to know what was so funny.

'Hey guys have you seen Caity?' I asked my brother and his soon-to-be-wife who both shook their heads no.

'Sorry honey we haven't but you four were brilliant up on stage' said Annabelle who was rocking Halli to sleep – well at least _trying_ to.

'Before you go sis someone wants to talk to you' Darren said taking the phone away from his ear and holding it out for me to take.

'But we need to find -'

'Nate and I have it handled; we'll be back soon with Caitlyn in tow' Shane promised before giving me a kiss on the head and walking off with his brother to find his missing girlfriend.

I slowly took the phone out of my brother's hand and raised it to my ear, 'hello?' I asked hesitantly and it took a few seconds for someone to reply.

'Shelly? Is that my little Shelly?' an elderly voice croaked and my heart picked up pace as a smile graced my features.

'Grandpappy? Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! How are you?' I blurted out; happiness exploding from me.

'I've been pretty good for being an old coote with a few creaky bones' he answered causing me to laugh. 'Your brother there called me so I could listen to my little girl belt those big notes I heard.'

'You heard me sing? Oh if I knew you were listening I would have sung a better song' I complained as I made my way to the front door so that I could have some peace and quiet with my Grandfather.

'What the hell you talking about Shelly? That there song would knock the socks off the whole town here if they heard you sing like that. So tell me about this bloke Darren says you're dating. Is he a man's man or is he one of those girly boys like Jake?' he interrogated me though I knew it was only because he loved me so much.

'You'd love Shane Grandpappy and Jake isn't a girly boy...he just doesn't like the type of stuff Tommy does' I said defending my long time friend.

'If you say so but I want to meet this boy when I come up for the wedding. Your brother is a sucker for those eyes of yours and you and I both know he'd cave with a bat of your lashes so this "Shane" will have to meet my standards' my Grandfather said and I nodded even though a few seconds later I realised he would not have seen it.

'Sounds good I can't wait 'till you get he – Caity?' I said quietly as I saw Caitlyn walking through the car park with someone else but because it was already dark out and due to the lack of streetlights I could not tell who it was.

I quietly stood up and stepped onto the edge of one of the large flower gardens so I could get a better view and that is when I noticed that whoever she was walking with was pulling her along. She was not going willingly at all and that is when my stomach did a flip and my heart sped up even more than what it always was though this time it was not because of happiness.

'Caity? My name's not Caity youngun. Calling me different names and you say _I'm _the one who's losing their -' the rest of his sentence was unheard of as I had gotten a glimpse of the man who Caitlyn was with when the two walked under a streetlamp.

Realising I was running out of time I forgot about the phone and dropped it to the ground and raced across the car park as fast as I could; which is not very fast for me. Knowing I had to let Shane and Nate know that she was out here and who she was with I did the best thing I knew how to do.

_Well maybe the two best things I could do not that I think about it._

'Caity! Let go of her asshole! I said let go of Caitlyn Geller! Nate, Shane...he has her. That asshole has her! Darren helps me please, oh please Darren help!' I screamed various help cries at the top of my lungs as the tears poured down my face.

I could feel my ankle twist underneath me but despite the pain that shot through my leg I continued running knowing that even if it meant he took me too that I could not let my friend get in that car alone. If I had anything to do with it she would be getting nowhere near the orange car I had grown to hate and he would never hurt her again – not as long as I had anything to do with it.

_You're almost there Mitchie...when you have her away from him you can lie down and rest your foot but not until then. People are already coming out to see what's going on so it's all going to be okay...it has to be._


	19. What Teeth Were Made For

_**A/N: You may hate me for this but I had to. Sorry 'bout that y'all but it is just way too tempting to not do it. **_

_**Plus I did reply to all the reviews for the last chapter so I think it's okay if I do this :)**_

_**As I would not classify this as an actual chapter I am not gonna put a dedication with it and also because I do not really want to mention something that is really special to me on a chapter like this. Would kind of defeat the purpose no?**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews everyone gave me. 357. That is effing amazing. And thank you so very, very much for everyone who said they'd be here for me a long the way and all that. It meant so much it is not even funny. So that's why I'm going to be updating again hopefully tomorrow or the day after. All you guys ever ask from me is to update so how about three times in a week? I think that would be my record for this story.**_

_**So enjoy. I kind of felt bad for writing this snippet though. I was going to go into my detail but I could not stomach it as I've eaten way too much food today and had way too much sugar to hold it down whilst talking about icky kind of things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own Saw. Why I would want to I'd never know but I'm saw the weird people who would want to sue me would.  
**_

* * *

'What part of "let go" don't you understand?' I hissed as the viper grip around my wrist was released and I was unceremoniously shoved into the backseat of his car.

_Okay so maybe I didn't fully think this through. I mean who would think the psychopath would have taken me too? For a brief second yeah - but for him to actually do it? Let's just say I was pissed off._

Before I had a chance to yell at Leo anymore he had slammed the door shut on my face and I watched through narrowed eyes as he made his way around the car to the driver's seat. Hearing a soft sob next to me reminded me that I was not alone and the reason why I was about to be abused and who knows what else by a complete and utter mental case. I quickly turned to face my curly-haired friend and my heart dropped at the sight of the tear tracks against her face.

'Oh I'm so sorry Caity – I tried to get help. I really did try' I whispered softly as I leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

'You weren't meant to come outside Mitchie...that's why I didn't call out. You don't know the full story of what he -' she said but stopped talking as Leo opened his door, sat down and closed his door before starting the ignition.

'What are we going to do Caity? I can't let him hurt you again' I whispered into my friend's ear once the radio was turned on and some kind of techno music filled the space.

'Me? Only you would be kidnapped by a lunatic and be worried about someone else getting hurt' Caitlyn said with a small smile.

'It's what you do when a friend needs help' I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

As we passed the school building some movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head ever so slightly to watch Nate and Shane climbing into the passenger seat of what I assumed was Jason's car. My hope grew but quickly vanished as we left the school grounds and Leo showed what his car was really made of.

Whilst the houses and trees flashed by me in a blur I felt my heart start to race whilst my breathing started to become rigid. I knew these signs as well as anyone though I would never admit that I felt it. No matter what Leo would do to me or Caitlyn I would not admit why my hands were shaking and my forehead was beginning to perspire as that was what he wanted and I refused to give it to him. I was not going to show my fear to anyone if I could help it. An idea almost too good to be true finally hit me and for a split second I wished I was in a cartoon so that I could see the light bulb light up but as I shook the image out of my head I cast a glance at Leo. His eyes were focused on the road ahead of us and I found it strange that a man who was so vile and evil actually cared about road safety – that is if you disregard the speed limit.

Continuing keeping my gaze on the review mirror I slowly slid my hand into my pocket, pulled out my phone and sat it on the chair so that it was out of sight. I snuck a peek and thanked the heavens that I had put it on silent as I slid it open and began a new text message. Not knowing how many chances I would have at it I watched through my window as we passed a street and made sure I grabbed the street's name. Fixing my eyes back on the review mirror I quickly typed out the street's name and sent it to Shane with my left hand and hoped that there would not be too many spelling mistakes and if there were that it was still readable. Every couple of streets we passed I would do this, that was until I was shaken out of my reverie of watching the mirror when the car came to a sudden halt throwing Caitlyn and I against our seatbelts and I quickly looked around my surroundings to find that my kidnapper had stopped at a house on the corner of the street.

I pushed the keys that would spell out the final street name and also a plea for help as Leo pulled the keys out of the car and the moment he got out I entered the numbers of the three people I was relying on to save us as I realised though was no way I could do this on my own. Darren, Shane and the police. Not caring whether or not the police would receive text messages I sent it anyway and slid my phone back into my pocket as Caitlyn was yanked out of her seat.

I held my breath as Leo walked around the car, pulling a struggling and screaming Caitlyn with him, and tried to mentally calm down and to prepare myself.

_Gosh. There must literally be no one out here. If someone can't hear Caity screaming then it's either this street is filled with the same type of people as Leo or there are literally no neighbours or anyone else here. This is almost as bad as being in space – at least there I know no one else is with me and can't hear my screams._

What I was preparing myself for, though I would never know as no sooner had the door opened then had everything gone black.

***********

I woke up to find myself lying on a bed in a room I was unfamiliar about. I went to rub my head as there was a throbbing pain but could not as I realised my hands had been tied to the bedpost and that is when everything came running back to me. I had the sudden urge to cry upon realising that no one had yet saved Caitlyn or me but fought it back and instead tried to think up a way of untying myself.

_If only my feet were hands...this would be so much easier if they were. Or if I had a sharp blade, a knife or a piece of broken mirror. I'm really not fussy – any of them would do. A saw! That would so come in handy right now...I could just cut right through – ew! Saw...with the guys in the bathroom and the saw and...ew. If it turns out Leo is behind a one way mirror or videotaping this or under the bed I am going to scream until I can't scream no more. Mitchie! Now is not the time to become paranoid! _

I raised my legs so that they were bent with my feet planted firmly on the thin bed and slid myself up until my head was at the same level as the pieces of cloth that had bound my hands. Once again shaking out the image of sawing my arm off and mentally cursing myself for my short attention space, I moved my head and opened my mouth and began to work on the knot. Realising I was not going to get anywhere when I was laying on my back I rolled over and sat up, being careful not to pull or tighten the bandages as I did not want to further harm myself, and that is when I noticed my attire – or lack of that is.

Where I had previously been wearing my black skinny jeans and an emerald green blouse I was now wearing my bra and knickers and upon giving a brief search around the room found that they had been chucked to the floor in the corner. Praying that my phone was still in the pocket I bent over the knot once again and began pulling at one end in hope that it would loosen so that I could wriggle my hands out. All the while doing this there was only one thing running through my mind as I lifted my gaze from the material and up to the metal door that had no window.

_Where is Caitlyn?_


	20. We're Not R and J We're PP and W

_**A/N: Wow. Have I mentioned how amazing you all are? If not then I'm gonna say it again: You are all absobloody amazing that it isn't even funny. I gave you, like, an itsy-bitsy chapter and you all reviewed it. You all must have been having a really boring day so you thought you might as well review this lame ass dramatic story or you actually like it. I have no idea why you would but to each their own right? I mean I like it...but I'm kind of biased. Though I think I need to start toning down the drama side of it. I'm also thinking about changing the name of the story so if you get an email saying "such and such" has been updated or whatever don't freak. It's probably just PP with a new name.**_

_**For this chapter I dedicate it to my Poppy. My Popasauras. The great man I have the privilege of saying I'm related to. Gosh...I don't think there could be anyone as lucky as I am. I have a family who loves me for some reason that I don't understand and I have my Poppy. I know I've already dedicated one chapter to him but - fine. I guess this chatper can be for all my grandparents. Anyone who knows me knows my family is the dysfunctional lovable one. You will have two of my Auntie's yelling at each other one moment and have them hugging the next and then have my Uncle's yelling over football teams and sharing a beer a moment later. My Nanny and Poppy are my idols. When I'm older and I am living with the man I love I want their relationship. Most people find it gross that their granparents show affection to each other but on my Nanny and Poppy it's cute - weird I know. My Grandma and Pop on the other hand are opposites of each other but love each other so much and go country western dancing every week. These four people are my idols. I worship them. I know they think I'm a bit distant from them lately but I wish I could tell them that it isn't intentional. When you hear about your friend's grandpa passing away or have you cousin blantly point out at you what they want in the will I guess it scared me that they wouldn't be around some day soon. Sometimes I think it would have been easier if I lost them when I was younger as I wouldn't really remember them that well and it would be based upon what my parents tell me but then I think about all the beautiful memories I've had with them and I realise that even when I do loose them they'll still be with me. My Mummy says that someone is only truly gone when you choose to forget them and I'm never even gonna forget these four magnificant people as they made me who I am today. Through their different ways of showing how you can love someone to teaching me different ways of life. I've learnt from my Poppy that sometimes it's nice to sit out on the verandah with a loved one on a cold and dreary day, just watching the cars go by as the breeze messes up your hair and that you don't need to speak. The silence says it all for you. My Nanny taught me about who my family is and my family tree. She taught me how to cook up a decent meal and most of all she taught me the beauty of sitting on old couches surrounded by family portraits that date back from the 19th century with a photo album on your lap and how having someone there to tell you who everyone is and to laugh at all the weird clothes is. She taught me to find the beauty in photographs and I'll never forget this life lesson. My Pop has taught me that there's a time for laughter and a time to be serious. How the two very rarely cross over and how you should always respect your elders no matter what. I in turn taught him how if you're with the right people laughter and seriousness often clashes and how the elderly need to treat the youth with a bit of respect as well. And my Grandma. She's taught me what a hug from someone who loves you really feels like. How you should be able to feel their heart beating against yours and how it makes you feel better. She taught me that when things get tougher you just need to get tougher and pull out hardier boots to show you're here for the long haul. I hope anyone who reads this realises how special it is to have your grandparents still with you is. That even though it can be a bit annoying everyonce and a while to walk that little bit slower so that your Grandma can keep up and doesn't hurt herself or that they tend to buy you clothes that you wore when you were five but in the size you are today and all you want to do is tell them how hideous it is...you don't. Because you love them. You respect them. You wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. So treasure them with every fibre of your being and don't shrug off the next phone call from home you get as you never know when it might be the last one from them.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter and if you have any names for the title let me know and I'll think about it. If you also have any suggestions on what you want to happen let me know but even though I can't garuantee they'll be used I'll definitely think about them. Please don't take my dedication lightly. I know they are long and I know lots of you don't read them but there is normally a reason for them. Normally something I've only just noticed. Maybe I can make you notice it too before it's too late.**_

_**Yiruma. Listen to the music and let it take you over. It makes you feel good and realise it's okay to cry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters that are associated with Camp Rock - though when you think about it my characters aren't really anything like the way Disney portrays them but oh well. I do not own Peter Pan or Wendy though I wish I did because they are awesome and I am such a Wendy Bird it isn't even funny. Oh! And I am in no way poking fun at the police in this chapter. Just to play it safe...I have the utmost respect but you may see the way I portray them is in a bad light or something which wasn't what I intended. Enjoy  
**_

* * *

I, by some miracle, managed to finally untie the material and once my wrists were free I rolled them around a few times to get some feeling back into my hands as I got off of the bed and quickly walked over to where my clothes were laying. I pulled my favourite blouse on, knowing that after this night I would never be able to wear it again, and slid into my jeans before sliding my hand into my jean pocket and, with a sigh of relief, pulled my phone out. I flicked through all my sent messages to find that the text with the address of the house I was in had not been successfully sent due to bad reception.

With furrowed brows I forwarded the message and once again sent it out to Shane and Darren but was unable due to the lack of reception. I moved over to the bed and stood a top it with my arm raised to the ceiling in hopes of at least getting one bar but when I brought my arm back down the same error message was displayed. With a determined scowl I was about to try again when I heard the doorknob turn. I hesitantly pushed my phone back into my back pocket but before I could come up with a smart plan the door creaked open and I was stunned into silence. My heart seemed to shake my body with every beat as Leo slowly made his way across the room with an evil grin that gave me the creeps.

'Well someone got a little smart now didn't they?' he asked whilst brushing a lock of greasy hair off of his face.

Realising that I could either give in and cower in the corner or distract him until someone hopefully came to rescue Caitlyn and me, I decided on doing the latter as a bunch of snide remarks and questions began to buss around my head.

'I always have been smart thank you very much,' I retorted as I jumped off the bed and started walking away from him upon deciding that distance would be the key, 'where's Caity?'

'Ah...she's fine. She knows the drill and is used to all of this' Leo answered though his answer only made me worry about my friend even more.

'Where are we exactly? On the way in no one seemed to care that you were bringing one struggling and one unconscious girl into a dungy house' I said and I looked over at the door and saw that he had not fully closed it.

_That's the silver lining I've been waiting for. My way out. But how am I gonna get there?_

'Let's just say that what I do in this house isn't the worse thing that's being done in the neighbourhood at the moment' Leo replied as he continued to follow me.

'Well what exactly is it that you're trying to do here and if you don't mind me asking how the hell did someone like you end up with two houses under their belt' I questioned bluntly, trying my hardest not to make it obvious where my new route was whilst Leo chuckled at my choice of words.

'What I do here is exactly the reason why I have two houses and how I can afford them both quite easily.'

'You're not gonna give me any real answers about what's going on around here are ya?' I said as a statement instead of a question and mentally laughed when I realised that we were walking in a circle around each other.

_We so look like pro-wrestlers getting ready to attack or lions fighting over territory – ew. That would get really messy and not nice. God I really have to start imagining rainbows and lollypops instead of all this gory stuff that's been going on in my head._

'You really are a smart chick aren't you? How about you tell me a bit about yourself? It'll pass the time a lot easier' he suggested and I actually laughed out loud.

'How about we don't and instead you tell me what you're planning on doing to me and Caitlyn and what you're gonna do when the Police come knocking in search for us' I shot back and mentally applauded myself for my courage.

'Baby it's been one whole day and no men in blue uniform have turned up yet so somehow I doubt they will now.'

'What do you mean it's been a day? You only abducted us, like, an hour ago' I said and almost forgot to continue moving due to confusion. Instead of explaining himself Leo simply laughed and that is when it hit me. Something was not right. 'H-how long have I been out for? W-what did you do to m-me?' I stumbled over my words as the panic started to grow inside.

'Don't worry babe; I haven't done anything yet. A friend prepped you but you seemed to have other plans about that so I guess I'll have to do it myself and let's just say you came to a while ago but Evan fixed that – about the only thing he has done right so far' Leo grumbled as he moved across the space between us and reached for me but luckily having an older brother who taught my wrestling prepared me for this.

I swung my arm and my fist connected with his right cheek and then swung my arm once again so that the heel of my palm struck his nose. Whilst he was tending to his wounds I quickly raced past him and out to the hallway. I ran down the narrow pathway but skidded to a halt at when I reached the lounge room when I remembered that Caitlyn was somewhere in this Godforsaken house. I tiptoed over to the nearest room and opened the door to find that the room was occupied but not by Caitlyn.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a girl who would maybe have just turned fifteen and as her back was turned to me the fresh cuts across her small frame were evident. 'Holy shit...what the hell kind of place is this?' I muttered to myself as the girl turned around to face me with a tear stained face. I could hear a door slam shut further down the hallway and I softly closed the door behind me so that the girl and I were alone. 'Please don't cry out; I'm not here to hurt you' I said quickly so that I would not scare the poor girl. 'H-how long have you been here?'

She gave a shrug of her shoulders as she shakily walked back over to the canvas bed and pulled the blanket up around her small and shaking body.

'Well what's your name and how old are you sweetie? I really am here to help. I'm stuck in this place and I'm trying to get out so that help can come' I explained whilst pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the reception.

'I'm K-Kai and I'm f-fourteen' she stuttered and I swore under my breath and what Leo was doing to this little girl.

'I won't let Leo touch you again; I swear...he'll have to get through me if he does okay?' I said but Kai merely looked at me in confusion.

'Leo? There's been no Leo – many men but there's been no Leo' Kai said, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

'He's running a whore house?' I gasped in shock to which Kai gave a small nod. 'O-okay...we needa get out of here – now' I said as I rubbed my forehead in hope of removing the dizziness away as I glanced down at my phone.

_One bar thank God as that's all I need. Oh my gosh...this is what Leo had planned for me. Evan – holy shit. I am so – I think I'm gonna throw up._

I fumbled with the keys on my phone as I opened up the text that I had tried so many times to send to Shane and pressed the send button so that the plea for help was once again sent to Darren, Shane and the police – this time I had included what was going on in the dirty house I was currently inside of.

'Okay Kai – I'm going to run out to the street and scream bloody murder and pray to God that someone walking by is sweet and kind and helps' I said as I slid my phone back into my pocket and placed my hand on the doorknob.

'I want to come – I haven't been outside in ages – please let me help' she begged whilst standing up from her bed, the blanket wrapped securely around her frail body.

'But what if he's out there – I don't want you -'

'I'm not the only one here...even if it means I get the worst beating I've ever had for four months for having four seconds of sunlight then I'd gladly take it...I _want _to help' Mickey insisted as she pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear.

'Well...okay but let me make sure he's not standing on the other side of the door' I reluctantly agreed as I slowly pulled the door open and poked my head out to find an empty hallway. 'Okay the coast is clear,' I announced whilst pulling the door open, 'but we gotta be careful because he might come out at any – where are you going?' I asked the younger girl as she made her way in the opposite direction of the front door.

'I'm not leaving here without the other girls' she answered simply and pulled the door open to the nearest room and ushered someone to the hallway. I felt a surge of admiration as she held onto the hand of a girl with bright red curly hair who appeared to be even younger than Kai and realised I could not let these two girls get caught.

'You guys go a head - get outside and run...just be careful of anyone who looks shifty,' I said whilst pulling my phone out of my pocket once again, 'when you're safe call for help but make sure you're safe first and I'll get the other girls' I ordered and pushed my phone into Kai's hand.

'Are you sure? What if Leo finds you? You'll need your phone' Kai said; concern etched in her innocent face.

'Well if Leo finds me then I guess one of us are gonna be getting hurt and it hopefully it won't be me – now go' I commanded and gave a soft push to Kai's back.

I watched the two girl's retreating back and made sure they were at least out of the hallway before moving along the hallway and opening up room after room and telling the occupants to run and that they should not look back and that they should follow a girl with black hair who is with a younger girl with red hair until they are safe.

I was going pretty well until I only had one room left and I knew almost instantly that this one would have to be Caitlyn's. I had already emptied what felt like twenty or so rooms and knew that Caitlyn would have to be somewhere in the house and that this was the only room I had yet to check. I also realised that as I had not run into Leo yet that the chance of him also being in this room was quite high. Mustering all the strength and courage I could proceed to open the creaky door to reveal Caitlyn slumped against the back wall clearly unconscious.

'Caity!' I breathed before sprinting across the room and sliding to the ground next to her. I turned her onto her back and had to bite back the tears when I saw the bruising and cuts that covered her almost naked body. 'Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?' I asked though I knew she would not be answering. I eyed the wounds that afflicted her body, some new some old, before lowering my heard and listened for a heartbeat and I felt a wave of relief when I could hear the faint beating of her heart. 'If you die on me Caity I am so going to kick your ass when I see you again' I threatened my motionless friend as the tears fell out of my eyes and spilled onto my clothes.

'Touching...very touching indeed Mitchie' teased a menacing voice and his clapping filled the silent room.

'You prick of an asshole – how could you do this to your sister?' I screamed as I stood up from the dirty ground and turned to face the bastard.

'It wasn't that hard actually...in fact it's quite boring nowadays. She used to scream out and beg for me to stop...she doesn't anymore. I guess it's a good thing you came along huh?' Leo said with an intimidating smirk and I had to chew the inside of my cheeks so that I would not show the smile when I noticed that he had left the door open once again.

_You'd think this idiot would have learnt to close the doors by now when he's in a room with me – wait. Maybe it's a trap...so that it seems that I can escape but really I can't...aargh. I really need to stop analysing things!_

'Please, you couldn't have me even if you wanted to and if you did I can assure you I won't be showing any signs of fear' I shot back as he came to a halt in front of me and although I may have sounded confident, fear had bolted my to the ground and it was going to take a hell of a lot of motivation for me to move my lead feet.

'See that's what I like about you, kid – you got spunk. Ever since you came over to pick Cat up from my house I knew that you and I would be here one day soon' he whispered and raised a hand to touch me but I slapped it away which resulted in him slapping me across the face.

Wincing slightly I rubbed my raw cheek whilst glaring at him, 'didn't your mama ever teach you to never hit a girl?'

'That rule meant nothing to me a long time ago' he replied simply with grin and he swiftly pinned both of my arms against my side.

_Shit. Not good. So did not think he had this much strength._

I struggled against his grip but to no avail as his face loomed closer to mine and as his dry lips connect with mine it seemed that no matter how hard I tried to move away from him he only got closer – in fact it seemed as if it turned him on in some perverted way. As his tongue pushed its way into mine I could feel the bile rise from my stomach and kneed him in the groin. I mentally scolded myself for not thinking about doing that sooner as I viciously wiped my mouth whilst watching him crumble to the floor in agony. Kneeling to the ground I brought Caitlyn up into a sitting position and was about to think up a way to carry her out of here when I felt his fist hit my lower spine causing my back to arch as the pain erupted through my body. Stumbling forward slightly I turned my head over my shoulder to see that he was raising his hand once again to strike but as I closed my eyes and waited for the pain I found that nothing came.

Opening my eyes I found that Jason had him pinned to the ground as Shane, Nate and a few police officers came running down the halls to our room. Breathing a sigh of relief I slowly pulled myself up with help from the bed post and pulled the holey blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around Caitlyn's body so that she had some dignity.

'Are you okay Mitchie?' Jason asked from behind me and I knew he had seen Leo hit me so I gave a short nod before turning back to my friend.

'Fuck – Caity!' Nate yelled as he ran across the room and knelt next to me and cradled his girlfriend in his arms.

'She has a heartbeat...she's going to be okay' I said softly though I kept my eyes to the floor when I noticed Nate's body heaving and figured that he had started crying.

I once again held tightly onto the bed post and tried to pull myself up again but failed and felt to the ground; wincing in pain.

'What did he do to you Wendy?' a soothing voice asked and I raised my head slightly to find Shane leaning over with an outstretched hand to help me up.

I ignored his hand and pulled on the bed post for another try and successfully pulled myself up but stumbled a few steps once I was standing, 'nothing...just a bit shaken up' I said and shot Jason a look to warn him not to say anything.

Shane moved to hug me but I stepped to the side as a policeman came over to us and pulled me aside to ask me about what was going on; the whole time he questioned me I could feel Shane's gaze on me but I refused to meet it and kept my attention on the officer in front of me. When I heard two policemen cuff Leo and read him his rights as they escorted him out of the room I closed my eyes and continued to answer the questions Officer O'Bryan was asking me and even when a stretcher came in to take Caitlyn to the hospital I kept my eyes focused on him.

The questioning finally finished and Jason and Shane were waiting for me along with another officer and I gave a curt nod to the man in blue before leading my three male friends out of the house. I did not look back at them nor did I speak as I was not in the mood for further interrogation or sympathy so after what felt like eternity of awkward silence we exited the house and I saw Kai nearby answering a few questions and I gladly accepted the distraction as she gave me a small wave.

I gave a small smile at the boys over my shoulder before walking over to the younger girl and making sure that she was okay, 'hey Kai where did you and the little girl get to?' I asked as the police officer closed the book that she was writing some details in, gave a smile and walked off.

'We just reached the door when all the other girls caught up and then we ran outside and ran into those three boys over there and they didn't look shifty so I asked for help and told them about you and they were actually looking for you with the police's help at the time so they all came running over and left us out here to wait for the paramedics' the younger girl explained so fast that I almost did not catch it but as I saw the twinkle in her eyes that was not there before I decided to not bother asking again.

'Wow...I'm so happy you're okay – wait...why are you still here? You should be in hospital and getting fixed up' I said; my maternal side making an appearance.

'It's okay...I told the paramedics I wanted to wait to make sure you came out good. You risked a lot to make sure we were all safe so I had to do the same' Kai explained and I wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug as I did not want to put pressure against her wounds.

'You are one adorable kid you know that right?' I asked to which she chuckled to as a paramedic interrupted us and pulled Kai away so that she could be taken to hospital.

I took a deep breath and raised my hands to my face but flinched when I tried to straighten my back. I tried once again to stretch my back but a burst of pain shot up my spine so fast that I gasped out and doubled over slightly.

'Wendy! What happened?' Shane asked worriedly and I felt his warm hand rest on my shoulder but I quickly shook it off as I stood a little bit straighter and plastered a fake smile on my face.

'Must've had a really bad sleep while I was knocked out that's all' I said dismissing the subject with a wave of my hand but regretted saying what I did as both Jason's and Shane's mouths dropped open as they had not known about my losing consciousness.

'You were knocked out? Maybe you should go to the hospital as well Mitchie – you don't know what could've happened whilst you were out' Jason stated but I shook my head no.

'I just need to get a good night's sleep...in my own bed...away from all this' I said and made my way over to Shane's car. 'Is it alright if I catch a ride with you guys?' I asked to which both of the boys looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

For once Shane forgot to open my door and I was grateful for it as once I had opened it I realised there would be no possible way I would be able to get into the car by myself. I turned my head slightly to find Jason waiting for me to ask for help and I gave a small smile, 'can you help please?' I asked shyly to which he answered by placing his hands on my waist and lifting me up into the car. I gave a nod of thanks and closed the door and fastened my seatbelt and began to mentally prepare myself for the intense interrogating that I knew would be coming the moment I stepped foot inside my house.

About an hour later Shane's car pulled up to my driveway and whilst Shane made his way out of his seat Jason had jumped out of his seat and helped me out of the car before Shane could notice anything though this time Jason did not let the subject drop so easily, 'I'm coming over tomorrow and taking you to the hospital if you're not already there by the time I get here. You might want to tell Shane soon too so that he doesn't think I'm trying to make a pass on his girlfriend' Jason suggested and I looked up to find that Shane was looking at both of us strangely.

'We'll see how I go through the night...it might not be that bad' I argued as I walked past Shane and to the front door where I rang the doorbell and was shortly greeted by a worn out Darren.

'Mitchie? Mo! Thank God!' Darren gushed as he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug but I managed to pull myself out of it as it did not feel right and it was not just because of the pain.

'Good to see you too Dazza...definitely glad to be home' I said with a genuine smile as I made my way inside.

I could tell by the look on his face that I had hurt him by brushing past him like I did and even with my back to them I knew that Shane and Darren were having a secret eye conversation about me but I did not care. What I did care about were the two brown-haired boys, one bleach-blonde girl and an elderly man that were currently sitting in the lounge room with Annabelle and the twins.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me' I muttered as they all stood up once my presence was acknowledged.

'Torrey! We've been so worried about you' the girl gushed as she moved to hug me but I automatically took a four steps back with my hands held up to keep them at bay as the boys had also moved to come closer to this.

'I – I can't do this right now' I said to the small crowd of people that were there to express their happiness that I was finally back. 'I'm going to g-go...somewhere – bye' I said quickly before pushing past Jason and Shane and running outside and down the street.

I wanted to run to the edge of the earth. I wanted to cry my eyes out. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs because of the new pain that I felt. I wanted to hurt Leo for making me now doubt anyone that came near me. I wanted to be away from everyone.

I continued running but as my breathing became more laboured I slowed to a jog which ended up being a very slow walk as the lower part of my back throbbed. I somehow managed to make it to the park that was situated a block away from my house and I limped my way over to the slide before lying down at the end of it and looking up at the big dark sky and that is when I noticed something. It was night time. I soundly burst out into laughter as the tears that I had tried to hold back spilled down my face and onto the red plastic beneath me.

_I'm a girl who is deathly terrified of the dark and even more so of being alone in public whilst it's dark yet here I am...at the park...at night...without a phone. I am so screwed._

Once the tears finally died down I pushed myself up into a sitting position with a low groan and as I looked up at the starry night above me I realised that it was going to be a long, long time until I trust anyone of the male sex again. A _very _long time. All of a sudden someone's soft but calloused hand on my shoulder startled me so that I screamed at a pitch I was unaware I was capable of but when I shifted so that I could face the stranger my heart beat picked up for another reason all together.

'I should've known that out of everyone in that room that youse two would be the ones to follow' I said with a shake of my head as I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. 'Seriously I'm fine...I just-'

'Torrey you can cut the crap – we're not Dazza. We know you're not fine so stop acting so tough for once in your life' one of the boys told me and I gave a sad smile as new tears began to poor down face.

'I'm not okay...I'm really, really not okay' I admitted quietly and no sooner had the words left my mouth then had both boys picked me up from the slide and brought me into big hug. With two of my favourite boys in the whole world I felt a little bit better. A little bit safer. Maybe even a little bit more trusting. But only a little bit.

'I'm sorry Wendy...this is all my fault – but I swear it's all going to turn out fine – better than fine. This is going to turn out brilliant' promised Shane and I gave a wet laugh as Tommy released me so that it was only Shane hugging me.

'How do you know that? How do you know all of this isn't going to have some dramatic and depressing ending like Romeo and Juliet?' I asked and hated how even I could hear the begging tone in my voice.

'Because we're not Romeo and Juliet; both our families accept each other. If Peter Pan and Wendy can turn out fine then who says we can't Wendy Bird?' Shane asked and as I knew he was not expecting an answer I only hugged him tighter. 'If I haven't said it yet you know that I love you yeah? That I promise I'll never let anyone else hurt you and that I'll try and keep you happy and that you're everything to me. I have told you that right?'

'You did just then...but I can't say that back at the moment you know that right?' I said shamefully and Shane only nodded.

'You wouldn't be my Wendy Bird if I did expect an answer the moment I said it' Shane whispered into my ear as he moved his hands so that they sat on my lower back causing me to gasp out in pain.

'What aren't you telling us Torrey?' Tommy demanded as he broke up Shane's and my intimate moment.

'A lot...there's a lot I haven't told you yet,' I admitted after taking a few deep breaths to take my mind off of the pain, 'but I won't tell anymore while we're in the dark.'


	21. Bandaids, Blondes and Bombshells Oh My

**_A/N: So this chapter didn't upload as soon as I wanted. It was meant to be Saturday but then my computer got all messed up and then yesterday fanfic wouldn't let me upload but it did get here eventually. Thia chapter is my longest to date. I wonder if anyone can guess why and it has nothing to do with all the events in it :) _**

**_So we have the hospital. We have Tommy and Sierra and Jake. We have the wedding. And we can't forget Grandpappy. Man he stirs up a lot of trouble for an old man. _**

**_So this chapter is for the writers. Writers of everything and anything. Whether it be you write in your journal, you write a story or poem or even the lyrics to a song. Yup this one is for you. It makes me laugh when people ask me what it feels like to write a story and to have people like it, more than one person has asked questions like this too, and everytime I can never answer them. To me writing is something special. You can share it with a million and one people or you can keep it to yourself. If you're like me you can use it to get all the stress and confusion that is life off of you chest and write about ideas that you love. Maybe you write about personal experiences or you might write up a world that you wish was real so that you could escape to it. I think every writer has a time in their life where they wish that they could escape into whatever it is they've written. Writing gives me this feeling - I don't know what type of feeling it is but it's a good one. If there is even the smallest idea in my head I can't sleep. When I'm writing hunger, thirst and everything around me dissapears and my mind focuses soley on what is in front of me. It may not be a good thing but when I've got the writing bug I can't just push it away. Anyway; so basically this chapter is for anyone who feels something special when they write._**

_**I'm recently found a band called **_Thriving Ivory_**. I am so upset that I didn't find them sooner. Their music is...gosh. It's something special. Its just amazing. If you haven't heard of them at least listen to "Angel On The Moon." This song was my changing point in life and made me see things a little differently.**_

_**So in case my descriptions of the girls dresses sucked here are the links:  
Annabelle's wedding dress: **_.?productID=171e5396-e826-4c39-89c5-4a8bd02f691b&categoryID=aac17d27-96a5-4742-8c70-b419fe47a7b2&pg=0  
_**Mitchie's maid of honour dress (In blue jay): **_.?productID=08c98e2a-4340-45ad-a9f9-72589d86968e&categoryID=555ecb5a-3f9c-49d1-9076-36600cd244e7&pg=0  
_**Other bridesmaid dresses are the same but in champagne. **_

_**Caity's dress: **_.

**_So anyway; I hope you enjoy and thank you all so very much for all the brilliant reviews I've gotten and to all those who have favourited and alerted my story :) It seriously makes my day and I can't believe that I'm two reviews off from 400. That is amazing. I would have been happy with ten reviews and wouldn't have expected anymore so...yeah...wow. Thank you and sorry for the long author's note._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters found in Camp Rock. The dresses are not mine either; I just give really crappy descriptions of them. Miley Cyrus I do not know or own her songs but if you can guess it kudos to you. I wish I owned Shania Twain's voice or songs but sadly I don't so you can't sue me over them. "Chasing Cars" is a brilliant song by Snow Patrol but it isn't mine either and sadly neither is "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman.  
_**

* * *

'I hate hospitals.' I commented as the nurse unravelled some bandage for my back which was currently uncovered.

'I love the colour blue.'

'Well I'm getting really sleepy; when can we go home?'

'Well I really like the smell of this room; I wonder if you can by the scent.' He said causing the nurse to giggle as she stuck the bandage to my back which made me cringe.

'Must you keep saying stupid things?' I asked in frustration though he only laughed.

'Must you keep complaining?' he retorted which earned him a glare that he laughed at. 'Relax Mo; you're almost finished' Darren said to which I rolled my eyes.

'I already said that I was fine and that you're only overreacting.' I stated as I heard metal scissors cutting the bandage.

'You're kidding me right? What you have kiddo is anything but okay' Darren shot back whilst I gave him another glare.

'You're making a big deal out of nothing and making me miss school so that I can come down here.' I said and winced as the nurse smoothed the end of the bandage to my back.

_The only thing I hate more than bandaids are massive bandaids that medical people put on for no reason what so ever._

'Most kids your age that come in here are normally milking their injuries sweetie; what you're brother is doing for you is real sweet.' the nurse said as she helped me pull my shirt back over the big bandaid.

'Yeah well I'm not like most kids.' I muttered as I hopped off of the bed.

'So if you experience any more pain then come back down here immediately and we'll sort it out but if you run out of bandage then I'm sure your local pharmacy will have some.' She continued as if she had not heard me.

'Because every girl who hates bandaids would relish in the idea of -'

'Thank you for checking her out and making sure she wasn't too banged up and I'll make sure she doesn't exert herself too much.' David cut me off and shot a big smile at the nurse who I was currently glaring at.

'I'm sure you wouldn't let her hurt herself; no w you best be going but don't forget I said before.' She said; batting her eyelashes so much that I was afraid she might pass out from dizziness.

'He's married.' I coughed whilst Darren and I made our way to the door. 'I am so telling Bella about you and that nurse – geez could she have made it anymore obvious?' I asked once we were in the hallway.

'She wasn't – I wasn't – you know I wouldn't – you're a pain in the ass you know that right?' Darren asked after finally managing to say an actual sentence.

'Yes I do realise that but so are you as you're the one that made me miss another day of school.' I shot back as we entered an empty elevator.

'Too bad Mo; I can't believe Mum and Dad hadn't noticed it sooner let alone the fact that the doctors didn't find it after the accident.'

Before I had a chance to remind Darren that it was not Mum's or Dad's fault for not noticing his phone started ringing and his face became confused upon pulling it out, 'uh...why are you calling me Mitchie?'

'What? I'm not calling you. How could I – I mean Kai – wait...Kai!' I squealed in happiness as I snatched the phone out of his hands.

'Hello? Is this Darren?' the soft voice on the end of the line asked and I instantly smiled.

'Oh my gosh Kai! How are you? Where are you?' I asked quickly causing the girl to laugh.

'In the hospital still...I really hate hospitals but I'm okay. What about you? Are you going okay?' she questioned and this time I laughed which made Darren look at me suspiciously.

'Same my big brother brought me down to the hospital last night and I'm just on my way home now -'

'Hospital? What happened? I-I thought you were okay yesterday' Kai said and the concern in her voice was obvious.

'I am okay it's I have this slightly weird thing going on with my back from something that happened in the holidays and basically my spine isn't fully straight and the bottom part gets stuck or something along those lines.'

'That doesn't sound that good...I guess it's good you still have the weekend to get better though.'

'Wait – what day is it today Kai?' I asked as the elevator "pinged" telling us that we were on the ground level.

'Friday; why?' she asked though I was not able to answer us as I was in shock.

'Darren it's your wedding in two days! You butthead what the hell are you doing taking me to the hospital when you should be getting yourself ready?' I yelled at my older brother who jumped about a metre in the air.

'God Mitch...yell a bit louder – I don't think the people living over in Australia heard you' Darren complained as he walked out of the elevator whilst rubbing his left hear.

'I'm really sorry Kai but I have to go – something's came up and I need to yell at my brother.' I said whilst following him to the car.

'That's okay but I just wanted to remind you that I still have your phone.'

'What? Oh yeah...right. Um just keep a hold of it for now and I'll catch up with you soon to get it off you is that okay?' I asked as Darren unlocked the car and we both got in.

'Yeah that's fine with me if it's okay with you – have fun at the wedding.' Kai said quickly before hanging up.

'Now back to where I was before: what the hell is wrong with you Dazza? You should be organising last minute preparations and what not' I hissed.

'Chill Mo; we've got plenty of time and even AB agreed that you and the twins are more important than getting married so if anything happened with you three that we would postpone the wedding -'

'If you're postponing the wedding because of my stupid back then I swear to God I will hurt you Darren' I threatened as I glared at my brother.

'No we're not postponing the wedding so don't worry; like the docs said your back isn't that bad at the moment – as long as you don't jam it up more you should be fine. If there would be any reason for why we would be postponing the wedding, and it's been one that AB and I've talked about, it would be because of you and Caity.'

'Caity and me? What do you mean by that? If it's because of her brother then that's just stupid because -'

'Mitch haven't you realised that Caity has nowhere to live right now...she's been disowned by her family – there's a good chance child services will take her away.' Darren interrupted me and I sat in silence so that his words could sink in.

_They can't take Caity away. I've only known her for a little while but she's my sister...they can't just take my sister away from me._

'But can't we just take her in with us? Make her my legal sister?' I begged as we pulled up to the driveway.

'That's what Mr and Mrs Gray were talking to us about. While you two were missing they told us about the situation she was in and how they would take her in as she is basically their daughter but they remembered that their son was dating her and it may have made the situation awkward.'

'Ew...that would be awkward. They would be, like, legally brother and sister – oh that's just gross.' I complained whilst getting out of the car and walking up to the house with Darren by my side.

'So does that mean you wouldn't mind it if she moved in with us?' Darren questioned me and I simply gaped at him.

'That would be majorly cool if you did – are you serious that you want to adopt my friend?'

'Yup; we just need to get the papers and things like that organised but Caity doesn't know yet so you can't tell her.' Darren told me as he unlocked the front door and allowed me to go in first.

Upon our arrival I heard a girly shriek as a bottle blonde came running towards us and chucked her arms around my neck and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'Oh my gosh thank God you are okay Torrey – when you came home last night and then you left and then you came back and then Darren took you...I've never had so much drama in one year let alone day.' She gushed though I was still a bit confused of who was hugging me.

'Sierra let go of Mitchie before you choke her to death and we have to take her back to the hospital.' Darren said causing the girl who Darren claimed was Sierra to release me so that I could breathe properly again.

'Darren what are you talking about? This isn't Sierra,' I said whilst gesturing at the blonde, 'I mean I don't think I've ever heard Sierra say "oh my gosh" as she always mocked me about it and she said she would never go blonde.'

'Ah...Torrey; you might wanna have a closer look at me.' she said though I only rolled my eyes.

'Please; I think I know my best friend well enough to know that she would never go blonde' I shot back but curiosity got the better of me and I ended up giving the new girl a close once over.

'If I'm not Sierra then how would I know where to find you?' she asked whilst crossing her arms against her chest.

'You could've come here with Tommy or Jake or my Grandpaps' I suggested noticing the freckles on her neck that formed a deformed star.

_Just like Sierra._

'I did come here with all three of them but I came because I'm Sierra and I'm here for Dazza's wedding. If I wasn't Sierra how would I know that for your seventeenth birthday you've always wanted to ride around on a buckskin horse for as long as you can despite how many times I've told you that your ass would be killing you and that you'll chicken out before you even get on the horse?'

_Oh my gosh. She's blonde._

'Tommy! Tommy and Jake get your butts in here right now!' I screeched whilst making my way to the living room to see if they were in there.

'What's going on Daz? Why is she screaming for us?' I heard Tommy ask from the staircase.

'I swear whatever it was that I didn't break it and if I did then it was totally by accident.' Jake said as I re-entered the foyer.

'Why is she blonde?' I asked pointing at Sierra. 'Why did you let her go blonde and what on earth made you want to _be_ blonde? And it's short and straight! What the hell happened to you – oh my gosh I just realised you have no glasses. Where are you glasses?' I demanded from my hometown friends.

'I'm not a teenager anymore and I'm not in the mood to go through all the emotions like I know you most likely will Mo so I'm going to go find Pops.' Darren said whilst excusing himself from the room.

'Torrey just hear me out okay -'

'Drop it Wilky. Just tell me if you changed for a guy – that's all I want to know.' I said quietly and watched in shock as she nodded her head. 'You've got to be kidding me? What the hell happened to never changing for a guy?'

'Well you changed for Shane' she fought back and her argument sparked a flame inside of me.

'You did not just compare me wearing a skirt to you dying _and_ straightening _and _cutting your hair _and _getting rid of your glasses' I said quietly as I saw Tommy slowly make his way over to me.

'Mitch; you wore a _skirt_ – on your own free will. If you ask me what I did was way less drastic than what you did.'

'Firstly if you're gonna use the fact that I changed my wardrobe then you should get your facts right,' I said bitterly, 'I changed in hope of fitting in with everyone else. Shane was the one that stuck by me even when I was wearing his trackies or covered in mud. I had never changed to impress Shane – never.'

'Well big deal that you're so morally sound Mitchie. You weren't the one that got ditched and became the only girl in a group of guy friends. The fact that they were all popular didn't help.'

'Hey; don't bring us into this. We were happy when you were the curly brown haired girl with glasses and we're fine with what you look like now.' Tommy interrupted our debate with hands raised in a sign of peace.

'Well who'd you change for then Wilky; if it wasn't these two then who was?' I asked quietly and I noticed for once that Jake was being unusually quiet and had his head focused on the ground.

'Chris Matthews.' She stated proudly with a smirk as my mouth once again dropped open.

'You transformed yourself into a Katarina wannabe so that Chris Matthews would notice you?' I asked in complete shock and horror.

'He's done more than notice; we're dating now.' Sierra announced whilst flourishing her right hand that had a ring on the middle finger.

'Um...I just remembered I left some things at the hotel – I'll be back later okay Mitchie.' Jake mumbled loud enough for me to hear him before walking over to the front door.

'Yeah – I think I might join you Jake...I don't think I'm wanted here anyway,' Sierra said as she followed him to the door, 'and if you ask me your new friends aren't any good for you – you've changed for the worse Michelle.' And with that she slammed the door shut and left my speechless and wide eyed.

'Torrey whatever it is you're thinking about doing take some nice, deep, slow breaths before it okay?' Tommy advised but I ignored him and instead made my way over to the staircase.

'If anyone's looking for me then tell them that I'm...I don't care...just tell them something' I muttered before ascending the stairs and walking to my bedroom.

Once I was inside my room I made my way over to my iPod dock and pressed play so that the last song that was playing continued to play. The drums and guitar introduced the song but as I could not name the song off of the top of my head I leaned in and groaned upon reading the title and name. As the music flowed through out my room I flopped backwards onto my bed, the springs squeaking under me, and squashed a pillow against my face before emitting a high-pitched scream which was muffled by the pillow.

I heard the phone down stairs ring though I was too flustered to get up and ask who it was so I remained on my back with the pillow against my face until there was a knock on my door.

'Go away.' I called out to the intruder though they did not listen as I heard my door creak open.

'And to think you'd be happy to see me – I hope you're not planning on suffocating yourself with that pillow...I'd rather not be the prime suspect for your murderer.' remarked one of my favourite voices that I really did not want to hear at the current moment.

'Seriously Tommy; I just need to be alone.' I said whilst rolling over to my side so that my back was to him.

'Wow...Miley Cyrus – I would've never thought that you would listen to her music in a million years.' he said as the bed sunk in slightly telling me that he was sitting close.

'You are an insufferable, stubborn git you know that right? I really want to be alone right now so feel free to leave within the next minute.' I snapped as I hugged the pillow that I had previously screamed into.

'Hey; firstly I know what this song means to you and Woody so don't go all bitchy on me and secondly no one wants to be alone Torrey and you know that. They always say they do but really they hope someone comes along and talks to them' Tommy said and I felt his warm hand on my shoulder.

With a gentle pull he had rolled me over so that I was once again lying on my back with my pillow clutched to my chest; the tears that I was trying to hide were now visible and I hated it.

'Are you actually crying over what Sierra said?' he questioned as he brushed my fringe away from my eyes, 'and you really need to get this cut before you can't see out of it' Tommy added with a soft chuckle.

'How could she change like that? I didn't think that by me moving away she would change herself so that she could impress Chris Matthews. Doesn't she realise he's a tool that dates everyone? Didn't she _see_ how hurt Jake looked today when she was showing off her ring? Plus my friends aren't that bad – hell they're pretty cool and make me smile and cry at the same time.' I said; the whole time my hands were flying around in the air and running through my hair.

'You're gonna end up bald if you keep pulling at your hair the way you do and I think you need a hug.' Tommy said whilst pulling me up into a sitting position.

'I don't want a hug I want to know what's going through my stupid friend's mind.' I grumbled whilst pushing away Tommy's arms.

'You might not want one but you need one.' He said; his arms wrapping tightly around me and pulling me against him.

'You're right...I need a hug.' I agreed as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.

'So what did the doc say?' Tommy asked after a few moments of silence.

'I'm all messed up Ash...I guess it could've been worse though.' I mumbled to myself as Tommy gently rubbed my arm.

'That doesn't tell me what the matter is Misty.'

'I have a slight scoliosis; though how someone can have a slightly demented back is beyond me.' I wiggled out of his grip so that I could wipe away the tears that had thankfully stopped falling.

'Yeah...I'm still gonna need more than that.' Tommy said whilst I shifted my position on the bed and moved to cross my legs but gasped in pain as the bandaid stretched my skin.

'Basically my spine is curved slightly on the right side; they called it Dextro – Dextros...'

'Dextroscoliosis.' Tommy supplied and I smiled in thanks.

'Yeah that...and they said that I was born with it, I think they might've said congeni-something or other, but they're still trying to figure out why it wasn't picked up on sooner – something about it being not fully curved so it wouldn't be that noticeable. And they said that when I was in the accident something at the bottom of the spine got jammed or didn't sit properly so now if anything impacts it, it will start to hurt and stuff. They used a bunch of scientific words but I can't remember them let alone say them.' I explained and watched Tommy's face to see his reaction.

'So they definitely said it was only slightly curved?' he asked slowly and I nodded but before I could ask why he asked another question, 'good...did they mention surgery?'

'Only if it worsens over time – they said I could now if I wanted to but there's not much point as it's not as bad as it could be and it shouldn't interrupt my daily life and all that junk. But they did an ultrasound on my back today for some reason and I'm going back again next week for another session.' I answered and watched his face flood with relief.

'Good...I wouldn't want to see you go through all the surgery and the aftermath.'

'Is it really that bad?' I asked knowing that his parents who were doctors had taught him about different terms, illnesses and diseases in hope that he would go into the medical field as well.

'From what Mum and Dad say it's just a lot of work for the person who needs to go through it...a lot of money and pain.' he said and I pulled a face at what he said.

'Well I guess now that you've said all that I'd rather have the ginourmous bandaid then have surgery.'

'Mitchie – you have visitors!' Annabelle called up to us and I took a deep breath to make sure my voice would not shake when I talk to the newcomers.

'Does it look like I've been crying?' I asked Tommy as we stood up.

'No.'

'Does my hair look terrible?'

'Yes. Are you going to tell your friends what the doctor said?' Tommy asked me as we made our way to my door.

'Not yet; are you?'

'Only when you tell me to will I mention it.' He promised as we made our way down the staircase to a smiling Grey family; minus Nate.

'Wow...hey everyone – Christine, Paul. What are y'all doing here?' I asked as Shane walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'We were worried about you Mitcho,' Freddy said as he ran over and gave me a hug, 'I shoulda watched out for you better. I'm sorry.'

'Hey what happened isn't your fault,' I said sternly as I crouched down to his level and had to make sure that the pain from the bandage once again stretching did not show on my face, 'it was just bad luck and I don't want you blaming yourself for that alright Freddo?' he nodded his head in understanding and I ruffled the hair of the younger boy.

'We came over to make sure you were okay and to talk to your brother and Annabelle about Caity's living arrangements.' Christine explained and I smiled at her concern for Caitlyn and I.

'Well I'm fine and Darren and Bella are in the kitchen with my Grandpa; I should warn you that he likes to have the odd joke at other's expense and tells a few wise tails so don't believe everything he says.' I warned and the room laughed.

'So where are the babies?' Freddy asked cheerfully as his parents left our group to go talk to the other adults.

'I'm pretty sure they're in the kitchen with Bella so -' before I has a chance to finish my sentence the younger boy that I had grown to consider as a younger brother had already ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

'I'll go make sure that he doesn't drop one of the little girls on their head or pull their ears.' Jason said and excused himself from the room; leaving Shane, Tommy and me.

'Uh...I don't know if you two officially met last night so Shane this is Tommy Wilkinson and Tommy this is Shane Grey.' I introduced them to each other with a small smile as I stood back up from the ground.

'Yeah we met last night – before the hospital,' Tommy said as he and Shane shook hands, 'but we didn't get to talk because it was so rushed.'

'So how are you really going Wendy?' Shane asked; turning to face me and before I had a chance to answer he had wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a tight hug. 'Tell me the truth too – not the lame lie you told to everyone else.' he whispered into my ear and I could feel the tears welling up once again so I quickly blinked them away.

'I really am good Shane. The doctor just said to take it easy and not to strain myself.' I said quietly; even though I was not fully lying I still felt bad especially because I knew Tommy was still in the room and he knew the truth.

'Good because I don't think I would be able to handle it if you were hurt.' I bit down on my tongue to keep the tears at bay as I was sick and tired of crying over everything.

_The wedding is in two days. I have a massive bandaid on my lower back to do something or other about "keeping it in place" and have another check up next week where the docs are gonna do an ultrasound on my back, and here I was thinking ultrasounds were only for pregnant women, and I just lied to my boyfriend. On top of all that my soon-to-be sister is in hospital and I'm fighting with my best friend. Yeah...life is good._

_**_

_Aargh. Stupid dress. Just let me zip you up!_

I once again tried to zip the back of my dress up but to no avail as every time I tried to stretch my arms back to secure the dress the bandaid would start to pinch my skin and that was one of my least favourite feelings in the world.

'I hope you know I hate you.' I muttered to the dress whilst scowling at it in the mirror.

I was currently in my friend's hotel room and trying to get my wedding dress on as I knew I would be needed further down the hall as that was where the bride was getting ready. With a frustrated sigh I once again tried to reach for my zipper but when I could not I had to force myself not to run a hand through my perfectly styled hair.

I took a few moments before my next attempt of zipping myself up to actually take in my appearance. The "blue jay" coloured floor length dress I was wearing was hiding my silver strapped shoes. The chiffon material was cinched in at my waist with the same coloured material in satin which was also the material used to create the halter neck strap. My silver locket was hanging against my skin and my Mother's bracelet was dangling from my wrist. Silver diamonds were in my earlobes and my hair had been done so that I now had a left side part and my bangs were swept to the side and hair sprayed there with barrel curls hanging around my face. I had currently pushed some hair behind my left ear with one hand as I ran the other over my right eyebrow to make sure all the hairs were still in their perfect line. I smacked my nude glossed lips together before giving a sigh of defeat.

'I need help.' I muttered to myself as I stormed over to the bed where I had thrown my leather jacket and slid myself into my favourite item of clothing before pulling the front of the dress up so that I would not fall and marched out of the room and down the hall to where I knew Darren would be getting changed.

I raised a hand and knocked against the white wood and waited a few moments until the door finally opened and I was surprised to find Tommy standing in front of me in a suit.

'Ah...I would ask why you're here but I have bigger problems.' I said as I pushed past him and into the room to find my brother standing in front of a mirror and was attempting to tie is bow tie. 'Now this is just scary that you and I are both having wardrobe problems on your wedding day.' I teased whilst joining my brother in the mirror.

'Mo what are you doing here? Isn't it bad luck or something?' he asked worriedly to which I laughed.

'It would be if I was the one you were marrying but as that is not only gross but also illegal, at least as far as I know, I think your luck is still in tack. But I do need you to zip me up and then I'll do your tie.' I said whilst removing my leather jacket and chucking it over a chaise lounge.

'How's your back going?' Tommy asked whilst sitting himself on the chaise lounge that my jacket was occupying whilst Darren zipped me up.

'Well as I haven't gone bungee jumping or horseback riding yet it's going pretty well.' I said sarcastically before turning around so that I could do my brother's bow tie.

'When did you learn how to do tie's?' Darren questioned me curiously as I worked my magic on the bit of material around his neck.

'You'd be amazed at how good your sister is with bow ties and all that kind of stuff – she's the one that saved Jake and I from looking like fools at our formal and then forced us to learn how.' Tommy said and I shot him a glare over my shoulder.

'Why are you sitting in my brother's room in a suit Tommy - and where are your groomsmen too Darren?' I asked the two boys and they both exchanged a look before Darren decided to explain.

'My other groomsmen are getting ready at their houses and meeting us down at the wedding place and Tommy _is_ part of the wedding party as he is my Best Man.' he said as I finished tying his bow tie and my head whipped around to face Tommy.

'Seriously? Oh my gosh thank god!' I squealed in delight as I rushed over to where he was sitting and threw my arms around him. 'Here I was thinking that I was going to have to dance with some crabby old man who would be complaining about the youth of today but I don't and this is awesome!' I screeched causing both of my boys to cover their ears with their hands.

'Wow...someone's happy.' Tommy teased and I scrunched my nose up at him with a smile.

'Anyway I better get going – I still need to check on the beautiful bride as I still haven't seen this dress of hers and make sure she isn't freaking out as I know if I had to marry someone like you Dazza, no offence or anything, but I'd be doubting whether I should walk down the aisle.' I taunted Darren who merely stuck his tongue out as I skipped to the door but was stopped as Darren called my name out.

I turned around to find my brother walking over to me with a small smile on my face and tears in his eyes, 'You look absolutely stunning Michelle...a spitting image of Mum and Dad would have to fend off all the fella's who would be making their way to you.' He said when he finally reached me causing tears to blur my vision.

'Well I think at this point Mum would be crying her eyes out over how handsome her baby boy looks in his suit and tie and Dad would be handing over – wait...shoot! I left them in Tommy's room; give me a sec.' I blurted out before dashing out of the room and back into Tommy's to grab my purse off of the cabinet and ran back to Darren's room.

'What was all that a -'

'Let me finish talking you big oaf.' I ordered my brother once the door was closed behind me. 'I got these in the will with a letter from Dad and another one from both of them and I was told I had to keep them from you until I saw you next or until your wedding day,' I explained as I opened my purse and pulled out the small white box and an envelope with Darren's name written in Mum's cursive handwriting, 'here. It was Dad's and he wanted you to have it.'

I carefully handed over the box and letter; the latter Darren stowed in his pocket as he opened the small box and I watched with a smile as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened to the size of a golf ball.

'But these were Dad's – he – I thought – wow.' he breathed as he gazed at the cufflinks that were resting inside of the box. 'These were the ones Dad wore on his wedding day...I got the biggest smack when I tried taking them when I was younger.'

'Well now you're older and he wants you to have them so I'll leave you and Tommy to put them on and don't forget the letter – you really do look good today Daz and I could not be more proud of you.' I said whilst giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to go help the bride.

When I entered the chaotic room I was amazed with how beautiful the blushing bride looked and despite there being three other bridesmaids in the room the bride almost instantly took you attention away from them. Annabelle was being hugged by her crying mother and her dress was absolutely breathtaking and I made a mental note to ask to borrow it for my own. It was an ivory white colour with a train that was not too long but not too short and had been cinched in at the waist with a lacy brooch and had lace straps that hung on her shoulders. The dress had a few chosen panels that were decorated with embroidered lace, beads and sequins whilst the ones that were not were simply satin. The top bodice was completely detailed by the lace and beads and had a thick, lace up back. She had natural make up and her strawberry blonde hair sat in barrel curls around her face, similar to mine, but had a thick lace headband gracing her head.

'Mitchie! Oh thank heavens your here.' Annabelle said once noticing that I was standing in the room.

'Wow Bella...you look stunning – why'd you go do that? Now Darren's gonna faint at the altar.' I joked and she laughed with a bright smile.

'Me? Look at you honey...you look gorgeous. I can't wait to see Shane's face when he lays eyes on you.' Annabelle shot back causing me to blush.

As I was looking around at the other bridesmaids I realised how different I looked and started to become nervous. They all had the same dress as me but where mine was coloured "blue jay" theirs was of a champagne colour and whilst my hair was hanging down around my shoulders, all of theirs was tied up into a messy bun with a piece of champagne ribbon tied around it.

'Bella why'd you make me stand out so much? What if they get upset?' I asked quickly as I noticed Tracy standing nearby and shooting me murderous glares.

'What? Tracy? Don't worry about her sweetie. Everyone in this room agrees about how beautiful you look and she's only jealous and has been in a bad mood since the moment she got here. She's always had it against me for having Paul's baby and getting married to him – she has it stuck in her head for some reason that he's going to drop me and runaway with her.' Annabelle said bitterly as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

'Then why would you invite her to the wedding let alone in the bridal party if she might jeopardise it?'

'Because they grew up together as best friends and promised each other they would be in each other's weddings and for some reason this little girl just had to follow through with it.' Her mother chided lightly resulting in my respect for Annabelle to grow as she held her promise to the evil lady even though she was...well..._evil_.

'Before I forget I have something for you too; it's from my Mum and Dad,' I said as I once again opened my purse and pulled out a long, thin white box and another envelope and handed them over to her, 'if you already have something blue then I have the receipt at home...but I don't know how long ago they bought it so it might not be useful -'

'Oh my god...it's beautiful.' Annabelle gushed as she pulled out a thin, silver chain that had two small diamonds with a blue sapphire dropping in the middle. 'I love it...I just wish I had been able to know them.' She said tearfully as I took the necklace from her and gestured for her to turn around.

'They would have loved to have a daughter like you Bella. You really are an amazing woman you know right?' I said whilst fastening the necklace around her small neck.

'You realise that you are too right?' she asked facing me with a glistening eyes.

'Hey it's your wedding day – no crying until after the photos.' I said after Annabelle had pulled me into a tight hug.

_How such a small girl holds so much strength is beyond me._

'I'm not crying. I'm just – leaking a little bit from the eyes.' She argued once she pulled away from me and brushed away the two stray tears.

I laughed at her excuse for the tears and watched with a smile as she moved towards the mirror and gently touched her necklace.

_This is going to be a brilliant day...I can just tell – oh. I hope I didn't just jinx that._

**

'You are one hard girl to get a hold of you know that.' A voice whispered into my ear and I laughed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around Shane's neck.

'Well I am the maid of honour so I have to make sure everyone is happy and that the bride and groom are having a good time and that the DJ has all the right music... Then there's the cake and when Tracy stepped on her dress and tore it so I had to fix it for her and -' I was broken off as Shane's lips captured mine and I had to admit I missed the feeling of his lips against mine.

'You talk way too much.' He said softly as he rested his forehead against mine whilst his hands sat on my waist.

'Maybe you don't talk enough.' I argued with a smile as the crackling sound came over the speakers and the DJ announced that it was time for the bride and groom to share their first dance.

The voice of the singer had set me into a fit of giggles as Darren and Annabelle made began slowly dancing in the middle of the floor.

'What's so funny?' Shane asked with an amused face as I buried my face in his suit.

'Darren and I had this big fight when we were younger because Mum and Dad used to always play Shania Twain and whenever "You're Still The One" came on they would always start dancing and being all lovey-dovey. Long story short I loved her voice and swore that one of her songs would be my wedding dance whilst Darren swore that he would never in a million years play her music at his wedding,' I explained as I turned my head so that I watched Darren pull a face at me before his attention went back to his wife, 'I guess Annabelle's a fan of Shania.'

'You really loved her music that much?'

'Yeah; I always used to sing her music and claim to be her - I even had a leopard print jacket because she wore one.'

'Then what's your song going to be?' Shane enquired as he laced his fingers with mine and escorted me out to the dance floor. 'By the way will you have this dance with me?'

'I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else,' I answered as I placed one hand on his shoulder, my other hand being held by one of his as his right hand rested on my waist, 'and my song is hopefully going to be "Forever and Always."

'Ah...well that's a pretty good choice if you ask me Wendy.' He said as he moved my hand that he was holding to my shoulder then wrapped both arms around my waist. 'Also I can't remember if I've told you yet or not how absolutely beautiful you look.'

'I think you have about a hundred times but a hundred and one never hurt anyone. I still can't believe how amazing Caity looks – I mean I knew she was pretty and all but I have never seen her in, like, a girl dress with heels.' I said as I watched Nate and Caitlyn dancing together not too far away from us.

Nate had said something and Caitlyn had thrown her head back in laughter, her curls flying all over the place, as the continued swaying to the music. She was wearing draped one shoulder, berry coloured dress that looked amazing with her skin tone and hair colour. The dress had two tones of purple on it and had an asymmetrical hemline but despite the fact that it was incredibly feminine and silky it seemed to have been made for Caitlyn.

'Yeah she does look pretty good but I'd rather continue dancing with the girl I am right now.' Shane flirted making me laugh at how cheesy he was.

'Is that so Mr Corny-one-liner?' I asked with raised eyebrows.

'Most definitely; out of all the girls here I would not want to dance with anyone else other than the girl that stole my heart. You know how I know that you stole my heart?' he asked and I shook my head no. 'Because I know that I can't stand being in the same room as you and not being able to hold you. I hate the idea of you being upset and hurting – especially if it's because of me. I hate the jealousy I feel when you're with any guy that isn't me; including my own brothers. But most of all I know that I'm in love with you because I notice the smallest things about you and find every single thing you do is beautiful. Also the fact that when I'm this close to you I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach...it's like a bunch of birds or something and they're all moving around at once.' Shane said and I was about to laugh when I noticed that he was not joking. I felt the butterflies in my stomach take flight upon noticing the small upwards turn of his eyes and how his mouth had the tiniest curve at the ends. 'Also Mitchie...no matter what happens I'll always be here...no matter how far away I may seem. As long as you hold my heart and save me a special part for me in your heart then I'll always be there. I promise.' He said before leaning down and kissing me and I felt sparks fly throughout my whole body at his touch.

_Wow. I think I'm in love with Shane. Is it even possible to love someone at my age? I need to talk to Caity about this. But there's no denying it – I most definitely have past the "liking" part of Shane Grey and almost everything he said applies to how I feel about him. But when do I tell him? I'll tell him when the time is right...near the end of the night...when we're leaving. I can't believe that I'm in love with Shane grey._

After eating the first and second course meals I was once again asked out onto the dance floor by my brother and I could not hide the confusion as he pulled me out of my seat and guided me to the floor; Annabelle and her father a few steps behind us.

'What are we doing Daz? You better tell me what we're doing or your gonna end up with a black eye.' I threatened as the DJ played another song; the notes from the guitar filling the large room.

'Well it time for the father-daughter dance and I've seen Grandpaps dance so I'm stealing you for this dance.' He said as he spun me around before placing my hand in his and dancing with me to Heartland's "I Loved Her First."

'Thank you.' I said quietly as I rested my head on my brother's shoulder and continued to dance with him.

'But I need to warn you of something – it shouldn't happen today but just in case it does I want you to hear it from me.'

'What are you going on about Dazza and since when did you become the serious grownup?' I joked but realised that he actually was serious but before I had a chance to further enquire or for him to explain my Grandfather had interrupted us dancing.

'Baby girl I'd love it if I could share this dance with you.' My Grandfather said with a big smile but as my brother left us I noticed the unusual interaction between the two men. It was almost one of hatred.

'Hey Pappy; are you enjoying the night?' I asked as we slowly moved back and forth to the music.

'Actually I am but I have some important news I need to tell you about.' He said causing my interest to pick up.

'Okay then...shoot.' I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

'Well I've been meaning to tell you but then you left and then I was unsure of whether or not it was my place to step in but after what happened the other night I think I've left it too long but I don't want you to hate you ole' pappy for it.'

'I could never hate you Pap's; you're acting silly if you think I can.' I reassured him as the father-daughter song finished and was replaced with "Chasing Cars."

_Man...this song is so pretty. Where's Shane when I need him? I want to dance with him right now – Mitchie listen to your grandfather!_

'You're moving home with me.' He stated and my whole body seemed to stop working as my heart dropped to the floor.

'Why are you joking about something like that Pappy -?'

'I'm not joking Shelly –this is serious and I'm serious as a heart attack.'

'I – no...I mean sorry Grandpa but I'm not moving home with you. It's final. I'm happy here.'

'You may be happy at the moment but you're not always. I've heard about how many times you've cried and how you couldn't fit in at school, I've seen how much your friends miss you, you're not safe here and I don't trust that boy of yours.'

'Where is all this coming from? I _am_ happy here. Sure I may have one or two bad days but I had them back in Texas as well. What happened with Leo was a one off and I've never been safer and how can you hate Shane? He hasn't done anything wrong.' I said defending my boyfriend and everyone else I knew here.

'This isn't something you have a choice over Shelly – I've already talked with your brother and I still need to convince him that it would be better but I can do that when you're safe back home in Texas with me.' My grandfather explained and I felt my anger bubble and rise inside of me and I had to mentally force myself not to start yelling at him then and there.

'Darren takes brilliant care of me and so does Annabelle and I don't want to leave and why haven't you said why you don't like Shane?' I asked quietly but I could hear the coldness in my voice.

'I'm sure your brother and his wife does take good care of you but they have children of their own now sweetie and they're gonna be busy with them so it's best if you just come home with me and I don't have to explain why I don't like that boy – I just don't.'

'You keep saying that but all your reasons are stupid and you can't just hate someone for no reason. I demand you tell me why you don't like Shane.'

'Michelle; don't take that voice with me.' He warned but I ignored it.

'Don't call me Michelle _Grandfather_ and tell me why.' I insisted stubbornly as the song finished and was replaced once again with another one.

'He's not good for you. He can't take care of you the way Tommy can and I just don't like the way he treats you.' He finally blurted out and I released his hand and took a quick step away from him as if he burnt me.

'Hey Mitchie; is it okay if I take over from here Mr Torres?' Nate asked coming to my rescue and without even waiting for an answer he grabbed a hold of my hand and whisked me away. 'What happened Mitchie?' he asked once we were safe from prying ears.

'Everything...today was meant to be a good day Nate...it wasn't meant to go like this.' I whispered sadly as tears began spilling from my eyes. One of my favourite songs was now playing and I hated how I now knew that every time "Come Away With Me" would play that I would always be reminded of what my Grandfather said.

'Whoa – you need to tell me what happened now Mitchie and tell me what I can do.' Nate said as he began comfortingly rubbing my back and for once the pain around my lower back was not taking all of my attention.

'I'm moving Nate – back home to Texas. My Grandpa is taking me home and I don't think I'm coming back.' I said as his arms tightened around me.

'He can't do that Mitchie...Darren has guardianship over you.' Nate said stubbornly but I merely shook my head.

'Think about it Nate. I've been kidnapped and abused, Darren now has to take care of the twins and soon Caity...my Grandpa has all the dirt on us...he can win this. He can make sure that I go home with him and stay there if we go to court.'

'We won't let him Mitchie...I promise we'll figure out something but until then do you know anything that I can do?'

'Can you help me break up with Shane?' I asked quietly and hated how needy I sounded though I could not help it.

_My Grandfather just told me I'm leaving the place I've grown to love and that he hates my boyfriend because he isn't someone else. I think I'm allowed to cry._

"If you can make a promise

If it's one that you can keep

I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart."


	22. Runaway To Home As Fast As You Can

**_A/N: Okay this chapter has been by far the hardest thing for me to write ever and no I'm not being a Drama Queen. It literally has been and that includes school essays and exams. This chapter is...just BAM. I mean for you it might not be but for me it has taken this long as I would have to stop writing it and I couldn't write what I was feeling down. Then I'd come back to it a day later and write a bit more and the days where I tried to write for the whole nineteen hours (yes I did try this too) I would just sit in front of my computer and stare at the screen as I cried. My parents were worried about me and I claimed it was because I had writer's block but that wasn't it. It was because I have so much that I wanted to put into this chapter but I couldn't and this chapter has so much of me in it that I almost never wanted to update Popularity Plan as I knew it would need this kind of chapter to fill in the story but I couldn't bring myself to let so many people read it. So I know most of you probably won't even feel a thing about this chapter and you'll probably even hate it but I really don't care. This chapter is me. It's me in writing and...I thank God that my parent's will never read it._**

**_I need a way to get him out of my head but it seems that no matter what I do he somehow weasles his way in. The worst part is he has no idea whatsoever. Fun huh? Definitely. He was actually the one that taught me how to spell that word. How it's one of the most commonly misspelled words and he would always point out to me when I got it wrong until I stopped. He's a lit geek like me and no matter what happens I'm going to be the one to loose in the situation. So much for the whole "win-win" thing huh?_**

**_I also need your help. This will either be the second last chapter OR I can continue this story all in one but just change the name from "Popularity Plan" to something a bit more fitting. Either way this story WILL BE CONTINUED, I'm not about to give up and let it go yet, but how you guys want to read it is all up to you. So let me know because I'm clueless._**

**_Thank you all for reading this story too and for some reason or another reviewing it and favouriting it. The other day I went back to Chapter One and read all the way through and I can't see what the big fuss is about it but obviously you do so thank you for thinking my story is fuss-worthy. Thank you also for getting me over 400 reviews. Wow. That's all I can say. You guys rock though you're probably not even reading the Author's Note but I'm still going to say how much you rock because you do._**

**_Miserable At Best - Mayday Parade. Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade. You Do You Don't - The Friday Night Boys. Beautiful and me._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm too emotional to own any of this so what's the point of even this disclaimer? If you haven't figured out I don't own it after twenty-one chapters then I would seriously get my head checked if I was you.  
_**

* * *

'What? No. I'm not gonna help you – wait – _why_ do you wanna break up with my brother?' Nate asked whilst he rubbed his temples as he tried to process what I had said.

'I don't want to but I need to – actually I don't need to but my pappy – and –it's just complicated.' I said so that the people around us could not see my now destroyed make up.

'So your grandpa doesn't like Shane? So what Mitch; most people don't but that shouldn't matter if you like him – you do like him right?' Nate asked suddenly causing me to smile.

'No...I'm starting to think that I might love him.' I said whilst wiping the wet trails from my face.

'Then what the bloody hell are you dancing round with me for? Go tell him.' And with that Nate gave me a push in the direction of Shane who was currently making his way back to his table.

The temptation to call his name out to get him to turn around was too high so I had to bite my tongue as I dashed through the dancing crowd in an attempt to make it to him before anyone else could. Giving a quick glance to my right I saw my Grandpa and Tommy talking and I came to a halt as I was unsure of which way I should go. I could tell that they were talking about me moving back to Texas and I wanted to know if Tommy had a part of me having to go back but at the same time I wanted to run to Shane and tell him I love him and to tell him about me moving before he heard it from anyone else.

_Why did Grandpappy have to go and open his big mouth now? Why couldn't he wait a day or two? Is it really necessary for him to ruin Darren's wedding day? I mean it's not like he is expecting me to hop on the plane trip home with him in two days time…I have a life here. It takes longer than forty-eight hours to pack up everything and move somewhere. I can't go back to where my parents died. But I can't stay here – I won't let Darren waste all his money at court. I never meant for my family to be torn apart this way – hell I never thought it would fall this way in the first part. Can't they see that I can't be pulled in two different ways? That I won't wreck this family more than it already is? _

I ran my hands through my hair and cursed under my breath when the mood ring that Darren had given to me after the church ceremony got caught on a curl before hitching up the front of my dress, turning on my heel and running to the nearest exit; making sure to grab my purse on the way out.

As I ran out of the building I pulled my phone out of my purse and quickly dialled a taxi cab to come pick me up down the street. Knowing I did not have long before someone would come out and chase me down I paused briefly in the parking space and tore off my heels before once again picking up the hem of my dress and running. Whilst running down the cement pathway I caught quite a few people giving me odd glances and even copped a few wolf whistles but I put them to them to the back of my mind upon seeing my cab pull off a few hundred metres away.

Tightening my grip on my heels and the strap on my purse I leaned forward and ran the fastest that I had ever done before and finally reached the yellow automobile; out of breath and slightly sweating. When I was getting into the car I could have sworn I heard someone calling out to me but deciding that I was once again being my paranoid self I closed the door and told the driver to go.

'So where are you going to today Miss?' he asked as he pulled away from the pavement and onto the road.

'Um…I'm going…where _am_ I going?' I asked aloud as I pulled the small pouch that held my money out from my purse. I quickly counted my money before looking up to find the driver looking at me curiously through the review mirror. 'How much would it cost to get me to a park near an airport?'

'Which airport and park are you talking about? Besides I doubt a little lady like you would hold that much cash.' He said as the traffic light flashed to green.

'I don't care which airport or park just pick one and drive and don't worry about how much money I have – just…drive.' I said quietly as I cast a look over my shoulder to the reception area that was beginning to disappear.

'So; why you running from someone? You're too young to run from a proposal and ye don't look pregnant.' The man asked and I glared at the back of his head.

'For your information Mr,' I glanced at his identification tag before returning to glaring at him, 'Mr Lewis; who I'm running away from and why I am has nothing to do with you – that is if I was running from someone – which I'm not.' I added quickly whilst shifting into a more comfortable position in the worn seat.

'Sure ya not; because there's a reasonable answer to why you're in a fancy dress and not caring where ya going so long as you're going somewhere.' He shot back and I angrily crossed my arms across my chest.

'How about if you stop questioning me about my life then I'll give you a good tip when I leave?' I bargained with a sweet smile.

'I could do with some spare change,' he mused whilst flicking his indicator to turn right, 'but you're still gonna have to tell me why you're running – I'd rather not harbour a fugitive.'

'The cab driver thinks I'm running criminal - gee thanks…just the compliment I was looking for on a day like today.' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

'Someone has an attitude problem.' Mr Lewis quipped and I gaped at the older man.

'I do not have an attitude problem I'm just not about to explain my life story to a man I don't know.' I said defensively and he merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Suit yourself…it's going to be a very quite car ride then.' He said and I looked at him in confusion though he refused to elaborate.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence I caved. I love cars but I hate the sound of tyres on the road. Sue me. There is a reason why cars have a radio _built into _them – for occasions like this when you have an annoying driver and you are in a bad mood.

_Does Mr Lewis not know this?_

'Fine; I give in. I'm running from my family and friends. My nutcase of a Grandpa came up here to force me back to Texas. He claims that Darren, who's my older brother who also got married today, isn't capable of taking care of a teenager when he already has two baby twins to take care of not to mention that my best friend as she's moving in with my brother and sister-in-law. Though how he can fault Dazza for wanting to have kids and to save my friend from going to an orphanage or another custody battle is beyond me. I swear if my Grandpappy says that Caity, that's my best friend, should continue living with her brother I may actually kill him. I mean the man sexually, physically, verbally and mentally abused her! He fricken kidnapped Caity and me! She deserves a family that will love her and keep her safe and offer stability right? Right. And then Grandpa has to go and say that I shouldn't be with my current boyfriend Shane as he isn't good enough for me in comparison to Tommy who was my best friend back in Texas and we dated for, like, two weeks before realising that it was just too weird. Where does he get off telling me my boyfriend isn't good enough for me when, if anything, _I'm _not good enough for _him_? Plus why would he think that taking me back to the place where my parents were killed is a good thing? What could possibly be going through that old mind of his that would say all of this is for the best?' I vented and took a few deep breaths to recompose myself.

'So let me get this right,' Mr Lewis said and I jumped upon hearing his voice as I had forgotten he was in the car with me, 'you're running away from your brother and your Grandpa so that they don't fight over ya? Did ya think for a moment that ye running may make them fight more? I know all ye kids these days think you got it bad and that the world is out to get ye but maybe, just maybe, your Grandpa really does think what he is doing is for the best. Maybe instead of running away like a little kid from a clown you should try and talk it out with him – show him that you've grown up a bit more.'

I stared at the man in awe for a couple of seconds as I never thought I would get such god advice from a taxi driver that I would never see again but after my shock wore off I laughed bitterly, 'can you take me home Mr Lewis? I think you might've hit the nail on the head.'

Once giving him my home address he drove me back to Darren's house and after an hour and a half of driving in comfortable silence we finally pulled up at the double story house I had become so accustomed to. With a smile I leaned forward to his seat and handed over the money to pay for the ride along with a pretty fair tip.

'Looks like no one's home; you sure you're good?' he asked and I nodded my head as I got out of the car.

'S'all good Mr Lewis; I know which window is faulty.' I joked before closing the door, hiking the front of my dress up and running to the wooden fence that kept strangers from wandering into our backyard.

I then chucked my bag and shoes over the high fence before pulling my dress up and tucking it into the sides of my underwear so that I would have more movement to jump over the fence. I gave a final wave to the yellow cab and watched it drive off before placing my foot on the bottom wooden slate and grasped the top of the fence with my hands. Pulling myself up I managed to peep over the fence and with a big heave and a grunt I was sitting on top of the fence and smiling at myself in satisfaction. I jumped off of the fence, grabbed my things and quickly ran around to the back door and grabbed the spare key that was hidden under the ceramic turtle.

Once the door was safely locked behind me I ran upstairs and slipped out of my dress before sliding into a pair of black tracksuit pants and pulling a black singlet on and my Dad's green chequered shirt on top along with my favourite paint-splattered converse. I then proceeded to pull out my two purple luggage bags and unzipped both of them before running to my wardrobe and pulling out all of my clothes. Folding each thing as quickly as I could I stuffed them into my bags and then ran to the bathroom and shoved all of my toiletries into my green bag and then squashed that too into one of my bags.

Looking around the room I knew that I could only take the necessities so I snatched the photos off of my bedside table which included one of the family, my old friends and my new friends and wrapped them up in two t-shirt and placed them in the middle of all my possessions. I decided on leaving my iPod stereo as I would need it as much in comparison to other things that I would not be able to live without. Knowing I would hate myself if I did not take them I squashed some of my favourite soft toys into one of the large bags before zipping both of them shut. I quickly grabbed my laptop bag and slid my black laptop inside and as I was taking a few calming breaths my eyes fell onto my guitar. I slowly walked over and caressed its neck before gently picking it up and strumming a few chords.

_Leave it? Take it? Will Darren be upset if I take it? But if I don't he'll think that I never wanted it in the first place._

I debated it for a few more moments before grabbing my chequered guitar case and carefully securing my guitar in it. Giving a quick once over to the room to make sure I had not missed anything too valuable. Realising that I had not booked my ticket I pulled my laptop out of its case and turned it on and whilst waiting for my computer to load I pulled out a few sheets of paper from my notebook and grabbed a pen from my desk to jot down a couple letters explaining myself.

With a shaky breath I finished Shane's letter which was by far the hardest before turning to my laptop and hoping onto the internet to check out some plane tickets. Once finding one that would board in two and a half hours I grabbed my credit card out of my wallet and shook my head at what I was about to do.

'See…you'd think parents wouldn't give their kids a card with mass amounts of money on it. But oh no; you just had to go get me one. Though in my defence I've never used it before so you can't be too mad and you did say I could use it in an emergency and this would be classified as one so I guess I'm not really doing anything wrong.' I said out loud in hope of ridding the guilt that I knew was about to wash over me.

Looking down at the numbers on the small card I copied them out onto my booking details and once the one way ticket was booked under my name I printed it off and stowed my card back into my wallet as it was the last thing I wanted to see at the moment. After turning my laptop off I once again slid it back into its bag before looking around at all the bags that I would need to have checked in. I, by some miracle, managed to bring all of my bags down to the front door in one go and making sure to grab my ticket from the printer I stuck all of the letters onto the mirror in the hall with a small square of sticky tape and then lugged all of my belongings out to the front lawn.

Pulling my phone out of my handbag I called the taxi company to pick me up and was told that there would be one at my house in a few minutes as the driver was in my neighbourhood. Not thinking anything of the coincidence I ran my hands through my hair and took a seat on top of the larger suitcase. True to the company's words a taxi shortly showed up at my door and after playing Tetris with my bags and the boot of the car I slid into the back seat and with a groan I recognised the driver.

'You've got to be kidding me.' I moaned whilst covering my face with my hands as Mr Lewis turned around in his seat and gave me an appraising look.

'I didn't think it was possible for a kid to be changed and packed in the amount of time it took you.' He teased though I only groaned in response as he thankfully started the ignition. 'Look I'll take ye where you want to go but as long as you're not running away from your problems.'

'I can safely tell you I'm not running away from my problems Mr Lewis,' I said as I turned in my seat and looked at my house one last time as I knew that if my Grandpa had anything to do with it I would not be seeing it again anytime soon, 'if it makes you feel any better I can assure you that I'm running back home to a helluva lot more problems that will be awaiting me in comparison to the ones here.'

Two hours later I was sitting in the terminal with my earphones in as I tried to ease my nervousness. Planes had always been my second biggest fear but whenever I had travelled on them I had always had a friend or family member that I loved and trusted though not this time. This time it was just little old me boarding the big flying metal bird with no one to hold my hand and comfort me on the way up or way down. No one would be giving me lollies or comfortingly rub my back to take my mind of the pain that would be popping in my ears for the whole two hours and twelve minutes that I was expected to remain seated for.

_Okay maybe I didn't think this through. Maybe I'm being a tad melodramatic. But if I went with Grandpappy then Darren will think I went involuntarily and there would be court hearing and money battles and they'll never end up speaking again. And if I stayed then it would be even worst; but this way if I go by myself without anyone else knowing they'll think that I was so overexcited to go home that I went all by myself. _

I felt the small pocket in my bag where my set of keys were to make sure that I still had my the keys to my Grandpa's house and my sob hitched in my throat when my fingers felt the familiar bumps and points that belonged to the keys that would unlock my parents house. I quickly pulled my hand out of my bag and zipped it up to put the thought of my dead parents out of my mind but unfortunately my favourite messy-haired boy appeared in front of my eyes instead.

Figuring that I had imagined seeing him my gaze fell back to my iPod as I flicked through the many songs the small device held before letting a particular Thriving Ivory song blast through my ears but I could not shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I raised my eyes to find Shane still standing in front of me and my mouth fell open as even after rubbing my teary eyes he was still there. Without another moment of thought I leapt out of my chair and threw myself into his awaiting arms. I ignored the loud clatter my bag made when it had dropped to the ground but that did not matter as I realised who I was going to miss the most if I left. Shane.

'You don't have to go - you should've told me – why can't you stay?' he whispered into my ear causing shivers to run down my spine.

'Yeah I do Shane…I'm not gonna let everyone fight over me. It's stupid and not fair. And I wanted to tell you but I knew you would stop me and then others would notice I was gone.' I answered in the same tone as his.

'But this isn't your battle Wendy; you just can't run away from me. You're still a kid – you shouldn't have to take on all of this.' He argued and he slowly rubbed my back to soothe my sobbing body.

'I'm not running away Peter Pan; I'm running back home and I'm not a kid – why does everyone keep calling me that?' I asked in frustration as I pulled out of his grasp and took a step away from him. 'I'm sixteen and turning seventeen in three months. Everyone keeps acting like I'm a little kid but I'm not. I started growing up the day Darren ran away and I actually became an adult when my parents died in front of my own eyes. Wendy in the movie grew up. How come everyone thinks that I can't too?'

'You're still a kid whether you like it or not Mitchie…no matter how old you want to act you're still a kid.'

'No I'm not!' I yelled causing heads in the terminal to turn at the commotion. 'I'm not a kid Shane – you are. You're just like Peter Pan. For some stupid reason you want to stay young and have fun and all that shit. Don't you realise that you can't? People die every day. Your whole family could die tomorrow because of one stupid person with a gun or a driver who was drunk. Don't you realise that you need to grow up and start taking responsibility for your own actions and to try and make things easier on those around you?'

'Well if you ask me I think you're trying a little too hard to be mature when in reality you just want to be protected and held and cared for and to be reassured that everything is going to turn out perfect.' Shane said as he started walking away from me.

'No I don't. I don't want any of that. I like being like an adult. It means I have more power over my own life.' I said and I hated the fact that I was lying to the boy I loved.

'Really? You really like being an adult that much? Then come home. Not your house in Dallas but your house here with Darren and Annabelle and the twins. With me. Show _us_ how mature you are.'

'It's not that easy Sh -'

'Well make it that easy!' He shouted and I was taken aback as he had never yelled at me before. 'I thought you cared about me God dammit!' he shouted before turning his back on me and walking away.

'What the hell? Of course I care about you – I fucking love you, you big idiot. Why are you acting this way? I love you!' I shouted at his retreating form though he did not turn around and acknowledge me.

I all of a sudden woke gasping for breath due to something vibrating in my pocket. I sleepily sat up a bit straighter and wiped the tears traces from my cheeks as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the new message.

"Hey where are u Wendy? Everyones lookin for ya. Shane xx"

'Ladies and gentlemen we are now boarding to Dallas from Indianapolis. If you could please start making your way forward so that we can arrive on time that would be greatly appreciated.' The airhostess said over the intercom and I stood up and swung my laptop bag over my shoulder and picked my bag up as I made my way over to the line.

"S'all good P. Tell the search crew to stop looking. I don't feel very well so I caught a cab home. Tell Dazz and Bell I'm sorry and I love them. W xx"

I turned my phone off and slid it back into my pocket before handing my ticket over to the hostess so she could check and tear it and I was then ushered towards the airplane.

_Stupid metal flying bird. I hate you. Making me have my guitar underneath with all of the other luggage. I swear if it gets broken all hell will break loose. I am a broken-hearted, emotional, overdramatic girl and if one more thing goes wrong I will not be happy._

I took my seat in row 10F and breathed a sigh of relief that no one else was sitting with me though my happiness was cut short when a teenage boy who look about a year older than my took the seat next to me a girl around eight years old on his other side. When he turned to face me I caught him looking me up and down before winking at me and I gave a forced smile before shifting myself in my seat so that my back was turned to him and I was looking out the window. Once I was sure he could not see me I hung my head so that my hair fell forwards to cover my face as my smile dropped off of my face and the tears once again stung my eyes.

_You know what's the worst thing about this flight is going to be? It won't be my fear of things that I'm in that fly or the fact that my ears are going to kill afterwards. Nor will it be the fact that I'll need to get more money out upon my arrival so that I can get another cab. Nope. The worst thing about this flight is that I'm going to be in an enclosed space for two hours and twelve minutes with a guy sitting next to me that smells exactly like Shane._

'Is your seatbelt too tight?' I heard him ask who I assumed was his little sister.

'Nope Taylor; thank you and can I has some lollies now?' She asked happily and I smiled at how innocent and like me she was.

'Okay but only one; you need to save the rest for the way up and down alright Michelle?' he said and the tears that I was trying so hard to keep in spilled out and the hot liquid ran down my cheeks and fell to my jeans.

_Oh crap. I'm screwed._ _ Why didn't I listen to Mr Lewis?_


	23. My Eyes Keep Leaking

**_A/N: Yup I'm updating and I've replied to all your reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much for all your brilliant reviews and I'm so glad that you've stuck with this mess I like to call a story and actually enjoy it. This chapter was less emotional for me to write though there was a couple of sections where I would have to change the song from a deep, sad song to something a bit more upbeat so that I would not get caught up in it all. So less crying for me, a lot more for Mitchie and Smitchie fans are going to hate me. I wonder how many of you can guess what's going to happen to Shane in the next couple chapters._**

**_So this story would be for - ah it's too late to be thinking of who I want to dedicate this chapter to. But there are some things I'm grateful for. I'm grateful for having my five senses in full condition. It may sound weird but I think I take them all for granted sometimes. I never really realise how much I'd miss my Mum's lecturing or the beautiful lyrics and voices that belong to my favourite singers and songs. I forget that although I'd never mention it I'd miss being able to see my brother cotinuosly show off his muscles as if he is some "god" and I'd miss not being able to see a dewdrop on rose. I'd die if I could no longer taste my Daddy's cooking or if I could no longer smell the beautiful flowers I know await me in my Nan's garden everytime I go home to Queensland. And if I couldn't touch? I think life would be...different if you could no longer feel textures or feel the softness of a newborn babies skin. I don't know I guess it is weird but I am extremely grateful for having my senses._**

**_I've decided to rename my story and continue it as one long one due to the help of all your reviews so by the time the next chapter is up the Popularity Plan will be no more and instead will be...Runaway and Find a Home or Rewriting Peter Pan. Let me know which one or if you have a better one also let me know too please. All suggestions are welcomed :)_**

**_Also can anyone tell me what the hell the OCRA or whatever the hell it is, is? I keep reading stories on here asking people to nominate. I've never been more confused about soemthing._**

**_Dream - Pricilla Ahn. Meet Virgina - The Train. Smile - Nat King Cole._**

**_OH!!! And if anyone knows anything about horses and bareback riding and what not feel free to tell me what I get wrong or right or what you think I might need to know or any kind of facts would be pretty cool and grately appreciated. :)_**

**_Hope you have a brilliant night :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Disney characters obviously aren't mine. Neither are any of the songs and that is obvious as I normally mention the name of said artist if the character is not singing it. I don't own Apple but I do own an iPod. Peter Pan and Wendy aren't mine either you nimrod nor is a Walk To Remember.  
_**

* * *

My body was slowly trembling from all the held in tears that were now wracking my body but I was not paying attention to that as the plane slowly made its way around the tar mat so that it could take off. Instead all of my attention was focused on holding my right armrest as tight as I possibly could whilst my left hand was clenched into a tight fist on my lap. As the wheels moved off of the tar my stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor whilst the younger Michelle giggled in delight and even though I knew I would regret it I turned my head so that I was watching the ground slowly grow smaller as he ascended into the air.

I remained in my seat with my nails digging into my skin until the seatbelt sign finally blinked off telling us we could move around and turn on our electronic devices. With a slow sigh of relief I unclenched my fists and dug my iPod out of my pocket so that I would not have to speak to the boy sitting next to me.

'Taylor you didn't offer the man if he wanted a lolly.' I heard the younger girl say to her brother as I tried to untangle a knot in my earphone cord.

'I don't think _she_ would like a lolly and besides we don't even know _her_.' He said emphasising the fact that whoever they were talking about was not only a stranger but also female and I could not help but roll my eyes at him behind my shield of hair.

_Man he acts like Darren used to with me. Whenever I wanted to help someone that we didn't know he would always bring up the fact that I _didn't know them_ so it wouldn't be safe._

'But I want to give him a lolly; ask him his name.' she ordered of Taylor who laughed quietly and I heard him shifting in his chair.

'Fine,' he said and I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, 'hey I'm Taylor and my annoying little sister wants to know if you want a lolly.'

I took a deep breath whilst dropping my earphones back onto my lap before turning to face the two siblings, 'no thank you. It's nice to meet you Taylor and your sister probably isn't as annoying as you say and I would not like a lolly.' I said with a strained smile before returning my attention to my iPod.

'Wow someone's in a bad mood; what's got you so wound up?' Taylor asked and I groaned when I was unable to untie the knot in the cord I groaned in frustration.

'Nothing; everything is peachy okay? P-e-a-c-h-y - peachy.' I snapped before realising that I had just cracked it at two people who were trying to be friendly. 'Look I'm sorry; I just have a lot going on.' I apologised as I ran a hand through my hair whilst keeping my eyes locked onto my lap.

'Well if you take a breath every once and a while,' he said whilst taking my iPod off of my lap and fiddling with the knot, 'you might see that everything isn't as difficult as you think it is.' Taylor advised as he handed me back my iPod with the knot missing from the cord.

'Thanks…I've been told that a lot.' I said whilst placing one earphone into my right ear so that I could still hear them as I pressed play on my musical device. 'Oh and I'm Mitchie.'

'You're a girl.' Michelle gasped in shock when I had tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear so that my face was no longer shadowed by my hair.

'My brother said the exact same thing when my parents brought me home almost seventeen years ago.' I said with a small smile causing Taylor to chuckle.

'Hey can I ask a question?' Taylor asked as he lent down and grabbed a dark blue backpack from beneath his feet.

'You can but I might not answer it.' I said truthfully whilst he pulled out a colouring book and a pencil case.

'Fair enough; how come your face doesn't match your clothing?' he questioned after handing his sister the book and pencils.

'My face doesn't match what I wear? Wow…that has got to be the best compliment I've ever gotten.' I shot back sarcastically as I flicked through the songs on my playlist.

'You know what I mean; your makeup junk is all prissy and girlie yet you're wearing oversized shirt and trackies? I don't know much about girl's fashion but aren't you breaking some unspoken rule or something stupid like that?'

_Shit. I so am…at least I think. I can't remember if having a fancy face and hair whilst dressing daggy is against the rule - should've paid closer attention to Caity when I had the chance._

'I dunno – probably; though truth be told I wasn't really paying attention to what I looked like when I left as I was in too much of a rush.' I admitted whilst settling on listening to some Mayday Parade.

'What had you in so much of a rush? Had some psychotic guy trying to kidnap you?' he joked though I was unable to join in with his laughter.

_If only you know._

'Frankly I'd rather go up against Leo again then have to return to my Grandpappy's house.'

'I got a feeling that you're one of those girls who have a bunch of stories and are real mysterious and all that.' He said and I gave a bitter laugh.

'You don't know that half of it.'

'Well how about you tell me about it.' He said flirtatiously whilst leaning forward and resting his elbow on the armchair.

'How about I don't and instead I tell you that I had a boyfriend.' I quipped with a smirk as I began to fiddle with my locket; moving it side to side on its chain.

'"Had a boyfriend"? I'd be surprised if you -'

'I meant have – I _have_ a boyfriend.' I said quickly cutting him off to correct myself.

'You might but you still said "had" first – normally the first thing you say is what you mean or want.' Taylor said knowledgeably and I glared at him.

'Not with me and you – you irritate me.' I hissed though he only smiled at me.

'You say that but what you really want to say is "Taylor; please take me away and marry me and have hot sex with me."' He said with a smirk as he whispered the last part so his younger sister would not hear him.

'You are so conceited.' I said whilst scrunching up my nose before placing my other earphone into my left ear so that I could block him out.

_Freak. Why'd I get stuck with him? Aargh I need a song…you know the song I'm thinking about – of course you know which song as you're my mind so you should know. Care to tell me what it is?_

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards upon catching a glimpse of a title of a song before quickly flicking back through my songs and happily settling on "Vienna" by Billy Joel as I closed my eyes as the lyrics flooded my mind. The song had only gotten halfway through when I was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. Deciding that I was not ready to talk to Taylor yet without punching him in the nose I turned my back to him and tried to continue listening to one of my favourite songs.

'Aw c'mon Mitchie; I'm bored.' I heard him whine over my music and figured he must have been pretty loud as my music was not exactly quiet.

'What do you want now Taylor?' I asked turning back around to him with an irritated face as I tugged my earphones out of my ears.

'I'm bored; let's do something.' He said and his face seemed to light up as a sparkle appeared in his eyes.

'I am not going to have sex with you in the bathroom.' I warned with a scowl but he simply laughed at me.

'Wow; I so was not thinking that but I love your enthusiasm sweet cheeks.' Taylor said once he had settled down from his fit of laughter.

'Then what the hell did you have in mind? We're on a plane idiot and don't call me "sweet cheeks" either; it freaks me out and sounds perverted.' I said and stuck my tongue out in disgust.

'We're on a plane?' he asked loudly causing heads to turn to us. 'Holy cr-crab fish we're on a plane!' Taylor cried whilst turning to his younger sister. 'Did you know we're on a plane Mish?'

'Duh Taylor and stop being so loud – it's hurting my ears.' Michelle complained and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

'Your little sister is smarter than you; you do realise that right?' I asked once he had turned back to me and Taylor stuck his tongue out at me playfully. 'Oh yeah Taylor; nice way to show you're mature.'

'If we go to the toilets like you suggested I can show you how mature I am.' He said in attempt to flirt with me though I only gagged as Michelle leaned forward in her seat so that she could see me.

'Why does the toilet make you older?' she asked innocently and I cracked a grin as I watched her brother stumble for a lie.

'Well sweetie my brother used to tell me that if you go into a bathroom on a plane then you get sucked into the toilet and when you come back out you're two years older.' I lied and watched as her face paled before she quickly went back to her colouring in whilst casting the occasional glance at the bathroom.

'Great you've just given my sister nightmares about toilets on planes with your stupid plane story.' Taylor said and gave me a thump on the shoulder.

'Okay firstly didn't your Mum ever teach you not to hit girls?' I asked whilst thumping him back even harder. 'Secondly never dish out what you can't take back,' I said after seeing him wince in pain, 'and thirdly my brother told me that story when I was younger and I turned out fine.'

'You are definitely a weird girl – you sure you don't want to join me in the toilet?' he asked quietly with raised brows but upon seeing me raise my fist again he shrunk back into his seat. 'Just joking…you can go back to your music now.'

With a roll of my eyes I placed my earphones back into my ears and tried my hardest to block out everything that was going on around me. I tightly closed my eyes as "Dream" by Pricilla Ahn began to play and as the words ran through my head I realised that I was going home to Texas.

_I wonder how weird it'll be now. Going back to a place that you left to get rid of all the bad memories may not be the best idea but it can't be that bad right? Sure most of the town will know why I left but at least they won't know that I was basically being forced to come home. And maybe the school students will treat me differently…oh my gosh…what was I thinking? The kids here are going to be ten times worse than Tess as they actually knew my parents and were there at the funeral and – shit…what about _them_?_

-------

About three and a half hours later I was stepping out of the taxi and pulling my many bags out of the boot with the driver's assistance outside of a red-bricked house. The breeze picked up slightly and would move my hair and my father's shirt around me as I made my way up the driveway to the front door. I rested my bags on the green grass as I pulled out my keys from my handbag and unlocked the big, wooden door in front of me and closed it behind me once I had pulled all of my stuff inside of the musty smelling house.

Whilst making my way through the house I would occasionally stop and open up a window to let the fresh air blow in and cover the musty smell that had always made me feel sick whenever I had came to visit my Grandpa. I walked down the short hallway into the room that had always been mine whenever I used to visit him; though that seemed like forever ago now that I look back on it. I rolled my bags into my new room and chucked my guitar, laptop and handbag onto my old bed before walking over and opening the window to let cool breeze move about my room. I walked around my room and fingered some old posters that I had never bothered taking down such as my A2 size Backstreet Boy poster and an Elvis one and then walked over to my vanity table where a bunch of photo frames sat. I leaned over the wobbly wooden chair that I had broken a million times from swinging on it to have a closer look at a picture of my mother and father. It was a faded and slightly torn photo from their first date and I had photo copied the image so that I also had one at my parent's house as well as one here.

_Their house…Darren never said if he sold it off or not. I mean it can't be that hard to find; I used to ride from school to my house to here at least once a week. Surely I haven't forgotten my way around town already._

I unzipped one of my large purple bags and pulled out my distressed denim shorts and a basic black top and quickly changed into them and as I hopped my way out to the garage I attempted a pair of black gladiator sandals on though I found out that it was a lot safer to put shoes one when not moving about. Once inside the cold room I patted my front pockets to make sure I had my keys, phone and money before pulling the stiff metal open with a grunt of effort. I grabbed my black bike from where I had last left it pushed it out to the driveway and pulled down the roller door before mounting my bike.

I kicked off from the pavement with a smile at the feeling of having the wind blow through my hair as I rode down the road to where I was sure my parent's used to live. In a way it felt like I would not even have to know the exact way as my bike seemed to steer me in the right direction and knew which corners to turn and where the shortcuts were. I raised myself off of the seat slightly and leaned closer to the handlebars to gain speed as I saw the large field of barley coming up which told me that my house would be nearby. As I whizzed past the small mall that held the majority of our town's needs I could have sworn someone had called out to me but I chose to ignore it as I made a right and saw the big white house that I had fell in love with.

My breath hitched in my throat as I dumped my bike on the front lawn and slowly made my way up to the front door. I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me as I pulled my collection of keys out of my pocket at fumbled to find the right one.

_Why is this so hard for me? I mean it's not like anyone is here anymore. There's nothing to freak out about._

Once finding the right key I decided on giving a loud knock on the door to make sure that Darren had not sold the house without telling me. I waited a couple minutes and shifted uneasily on my feet as I waited for someone to open the door but when no one did I assumed it was safe for me to go in. I slid my key into the small hole and turned it left and released my breath when the door clicked unlocked and opened up to show my old house exactly the way I had left it. With a smile I walked forwards into the house, leaving the wooden door open to let the breeze in, and ran my fingers over the cupboards along the first story hallway. Despite there being a small collection of dust on the majority of the furniture everything was basically the same and remembering about something that I had hid in my room upstairs I quickly ran to the wooden staircase and up the stairs to my room.

I turned the knob and made my way over to where I knew there was a loose wooden floorboard; making sure to count to eight on my way there. When I finally reached the number eight in my head, I knelt down and gingerly ran my fingers over the plank of wood that all my friends and I had carved into. I carefully lifted up the floorboard to reveal a wooden box that was covered in cut up pictures and paint. As I pulled the box out of the hole I slid the lid off and began to laugh at all the small possessions that Tommy and I had placed in it.

I sat cross-legged on the ground with the box resting in my lap as I grabbed a few sheets of paper that we had drawn figures on and placed them next to me as I moved onto the other objects and figurines. I rummaged through many old drawings and picture from back when we were ten and pulled out a bracelet that my Mum and I had made together. We had promised that we would always wear them as they would show everyone that not only were we mother and daughter but that we were also best friends and with a sad smile I pulled the braided thread over my hand and let it rest on my wrist.

After what felt like forever, though I knew in reality it had only been thirty minutes, I covered the box once again with its lid and placed it back into its hiding spot before concealing it with the wooden plank. I stood up and looked down at my right wrist that now not only held the friendship bracelet I had made with my Mum but also the ones I had made with Sierra, Darren, Tommy and Jake; the three boys being blackmailed into making and wearing them.

As I was walking down the hallway back to the steps I bright flash caught my attention from a room that had a door slightly ajar and even though I knew I should not have gone into said room I knew I had to and it felt like it was calling out to me. My feet led me into the room and I pushed the door open to reveal my parents room and I almost instantly felt the tears begin to prick my eyes. Knowing that if I stayed in the room any longer that I would be causing emotional harm to myself so I quickly turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me as I ran down the steps to the front door where I collided with someone.

'Ooff! Sorry; I wasn't l-looking.' I stuttered as I pushed past the person with my head to the ground and sprinted out to where my bike was waiting for me.

'Hey wait how did you get in?' the person, who I now distinguished as a boy due to his voice, angrily shouted out at me. 'Only the – shit Mitchie?' he called out to me though I did not acknowledge him as I picked my bike up, jumped on and quickly peddled off down the street as fast as I could.

_This was a mistake; this whole thing was. To think I could come back here and handle being here with all these memories. Why am I so stupid?!_

As I was not paying attention to the road ahead of me I was almost ran over twice though that did not slow me down as my feet peddled faster than what I ever had and my arms steered the bike to go in different directions. When I finally brushed away the tears and took in my surroundings I slammed down the brakes on my bike, left it on the side of the road and ran across the intersection to the place that had haunted my nightmares.

I fell to my knees next to the three wooden crosses, two of which held my parents names, and there I crumbled into a fit of emotions. I dragged my legs up to my chest and cradled my knees as the cries shook my body whilst my head hung to the ground. I finally raised my head to see the telegraph that was still lying on the ground and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the scream of sadness that was fighting so hard to escape from me. I could hear a couple cars driving pulling to a stop as a few passerby's started talking amongst themselves about this strange girl that was crying on the side of the road but I could not have cared less about what they said in concerns about me.

I heard someone run forward to me and felt warm arms wrap around me and even though I was not fully aware of who they were I relaxed into the arms and sobbed against her as she slowly ran her hand through my hair in a way of comfort.

'It's okay sweetie; I'm here for you okay? Don't worry sweet pea Rosie's here for you.' The lady whispered into my ear and I heard someone join us.

'Mum; what can I do? I wanna help.' I heard a boy say; the same voice that had shouted out to me earlier on when I was at my house.

'Just get everyone to keep moving Lucas; the last thing Mitchie needs is for everyone to be seeing this.' Rosie said to the boy and I heard him walk off to do what his mother asked.

_Rosie. Lucas. Oh my gosh. Rosie! I can't believe I forgot about Rosie and Lucas. The first boy I ever liked here that wasn't Tommy and the mother that accepted me for who I was. How did I ever forget these two?_

'You able to get up honey? Lucas will be able to get everyone to go but that doesn't mean they won't talk and you don't want to be found when that happens.' Rosie said softly to me and I nodded my head signalling that I was capable of movement.

I slowly stood to my feet with Rosie keeping a steady grip on my arms and when was finally standing solidly on two feet I looked over her shoulder to see that the crowd was dispersing and reminded myself to thank Lucas later.

'C'mon; you come back to my house okay? We'll get you all sorted out there.' She said as she led me over to where her Tarago was parked. From the corner of my eye I saw Lucas doge a car as he ran back over to us with my bike in his arms from where he had picked it up.

I silently got into the car and buckled my seatbelt and turned so that I was facing out the window in hope of Rosie and Lucas getting the idea that I was not quite ready to talk. Luckily for me they did and the car trip out to where they lived was relatively silent after Rosie had asked Lucas what he had wanted for dinner.

We pulled up outside of a wooden ranch with four horses standing near the wooden fence and I managed a small smile as Lucas opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. He was still as gorgeous as he was the day I left and the only person that had ever beaten him in the looks department was Shane. Lucas had always been the one get the attention from most of the girls at school as with his blonde hair, green eyes and his muscular tanned physique he was what most girls considered as "godly." I broke eye contact with him when he smiled back at me causing me to blush at how ridiculous I must have looked and instead focused my attention on the horses that seemed to be watching us.

'You two coming inside?' Rosie asked us over her shoulder as she made her way to the house.

'Um…can I stay out here?' I asked; my voice was hoarse and cracked at the end from all the bottled up emotion.

'Course you can sweetie; go get reacquainted with Melody and I'll call out to ya when dinner's ready.' She said before entering the house as I walked over to the buckskin mare.

_It's funny that all along Sierra had always laughed at me whenever I told her that I wanted to ride around on a buckskin horse for my birthday and how she thought I'd never actually do it. I wonder what she would've said if I told her that I owned a horse and was actually good at riding and had even managed not to fall off and to ride without a saddle._

'Hey Melody…haven't seen you in a while.' I whispered to my horse once I reached the fence. 'I'm so sorry for leaving you – you know that I wouldn't if I didn't have to. But I can't imagine you fitting in Dazza's backyard.'

'You know you can actually go into the pasture if you want.' Lucas said as he joined me at the fence causing me to jump a metre into the air. 'Sorry; didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's okay; just caught me off guard.' I mumbled as I stood up on the bottom plank of wood and leaned over to stroke Melody.

'You gonna go up?' Lucas asked as he watched me.

'No…she probably wouldn't remember me and she's not even saddled up.' I said brushing off his offer as I moved so that I was sitting on the very top plank.

'If I can remember you rode pretty well without a saddle – what's stopping you now? And you do realise that she wouldn't have forgotten you after a month right?' he asked with raised brows and I simply shook my head at him.

'I'm a mess right now Lucas – it probably isn't the best idea if I start riding a horse around bareback.' I said with slight shrug of my shoulders as I continued to run my hand through her mane.

'Well if you ask me I think riding would get your mind off of whatever it is that has you back here in Dallas' Lucas said as he heaved himself over the fence and walked over to his black Mustang.

'I'll still never understand how you got a hold of Cane…I mean a black Mustang stallion. Isn't that what every country boy dreams of having yet you got one?' I asked as he easily pulled himself up onto the horses back and stroked his back.

'Well I was lucky – you sure you don't want to go around once with Melody?' he asked and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted me to ride with him but I could not bring myself to hop up onto my precious horse.

'Nah it's good…I got a call I have to make anyway; I might join you later though.' I compromised as he grabbed a firm grip of Cane's mane before riding off to begin his lap around the field.

Once his back was to me and I was sure he would not look back I slapped my hands over my face and gave a silent scream into them. After calming down I dragged my hands over my cheeks to remove any damp patches before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my turned off phone. I had yet to turn it back on since I got off the plane as I was afraid about what would be waiting for me but I knew if I waited any longer than I would never turn my phone back on.

No sooner had my phone turned on then had it began buzzing telling me that I had new messages and missed calls and I groaned once I read the details.

_Twelve from Caity. Ten from Nate. Eight from Jake and Tommy. Two from Sierra. Twenty from Annabelle. Twenty-five from Darren. Eleven from the home phone and thirty from Shane. I have a feeling that people noticed I was gone. But it's been like four hours. Surely they can't be this freaked out after four hours of me gone._

I dialled Darren's number first as I knew I need to explain myself to him first and I debated whether or not to press the green phone that would put me through to my brother but remembering that I was to start being more mature I closed my eyes, pressed dial and held the phone to my ear.

'Please don't yell at me.' I blurted into the phone as Darren had picked up after the first ring.

'You have one minute to tell me where the hell you are, why you're there and why you thought leaving a damn letter would be the smart thing to do.' He growled into the phone and even though he was not in front of me I felt like I was five again and he was nine and yelling at me for breaking his favourite G.I Joe.

'Okay to answer your questions in the order that you asked them I am currently at the McCoy's ranch, I'm here because I had a mental meltdown at the accident sight and I didn't want to ruin your night so I thought if I just came here and left a letter that that would be better for everyone.' I said and realised how lame my excuse sounded.

'Wrong answer buck; you better be getting your ass on the next plane trip home and when you get here you are so grounded until your wedding day.' Darren warned and I jumped off of the fence and began to walk up the gravel driveway and away from the horses.

'I'm not coming home Daz; I'm the reason why you and Gradpap's are fighting and I won't let that happen. It's easier if I'm here anyway; this is where I'm meant to be…I _want_ to be here.' I lied and hoped that it was convincing enough.

'You-you _want _to be living in his musty smelling house and in that small town where everyone knows everyone and everything?' he asked sounding shocked that I would even consider it.

'Well yeah…I never did fit in your town; I'm a country jean wearing girl – not a city skirt and heel wearing girl.' I said and felt slightly better that I was no longer fully lying to my older brother.

'But you don't have to be like the other girls – bring the country to the city. It's not that hard. Come home Mo; ditch Dallas.'

'I don't want to Darren. I never felt comfortable with you guys and I felt like dead weight and its bad enough that you have the twins and Caity – you don't need me as well. Honestly I hate the city life and everything it brings with it. I'd much rather be here and live with Grandpappy.' I said; once again lying through my teeth.

_Damn; someone better give me an Oscar for this performance._

'You really don't want to be here do you Mitchie?' he asked quietly, believing every word I spoke, and despite the distance between us I could hear the hurt in his voice and imagine how sad he must look.

'No Darren, no I don't. Like I said I want to be here; I love it here.' I answered as I sat cross-legged and picked up a small grey pebble with one hand and glared at it.

_I hate lying to him. He never did anything wrong. I wish I didn't have to do this._

'Okay then. I'll make sure to tell AB then about your choice but it's up to you to tell your friends; their all currently at the Grey house. If you forgot anything then call and I'll send it down. I'll tell Pop's your decision and he'll see you tomorrow as that's when he is due home. Hope you have fun in the country and I'm sorry that you hated living with me so much.' He said sadly and I chucked the stone out to the road and covered my eyes with me hand.

'Wait - Darren.' I said quickly in fear that he would hang up before I was ready to end the conversation.

'Yes; what's wrong?' Darren asked and I thought I heard hope in his voice.

'I didn't ruin your wedding day did I? I didn't want to; that's why I left when I did without telling anyone.'

'No Mitchie you didn't ruin my wedding day.' He answered and this time I knew he was the one that was lying. 'Have a good time kiddo.' Darren said before the line cut out and I felt my heart drop.

'Bye brother.' I said quietly before removing the phone from my ear and opening up my contact list.

I scrolled through the numbers, landed on Shane's name and then pressed dial and waited for him to pick up.

_Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Darren was hard enough I can't say goodbye to you too. Please don't answer. _

'Mitchie?' his hopeful voice asked just when I was about to hang up.

_Damn it._

'Hey Shane; how's it going?' I asked casually as I prayed that he would not start yelling at me.

'Oh you know pretty good; just been waiting around my phone for the good half of the day for my girlfriend to ring and tell me why the hell she ran away.' He said calmly into the phone.

'I thought you'd understand; I mean I left a note with all -'

'Yeah you left a note to tell me that you were running away. Who the fuck does that kind of thing Mitchie?' he yelled down the phone and I winced at his tone.

'Please just hear me out alright -'

'No you listen to me this time.' Shane hissed down the line and my mouth immediately closed. 'Let me tell you about my afternoon; you text me telling me that you were sick and I believed you for two minutes before realising that you were lying. I then tell Caity and Nate that I'm going to go check up on you and they insist on coming with me. We drive to your house all freaked out about why you would lie to me and when we arrive we find an empty house with nothing but a bunch of letters to different people. We call your brother to let him know that his little sister has ran away from home and he comes rushing home with Bella, the twins, your Texas friends and your grandfather who seems over the moon that you went back to the country. We all took our individual letters and read them in separate corners of the house and we've spent the last four hours trying to calm down Annabelle and Caity; the latter was so bad we had to bring her back to my house as she seemed to only make Bella worse. I've been waiting by my phone from the moment I realised your text was a lie for you to call and tell me it was all a joke so you better be calling me right now to tell me that you're down at the park or at the mall.'

'No I'm not,' I admitted quietly as I was still stunned by how mad he was at me, 'at the moment I'm at a friend's house in Dallas and I'm not coming home.'

'Tommy said that you barely had any friends back there despite them three.' Shane said and I could tell that he was trying to get me to tell him I was joking and I wish I could.

'I did have other friends; just none as close but I forgot about Lucas and his -'

'Who's Lucas?' he asked suddenly; his jealous side showing.

'We've been taking riding lessons together since we were eleven and his Mum worked in my Mum's restaurant.' I explained.

'Does he know you ran away from everyone here?'

'No he doesn't know; no one does yet and you can't call it "running away" Shane. I'm technically home still.' I reasoned and heard him scoff at me.

'Please; you ran away and you and I both know it. So you seriously not coming home then?' Shane asked and I could hear Nate join him in his room.

'Is that Mitchie? How is she? Is she okay? Make sure she's okay.' Nate told his brother and I smiled at his concern.

'Fuck off Nate; I don't give a damn how she is as she's the one that _chose_ to run away so why should I give a fuck whether or not she's okay?' Shane shouted at his brother and my heart picked up speed as my mouth dropped open in shock.

'Because she's your damn girlfriend and she's freaking out right now and needs to know her friends and _boyfriend_ are here for her and that we're trying to understand what's going on.' Nate argued and I felt terrible that I was the reason why these two close brothers were fighting.

'She can go get screwed okay Nathaniel. She's backstabbed every single person here and you know something and you're not fucking telling me so if you don't want to tell me then you can go get screwed too.' He swore at his brother as tears began to run down his face.

'You know you don't even deserve Mitchie; she can do so much better than you.' Nate said and with that walked away and I was left to listen to Shane's heavy breathing.

'I'm sorry Shane…I really am.' I sobbed into the phone as I pulled at the locket around my neck.

'I don't want fucking apologies; I want you fucking here and I want to be able to hug you and to sing the damn songs I wrote about you. I wrote three you know? Three fucking songs about you and I can't even play them for you.'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered as that was all that I could manage to say as the tears started to spill faster at his confession.

'What does this mean about us huh? You ran off to the country that's more than two hours by plane and left me here trying to figure out what I'm meant to fucking do. This is shit Mitchie and you know it.'

'I know; I know it is.' I agreed as pieces from the dream I had had whilst at the airport came back to me.

_What am I going to do with myself? I should be mature right? Just like the Mitchie in the dream right? No matter how this may end._

'So I guess this means were done then huh?' I asked; silently wishing that he would disagree and insist that we stay together.

'I guess it does…that's what your Grandad wanted so he'll be happy – yeah Nate told me about that part.'

'You okay Mitchie? What happened? I thought you had calmed down from the accident site' Lucas said interrupting me asking Shane about what else Nate hold told him and instead my head whipped around to see him next to the fence; still mounted on Cane.

'Who's that Mitchie and what happened at the accident site?' Shane demanded and I slapped my forehead at realising that Lucas had just made things a lot worse for me.

'That would be Lucas and I came across the place where my parents were killed; that's where the McCoy's found me.' I explained whilst wiping the tears away with the back of my hand.

'Why didn't you tell me this? See this is why you shouldn't have gone back there Mitch; you need a new beginning. You need to be somewhere that people aren't going to be talking about your parent's death and how you're coping – you need to be here.' He said; his voice softening to tone he would use when he was trying help me understand.

'You think I don't know that Shane? You think I don't know that it's going to be a living nightmare walking down the street with people knowing me as the "miracle kid" that lived when the other three people involved in the accident died along with one dog? I'm not doing this for me you idiot. I'm doing this for my family and so that it doesn't fall apart. I'm doing this so that my family doesn't need to hurt more that what it already is – the exact same reason why Caity never went forth to the police. She wanted to protect you guys and I want to protect Daz. But what do you care? We're over right?' I spat bitterly as I stood up and dusted myself off.

'Wendy c'mon -'

'No Shane; you were the one to make it final. No take backs. And you lied too. Wendy and Peter Pan never turned out fine. She moved on, got married and had a kid. Peter Pan was left in Neverland with Tinkerbell. I guess that's how the last chapter of our story is going to end too.'

'Mitch -'

'I gotta go; I need to start riding back to my Pop's house before it gets too dark.' I interrupted as I knew if Shane said that we should be together that I would cave within a second. 'Oh and remember a couple weeks back where I promised you that I'd tell you what I over head you saying in your sleep the Friday night you kissed Tess?'

'Yeah…' he said waiting for me to continue and I glanced at Lucas who was trying not to listen in on our conversation.

'You told me you loved me. That night you thought I was Nate and told me that you love me and that you always will. Someone should inform the person who said that people admit their true feelings and opinions in their sleep that their theory is wrong. And take care of Freddie and Caity for me - and the twins. I'll miss 'em.' I added quickly before ending the call, turning my phone to silent and slipping it back into my pocket.

'I'm sorry.' Lucas said after a few moments of silence.

'Hey you didn't do anything wrong – I did; so don't apologise.' I lightly scolded him as I made my way over to where Cane and he were situated.

'I know but whatever that was all about it sounded ugly – you sure you're okay?' he asked and I gave my shoulders a shrug as I shoved my hands into my pocket.

'Which girl is ever okay after a break up?' I asked and he nodded in understanding as I climbed up the fence and gently caressed Cane's neck. 'Do you think he'll mind if I hop up? I don't think I could manage Melody at the moment…especially if I had to ride her bareback.' I said and Lucas stuck a hand out for me to grab to help me onto the back of Cane.

Once I was situated as comfortably as I possibly could be on the horse's back I wrapped my arms around Lucas' middle and rested my head against his back as he nudged Cane forward, 'you know I'm here if you ever need to speak to someone that won't judge you don't cha Mitch?'

'Course I do Lucas but right now I'd much rather just ride around and let my mind run out into the cane fields instead of have it yelling at me.' I mumbled as I listened to his heartbeat and I was amazed at how different it sounded from Shane's.

'Just making sure you know.' He said as we began moving around the pasture as the sun began to set.

_Right scenery. Right kind of moment. Wrong guy. Something's tell me tomorrow is going to be one interesting day._

_-------_

Later that night I was curled up on one of the beaten old couches with a one litre tub of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream sitting on my lap courtesy of Rosie and Lucas and was watching A Walk To Remember as I had found it whilst searching the DVD stack.

The movie had reached the part where Shane was driving back from his father's house after asking for help and he was crying in his car and I was joining in the sob fest as tears raced down my face and fell either into the tub of ice cream or onto my clothes when all of a sudden my phone started buzzing next to me.

I gave a sidewards glance at it and figuring that my day could not possibly get any worse I picked it up and opened the message to reveal a text from Shane and I bit my lower lip as my eyes read the message.

"Okay I know Im a jerk and u hate me now but that doesnt mean I still dnt know u. I know u will be eatin cookie n cream icecream and ull be watching some sad chick flick. Ull be readin this txt and trying to decide whether or not to respond. Im sorry I didnt make all this easier for u and I hate that not only did I lose u from livin near me but I lost havin u as a girlfriend. Just…can we be friends? I want to be more. Dnt noe if I can have u just as friend but will take what I can get. I dnt want to full lose u. I really am sorry. Peter Pan xx. Who says we cant rewrite the greats?"

I closed my phone and then proceeded to turn it off before chucking it onto the coffee table in front of me. I glared down at the ice cream in my lap as I found that it helped to blame food for the reason why you and your boyfriend are no longer an item. I angrily stabbed a spoon into the dessert and pulled out a massive spoon full of ice cream and swore at it.

'You know I hate you. I could have had strawberry and proven him wrong but oh no you just had to be the better tasting one.' I grumbled before shoving the big spoon full into my mouth.


	24. First Day Back At A PreLoved Place

_**A/N: Yo! It's me! Wishin I was in Tennessee! Yeah I don't know why but I just have a sudden urge to jump on a plane and go there. Weird huh? I've been having weird urges all week. Like the time I really wanted Fairy Bread or how I really wanted a Meat Pie oh! And the time I begged Trent to mow a four leaf clover into the back yard's grass and the urge to buy a whole cake with my friends and eat it outside of a shopping centre just for the sake of it. Yup I'm weird though in my defence I only acted on one of those urges. **_

**_Anyway so here's another chapter for the newly named "Runaway To Find A Home." I quite like this name as it matches Mitchie I think. She's constantly running and trying to find where she fits and trying to find people who accept her. Just wish she'd realise all those who actually want to help her and love her for who she is but if she did then I wouldn't have a story now would I?_**

**_So I hope you are all having a fabgrillatastic day as I certainley am not so I wrote this crummy chapter instead of taking out my frustration on my family. There's not much substanance to this chapter which is why I hate it. It's just _**_there**. It's a filler and I hate fillers. But I realised I can't keep having drama after drama in this story otherwise it would start to seem quite unrealistic and we can't have that now can we? **_

_**Oh and let me know what you think of the "Blonde Clan." I pity them. You may have thought Tess was bad but she has bothing on Katarina. And the handsome horse riding boy will be making a reappearence don't worry. They go to the same school after all so it is inevitable. Also realised that my characters have A LOT of nicknames haha  
**_

_**Basically I'm bored and this is my Author's Note. It's a real crummy one compared to my others too but I'm in a crummy sorta mood which is hilarious as I went to bed last night completely blissfully happy and no it was not because I bed a guy and I say that as I know when a certain friend of mine reads this that that will be the first thing they think.**_

_**Thanks for the many awetastic reviews. I love hearing what you all have to say about RTFAM. Oh and if I ever turn into one of those authors who bribe you guys with another chapter in return for your reviews I give you all the right to spam me or hit me or whatever as those authors annoy me. They should be grateful for the reviews they have and not blackmailing their readers for the ones they do not. It's selfish and they should be writing for enjoyment or to express how much of a crummy mood they are in; not to see how many people they can get to review for each chapter. So thank you all so very, very much as you make me smile. And I like to smile. You just turn the corners of your mouth up and ta-da! You're smiling. Weird how such a simple thing can be so damn difficult sometimes.  
**_

_**PS - Drew's out of my life now if any of you care.**_

_**Disclaimer: In order of appearence. Names associated with Camp Rock and Pokemon I don't own. I sadly don't own Ray-Bans though I wish I did. I don't own the Kit-Kat though they are delicious and I used to call an old friend that. I don't own Michael Jackson's songs though I did love them and yes - I was a fan of him before he died. I was not one of those annoying people that only claim to like someone after they passed away. I wish I could hit those people. Oh! And Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns all that though I did see the movie and I loved it. Can't compare it to the book. Two different types of wow.  
**_

* * *

'Mitchie? Mitchie wake up. C'mon Misty; open your eyes.' Someone said as the gently shook my shoulders.

'No…sleep – good –need.' I groggily mumbled as I turned in hope that they would stop trying to wake me up.

_Don't these people know not to wake someone if they're sleeping comfortably?_

'I know sleep sounds good but you're gonna have a sore body if you sleep any longer on the couch; I swear only you would do that.' The kind voice said as he began to once again shake me.

'Wow…she looks like a mess and ate a tub of ice cream; must've been a nasty break up.' Someone else said; this time the voice was female.

'Course it was Sierra; she really liked that guy.' A male said; his voice different to the one that spoke earlier.

'Wake up Mitch or I'll get the cold water.' The first voice warned and I rolled back over to face the voice.

'How would you know if she liked the guy?' asked the girl.

'Because it doesn't take a genius to see that they liked each other. What do you have against him anyway?' the second male voice asked.

'N-nothing it's just that -'

'Guys shut up and help me out with Mitch.' The first male voice said and I finally recognised it as Tommy's.

'Tommy?' I asked sleepily as I opened my eyes the tiniest bit so I could peak out of them.

'And sleeping beauty wakes; bout time.' He teased as he moved off of the floor and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

'What're youse doing here? You should be in Indianapolis.' I mumbled whilst slowly sitting up and then raised my arms behind my head to stretch out before quickly slouching back over as the bandaid had pinched my skin. 'Ow; my bed was so not this bumpy last time.'

'That's because that isn't your bed.' Jake said with a smile whilst taking a seat next to me.

I looked down at what I had slept on to see that it had been the worn out couch and groaned as I tilted my head to the side and heard a crack which made the boys cringe, 'is it necessary to do that?' Tommy asked; pulling a disgusted face.

'Yup; why are you guys here? You still have another day.' I said as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes but when I looked down at my hands I saw black smudges and gazed at the colouring in confusion.

'I'm guessing you forgot to take your make up off last night and it _is _the next day Mitch; actually it's seven in the morning and school starts soon so you might want to start getting ready.' He suggested and I gave a grunt in acknowledgement as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me.

'And just to let you know you might want to clean you face; between the sleep dust and ruined make up you look a mess – not to mention what you must feel like as you ate the whole ice cream tub. You could have left me a bit.' Sierra said whilst perching herself on the side of the couch and I glared at her in annoyance.

'You're a bitch when you want to be.' I muttered as I wobbly stood up before walking away from the small group and down the hallway to the bathroom.

I could hear Tommy and Jake getting mad at Sierra for what she had said and for they were she had been acting but by the sounds of it she did not care and just before I closed the bathroom door behind me I heard the front door slam shut.

_Well there goes the only girl friend I have in this small town – great._

I leaned against the porcelain sink and looked up at myself in the mirror to see how bad I really looked and I hated to admit that Sierra had been right. Not only had my mascara smudged around my eyes but there were greyish lines down my face from where the tears had leaked yesterday and there was indeed some dry sleep in the corner of my eyes. On top of that my face looked incredibly pale in comparison to the rest of my lightly tanned body and there were red marks on my face and neck from how I had slept last night.

'Stupid Mitchie. Why didn't you take your damn make up off?' I scolded myself as I turned the cold water on, cupped my hands under the taps and splashed the cold liquid onto my face. Realising that I had left all of my makeup necessities back home I snatched up the face cloth from the basin and scrubbed my face with it.

'You okay in there Mitch?' Jake asked through the wooden door and I could hear pots and pan clanging together.

'Yup; just getting the makeup off – so not as easy as it sounds.' I grumbled whilst taking a step away from the mirror and gave a sigh of defeat at my crummy appearance.

_About as good as I'm going to look today…damn my eyes are puffy. _

I walked over and opened the door to find that both Tommy and Jake were hard at work making some type of food and with a small smile I walked into my room to change my clothes as denim shorts really were not that comfy to sleep in. I rummaged through my suitcases and pulled out a navy, short sleeved tunic, grey denim short shorts and a black strap less tube top to wear under the tunic. After pulling on my different articles of clothing I grabbed my aqua ballet flats and made my way out to the kitchen.

'What are you guys doing?' I asked as both boys were stirring what looked like two different types of batter.

'Making a cake; you need a pick me up and my Dad always buys Mum cakes when he's done something wrong.' He answered whilst pouring the chocolate batter into a rectangular tin.

'I'm trying to figure out how to make pancakes; my sister always eats pancakes with ice cream and syrup after her breakups. Seriously she goes through guys that fast that I haven't seen ice cream in the last two months.' Jake explained as he read a recipe before walking over to the fridge to grab out some eggs.

'You really don't need to do this; seriously I'm fine.' I assured them; pulling my cardigan closer to my body as a shiver ran down my spine.

'But we want to.' Jake insisted as he cracked the eggs into a large white bowl and I pulled a face when I saw basically half of the egg shell fall into the bowl as well.

'Fine…just don't burn down the kitchen and you might want to take the egg shells out Jakey boy.' I said suggested whilst admitting defeat as I pulled myself up on the kitchen bench and slid my shoes on.

'Oh! That would make sense.' He cried before sticking his hand into the bowl and grabbing out the egg shells.

'And you might also want to wash your hand before you come near me with all that gooey stuff on your hand.' I told him a he chucked the shells into the bin whilst Tommy slid the cake tin into the oven.

About fifty minutes later we were joking around on the couch when I started smelling something burning. Remembering about the cake in the oven I leapt over the back of the couch and ran over to the oven. I slid on an oven mitt before pulling out the now burnt chocolate cake. The boys quickly joined my side as I placed the now black cake onto a cooling rack and gently touched the top of the cake to find that it was hard as a rock.

'Wow; you definitely killed the cake Tommy.' I said as I pulled off of the oven mitt.

'Nah; it's still good – just a big singed.' He said as he grabbed out a spoon from a drawer and dug into the cake.

I watched with raised eyebrows as he shoved the hot cake into his mouth and laughed when his mouth turned various shades of red before he ran over to the sink and spat it out, 'hot! It's so hot! Hot!' he cried whilst turning the faucet on and filling up a cup to cool his mouth.

Five glasses of water later he returned to the kitchen bench before grabbing the tin, luckily remembering to put the mitt on before doing so, walked over to the rubbish bin and dumped the cake into it along with the pancake batter.

'So…no pancakes or cake? I'll have to remember to tell your girlfriends that they should never let you make anything or even enter the kitchen for that matter.' I said with a chuckle as both boys glared at me.

'Mitchie? Is that my Shelly?' a croaky voice asked and I heard the front screen door shut.

'Yup Gramps; in the kitchen.' I called out as Jake and Tommy set out to clean up the mess they had made.

'What are you three doing home still? You should be at school; I thought I taught you better than -'

'School?' I asked and after a few second something clicked in my head. 'Oh my God we have school! I so thought it was the weekend!' I cried before running to my room and snatching up my backpack that luckily still had all my school stuff inside of it, and then grabbed my aqua Ray-Bans before running back out to the kitchen.

'You're not thinking about wearing that to school are you Shell?' my Grandfather asked as I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and chucked a banana and pear to Jake and Tommy.

'Um yeah I was Gramps; what's wrong with it?' I asked as I looked down at my outfit to try and figure out why he did not like it.

'You're not even wearing shorts and I won't let my Granddaughter walk around town looking the way you do. You may have been allowed to wear such trampy attire around your brother but this ain't the city Missy.' He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

'You're kidding right? This is so not trampy and I am too wearing shorts and you can clearly see them under my tunic.' I argued as I walked over to the coffee table and picked up my phone and slid it into my short's pocket.

'I won't let you leave the house like that Michel -'

'I think it looks nice.' Tommy interrupted knowing that if he had of called me by my full name that I would have blown up and it would not have been a pretty picture.

'Oh – what are you three still doing around here? You're already twenty minutes late.' My Grandfather said; all of a sudden happy and I knew exactly why.

'You are incredibly impossible and I hope you know that.' I told him before walking out of the house and standing up my bicycle on the front lawn.

'You should take it easier on him Mitch; he means well.' Tommy advised as he and Jake also picked up their bikes.

'Please; you and I both know that only reason he wasn't sending me to my room right now is because you said you like what I'm wearing.' I said with a roll of my eyes as we pushed off and began riding to school.

'Hey Mitch; there's some things we should probably warn you about.' Jake said after a few minutes of silence.

'Okay…shoot.' I said uncertainly as we turned right.

'Well a lot of things have changed at school; things aren't exactly the way they were when you left.' Jake said and I gave a small smile at the large building that we were nearing.

'It can't have changed that much Jake; I've only been gone like four weeks now.' I said as we pulled up outside of the school and locked our bikes to the bike stand.

'You'd be surprised.' Both boys muttered but they ignored my confused look as we entered the front office to get out late slips.

'Well ain't it Miss Torres; I was wondering when you'd be getting back here.' Miss Lindsey, the front office lady, said with a large smile and I gave a forced one in return.

'Why does it seem everyone was expecting my return?' I asked as we left the quiet room and walked along the hallway.

'Gramps has been talking non-stop about it for the last couple days and he had to tell the school about your re-enrolment and stuff so I guess word spread; Cya Mitch.' Jake said before turning left and entering his first period class; Maths.

'Great; he was that damn sure of himself he just told everyone and everyone.' I mumbled to myself though Tommy caught it and gave me a jab in the ribs because of it.

'Mitch we've all wanted you back so stop blaming it on your Grandfather. Besides we have Science with the "blonde clan" and the last thing you want is for them to see that you're already riled up.' Tommy told me as we came to a stop outside of another classroom.

'I know; I know you're right Tommy it's just – this isn't home anymore.' I admitted sadly as I slid my sunglasses onto the top of my head as I had forgotten to take them off upon entering the building.

'But this _is _your home Mitchie; you grew up here.' Tommy reminded me though I only shrug my shoulders before tugging at the sleeve of my right arm so that it came off of the shoulder.

'I guess I just never realised how much I missed having Darren around…I mean I got so used to him being gone that I never realised how much I actually missed having him around. But then I got him back and then now I've lost him again and I know he hates me and it's just so…irritating.' I said in exasperation though Tommy only smiled at me before pulling me into a quick hug.

'S'all going to work out; don't worry so much Mitch,' Tommy said once he pulled away, 'now it's time to face the lions.' And with that he opened up the big wooden door and held it open so I could enter first – which I hated.

_Great; now everyone gets a glimpse of me before Tommy – thanks about that friend._

We walked up to the front of the class where Mr Gilly was attempting to connect his computer to the projector so he could show us something and when his eyes laid upon Tommy his entire face brightened.

'Brilliant! Just who I needed. Tommy, my boy, I need your help setting all this up; it seems to hate me.' He grumbled; not even noticing that I was standing next to Tommy – not that I was complaining.

'Yes sir; I'll get right on it,' he assured the teacher who went back to his desk to order his notes, 'you'll be okay?' Tommy asked turning to me and I gave him a pointed look.

'Please; I've grew up in this school right? I think I can manage a few minutes without my big 'ole hero next to me.' I teased before turning and making my way to the back of the class before someone called out my name.

'Hey Mitchie! Come join us.' A shrill voice cried out and I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

Plastering a wide smile to my face I turned around and walked over to where five bottle-blondes were sitting and almost passed out in shock upon finding that one of them was Sierra. Keeping my gaze focused on my friend I slid out a chair from the row in front of them and sat down.

'I was wondering when you were gonna get here.' Sierra said cheerily as if nothing was amiss.

'I just slept in…and there was the washing and kitchen disaster – wait you were there for the beginning of it.' I said quickly; I decided that I would ignore the other four blondes until I absolutely had to talk to them.

'Yeah but still – I didn't think it would take you _that _long; but then again you did look pretty ugly this morning.' Sierra said and tilted her head to the side and examined what I was wearing and I automatically felt uncomfortable.

'She still does look ugly S; don't know how you could over look her fashion, hair and makeup disaster.' Katarina said with a soft snort of dissatisfaction.

'Nah her hair isn't that bad Katarina; it's kind of shiny despite being terribly unkempt and her makeup's a bit bland and childish but it's cute that she matched her glasses and flats – it's like what we used to do back in freshmen year.' One of the clones, I think her name was Frannie, said and I did not know whether what she said was a compliment or an insult.

'F; don't talk to the girl – same as how you don't feed a wild animal.' Katarina ordered and my mouth dropped open as my eyes narrowed to thin slits.

_Oh now even I know that that was an insult! Wild animal my ass!_

'Excuse me how -'

'Oh it's okay honey; you're excused for what you're wearing but be sure not to wear it tomorrow – we forbid tunics and Ray-Bans.' Katarina interrupted me and all her clones, including Sierra, nodded in agreement.

'But I don't want to be -'

'I know you don't want to stand out because from what S here tells me you've been to hell and back with your break up but don't worry,' Katarina said leaning forward and gently patting me on the shoulder, 'we'll turn a blind eye to your apparel today. How are you coping M?'

_Whoa. "M"? Since when was I part of their group. I may follow the pack sometimes but I am in no way a sheep; I'm like the horse standing on the side watching in amusement._

'Um…how did you find out about Shane?' I asked whilst glaring at Sierra knowing that she blabbed.

'Well there are no secrets with us so I couldn't let them _not_ know about him.' She answered simply and I merely shook my head at this girl that I thought was my friend.

'That's impossible; I mean everyone has secrets and there's no way you know _everything_ about each other.' I insisted though Katarina only laughed at me.

'M you are so naïve; having secrets is so juvenile. We know _everything_.' She said as she flicked a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. 'Here I'll prove it to you,' Katarina said whilst leaning forward slightly and pointed at the blonde to her left, 'A is thinking about breaking up with her boyfriend Jeff because he can perform only on the field, J has had two false pregnancies and actually was pregnant last month but luckily had a miscarriage, F is a fridget and will probably never be with a guy, S wants to know what she'll have to do with Chris so she plans on asking him after the game tonight and I want to know how little innocent M landed herself a guy.'

'Oh my gosh you guys are retarded.' I stated whilst pushing my chair away from them. 'What you just said isn't secrets; well maybe Jenny's but the rest are either assumptions, statements, rumours or someone being curious. And if you're thinking that I'll be telling any of you any of my secrets, yes that includes you too Sierra, then you seriously need to check yourself in for a doctor's appointment as you're mental.' With that I turned around in my seat to face the front of the class.

'Don't worry she'll come around soon and when she does she we'll have the dye ready for her.' Katarina assured her clones and I rolled my eyes at her certainty even though she could not see it.

_I'll show them how blonde I'm gonna get – just wait. What's great is by doing what I have planned is that I get to kill two birds with one stone._

-----

That night I had rode to the supermarket and looked through the many aisles until coming to a pause in front of the makeup, colouring and female sanitary items aisle. I walked over to the colour section and was amazed at all the different variations of what looked like the same shade of hair colour. Deciding that I needed a professional's help I pulled my phone out and quickly dialled Caitlyn's number.

'Yellow this is Caity speaking.' She answered happily and I smiled sadly as I realised how much I also missed my best friend.

'Hey Kit-Kat it's me and I'm in dire need of your help.' I said as I stood on my tip toes and pulled down a colour and examined the instructions.

'Oh my gosh Mitchie I've been waiting for a call from you for forever! I mean I was going to call you but I didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to talk to me and Dazza assured me that you'd call in your own time so I've been waiting and waiting and you didn't call so I was going to send a messenger pigeon but luckily you called me before I had to results to such drastic measures.' Caitlyn blurted out and I laughed at my friend.

'I've missed you too Caity but you do realise that it has only been like one and a half days right?' I asked whilst placing the box back into its section.

'I know but it feels so much more than that and things here are just – anyway what was did you need my help for?' she asked changing the subject all of a sudden and I mentally reminded myself to further question her later.

'Well I need to prove a point at school and I know that if I'm gonna go in with a bang then only you can help me,' I said and picked up another box, 'I'm also colouring my hair and I have no idea what I'm looking for.'

'You're colouring your hair? Why?' she asked and I heard the worry in the voice.

'It's just hair Kit-Kat…it'll eventually fade out or something like that.' I said though I knew I had not convinced her.

'I know but; this isn't because of Shane is it?'

'What? Why would it be because of Shane? He has no impact on my hair colour.' I said quickly and slapped a hand to my forehead upon realising that I had blown my cover.

'We both know that he loved your hair, you were even the first brunette he was ever with, and I hope this isn't your way of moving on Moo-Cow. I mean I can't handle you both going to such measures to get over each other.' She warned.

'What do you mean by that? What's Shane doing to get over me?' I asked uneasily; not knowing if I wanted to know the actual answer.

'Let's just say he's gone back to the old Shane.' Caitlyn said cryptically and I could not help but grow more curious.

'You mean he's drinking? Or is he with multitudes of girls? We did break up only yesterday – isn't he moving a little too fast?' I asked Caitlyn.

'Well you meant a lot to him Moo-Cow…you were the only one who could turn him back to the Shane we loved and he stayed that way as he knew that you would leave him if you went back to being the stupid Shane. But I guess since you guys aren't together he's doing it to spite you – kind of like you dying your hair. And about the whole "moving too fast" thing I wouldn't know. Nate's my first boyfriend so I'm sorry I can't help you in that field.'

'Actually you know what something just came up,' I said whilst scuffing my right foot against the ground, 'I'll talk to you later kay Kit-Kat?'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad -'

'You didn't do anything Caity I swear; but I really do have to go. I'll call you soon I promise and give the family a big hug for me. I also left half of my makeup there so feel free to take it – though you have my room now so you'd know that by now.' I mumbled the last part as a sudden sadness washed over me.

'Your room? No; my room is the one next door. Darren has like fully barricaded your room off to everyone and anyone. Like Shane tried to get in there this morning and Darren went schizo on him.'

'Oh…okay then. I really gotta go now,' I said a sob escaping my lips, 'Cya Kit-Kat.' I quickly ended the call before pressing a hand against my mouth to muffle the sobs.

I looked up at the various colours and snatched the one that caught my eyes and after quickly buying it I rode back to my Grandfather's house and, once assuring him that I was feeling too sick to eat, retreated to the bathroom to "have a shower." Happy that I had brought my laptop in from room I sat in on the bench next to me, plugged in my iPod and opened iTunes. I pressed shuffle and laughed as Michael Jackson filled the small room.

I pulled the tube of colour out of its box and uncapped it and gave myself a final look in the mirror as I squeezed some of the cold substance onto my gloved hand. I squished the formula around in my hand before rubbing it through my dry hair and began belting out the lyrics to "Black or White" alongside the King of Pop. Over the blaring music I did not hear my phone buzzing next to my computer to tell me that I had a new message nor did I see the phone later flashing and ringing to tell me that I had an incoming call though when I glanced down at one point I could have sworn I saw Shane's name pop up on my phone.

About forty minutes later I stood in front of the mirror with my wet hair and was blow drying my locks and trying to decide if I liked the new colour or not. Once again when I was changing song on my laptop I thought I had seen Shane's name on my phone and him calling me but when I gave a second glance it was gone and I assumed that it was just something I had imagined.

_So this is it huh? A new _permanent_ Mitchie. No more crying after this – oh who am I kidding? Me not crying is like Harry Potter ending up with Hermione Granger or having Shane Grey catch a plane out here and tell me that he loves me and wants us to get back together. It's called "Wishful Thinking"._


	25. Memories Of The Bad Kind

_**A/N: I'm not dead. You surprised? Wouldn't be surprised if you were. So, so sorry for the lameness of this chapter and how late it is. See I had the end of this chapter planned and I know what I want to happen later on but to write those parts I needed to write the beginning of this chapter and it seemed so boring and blah-like to what will happen so i put off writing it until I realised that there were people who actually **_wanted**_ to read my story and they might stop reading it all because I'm a terrible author. Sorry. But I promise what will happen later on will make up for all the poor structure, spelling and gramatical errors and over-the-top-drama in this chapter._**

**_OH! Also let me know where you think RTFAH will go. I love hearing about what you think will happen and see how different or similar what actually will happen is. If you have any ideas also let me know and if they fit in I'll try and use them but no promises._**

**_I hope you are all having a brilliant night/day/evening because for once in my life I am calm, happy and totally at ease and I know that come tomorrow morning when I wake up all that will be gone as I begin stressing for my Outcomes and SACs._**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, hits, favourites and well...EVERYTHING. There's not enough words or chocolate chip cookies in the world to express how happy and confident y'all make me feel each time I get a review. So instead of writing a massive paragraph trying to describe it I'm just gonna say this: Y'all are totally awesome and rock the stars and shake the milkshakes._**

**_Secondhand Serenade. Gosh...he just amazes me. I found him a year ago. Loved him. Had an off period when everyone became obsessed over _**"Fall For You" _**but I love him and his music even more now. They just...get me I guess.**_

_**Just once...I wish I wouldn't have to play a role so that you think I'm okay though. Just for once I wish you could see me for me; faults and all. Just this one time I wish you were here.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine you idiot. Neither are any songs that you find mentioned in this chapter. But the hippo is so back off if you think you can sue me for him! Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

'Okay seriously what gives?' I asked irritably during lunch the next day after catching another girl looking at me curiously.

'I think you put everyone into shock that's all.' Tommy said his gaze never leaving my face as he bit into his ham sandwich.

'Well that's stupid; I didn't ever do anything.' I stated whilst glaring at my uneaten sandwich.

'Have you seen what you're wearing Mo? I can't believe Gramps let you out of the house." He said shaking his head in disbelief; his eyes locked on me.

'C'mon what I'm wearing isn't that different to what I normally wear and Gramps was cool with it as he wasn't there when I left – by the way if you don't stop gawking then I will stab your eyes out with my fingernails.' I warned my friend who immediately blinked and looked away from my eyes.

'You left while he was at Bingo didn't you? That would explain why you were late at least.' Jake, who was tossing his apple between his hands, said from beside me.

'Well yeah but he'll see me tonight -'

'What did he say when he saw your hair?' his question cutting me off.

'My hair isn't that different guys; you're making a tsunami out of a puddle.'

'Firstly you have the weirdest sayings ever and secondly,' Tommy said leaning forwards and tugging at a lock of my dyed hair, 'it's back…that is a _big_ difference – if a guy notices a change in a girl's hair then it has to be drastic -'

'He's right there Mitch.' Jake agreed. 'Cathy came home the other day with "low lights" and when I didn't notice she totally wigged out at me…I still can't tell the difference and _still _have no idea what "low lights" are – I thought you chicks only had highlights.' He said with a frown that made me laugh.

'No offence or anything Jake but it wouldn't surprise me that you didn't notice your sister's low lights; you didn't even realise when she had braces.'

'In my defence Cathy never smiled at me let alone talked much to me so how was I meant to know?' he grumbled and Tommy and I both laughed at his innocence.

'She's your sister Jake; you're just meant to know this kind of stuff and if you don't then you just nod and act like you do.' Tommy explained and I nodded in agreement as I re-wrapped my sandwich in its glad wrap.

'You gonna eat that?' Tommy asked before shoving the other half of his sandwich into his mouth.

'Um no…but – go ahead Tommy.' I said though it was unnecessary as he had already leaned over, taken it and started ripping the plastic off of it.

'Back to the original topic,' he said after taking a massive bite out of my sandwich, 'you've written a will yeah?'

'A will? Why would I need one?' I asked in confusion and pulled a face of disgust as he somehow managed to fit the whole sandwich into his mouth and swallowed it in one big gulp.

_Did he even chew that?_

Tommy held up a hand to tell me that he'll answer in a second and taking a swig of his coke he answered me, 'Because by dying your hair you've told the whole school you ain't gonna be with Katarina and her group and now she wants your head on a silver platter.'

'You're kidding right? I mean I didn't even do it to shove it to her – okay I might have,' I admitted when both boys raised an eyebrow at me, 'but there were other reasons and if she thinks the whole school is going to turn on me because I dyed my hair darker then what it was then she is even dumber than what I took her for.'

'Yeah I guess; just watch your back Mitchie.' Jake warned me whilst Tommy sat up straighter so that he could get a view at the "blonde clan's" table.

'I don't need to worry about watching my back Jake; the worse they could do would be to dip my hair in paint or something lame like that.' I shrugged it off as I pulled my newly dyed hair to the side and quickly plaited it.

_I will be so happy when my hair finally smells normal again…hate the smell of dye._

'There up to something Mitch; I do not what but I know it's going to involve you.' Tommy said and I looked over my shoulder and sure enough the "blonde clan" were chucking the occasional glare at me and it was obvious they were scheming something.

'For some reason that scene from _Carrie_ comes to mind right now,' I told my friends as I turned back around, 'we don't have a school dance anytime soon that they could pour pigs blood on me do we?'

'Not that I know of though we don't exactly pay attention to what Katarina and her clones plan for our school.' Jake answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'How you two became the most sought after guys at school when you can't even keep up with what's going on is beyond me.' I said with a shake of my head whilst they both laughed at me.

'What can we say? The girls love us,' Tommy said as he stood up and stretched, 'hey Mitch why is your bag blinking at me?'

'I doubt my bag is blinking at you.' I replied as I pushed my chair away from the table and upon grabbing my bag from the ground I found that there was a small rectangular white light shining through the material.

_Well I'll be damned._

I quickly unzipped my bag and rummaged through all the items that cluttered the inside of my bag but by the time I had pulled my phone out the person had stopped calling me.

'Who's trying to reach you Mitch?' Jake asked as we both stood up and the three of us made our way to the hallway.

'Um…no one; I can't don't know the number.'

_Lie. Big fat lie. We really need to work on your honesty._

We were almost at the door when my phone started buzzing in my hand all of a sudden resulting in me giving a small yelp which made my friends laugh. I once again unlocked my phone to see Shane's name flashing across my screen and without a second thought I pressed the small red phone that would hang up on him.

'Someone's getting popular.' Tommy said sarcastically and nudged my side as I slid my phone into my dress pocket.

'Please; you're just jealous because I have people begging me for my number when you can't even get a date.' I teased even though I had said the opposite a few minutes ago.

'Oh…she gotcha there dude!' Jake cried; reaching around me and punching Tommy on the shoulder.

'I do so get dates; I get so many that I can't even keep track of all their names alright?' Tommy shot back and I could tell by the red tones that was appearing on his neck and coloured his cheeks that dating was a touchy subject for him for some reason or another.

'If you say so Tommy boy but I'm gonna have to ditch you two; I need use the bathroom.' I told them before turning and walking in the other direction but stopped when I heard their footsteps behind me. 'You're kidding right?' I asked as I turned around and faced my two boy friends.

'What? We're not doing anything.' They both said in unison with angelic smiles plastered to their faces.

'Guys; nothing is going to go wrong,' I promised them whilst slowly back away, 'and you do realise how creepy it would be if you waited outside of the bathroom for me right?'

'We know it's just we want to make sure you're alright.' Jake explained taking a few steps towards me.

'_C'mon; cry…you know you want to. I won't think any less of you. Cry!' he shouted as his hand connected to my face once again._

'_Leave me alone!' I screamed at him with my hands balled into fists at my side._

'Mitch you okay?' I heard a worried Tommy ask and I jumped back in shock when I felt his hand on my bare shoulder.

'What?' I asked; my vision blurred for some unknown reason.

'You zoned out and screamed at Jake and me…what happened?' he questioned and I heard a door open behind me and when I threw a quick glance I saw that some people had entered the hallways to see what was going on.

'Sorry; I just had a day fright that's all – I'll meet up with you guys in class.' I told them before turning on my heel and rushing down the corridor and entering the first unlocked room I could find.

Once I was inside of the classroom I locked the door behind me so that no one could catch me off guard. After giving the room a once over to make sure there was no possible way for anyone to either be in the room with me or to see me I slid down against the door and sat with a soft 'thud.'

'Where did that come from?' I asked aloud whilst rubbing my temples in an attempt to soothe my throbbing head.

I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to continue the memory but it was to no avail as I was unable to even bring back the memory that had caused me to scream at my friends and had tears streaming down my face.

'This is so stupid.' I growled whilst slamming my right hand onto the linoleum floor and instantly regretted it as I now not only had a throbbing head but a bruised hand.

My phone chose this moment to once again start ringing and I yanked the small device out of my pocket and glared down at it as if it was the cause of all my problems. I flipped open the screen and upon reading the name my eyes narrowed to tiny slits and my fingertips turned white as I was holding the phone so tight.

'What the hell do you want?' I hissed into the phone once I accepted the call.

'What's got you in such a bad mood?' they countered and I roughly wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand.

'None of your damn business – what the hell do you want Gray?' I demanded; my patience growing extremely thin.

'I just wanted to check up on you.'

'Check up on me my ass – you wouldn't have called me three times in the last twenty minutes if you were just "checking up" on me.'

'Seriously I was Mitchie – what the hell happened that got you so damn agro?' he asked and I could hear music blaring in the background.

'As if I'd tell you; remember we broke up. That means I don't have to tell you what ever the fucks running through my brain _and_ you don't have to give a damn about how I'm faring. Wait – why the fuck do you even _care_ how I am?'

'You didn't reply to my texts or take my calls so I was worried -'

'I don't need another person worrying about me Shane – I've got enough of them to last both of our lifetimes and probably even Caity's so save me the damn pity and tell me the real reason.' I demanded whilst tugging the hem of my shirt down as I stretched my legs out.

'That seriously was the reason Mitchie – I wanted to make sure that you were okay. How come your guards are up so high today?' Shane asked and I hit the back of my head against the door.

'Nothing. Something. Everything. Look I have school right now and I know you probably don't give a damn about your education right now and I know that because I can hear that you're not at school but instead probably at some tramps house about to get laid but some of us don't have the guts to ditch school every day.' I said and slowly began to stand up on wobbly legs.

'Mitch I'm not -'

'Shane; honestly I don't care – I _can't_ care. There's a reason why I haven't replied to any of your texts and shit. If I'm gonna ever get over you and move on, if that's even possible, then I need to get you out of my life for now. Obviously staying in contact hasn't stopped you from getting wasted and sleeping around but I guess I don't bounce back as quick as you do.' I interrupted him as I knew the bell would be ringing any moment now. 'Look; if it's an emergency call me…if not then don't. I've gotta go anyway – cya Shane.'

I fumbled with the keys on my phone for a few seconds but once I had ended the call I pushed my phone back into my pocket and looked down at the ground and eyed my black ankle boots. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the annoying bell rang to signify the start of class and I grabbed my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun before running my hands over my cheeks to remove any trace of tears. Hoping that I looked like I had not just been through hell and back I unlocked the door and exited the class and hurried off to my next class knowing full well that Jake and Tommy would be there waiting to question me.

----

I was lying on my bed one week later and listening to _"Never Gonna Be Alone"_ by Nickelback on repeat when I decided that I was officially beat and in need of a nap. I pushed my fringe back off my face as I snuggled into my blankets and smiled at how upset my Grandpa had been when he saw my newly coloured hair the other day. He had yelled at me for about an hour that consisted of many 'I'm disappointed in you's and 'how could you go do something like this and not tell me's but no matter what he said I could not help but silently praise myself.

My whole life I had done everything I was told. I ate all my vegetables no matter how much I hated them and who I was with. I always brushed my teeth in the morning and night and even flossed when I remembered to. Before all of the recent events that happened to and around me I was never one to be tardy nor had I ever back chatted or done something without someone else's permission. I was a good little girl and I strived on it but not anymore. I was over being the angelic little Mitchie that sat up on the pedestal for her Grandfather to brag about to all the oldies down at the pokies. For once I had done something that knocked me off of that pedestal and I knew my halo was now permanently askew but I had never felt better. Sure I may not have gotten drunk or taken drugs or slept with a bunch of boys but by dying my hair I had made my own statement and I was showing everyone that "little Mitchie Torres" now had a backbone.

I slowly drifted to sleep with a smile gracing my lips but as I rested I could not help but feel that I was being watched. I restlessly rolled around in my sheets until I could not take it anymore. I opened my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs upon seeing standing beside my bed with a knife in hand and I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing on my bedside table. What he was going to do with that knife I would not know as I quickly sat up and blinked my eyes open to find that it had all been a nightmare – a terrifying realistic nightmare but a nightmare non-the-less. With my heart beating a million beats a second and my breathing ragged I leaned over and grabbed my phone off of the table and answered the call without a second thought.

'Hello Mitchie.' Shane's cheerful voice greeted me and with a groan I flopped back against the many pillows that covered my bed.

'What's up Shane?' I asked slightly out of breath. I had tried ignoring all his calls but if I did not at least accept one of his calls each day then we would continue ringing me every five minutes until I did.

'Just checking in on my favourite girl; how ya going today?'

'You're smashed aren't you Shane.' I stated as I could hear his slurring through the phone.

'Course not Mitchie girl – that'd be stupid and I'm not too stupid…just a bit.' He corrected me and despite how freaked out I was due to my previous nightmare I managed a chuckle for his remark.

'Considering that last statement made almost no sense I'm gonna say that you're drunk – wait…Shane are you in a car?' I asked as I had heard a car horn beep.

'Yup.' He answered shortly and I quickly sat up again; all traces of my nightmare leaving my mind almost instantly.

'Who's driving Shane?' I asked slowly so that he would understand my question.

'Um…the blonde one…uh…what's your name?' Shane asked someone I could not see and I heard a girl laugh and a mumbled answer. 'Tess; Tess is driving.'

'Shane; get out of the car right now – it's not safe. You're both plastered and either you two will end up hurt or you'll hurt someone else.' I explained to him as my heart began picking up speed again.

'Mitchie I'm fine; besides Tess isn't nearly as…as…_smashed_ as I am,' he said before breaking off into a fit of laughter, 'smashed…now that's a funny word. You'd think to be smashed you'd need to have something broken. Hey Tess did you know I'm smashed?'

'Shane listen to me!' I shouted into the phone not caring about anyone hearing me as I knew that my Grandpa would still be down at the pokies. 'Tell Tess to pull over _right now_ and I want you to get out of the car and call a taxi.'

'We're havin' fun Mitchie; don't be such a bitch!' I heard Tess cry in the background.

'She's not a bitch Tess! Don't call her that…she's just…Mitchie.' He said softly and I felt my heart flutter.

_Man I missed the way he used to say my name like that…Focus Mitch! You're trying to save a whole lotta people's lives here._

'Shane please; get out of the car but make sure it pulls over first. Please Shane…just do this one thing for me.' I pleaded through the line.

'Tess you just missed the blinking light.' Shane informed Tess though I only heard her laugh in response.

_Which blinking light Shane? The pedestrian light? The stop light?!_

'Shane; please -'

'Tess!' his cry interrupted my begging and all of a sudden there was a loud crash and Tess' high pitch scream along with Shane crying out my name before the line went dead.

'Shane? Shane; are you there? Shane I swear to God if you're joking with me I will kill you the next time I see you. Shane!' I screamed through the phone praying for an answer but unfortunately got none.

I ended the call and pressed number six on my keypad and was thankful that I had Nate on speed dial so that I would not have to try and press a bunch of numbers with my shaking hands to reach him.

'Mitchie?' Nate yawned after the first ring and I breathed a sigh of relief.

'N-Nate something happened. I didn't kn-know who to call and y-you would know what to d-do.' I stuttered as fresh tears began spilling down my red face.

'Calm down Mitch; just tell me what happened…it's all going to be okay.' He reassured me as my body began violently shaking from all the held in sobs.

_Just a few more minutes. When I tell Nate what happen and hang up you can break down as much as you want – just hold out for a few more minutes. Please._

'I was just t-talking to him…he was in a car. With Tess. They were dr-drunk and she ran a blinking l-light and there was a bunch of loud noises and then the l-line went dead – I can't lose someone else Nate…not Shane.' I whispered softly whilst pulling my covers up and around my chin as I tried to steady my breathing so that I would not start having an anxiety attack.

'Are you sure?' Nate asked and I could hear in his voice that he wanted me to be lying.

_I wish Nate…I wish I was._

'Yes…I heard it – just like mine.' I mumbled into the line.

'Mum! Dad! Jason! Anyone!' Nate shouted out to his household and I heard a bunch of running footsteps. 'I'll call you back when we get things organised Mitchie. You won't want to hear Mum's reaction.' He choked out before he hung up on me.

'Nate? Nate. No, no Nate! Don't leave me too!' I pulled the phone away from my ear to see if he really had hung up on me or not. He did. 'I need someone too.' I sobbed as I realised how scary my room actually seemed now that Leo was back in my mind and Shane was in danger somewhere that I could not get to him.

I pulled my sheets over my head and grabbed my blue, tattered hippopotamus that Darren had give to me for me eight birthday and held it close to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around the soft plushie and myself. I opened my phone for what felt like the hundred time and numbly pressed three and waited for someone to pick up.

'Hello?'

'I'm so, so sorry; it's all m-my fault. I shouldn't h-have left everyone. This wouldn't of happened if I d-didn't.' I apologised as my throat tightened and it began to become harder to get air into my lungs.

'Who's with you right now?' they asked softly.

'No-one; Gramps is at the pokies.' I answered and I heard them swear at the other end of the line.

'Just breathe and tell me what happened…I'm right here.'


	26. Goodbyes and Prayers

_**A/N: See...here's another chapter...just really really late. There's a lot of drama in this chapter therefore I hate it as it seems so rushed but I wanted to get it finished as I thought you guys deserve something because you're all so spectacular. Though the next chapter will be even longer; hopefully the longest yet so that might make up for it.**_

_**Now I wonder how many of you will get the reference in this chapter and how many of you saw all this coming. Let me know what you think about this chapter and what is to come. I love hearing people's ideas and seeing how close they are to what my idea is.**_

_**Anywho; this chapter is for the future. No I'm not talking about the future when we'll live like the Jetsons and have astrotastic outfits with flying cars. I'm talking about the close future. In a couple of years, months, days, even tomorrow. It's such a scary thing. I mean who are we to say that what we dream of doing is what we'll be doing in the future are how can a person be so set on their path that nothing can sway them? I wish I was set. I wish I knew what was going on. Life would be a little bit easier I think. At least just a tiny bit. You know what else would be nice. Warnings. Like you know how you get that buzzy thing before your phone starts beeping to tell you have a new message. Or how you hear a car horn before you see the accident. I like warnings. They give you a heads up. I just wish that buzzy feeling applied to everything in life. Like before someone close to you passes away you get a little buzz in your head or something. When you find out someone you know has been admitted to hospital you get another buzz. When you're walking home and just before you fall flat on your face because of the uneven cement you get a little buzz. I think that's make life a lot more easier but also a lot more annoying. **_

_**So I'm currently getting a cramp from typing all of this within the last two hours. Plus I think I'm going cross-eyed right now. That's probably not a good thing so I'm going to leave you with this messy chapter. Enjoy and thank you all so very, very much for all your reviews and favourites. I also like the little buzzy thing your computer makes to warn you that you have a message. See; aren't buzzy things awesome?!**_

_**OH! And my thoughts, prayer and heart go out to the victims of the No Roads Expedition accident and their family and friends. The accident hit real close to home for me and my family to the point where everytime I closed my eyes I would see the plane my brother was on plummeting into the mountain tops. The fact that he wanted to go again this year scared the crap out of me. My belief that "things happen for a reason" is starting to die as I don't see why people who do no wrong and merely wanted a historical experience and to pay tribute to the ANZACs must loose their lives. I'm starting to doubt that something so tragic and accidental can be classified as "fate" when we also say that meeting the love of your life after he spills his mocha fappacino on you is also "fate."**_

_**Just a Little Girl - Trading Yesterday and What Sarah Said - Death Cab for Cutie.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Disney; not including the twins, AB, Dazza, Tommy, Jake, Chris Matthews, Hank or Lucas or Gramps. AC/DC is also something I own no part of though I do have a shirt of their's and the same applies for UGG boots. Tetris ain't mine either. Who Am I To Say by Hope is sadly not mine though I love that song and What Happens In Vegas is also not mine. Peter Pan, Wendy, Tommy Pickles ain't mine either. Sorry for the bad news :)  
**_

* * *

'I-I don't know if I can…' I admitted softly and I heard him sigh.

'Okay do you have the light on?' Darren asked as the wind outside whipped a branch against my window giving me a start.

'No.' I mumbled whilst making sure that the blanket was tucked in around my head.

'Why not? Mitchie turn the light on! You know you're afraid -'

'I can't Darren.' I interrupted what I knew would be a lecture about my fears and needing to brave through them.

'Why what happened?' he asked; his voice softer than before.

'I just had a really, really bad…I think it was a memory…' I broke off as I remembered what had happened once I had woken up.

'And what Mitchie? Before I come knocking the head of Gramps for not taking care of you I need to know what happened.'

'It's Shane Dazza. It-it's all my f-fault.' I sobbed as fresh tears began running down my cheeks and onto the small wet patch that was forming on my pillow from previous tears.

'I need more information Mo; come on…open up.' Darren prodded and I tucked Peter the hippo under my chin.

He's in a c-car accid-dent. N-Nate's gone searching for him. It's m-my fault though…t-tell them I didn't m-mean to.'

'Okay; don't worry Mitchie. I'm gonna figure this out…just hang on – Annabelle!' he cried and I heard feet thudding along the floor in the background.

'Are you trying to wake the babies? I just finally got Halli to sleep and – what happened?' I heard her ask; her voice changing from anger to concern.

'Go get Caitlyn to book me a plane ticket; I know she's awake and probably working on her music. Tell her I need to go to Dallas, Texas to bring back Mitchie.' He ordered and without another word I heard Annabelle run off again.

'You d-don't have to Daz -'

'Yes I do Mitchie; Gramps complained about me not being able to take care of you and although you may hate it here and I may have a lot to take care of I was _always_ there when you needed me unlike him so you're coming back.' Darren said sternly and I gave a small smile even though he could not see it.

'I never h-hated in I-Indianapolis; I'd rather be there than here.'

'Then why did you say otherwise?' he questioned and I breathed a deep sigh as the tears finally stopped falling.

'Because your wouldn't h-have let me go otherwise and I didn't want to m-make things even harder.' I mumbled and I heard my brother give a frustrated groan.

'Shit! I just remembered something – give me a sec Mo,' Darren said and I heard him running somewhere, 'Caity cancel the flight; I have a quicker way.'

'What's going on Darren and how do you plan to get to Texas quicker than a plane?' Caitlyn asked in the background.

'Just trust me - I need you to talk to Mitch and if she goes quiet yell or something; she can't be quiet.' He answered and their voices were muffled whilst he handed over the phone; at least that is what I assumed he was doing.

'Hey Moo-Cow; now I'm used to drama and people running around like headless chooks but the people I've seen do that are what I would classify as "psychotic" despite my sharing the same DNA but seeing Darren and Bella running around freaks me out so if you'd be ever so kind to tell me what it going on then I will be forever in your debt.' Caitlyn said calmly and I laughed at my friend's tone.

'I know you must be extremely confused Kit but I can't bring myself to tell you over the phone, I've already had to say it one too many times as it is, but you really should know – ask Daz or call Nate if you can get through to him.' I suggested as I rolled onto my side.

'Okay; I think I might take you up on that offer Miss Mitchie and as much as I'd like to question why I can hear you crying I can't as Darren is running towards me so here he is -'

'Hey sis; I'll be there in two and a half hours.' Darren said after a few seconds of muffled noise.

'What are you talking about Darren? You just can't pick up and leave to bring me back – you got Bella and the twins and Caity -'

'We'll be back here by lunchtime so there isn't anything to worry about and Caity already agreed to help with the twins and AB is getting the car keys for me as we speak.' He interrupted me and I slowly sat up.

'Have I told you lately how much I love you big bro?' I asked through a fresh batch of tears.

'Not recently but I'm glad to know you do; I love you too little sis and I need you to call someone to come over and sit with you until I get there – I'm not sure what you remembered but I don't want you being alone right now. Do you know anyone that could come over?' Darren asked and three people came to mind.

'Yeah…I'll call them when you hang up. I miss you Darren…thank you so much for all of this and sorry that I caused such a big mess.' I apologised whilst pulling the blanket off from over my head then moved to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the cold ground.

'Hey don't apologise about anything Mo; I shouldn't have let you go with Gramps but I'll correct that wrong the moment I get there. I'll see you soon and stay safe Mitchie.' Darren said before ending the call.

Taking a deep breath I pushed myself up from my bed and slowly felt my way across the dark room to where I was sure the light switch was. I quickly pressed my shaking hands against the wall and felt around for the switch and upon finding it, breathed a sigh of relief.

_Okay….that wasn't so bad. I mean I confronted the dark. Cool. Now if only I didn't have my eyes shut the whole time._

'Hey…um would it be possible if you came over?' I asked the person on the other end of the line after they answered my call.

'Yeah sure; are you okay or do I need to bring some type of food?' he asked and I gave a bitter laugh.

'Everyone seems to be asking me that how I feel and what happened at the moment- I'm really starting to hate those kind of questions. Wait – is there a party going on?' I questioned after hearing laughter and music in the background.

'What? Oh yeah but it's just a family thing that I'd happily ditch. I'll be at your Gramps' in about ten okay?' and with that he ended the call.

_I'd really like to be able to say "goodbye" before hanging up. What's with people always hanging up on me anyway?!_

I chucked my phone onto my bed before closing my bedroom door to keep my darkness of the rest of the house away from me and then pulled my two purple luggage cases and dropped them onto my bed; their lids flopping open.

'Déjà vu much.' I said aloud to my quiet room and then a cold shiver ran down my spine as I could have sworn I felt someone hit my back.

I quickly turned around to find no one there and figuring I was freaking myself out and I walked over to my computer and started playing my music; glad that for once I had not turned it off.

I slowly walked over to my wardrobe and changed into a baggy pair of navy tracksuit pants and pulled on Shane's AC/DC shirt, the same one I had forgotten to give back before leaving, before pulling on my UGG boots and then began to pull out different articles of clothing and throwing them over my shoulder and onto my bed so that I could fold them later. Once all the drawers were emptied and the coat hangers placed in a neat pile inside the wardrobe I walked back over to my bed and began the torturous task of folding up all my clothes and placing them into the suitcases.

_Just think of it as Tetris. You like Tetris. It's only Tetris._

I had managed to shove all my underwear and swimwear into the zipper pocket before almost jumping out of my skin when my bedroom door creaked open. I spun around to find a smiling Lucas and I managed to return a smile as my heart rate resumed its normal pace.

'Sorry; didn't mean to scare ya. I knocked and called out and you didn't come so I just used the spare key.' He explained as he entered my room and closed the door behind himself.

'You have a spare key?' I asked with raised eyebrows as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

'No; just a good memory from when I used to break you out of here.' He replied as he eyed my luggage cases.

'But that was back when we were like eleven.'

'Like I said: I've got a good memory. So what's happening here?'

'I'm going back home to Indianapolis.' I answered as I began folding my clothes.

'Back to your boyfriend?' Lucas asked as he stood up and helped me fold the t-shirts.

'He's not my boyfriend Lucas; we broke up two weeks ago and you were there – so much for having a good memory.' I joked and he laughed as we continued the tedious chore.

Two hours later we had, by some miracle, managed to pack away all my clothes, shoes and all of my possessions that I had brought me; making sure to add the photo of Mum and Dad to the collection.

'You know I'm kind of scared to be going back.' I admitted after a few moments of comfortable silence.

'Why?' he asked as he shifted his position on my bed so that he was facing me.

'Because…everything happened there – I mean everything happened here too but it's different y'know? I mean whilst I'm at home I forget about here and I know that's a terrible thing but I can't help it though the entire time I've been out here I haven't been able to stop thinking about everyone from the city. I guess I'm just freaking out that I'm gonna go back home and instantly regret it.'

'And Shane?' Lucas asked and I had to quickly shake the mental image of a car being flipped over onto its roof whilst Shane was in it.

'I dunno; I missed him so much that even when I swore I wouldn't talk to him I still did so I have no idea how I'm going to handle being so close with him when I get back. I mean what do I do if he wants me to go out with him again?' I questioned my friend as I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger.

'Then you say no.' he answered simply.

'But then what if he _doesn't_ ask me out? Like I want to be with him but I don't know if I can handle being with him y'know? We only managed to go out a couple weeks before we broke up so who knows if we would even last a day if we tried it again.'

'Then you move on; pretend you got a boyfriend whilst you were here.' Lucas said as if it was the most obvious answer on this side of the Earth.

'Oh yeah that'd be easy; because I can totally pretend to have a made up boyfriend and somehow manage to _not_ get caught up in my lies.' I retorted sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

'I never said you had to make one up.'

'You're kidding right? There's Jake but no matter how Bitchie Sierra may be I refuse to stoop that low, then there's Tommy but if my Pappy got wind of that he would be over the moon and I can't have that and besides them two there's -'

'The incredibly hot guy that owns an awesome horse and he happens to know where your spare key is for this house _and_ is also sitting in front of you.' Lucas interrupted me and my hair twirling stopped as I looked at him wide eyed.

'Now you have to be kidding me. I couldn't ask you to do that.' I said as I dropped my hands into my lap and payed close attention to a chipped nail.

'I think it'd be pretty cool actually and it'd keep all the guys away from you and we'd work out the distance -'

'Wait; did you just say that you wanted to date me so that no other guy can have me?' I asked with furrowed brows and I raised my eyes to look at him.

'Well that wouldn't be one of the major reasons but it'd be an added bonus.' He answered calmly and my mouth dropped open.

'That's real asshole-y kind of thing to say. I mean you shouldn't go out with someone just so no one else can. You should date someone because you actually care about that person; because you share something kind of special and you know that even on the worst of worse days that that person would be there for you in their too-tight-to-be-comfortable skinny jeans and you'll know that they'll make you laugh over the stupidest things and give you crazy nicknames just for the sake of it.' I told him; my voice rising in volume as I began to grow madder.

'Uh…I don't wear skinny jeans.' Lucas said lamely and I clenched my quilt in my fists to restrain myself from punching him.

'That's just it Lucas; you're not Shane and I couldn't date you even if it was just pretending just to get back at him – hell I can't even believe I actually considered it!' I yelled as I jumped to my feet.

'Mitchie c'mon; you're acting like a drama queen.' He said as he also stood up and I could have sworn I heard a front door bang open somewhere in the front of the house.

'No I'm not; I'm saying what I should've said ages ago and I've finally going back to the place that I should've stayed at.'

'See now you're just not making any sense.' Lucas said as he grabbed my arms and held me in place.

'Let go of me Lucas.' I warned as he took a step closer to me so that his face was mere inches away from mine.

'Mitch; this is the perfect plan…you'll see.' He promised me and with that we closed the space between us and roughly pressed his lips against mine and almost instantly images started flying through my mind.

_Kissing. Shane. Tess. Alcohol. Car crash. Alcohol breath. Hard hands. Rough bed. His hands; everywhere. His promises. Leo!_

I somehow managed to sum up all of the strength in my body and shoved Lucas away from just before my bedroom door flew open to reveal an angry Darren. Tears that I had not known were falling down my face were now rushing like a stream as I sank to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

'What did you do?' I heard Darren yell at Lucas as I buried my head into my arms.

'I didn't do anything; we were just kissing -'

'My sister doesn't just break down for no reason so you better tell me what the fuck you did before I kick your ass.' My brother threatened as the music in the background changed song and "Who Am I To Say" by Hope began to play and I softly groaned to myself.

_Someone's out to get me; I swear it's my Mum for all the times I didn't eat my broccoli._

'I swear I didn't do anything Darren; we just kissed.' Lucas whimpered as the memory of Leo continued to play in my mind like it was on repeat.

I covered my head with my arms and dug my nails into my head in frustration as I tried to erase the image from my mind but nothing seemed to work as I slowly began rocking back and forth; 'get the hell out and if I ever see you around my sister again I'll take you into the cops like I should've years ago and I know that you know what I'm talking about – oh and if it wasn't obvious you're so fired from maintain my parent's house.'

I cringed when my bedroom door was slammed shut and jumped slightly when I felt someone's arms around me but upon realising that it was only my brother I gave into his act of comfort and let my shaking body relax against his and he quickly tightened his arms around my in reassurance.

'Would I be right in guessing that Gramps didn't get you the psychiatrist like I told him to?' Darren asked and I raised my head slightly so that I could look at him through my blurry vision.

'Psychiatrist?' I asked; confusion evident through my sobs.

'I gave him a big wad of cash as I had this gut feeling that Caity's brother would come back and haunt you and he was meant to use the money on getting you help the moment he came home; I'm guessing he spent it all on the pokies.' Darren said bitterly and I rested my head against his chest as the images of Leo finally let me be for the time being.

'I'm sorry.' I apologised softly and my brother squeezed my arm.

'Don't be; it's not your fault Mo. I should've fought for you and as much as I love this sentimental moment we're sharing we really need to get going.' Darren said as he stood up and brought me up with him.

'Why? What's the rush?' I asked as he picked my cases off of the bed and placed them onto the ground.

'Let's just say Hank won't be happy if he has to hang around at the airport.' Darren explained as he chucked my guitar case over his shoulder and handed me my laptop bag and handbag.

'Um…I'm not exactly dressed for the airport Daz and who's Hank?' I questioned my brother as I hung both bags on my right shoulder; causing me to stumble a few steps because of the uneven weight.

'You'll see soon and trust me; the people at the airport aren't going to care what you look like Mo.' Darren assured me as we began to make our way out through the house.

'But what about Gramps? And Tommy and Jake? I just can't leave them like I did with you guys; I learnt my lesson.' I said as I struggled to keep up with my brother who was marching through the house and out to the awaiting cab.

'Don't worry; we won't leave until we talk to all of them; I promise.' Darren swore as he placed all of my gear into the back of the car and joined me in the backseat.

After placing my bags between Darren and I, I began tucking the bottom of my pants into my boots as Darren instructed the driver on where we were going and all though I knew I should have been paying attention I tried thinking of what I was going to say to my two friends.

We arrived sooner at Tommy's house than what I would have preferred and as the engine of the cab continued running I deliberated over my options; 'maybe I could just leave a letter for them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind -'

'Out. Now.' Darren instructed and I obediently got out of my side of the car and ran around to meet him before grabbing a hold of his arm as I realised how dark it was outside.

We made our way up to the front porch and just as I was about to press the doorbell the sound of Sierra screaming at someone seemed to echo throughout the silent neighbourhood. Darren and I both shared an uncertain look before I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later was greeted by a weary Tommy.

'Hey Mitch – wait…Daz?' He asked uncertainly after noticing my brother standing next to me.

'Hey Tom; long time no see ey?' Darren greeted and the two shared a "manly" hug.

'So you're going home then?' Tommy asked as he stepped aside so that we could enter the front hallway.

'Yeah; look I'm really sorry but -'

'Don't worry about it Mitch; in fact Jake and I were planning on booking you a ticket home this weekend,' Tommy said with a shrug of his shoulders before laughing at my confused face, 'it's obvious that you've been miserable here and we couldn't handle you being so depressed.'

'Oh…you are so my superhero you know that right?' I asked whilst stepping forward and pulling him into a tight hug.

'Duh! I mean who else could pull of spandex and wearing the undies on the outside huh?' he joked and Darren and I both laughed but stopped when we once again heard Sierra yelling.

'Do I even want to know?' I winced as a high pitch shriek came from the lounge room.

'Matthews has broken up with her and she came running over here proclaiming her love for Jake and he turned her down; it's actually been quiet funny.' Tommy said with a smirk and I slapped his arm in disapproval before walking forward to the chaotic room and leaving Tommy and Darren behind me so that they could catch up.

'Jake?' I asked before entering the room and had to muffle a giggle upon seeing him calmly sitting on the couch as if they had been talking about the latest Red Socks match whilst Sierra held a pillow to her face to muffle another scream.

'Hey Mitchie!' Jake greeted enthusiastically and stood up to give me a hug.

I slowly accepted the hug as I now knew that Sierra's attention was focused on us but no sooner had I wrapped my arms around Jake's shoulders had he quickly pulled away and closely examined my face.

'What the hell happened?' he asked quietly so that Sierra would not hear us.

'It's nothing Jake; honestly don't worry about it.' I brushed his question off and attempted to take a step away though he refused to let me budge.

'C'mon; I know I'm not normally your "go to guy" when you're having troubles but trust me this once…I'm really not that bad of a listener.'

'Well in that case,' I said slowly before taking a deep breath, 'long story short Shane is hopefully in the hospital by now after getting in what I assume was a car crash and Lucas tried to make out with me and who knows what else before Darren barged in and I think my abuser from Indianapolis might've done something to me whilst I was knocked out because I keep having these scary memories that seem too real to be from a nightmare.'

'You know what I'm going to do?' Jake asked before pulling me into another hug and gently rubbed my back.

'What?' I mumbled against his shirt as I squeezed my hand between his chest and my face to wipe away the new tears.

'I'm gonna go re-enact a scene from _What Happens In Vegas_.'

'No; you don't have to do that.' I quickly said as I knew exactly what scene he was talking about.

'Oh but I do; Tommy always gets the fun on beating on the assholes around here but this time I'm shot gunning it – Sierra c'mon we got something's to go take care of.' Jake said before giving me a kiss on the head and leaving the room with a now happy Sierra close on his trail.

I was alone in the lounge room for a few seconds wiping my tear stained face before realising that Jake was serious and I quickly ran out to the front hallway to find a smirking Darren standing next to a frowning Tommy.

'Mitchie; why did Jake walk out of here muttering to himself about wanting to "junk-punch" Lucas and Matthews "all up in their man business"?' Tommy asked with raised eyebrows before Darren burst out into a fit of laughter as he threw his arm around my shoulder and the three of us walked out to the taxi that was still waiting for us.

'You don't want to know; trust me.' I told Tommy whilst he and Darren shared a high five before the latter got into the car.

'So…I'm gonna miss you Mitchie-moo.' Tommy admitted sadly and I nodded my head in agreement.

'I'm gonna miss you too Tommy Pickles.' I said; once again becoming tearful at the goodbyes.

_There's no way my body can still have enough water in it for even more tears._

'Promise not to get into too much trouble in the jungle?' he asked and I shook my head.

'You know I don't make promises I can't keep.'

'There's my Mitchie.' Tommy said affectionately with a sad smile before pulling me into a bear hug.

'If you want; there's always space at our house – y'know for holidays and stuff.' I whispered into his ear and I could have sworn I felt something wet on my shoulder.

'Might have to take you up on that; don't know how I'm gonna handle it here without you.'

'Hey don't sound so pessimistic; you got Jake and Sierra to keep you on your toes. If you ever need me though, I'm only a phone call away.'

'Shouldn't I be saying that?' Tommy asked with a sad smile as I pulled away from him and discovered that he was indeed crying.

'Mr Tom Wilkinson crying over little ole me? Sound the alarm and alert the news; this is front page worthy.' I teased before leaning forward and wiping the small droplets away from his cheek.

'Like you can talk Miss Mitchie Torres; I see the trails on your face too.' Tommy said before bending down and brushed away the few tears that had fallen.

'I'm really sorry but we gotta get going if we're still gonna catch Gramps.' Darren said; his head popping out of the window.

'Cya Torrey and keep safe and tell that guy of yours that I'm only a plane ride away from kicking his ass.' Tommy said before giving me another quick hug.

'As long as you tell Sierra and Jake that I'm here for them and that I'm going to miss my three musketeers so damn much.' I compromised as I ran around to the other side of the car.

Even as we drove down the street I could still hear Tommy's laughter in my ears and I was happy that he was not upset with me for leaving them all behind. The one thing that I had always loved about living in such a small town was everything was quite close to each other so only after a couple more minutes of driving we arrived outside of the TAB.

'Okay you're gonna stay in here and I'll be back out in five.' Darren instructed in his "sibling voice" and I knew that even if I wanted to, that there would be no way of winning if I was to argue with him.

So I obediently sat in the car with the cab driver strumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the soft music playing and I could not help but wish that instead of the man that was driving us to the airport that it was Mr Lewis and his witty character.

When Darren finally came back to the car he refused to tell what happened with Grandpa and instead instructed the driver of where he was to go next and after a good half hour of driving, where I had to fight sleep as I did not want my memories of Leo to revisit me, we finally arrived outside of the small airport and I breathed a deep sigh as it finally hit me that I was returning home.

Once inside of the terminal instead of going through the normal check out system Darren pulled me along to a separate desk where the person immediately recognised him and guided us to where the plane was.

The three of us, along with my entire luggage, walked through the airport and out to the tarmac where a small private plane was waiting and upon seeing the Hot Tunes logo I let out a soft laugh as we began our ascent to the plane.

'So you got a private jet to bring you out here to pick me up?' I asked in disbelief as the man from the front desk left us and Darren stowed my luggage in some compartment at the back of the plane.

'Well it was quicker than waiting for the normal planes to board everyone – plus it's one of the perks of being a big shot at one of the leading music industries.' Darren answered with a cocky smile before taking a seat on one of the spacious seats and motioned for me to join him.

'About time you boarded the damn flight.' A hoarse voice said through the PA and I looked around the back of the plane for the person that belonged to the voice.

'That would be Hank,' Darren informed me before leaning over and pressing a small, blue button, 'sorry Hank; my sister is a teenager that had to say goodbye to her hometown friends. So really it's not my fault.'

'Ah…evening Miss Torres; don't know how you put up with that brother of yours.' Hank said and I laughed at his comment whilst Darren scowled.

'Hey; remember who's that the person you're insulting is the one that gets you into all those Hollywood parties with the models that you love so very much.' My brother replied and I heard Hank grumble some profanities as the plane began reversing and making its way to the end of the tarmac; slowly gaining its speed before liftoff.

Darren grabbed my hand in reassurance when he saw how tightly I was gripping the armrests and I managed a small smile as the wheels lifted off of the ground and my stomach began churning.

'Hank is one of the best pilots I know and he has the smoothest landings. Just think about the fact that we'll be home in two and a half hours and you can see everyone again – you'll be amazed at how big the twins have gotten…' Darren continued talking though I zoned out as I remembered that I would have to call Nate and tell me which hospital Shane was in.

_Lord; if you can hear me please, oh please, let Shane live. I need to see him. I need to be able to tell him that I still love him despite how stupid I've been. I need to make sure that the last thing he ever heard from me was me yelling at him to get out of the car. I need to be able to tell him that I came back and I won't be leaving his side anytime soon. Please…hear me out…just this once._

_----_

'Where is he?' I asked as I rushed out of the elevator and over to where the Grey clan was waiting.

'They're bringing him out of surgery now.' Paul informed me and my heart began to pick up its pace.

'Surgery? What happened? How bad is it? Why didn't anyone call me?' I demanded the family but seeing all their tired and miserable faces I instantly regretted it. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound like a -'

'Don't apologise sweetie; we're all a bit high strung right now.' Christine said and patted the empty seat next to her for me to sit down.

The corridor soon became eerily quiet and I looked around the room small space and took in each family member's mood. Jason had his head tipped back and resting against the wall with his eyes shut and I knew he was not asleep as his mouth was silently moving as his fingers unconsciously strummed something that I could not see. Nate was sitting further down by himself with his body hunched over and his head in his hands; his body was trembling and I wondered how long he had been crying for. Paul was sitting across from me with his eyes focused on the television above my head with such determination that I had yet to see him blink whilst Christina had one arm resting on the arm rest and was slowly rubbing her temples. That was when I noticed a special someone missing.

'Where's Freddie?' I asked and Christina slowly raised her head to look at me and the dark bags under her eyes scared me as she seemed so much older than what she normally did.

'He's in the playground; we didn't want him to be sitting around in the waiting room,' She explained before looking around the area, 'where's your brother?'

'He went home to check on Bella and the girls but I think he's going to bring everyone down a little later.' I said as I stood up and made my way down the quiet hallway and followed the signs to where the playground was.

When I arrived I looked through the glass wall and instantly spotted Freddie sitting on the bottom of the slide; his bottom lip sticking out slightly and his curly hair seemed to be even more unruly. I raised a hand and gently tapped on the wall to get his attention and almost instantly after spotting me his entire face seemed to light up before he came bolting out of the room and into my awaiting arms.

'Mitcho! I knew you'd come back! See Mum and Dad said I had to pray for Shane but I knew that I wouldn't have to do that if you were here because he saided that you were his angel and that if you were here he'd be safe so I prayed and prayed for you to come and God must've heard me because you're here!' He cried with tears streaming down his face and a few people who passed us gave us disapproving looks due to the level of Freddie's voice but I could not care less.

'Yup; he's going to be okay – in fact your Mummy and Daddy said that he'd be coming out of the fixing room soon so how about we go check him out – see if he has any awesome bandaids.' I joked as I picked up the younger boy and gave him a piggy back ride back down the hallway to the waiting room.

_It's so weird to be in an area where everyone is waiting for bad new but to be smiling and laughing all because of some innocent words a little boy said._

When we arrived back in the quiet room Christine and Paul were missing and Nate informed me that Shane was now allowed visitors but that he was still incredibly worn out from the incident and everything that followed. I gave a small nod before taking a seat with Freddie on my lap and began a game of thumb wars with him.

After seven games of thumb wars, where Freddie won six of them but only because I let him, Paul finally came out of the room and told his sons that they were to come in and see their brother. Freddie slowly slid of my lap but before he left a pressed a kiss to the top of his head as a sign of comfort and watched each boy file their way into the white room; each looked like they did not know what to expect.

Once I was alone in the waiting room I realised how scary a hospital truly was. The TV began crackling due to bad reception and as my luck was so good I got to see a young boy who would have been no older than Freddie, be wheeled past me by a nurse. The little boy had bandages around his two little hands and burn marks all along the right side of his face. Realising that I could not stay still in the room I got up and began pacing across the floor before walking over to the vending machine and pulled out a five dollar bill from my pocket.

I fed the note to the machine but it rejected it; so after smoothing the note out I tried once again but to no avail. I bit down on my lower lip before once again shoving the note into the machine and grinned in satisfaction when it accepted the money. I pressed F1 so that I could get a packet of chips but the packet got stuck against the metal spiral thing and the window and swore under my breath before kicking the machine with my foot, which resulted in another profanity due to the pain that shot up my leg. I began hammering the glass with my fists in order to get my packet of chips but as the tears dashed down my face someone grabbed my hands and stopped my from assaulting the machine.

'Hey; Shane wants to see you.' Jason said in his calm, soothing voice but I quickly shook my head.

'I can't go in there; I don't deal well with hospitals or sick people and when I'm put in a room with them everything turns out for the worst.' I advised Jason who wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulders and led me back down the hallway towards Shane's room.

'He really wants to see you Mitchie.'

'But I look terrible.' I said whilst gesturing to what I was wearing.

'I don't think he's going to care; besides if he comments you can just comment on the fact that he's wearing a gown that shows his boxers.' Jason said and I tilted my head to the side as we came to a halt outside his room.

'But what about my chips?' I asked lamely as I began twisting my hands and cracking my knuckles.

'I'll get them for you; just go in – we'll be right out here.' He told me whilst gesturing to the door.

I walked over and pressed down on the handle and entered the room to find a sleepy looking Shane lying down on a small bed. I hesitantly made my way over to him as I took notice of all the tubes and cords that were hanging from and around him. When I was only a foot away from him I had to clamp my hand over my mouth when I saw the cast on his left arm and all doubt left me as I rushed forward and rested my hands on the side of his bed.

'Hello stranger.' Shane greeted in a raspy voice and the tears once again blurred my vision.

'Hey Peter Pan; guess you didn't use enough pixie dust eh?' I joked lamely but Shane smiled anyway.

'I've missed your hugs.' He mentioned and I gave a wet laugh.

'Is that you asking for a hug?'

'Didn't know an injured person had to ask for a hug; thought they just came free of charge.' Shane teased and I quickly bent down and wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head against his heart.

'I thought I was going to lose you.' I whispered though in the silent room it seemed like I was yelling.

'You couldn't lose me even if you tried Wendy.' Shane said as he slowly stroked my hair with his good hand and rested his broken arm on my back. 'Oh…I like your shirt too; I was wondering where it went to.' He said and I smiled when I heard his laugh through his chest.

_His laughter's a bit weaker but he's here. He's alive and in one piece. Perfect guy. Perfect heartbeat. Wrong scene. It'd be nice if things worked out just once in my life…don't think that's asking for too much._


	27. Sorting Things Out With Mitchie Torres

_**A/N: Here you go ladies and gents; actually I don't think I have any boy reviewers but I thought I'd play it safe. This is by far my longest chapter TO DATE. That doesn't necessarily mean it's good but I've tried. And there will be a second part to it as well as I need to do the surprise and Mitchie's first day back at school - again - though it won't be as long. According to Word this chapter is 8,970 words and 31 pages long. I doubt I'll ever top that haha  
**_

_**Anyway thank you all so very, very much! I cannot believe I got over FIVE FREAKING HUNDRED REVIEWS! I literally jumped on my bed and started dancing. Granted I was already happy mood and was planning on doing a dance on my bed but reaching the big FIVE-OH-OH made it that much better. Seriously I'm still beaming everytime I think about all the reviews you have given me. I re-read through my story the other to from start to this chapter and I guess there are small parts that are good but not nearly as good as some of the work on here and I can't believe that so many of you like this story. I may sound modest but I swear I'm not; I can't grasp why you like it but I hopefully will one day soon. So thank you. Thank you so very, very much :)**_

_**This chapter has a whole lot of Nate and Mitchie in it. I love writing about them two; they make me laugh but I enjoy writing about Nate's and Caitlyn's little arguments more. The whole time I'm writing them I can't stop smiling. There's also a bunch of Smitchie. I just realised I started and ended with Shane and Mitchie. haha. Lame I know but it only just clicked.**_

_**So I've been high on life for the last four days and I ain't coming down! I have not been this happy for so long and I swear that, along with knowing so many people wanted another chapter, was what motivated me to keep writing. It's amazing how one little concert with two of the most specialist friends ever can make everything seem so right. Granted I had I really troublesome dream that night and I'll never tell anyone about it but that doesn't matter as I got to see The Take-Off up on stage again and in case Emmerz and Lemmerz are reading this: I'm still set on the fact that you made a mountain out of a mole hill. Gone through it in my head and still haven't found anything. I think you two were a little bit TOO happy that night and started imagining things :P**_

**_Anyway enough of my chattering and here's the chapter. Enjoy! Oh and can anyone guess who Nibs, Tootles, Slightly, Cubby, and Marmaduke and Binky will be in this story? Be the first person to name the characters in Runaway To Find A Home that will be given the nicknames and which character in Peter Pan they are and I will chuck you into one of the chapters. I feel like interacting with my readers :D See this is why I shouldn't be allowed to be happy...I get too nice..._**

**_I Just Laugh - NeverShoutNever. One Way's The Highway - The Take-Off. Topic - Nevertheless. Paradise City - Guns N' Roses. Each song makes me smile for reasons you'll probably never find out :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters that belong to Camp Rock and Peter Pan are no way owned by me though if they were I would be so happy. I mean I would so beat the cow that jumped over the moon. I'd like jump over the moon and then make my way to Pluto! The lyrics to the song mentioned in this chapter belong to Chantel Kreviazuk's "Feels Like Home." The line "stupid is a mean word" does not belong to me either though everytime I hear it I smile. Can anyone name the movie? The Barney bandaids aren't mine and neither is the name "Kit-Kat." And that's about it Ladies and Gents.  
_**

* * *

'I should probably get going.' I said quickly whilst untangling myself from Shane's arms; only allowing myself a few seconds to remember how much I missed holding him.

'Nah; you should hang around longer – I haven't seen you,' he broke off as he gave a huge yawn, 'in ages.'

'Shane, you need your rest…I'll come by to see you tomorrow.' I promised but before I had a chance to move away from him, his hand grabbed a hold of mine.

'Honestly I'm good Mitchie; I'll sleep later.' Shane said with a dismissive wave of his plastered arm and another yawn.

'I doubt you'll last another five minutes Shaney boy; you're practically falling asleep on me as it is.' I said with a small smile that vanished upon seeing a bruise developing on his arm.

'It's just the meds kicking in again…I'm starting to understand why you hate hospitals – I feel like a freaking' frog about to get dissected with all these people checking in on me.'

'So how badly beat up are you?' I asked after turning my head away from him upon seeing another gash.

'Um…I got this,' he said and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was gesturing to his broken arm, 'and I'm not sure what else – my back and legs hurt like hell though.'

'You're a real idiot for getting into that car y'know.' I stated bitterly as I snatched my hand out of his grasp.

'Hey I'm just thankful I'm in one piece.'

'Not everyone's as lucky as you Shane.' I snapped as I glared at the hospital bed diagonal from his.

'I know that Mitch but -'

'No, no you don't know…if you did you wouldn't have gotten into the car; even if you were drunk.'

_Where the hell is all thing anger coming from?_

'You're right.' He agreed and I looked at him with raised brows in surprise before thinking of some other things I need to tell him off for.

'And besides being a complete idiot for getting into the car in the first place you're also an idiot for being drunk – you do know you're not even legal to drink alcohol yet right?'

'Yeah I know.'

'Good because if you didn't then that would be proof that alcohol kills your brain cells – Aargh! I _so_ should not be fighting with you right now; I'm gonna go.' I said; stopping my lecture midway when Shane once again yawned.

'Probably should.'

'You know what I really can't understand is why you continued calling me everyday even when it was clear that we'd broken up.' I said as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

'Because Mum taught me that you have to fight for the ones you love.' He replied whilst propping himself up slightly, 'I thought you said you were going.'

'I am leaving; but I don't get who you were fighting.'

'Everyone in Dallas; Your Grandpa, Sierra, even that Lucas kid – I just knew you'd come back if I kept fighting for you.'

'And how'd you know I'd come back? What if I stayed in Dallas and never ever came back? And besides that shouldn't you have let me go; you know the whole "if you love something let it free and if they come back they're truly yours." You didn't exactly give me much running distance as you were always there. What if I decided that I never wanted to be with you again or what if I had've never accepted your calls?' I asked whilst throwing my hands up into the air in annoyance.

'You wouldn't have done that.'

'How do you know I didn't happily move on?'

'Because you're still wearing my shirt.' Shane answered as if it settled the matter.

'I really should get going.' I said all of a sudden as my cheeks began to heat up when I realised that I was indeed wearing Shane's shirt.

'You keep saying that but how about just this once…stay…please.' Shane pleaded with me.

'Okay…but this doesn't mean we're back together.' I compromised whilst sitting on the edge of his bed and bit back a smile when Shane held my hand in his again.

I had only just started explaining why my hair was darker than normal when a nurse walked in and told me that visiting hours was up and that I needed to leave and I was about to protest when I felt Shane's hand go limp in mine. I quickly turned around and was about to start panicking but realised that he had only fallen asleep. With a small smile I stood up and placed a soft kiss on his temple; making sure to avoid the small cut there.

I followed the nurse out of the room and found Nate sitting with his head once again in his hands and I looked up and down the hallway to find it empty.

'Where is everyone?' I asked; scaring Nate who must have zoned out.

'Freddie fell asleep and Mum needed to get home to call my Aunt who she told about the accident so they left me here to take you home and they also said that they're really sorry for having to leave,' Nate recited whilst standing up and walking over to me, 'so you ready to go home?'

'There is nothing that I'm looking more forward to than to be able to sleep in a bed I actually fit in.' I answered honestly and Nate laughed for the first time since I had seen him that night.

The car ride home was silent as we were both in our own worlds and I was startled upon finding that we had been parked on the front driveway for the past five minutes, 'so you wanna come in?' I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

'If that's okay; I just want to make sure Caity's okay.' He said and I nodded; understanding where he was coming from as we got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the front door.

I tried the doorknob before knocking to find that the house was unlocked and I shook my head at how unsafe the house would have been as Nate and I entered the house and I watched Nate make his way upstairs to where Caitlyn's room now was as I closed the door.

I heard stirring in the lounge room and slowly made my way over to the almost fully dark room that's only source of light was the fire that was slowly dying. I found Darren sitting on the floor next to Annabelle and a large, quilted blanket that the babies were asleep on. I tiptoed over to the sleepy family and ruffled my brother's unruly hair.

'You do realise that if Voldemort can get in the Potter's locked house with nothing but a wand then a hungry, homeless man with a gun could probably get into your unlocked house right?' I asked as I took a seat next to Darren after giving a surprised Annabelle a kiss on the cheek.

'And why would a hungry, homeless man have a gun? Also I'm so banning you from reading the Potter series if you keep comparing everything in reality with what happens in the book.' Darren yawned as I shifted my position so that I was now lying on the floor; inches away from my two little angels.

'Well if he didn't have a gun how else would he get the necessities he needs to keep living? _And_ I think Harry would be incredibly upset if he found out you thought the wizarding world didn't exist – I mean the pureblood's would have be merciless with you if they found out. Its one thing to be a clueless muggle but to be a muggle that refuses to accept what he knows is fact? You might as well hand yourself over to Bellatrix.' I said whilst watching Halli's chest slowly rise and fall with each little breath she took.

'I swear we don't share the same DNA.' Darren groaned and Annabelle chuckled at his antics.

'So…how's Shane sweetie?' she asked hesitantly; almost as if she thought I would break down.

'He's good and alive; a broken arm and a bunch of bruises and cuts but he'll make it through the night,' I said with a few small nods before returning my attention back to the twins, 'I didn't think they'd grow up so fast; it's only been a few weeks.'

'You're telling me; I keep thinking that the next time I blink they'll be sixteen and throwing tantrums that would easily top yours.' Darren said and I smiled cockily.

'Please; we all know that _no-one_ can top my award winning tantrums…come to think of it I haven't had one in a while.'

'And you better not be planning on having one anytime soon or you won't get your surprise.' Darren threatened and my head shot up to look at him.

'Surprise? You're getting me a surprise? Awesome! Wait…why?' I asked knowing that my brother never gives anything to anyone for nothing; there is _always_ a reason.

'Can't tell you why sis; you're just gonna have to take my word that you'll love it.' He said cryptically and I "humphed" before pushing myself up from the ground and back into a sitting position.

'So onto another topic; why are you guys down here and not up in your bed?' I asked and both adults shrugged their shoulders.

'We wanted to be here when you came home in case you needed us and it was easier to bring the little ones downstairs so we wouldn't have to run upstairs if they wanted us.' Annabelle explained and I leaned over the babies and pulled my brother and new sister into a big hug

'You guys are amazing; hope you know that.' I said as I pulled away and looked down at Joey as she began stirring and, 'how about I carry the little ones up to see Caity?'

'You don't have to -'

'But I _want _to.' I insisted as I stood up then bent down, picked up and cradled Halli in my left arm.

'I swear you're too stubborn for your own good.' Darren grumbled as he stood up with Joey in his arms and gently placed her in my right.

'Can you handle both sweetie? I know it feels a bit odd to have the extra weight on both arms.' Annabelle said and I smiled.

'Nah; I'll just consider it as weight training.' I teased before walking out of the lounge room and up to Caitlyn's room; making sure not to drop either of the twins.

_Okay; right foot, left foot, don't drop the babies, left foot, right foot, breath – this isn't that bad._

'Guess who has two little babies with her.' I said through the partially opened door that I assumed was Caitlyn's bedroom as I heard her and Nate talking inside.

'Mitchie!' she squealed and before I had a chance to nudge the door open it was flung open and an ecstatic Caitlyn was standing in front of me.

'Caity – twins!' I reminded her so that she would not squash the still sleeping babies in an attempt to hug them.

'You're such a party pooper.' Caitlyn said as she took Joey out of my arms and walked over to where her double bed was.

'Wow Kit-Kat; you really did it up in here.' I said in awe as I made my way over to her bed where Nate was also sitting.

The room that was once an off white was now decorated similarly to the room that she held at the Gray's house but instead of having her feature wall green it was now a mellow orange that gave the room a peaceful and warm vibe. In the corner there was an awesome white chair in the shape of a hand and I made a mental note to sit in it later.

'Yeah well Daz and Bells wanted me to feel at home; they're really good people for doing all of this for me.' She said as I sat on the bed cross-legged and pushed the numbness in my arms to the back of my mind.

'That's Dazza and Bella for you; did they end up finalising all the papers and stuff for you?'

'Yup; well as far as I know but I have to go to court next week to testify against Leo; I'm not exactly looking forward to that. Mum and Dad are coming out and let's just say they're not too happy that they had to end their separate holidays to come back and fix the big mess their kids made.' Caitlyn spat out angrily and I winced whilst I shifted Halli so that she was facing Nate.

'Well you know we'll be here for you when you need us.' Nate assured her and I nodded in agreement.

'Isn't it meant to be "_if_ you need us"?' Caitlyn asked as she gently began stroking Joey thin hair.

'No; it's "_when_ you need us" as you will and even you know that so what's the point of beating around the bush?' I answered for Nate and this time in nodded.

'You two are so weird.'

'Duh! That's what makes us so awesome.' I stated as if it was obvious as moved my right hand out from under Halli so I could thump Nate on the shoulder.

'It's been weird not having my partner in crime around.' Nate said to me and I chuckled at his comment.

'Please you're being a Drama Queen Nate; you and Mitchie never got in any trouble.' Caitlyn butted in before I could say anything.

'We have so,' Nate insisted, 'we've just been so good that no-one ever caught us.'

'Whatever; you two keep living in your delusional world.' Caitlyn shrugged us off as she laid back and rested Joey against her chest.

'We will; anyway did you tell Shane yet?' Nate asked; his abrupt change of topic catching me off guard.

'Tell him what?' I asked in confusion and he gave me a pointed look.

'What you told me at the party.'

'Oh! _That_. No…it's not exactly something that you say over the phone or when the guy's in a hospital bed.' I said as I began rubbing small circles against Halli's foot.

'Well when you do will you let me know?'

'I guess but why?'

'So that Shane can see that I was right and he had no right to get all pissed at me.'

'Don't swear in front of the kiddies Nathaniel and can't you two hurry up and talk already? I swear if you make me deliver another message to him I will kill one of you.' Caitlyn warned and I looked back and forth between the two.

'You haven't talked to Shane?' I asked after realising that neither of them were going to elaborate.

'Not since he said all that shit about you over the phone.' Nate answered and my eyes widened in shock.

'Nate, don't swear!' Caitlyn hissed at the curly haired boy as I continued to stare at him.

'But that's been over a week; there's no way you haven't talked to him in a week.'

'Trust me they haven't; even their Mum is starting to get upset over it but now that you're back hopefully they'll sought out the stupid differences and get over their petty problems.' Caitlyn said with a short sniff as she pushed herself back up and was careful not to jolt Joey in the process.

'Don't swear in front of the kiddies Caitlyn.' Nate mocked Caitlyn who rolled her eyes.

'I didn't swear Nathaniel.' She said before placing a soft kiss on the top of Joey's head.

'You said "stupid".'

'"Stupid" isn't a swear word.' Caitlyn fought back.

'But it's a _mean_ word.' Nate argued.

'Nah-ah.' Caitlyn said childishly.

'Yah-huh.' Nate retorted; not to be outdone by his girlfriend.

'Nah-ah.'

'Children please!' I interjected but they ignored me and continued on with their child-like argument.

'Yah-huh.'

'Nah-ah.'

'Yah-huh.'

'_C'mon Bitch! You know you want this!' he yelled at me as I backed away from his as fast as I possibly could. _

_I knew there would be a bruise from where he hit me but I ignored and as I searched the cement room for a way out._

'_No I don't! Not everyone is as perverted and twisted as you are!' I shouted; a small part of me prayed that someone would hear me even though I knew that would be impossible._

'_Yes you do; everyone wants what they never ask for.' He argued and I shook my head at his remark._

'_That makes no sense.' I stated as I looked at the door behind him and then at the bed next to him._

'_I don't need to make sense.' He breathed and I turned my head and regretted taking my eyes off of him as he was now standing inches away from me. _

_His hands connected with my shoulders and the force behind it pushed my backwards against the corner of the bed; my body stumbling in the process. As I fell backwards my back hit the metal post of the bed as I slid to the floor; pain shooting up my spine._

'Mitchie!' Caitlyn yelled and I quickly snapped out of my daydream; my face was red and I was panting for breath.

'What?' I asked and that was when I realised that Halli and Joey were both wide awake and crying.

I quickly raised Halli so that were head was above my shoulder and gently patted her bottom in an attempt to soothe her whilst Caitlyn rocked Joey back and forth in her arms.

'What on Earth was that about?' Caitlyn asked over the loud noise and I had to keep reminding myself that what was happening now was reality; not what had happened in my head.

'Nothing; I just zoned out.' I answered shortly as the door opened and Annabelle and Darren entered to rescue us from the heartbreaking screams the two little girls were emitting.

'I was wondering when these two would wake up.' Annabelle said as she took Joey away from Caitlyn whilst Darren did the same with Halli for me.

'I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened they -'

'It's cool Mitchie; they normally wake up around this time for food.' Annabelle explained before leaving the room as she whispered softly spoken words to her baby.

'Are you okay Mo?' a concerned Darren asked after noticing my frightened face.

'Yeah I was just freaking out about how to calm Halli and Joey – they never really cried whilst I was here.' I lied and he seemed to believe me.

'Well I'm sorry to tell ya sister but you better get used to it.' Darren informed me before also leaving the room which meant it was only Caitlyn, Nate and I and I knew the questions would begin.

'Okay now that the babies aren't here I can swear again right Cait?' Nate asked his girlfriend who nodded yes. 'Good; now what the hell was all that shit about?'

'I don't know.' I groaned as I flopped backwards onto the bed and gazed up at the ceiling that had yellow netting hung across it.

'Mitch; what was just going through your head?' Caitlyn questioned quietly and I knew she did not want to upset me.

_The same way I have to lie so that I don't upset her._

'I had this horror movie night with the boys back in Dallas last night and I keep picturing some of the scenes with myself in the place of the victim; I guess I wasn't as tough as I thought I was.' I joked lamely though neither of my friends laughed.

'Well you're lying your ass off but I just realised we have school in three hours; so I'm gonna get twenty minutes of sleep before waking up again and continuing my interrogation.' Caitlyn said and the mattress moved and I felt someone kick me.

I sat up to see that she had gotten under her blankets and that she was serious about getting sleep so I stood up and waved goodnight before exiting the room and walking a few steps to my own. No sooner had I stepped inside my familiar surroundings had Nate called out to me.

'Mitchie wait up!'

'What's up Nate?' I asked as I leaned against the door.

'I know that you all of a sudden screaming as if someone had hit you wasn't because of some scary movie; I know that it had something to do with Leo,' he said and before I had a chance to talk he continued explaining himself, 'I know that because the few nights that Caitlyn's stayed at our house since Leo's been taken in she's started screaming in the middle of the night too but come morning time has no idea why. But the difference between her and you is that I know you remember exactly what happened; or at least parts of it.'

'Nate; please…not now.' I begged and he tilted his head to the side as I rested mine against the plank of painted wood.

'Fine; but I'm here for you Mitch. Whatever happened back then obviously hasn't left you and I know you and Shane might be on rocky ground and I know you won't tell Bells or Daz as you won't want to worry them and you definitely won't tell Caity as we both know she'll blame herself so at least trust in me. Maybe not today or tomorrow…but soon.' He said and I moved away from the door and pulled him into a hug.

'I know I'm all messed up and parts of me are broken into a million and one pieces but I'm gonna fix everything. I don't know how Nathaniel but I'll figure out something.' I whispered as I rested my head against his shoulder.

'I'll happily tag-team with you Michelle; just say the word and it's you and me in the ring – all the way and ain't no one gonna stop us.' Nate promised and I felt him lean his head against mine.

'I might just have to hold you up to that.' I mumbled as I pulled away and gave a small smile.

'Like I said; just say the word and I'm there.' He swore before giving me another quick hug as he made his way to the staircase.

'Wait - Nate!' I shouted as I ran out of my room and into the hallway to see him frozen on the top step.

'Yeah?'

'You're not gonna drive home are you? There's no point if you're planning to.' I said as he laughed.

'Nah I'm not; Darren said I can bunk on the couch so I'll see you in about an hour.' He replied before making his way down the stairs.

'Stupid boys taking less time than girls to get ready.' I muttered.

'I heard that!' I heard him laughed from the bottom of the stairs and with a slight blush I turned around and returned back to my bedroom.

_Ew. School. Gag me; please I'm begging you._

_-------_

I woke up after what felt like only seconds after my head hit the pillow when someone banged on my door.

'What do you want?' I cried groggily as I dragged myself out of my bed; my pyjama top riding up and as I was too tired I left it pulled up above my bellybutton as I made my way over to my wardrobe.

'I got given wake up du – Mitchie what's on your back?' I heard Nate ask and I spun around to find his head sticking into my room.

'What's where?' I feigned innocence whilst tugging my shirt down.

'You know what I'm talking about.' Nate said as he walked into my room and closed the door behind him.

'No, no I don't think I do.' I said as I crossed my arms across my stomach.

_Why didn't I just leave the stupid bandage off when I changed it? I could've avoided all of this!_

'Yes, yes I think you do; I also think you're lying.' Nate accused as he made his way over to me.

'Seriously; don't worry about -'

'Can I look?' he asked; his question interrupting me as he gestured for me to turn around.

'Fine; but no freaking out.' I said in defeat as I turned around and picked the back of my top up so that he could see the bandage.

'Did you get trampled by a bull or something out in Dallas because that is a massive bandaid?' Nate said and upon feeling his fingers brush against the bandage I quickly stepped away.

'It's not that bad Nate; you're overreacting.' I said; brushing off his comment as I turned to face him.

'Okay I might've overreacted a little but are you allergic to bandaids?' he asked and I arched an eyebrow at his question.

'Why would you say that?' I enquired as I placed my hands on my hips.

'Because I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't have the type of reaction that you're having at the moment if you're not.' He stated and I quickly spun around and tugged my top up so that I could see what he was talking about.

'Oh my gosh.' I breathed as I peered at the red splotches that covered my back; I craned my neck slightly more and noticed that there were tiny bit of dry blood around the lower half of the bandage and then I remembered how itchy my back had been before I went to sleep last night and how I tried to sooth the itching by scratching ferociously at it.

_It seemed like a good idea at the time…_

'Nate I need you to pull it off.' I said; deciding that I had to do something in hope of calming the itching and stinging pain that was searing through my back.

What? No! Why can't you do it?' he asked; his voice rising to a squeak at the end of his question.

'Because I can't inflict pain on myself; there's a reason why I haven't resorted to cutting myself after all the mayhem I've been through y'know.'

'Don't joke about that Mitchie.' Nate said seriously and upon peering over my shoulder I noticed how pale he had gotten.

'Okay sorry; I just really need you to get it off.' I apologised as I clamped my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain.

'I can't pull of the bandage Mitchie.' Nate insisted and I groaned as I shifted my feet.

'C'mon Nate; it's no different to the Barney bandaids you wear.'

'How'd you know about my Barney bandaids?' he asked; his voice mixed with shock and curiosity.

'Caity might've told me.'

'I knew it! She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone.'

'Just rip it off already Nate!' I snapped impatiently and heard him sigh in defeat.

'Okay but you can't kill me as I never wanted to do it in the first place,' Nate said and I felt his warm fingers against my raw skin that surrounded the bandage, 'and just so you know the Barney bandaids are not only colourful and joyful but also waterproof and awesome.' And with that he ripped the bandage off from my skin before I had a chance to laugh at his defensiveness.

'Ow, ow, ow!' I whined whilst jumping away from him once I was sure that he had fully removed it.

'I'm sorry Mitchie; you know I didn't want to but -'

'It's fine Nate; just hate bandaids,' I said as I looked at my back in the mirror again before gently letting my top fall down, 'this just means I can't wear my "so-tight-that-it's-cutting-my-circulation-off clothing today.'"

'You don't own any tight clothing.'

'None that you've seen yet Natey boy though Caity did want me to wear that one dress on my date with Drew.' I mused and was amazed at how long ago that day had felt.

'You have a skimpy dress? Wait till Shane finds out -' Nate said but stopped talking when he saw the glare I was shooting him.

'Hurry up and get your patooties down here you two; we're leaving soon!' Caitlyn yelled from somewhere on the lower level of the house.

'Tell Caity I'll be down in a few.' I said as I ushered Nate towards the door.

'Fine but if you're not down there soon then I'm coming up here to drag you back down,' Nate warned before opening the door and shouted down at his girlfriend, 'don't swear in front of the kiddies Caity!'

'I didn't swear Nate; "patooties" so isn't a swear word.' She yelled back and I laughed at the two.

'Yeah it is; look it up on urban dictionary!' he argued whilst making his way out of my room.

'Darren! Nate's telling me I'm swearing when I'm not; tell him he's not allowed to do that!' Caitlyn complained to my brother and I could have sworn I heard my brother groan from a few doors down.

I managed to drown out the bickering between Caitlyn and Nate once my door clicked shut and I slowly made my way over to my wardrobe; contemplating on what I could wear that would not only hide the ugly rash on my back but would also not touch it.

_Do I even have anything that fits that category?_

After a good five minutes of pulling apart my closet I finally found a loose, white cotton dress and I untied the sea foam blue ribbon that hung around the waist before pulling the material over my head; wincing when the fabric rubbed against my raw skin. I quickly brought the ribbon around to the front of the dress and tied a loose bow around my waist before grabbing a pair of silk ballet flats that were the same colour as the ribbon and pulled them on.

'You have one more minute Torres!' I heard Nate shout and I gave a soft laugh as I snatched my tan fringed bag off of a chair along with another blue ribbon and ran out my room and down the stairs.

'Told you, you wouldn't have to come and get me.' I said smugly as Nate narrowed his eyes at me before his mouth dropped open once he took in my appearance.

'I thought you refused to wear dresses! If I knew you would wear them then you would've looked brilliant when you first came here – not that you didn't already.' Caitlyn added quickly as she entered the room in neon blue jeans, a white graphic top and her curly hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

'Yeah well I had to wear something now didn't I.' I said; brushing off her comment in hope that she would not further question my apparel.

'Daz, Bella; we're leaving now – catcha in the afternoon!' I yelled out to my brother and his wife as the three of us made our way to the front door.

'Don't forget you and Caity are getting your surprise this arvo so don't be late!' Darren called back and Caitlyn and I both broke out in an excited grin as we left the house.

'Whaddya think we're getting?' she asked as we made our way over to Nate's Mustang.

'I'm not sure but I'm more curious as to why we're leaving so early for school.' I said as Nate unlocked his car and I hoped in the back seat so that the two love birds could share the bench seat.

'You didn't tell her?' Caitlyn asked; leaning over and hitting her boyfriend across the back of his head as he started the car.

'What was that for?!' Nate shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

'For not telling her you dimwit.'

'I thought you told her.'

'No; I barely got to speak with her last night. You on the other hand had plenty of time to tell her so I assumed you did.'

'Okay seriously guys; I'm right here.' I interrupted their bickering and both of my friends sighed before Nate started backing out of the driveway.

'We need to go and check in on Shane; Mum has something she has to do with Jason today and Dad is working so it's up to us to make sure he hasn't tried to break out yet.' Caitlyn explained and I slouched down in my seat as I began to rub my temples.

'Can't you guys drop me off at school on the way there?' I asked though I already knew the answer.

'Doubt it Mitchie; if I have to see the lug of shit today then you do too.' Nate answered moodily which earned him another thump from Caitlyn.

'Don't call your brother that; he's been through a lot.' Caitlyn said; defending Shane even though he was not present.

'We've _all_ been through a lot Caity; that doesn't mean he should be excused. Hell if anything you and Mitchie should be acting out and you should be drinking till you spew whilst Mitchie goes around kissing millions of guys to get back at him.' Nate argued and I sunk even further in my seat.

_Little did they know I had gone and kissed another guy – though it wasn't full my fault._

Deciding that there was no point in trying to break up their fighting, I pulled my iPod out of my bag and shoved the earphones into my ears. I turned the electronic device on and pressed play and covered my mouth to muffle the laughter when the song started playing.

With a small smile gracing my face and a blush tinting my cheeks I picked up the extra ribbon that was laying on my lap and tied it around my head as a headband and then relaxed against the seat as I let the music wash over me.

"_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life"_

--------

'I'm not going in there.'

'Nate you have to.'

'Well if he's not going in then neither am I.'

'Mitchie you have to go in too.'

'What about you huh Missy?' Nate asked as he nudged Caitlyn's shoulder.

'Well there's no point me going in; I love Shane like my brother and all but I'm not the one that needs to settle things with him.' She explained.

The three of us were currently standing outside of Shane's hospital room and we were trying to figure out who would be the first one to go in. We all knew someone had to, we knew it was the right thing to do; but that did not mean that any of us _wanted_ to go in.

'I think Mitchie should go in first because then she'll soften him up and then she can get him to apologise to me.' Nate said and I glared at my so called friend.

'What happened to sticking together?' I asked with furrowed brows.

'Sorry but if it has to be one of us that will be chucked to the lions first then I'm pushing you off of the plank first.'

'Okay firstly; you so just mixed two sayings together and secondly I think you should go in first and apologise to him so that when I go in he'll be happy and then I'll feel less tempted to rip his head off.'

'I'm sorry for saying this Moo-Cow but I agree with Nate; you should go in first because you're kind of the reason why the two idiots need to apologise to each other.' Caitlyn said giving me a push towards the door but I dug my heels into the ground.

'Kit-Kat,' I whined as I pleadingly looked at her, 'don't make me.'

'I know that there is some part of you that wants to clear out some more things so what better time than the present.' She said with a shrug and I shook my head at her even though I knew that she was right.

With a big breath I pressed down on the door handle and opened the door and just as I was about to cross the threshold Nate decided on speaking up once again, 'don't forget to tell him I want my apology after you tell him what you told me at Darren's wedding.'

My eyes widened when I remembered what he was talking about and I quickly stepped inside the sterile room and closed the door before he could say something else that I did not want him to. I made my way over to Shane's bed and silently prayed that he was asleep and did not hear what Nate had said but my prayers went unheard as he was sitting up in his bed, watching the morning news.

'I never took you as a news watcher.' I said with a giggle at how concentrated he watching the small screen.

'Yeah well they wouldn't let me watch the morning cartoon so I had to settle for this,' He said as he leaned over, grabbed the remote and turned the television off, 'you know I won't bite right.' Shane teased when he saw that I stood a good two feet away from his bed.

'I know that…I just…really like the air right here. Seems less sterile y'know – oh my God is that a dust particle?' I cried pointing at absolutely nothing in the air.

'Do I have to get out of the bed and pull you over here?' Shane asked and I rolled my eyes.

'We both know that you're not allowed out of bed yet.' I said with a proud grin.

'And when have I ever done what I've been told?' he asked as he began the push the blankets off of himself with his good arm.

'You wouldn't.' I warned but my eyes widened when he actually attempted to push himself off of the bed. 'You're such an idiot!' I scolded as I rushed forwards and pushed him back onto his bed upon seeing him flinch from pain.

'Am I? Am I _really _an idiot Mitchie? I mean I did get you to move closer.' He said with a smug grin as I rested my hands on the edge of his bed.

'Yes you are an idiot and if you weren't injured already I would hit you so hard.' I told him though he simply laughed though it did not last long as he broke off and started coughing instead.

'Are you okay?' I asked quickly once he stopped his coughing fit.

'Yeah; just a bruise.'

'A bruise made you cough? Now I definitely haven't heard that one before.'

'No; the doctors are assuming that when Tess' car hit the other car that the force of impact chucked me against the seatbelt and now I have this massive bruise and cut from where it dug in.' he explained and I pulled a face of disgust.

'I'd really rather not hear about how you got your war wounds Shane.' I said and the smile instantly dropped off his face when he realised what I was talking about.

'Sorry Mitch; didn't think about that.'

'No; it's cool…I gotta start being okay with talking about it.' I said; more to myself than him.

'So did you miss me?' Shane asked and his face seemed to light up almost instantly when he asked the question.

'Uh…I've been able to get through a night without you before so I -'

'I meant while you were in Dallas; you kept talking about how you needed space and all that last night but you never said you didn't want me to call you.' Shane said as he moved over to the edge of his bed so that there was space for me to sit down.

'I don't know if this is the place to talk about all that Shane.' I said whilst looking around the empty hospital room and was amazed that he did not have to share his room yet.

'Mitch c'mon; you'll be going to school any minute now and I'm gonna be left here with nothing but the TV to entertain me – give me something to think over please.' He begged; his bottom lip sticking out just the tiniest bit.

'Of course I missed you Shane; God how could I not?' I cried in frustration and I had to roll my hands into fists to keep them from running through my hair.

'Why is that so hard to admit?' he asked quietly; his concerned voice drawing my eyes back to him.

'Because you moved on whilst I was gone and I'm over being the girl that cries over the guy she let go – hell I'm over being the girl who cried in general. I mean if someone comes up with a way to stop me from ever crying again I will happily marry them if they're a man and if they're a girl I will make her my best friend.'

'I didn't move on. Why would you think I did?' Shane questioned and my head tilted to the side at how stupid his question was.

'Because you did; with Tess and the other girls…I'm not completely stupid y'know.'

'I never said you were and I also never said I cheated – I swear I didn't.'

'Then how come you were always with girls whenever you called me? And you couldn't have cheated anyway because we weren't together.' I corrected him as I bumped my knee against the edge of his bed.

'Because they were either also ditching school when I did or at the parties I was at and we weren't broken up; we were just fighting and stupid and on a break. I never cheated Mitchie.'

'Then how come you were with Tess?' I enquired; refusing to believe that he was never with another girl whilst I was away.

'She was driving me home; Ted gave me a lift to that particular party but he was too busy with some chick so Tess offered. _I didn't cheat Mitchie_.' Shane repeated slowly and his words began to sink into my head.

'You really weren't with any other girls were you?' I said finally after a few minutes of silence.

Shane shook his head 'no' and my eyes began to sting when I realised that besides drinking he had actually never done anything wrong; it was _me_.

'What's wrong? Why are you crying? I didn't say anything wrong this time' Shane said hurriedly and I bit down on my lower lip as I felt his right arm wrap around my body and pull me even closer to his bed.

'I'm so sorry Shane.' I apologised as I sat on the edge of his bed because I knew if he continued to pull me towards him then I would end up falling onto him.

'What are you apologising for? You didn't do anything wrong.' Shane stated whilst he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest and it was the fact that there was not an ounce of doubt in his voice that had me crying even harder.

'I did; I kissed someone else,' I blurted out and I felt his arm go slack around me, 'but I didn't want to. I mean I wanted to get back at you because I was so sure t-that you were with a million and one other girls and I almost agreed to his offer but I didn't – I couldn't be with him but then he kissed me and can't remember if I kissed him back and – I'm so sorry Shane.'

'What was the offer?' his voice held no emotion and I was glad that I could not see his face.

'To be his girlfriend - but not for the reasons that it should've been.'

'But I thought Tommy was fine with us being together -'

'Tommy?' I asked as I pulled away so that I could look him in the eyes. 'It wasn't Tommy, Shane. He wouldn't do that.'

'Then who was it?' he asked; his voice still cold.

'Lucas the -'

'The asshole that was in the background when you broke up with me.' Shane finished for me and I nodded my head. 'I'm so sorry Mitchie.' Shane apologised; his voice finally gaining emotion as I rested my head under his chin.

'Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything.'

'I shouldn't have let you break up with me – the next time you even try I will kidnap you and take you to Las Vegas and force some Elvis impersonator to marry us.'

'"Next time"? What do you mean by that?' I asked and smiled when he rested his chin on the top of my head and slowly began rubbing my arm.

'I mean that I have every intention on dating you again if you'll take me.' He clarified for me and I was about to answer when we were interrupted.

'Have you told the jerk face that I'm right yet? Actually have you told him what you told me you wanted to tell him?' Nate asked and my head shot up to see Nate standing two beds away from us with a sheepish Caitlyn standing behind him.

'I tried to stop him.' She offered lamely and I chuckled as I removed Shane's arm from around my shoulder and hopped off of the bed.

'What's _he_ doing in here again? I thought he hated me.' Shane spat and I did not even have to raise my gaze from straightening out my dress to know that he was talking about Nate.

'_Nate_ has been a brilliant friend and if you ever want an answer from that question of yours you better apologise to your _brother_.' I threatened; making sure to emphasise the blood relation between the two boys.

'Why would I apologise to him? And that's blackmail Mitchie.' Shane said and he almost sounded shocked that I would resort to that.

'I know it is Shane but I'm partial to Nate in the fight because he was right.'

'See! Told you I was right!' Nate proclaimed with a puffed out chest and Caitlyn and I both rolled our eyes at him.

'Right about what?' Shane asked and I shrugged my shoulders as I turned around to face him.

'I know you already know my answer to your question but I won't be dragged into a stupid fight that is about something that I made Nate _promise_ not to tell you.'

'Well can you tell me now?' Shane asked

'Yeah; I wouldn't mind hearing what all this was about either.' Caitlyn said; chucking her own thoughts into our conversation.

'I'm not about to tell you with a room full of people Shane,' I said whilst throwing a pointed look at Nate and Caitlyn who smiled like Cheshire Cats, 'besides it's not something you just say for the sake of saying. Can you guys be on friendly terms again?'

'I guess…' Shane said half-heartedly.

'It has been weird not having you at band practise…I swear if I hear Jason mention those damned birds of his I will break his guitar.' Nate grumbled and Shane laughed.

'You do realise that if you do that then he'll demand you buy him a guitar that has birds painted on it don't you?' Shane said and I heard Nate groan.

'Okay we're gonna be outside and Moo-Cow you have a couple more minutes as we need to get to school so I can beat Tess Tyler to pulp.' Caitlyn said calmly before dragging Nate out of the room.

'What's she mean by all of that? Isn't Tess here?'

'Nah; the car hit my side and Tess had the airbag to save her.'

'What about your air bag?'

'Turns out Tess didn't think it was necessary to have one on the passenger side.'

'Oh I am so gonna kill that little Miss Tyler; I swear if she thinks she can get away with almost killing my boyfriend then she has another thing coming.' I muttered and I was about to storm off when Shane's hand wrapped around my arm; sending sparks through my body.

'So that means you'll be my girlfriend again?' he asked with a cocky smile as he slowly tugged me towards him.

'I never said that.' I said and hope he would not noticed my red face.

'Yeah you did; just admit it Mitchie…you wanna be my girlfriend again.' Shane said and when my legs hit the edge of his bed I bent down and rested my arms against his chest.

'If it means that much to you Mr Gray then I would happily be your girlfriend again; though we have a _long_ way to go before we're back to the way we used to be.' I advised him though he seemed unfazed by it.

'That doesn't matter right now Miss Torres what does matter however is that you want to be my girlfriend. You want to hug me. You want to kiss me. You want to hold me. You want to marry me. You want to have my babies.' Shane sung and I playfully slapped his chest but before I had a chance to pull away from him he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

'You really need to work on letting me go Peter Pan.' I said as I bent my head down so he would not see the growing blush that was present on my face.

'What can I say Wendy; when it comes to you I have a hard time letting go.' He flirted and I managed to untangle myself from him before I was late for school.

'I think the medication is making you become a mush.' I said as I began walking backwards towards the door.

'Nah; it's the drugs,' He corrected me and I came to an abrupt halt after only taking two steps upon hearing this, 'because if you haven't noticed Mitchie you're my heroin and I'm never gonna get enough of you.'

'You are too corny for your own good.' I said with a laugh as I began to walk again.

'You'll be back here later yeah?'

'Not this afternoon; sorry.'

'What? But we gotta get caught up and stuff; what's more important than seeing me?' Shane demanded and I smirked.

'A little thing called "my family." Darren has some kind of surprise that he wants to give me so unless you somehow miraculously manage to break out of this hospital and turn up at my house this afternoon I won't be able to see you till tomorrow morning.' I explained and Shane mirrored my facial expressions.

'Well then I guess I better get my jeans ready as I'm breaking out tonight.' He replied smartly and I looked to my left and an idea struck me.

Upon seeing his leather jacket hung over a nearby chair I snatched it up and draped it over my arm.

_I guess it's a good thing that I walk so slowly or I might've missed it._

'What're you doing?' Shane asked with an amused smile and I pulled his worn out, black leather jacket on.

'I know you won't go anywhere without it so I'm making sure you stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning.'

'Who says I won't breakout and come after you just so I can get my jacket back?'

'Because I've seen you try and sneak around and let's just say you're incredibly hopeless at it.' I joked.

'Ouch that hurt Mitch.' Shane said as he clutched his heart. 'Did I thank you for coming this morning?'

'Nope; I don't believe you did but you don't have -'

'When are you gonna see that I _want_ to do these things for you?' he asked in frustration and I ended up walking into the wooden door as I was so caught up in seeing him in person again.

'Old habits die hard Shane.' I said with a shrug.

'Well we'll have to try and teach you some new tricks then,' he said and I laughed at his lame expression, 'but really…thank you Mitchie.'

'I didn't do anything.'

'You keep saying that but one day I'll show you how much you've done for me…one day.' Shane promised and I smiled.

'I should probably really get going; I'm going to want to get to Tess _before _the teachers start walking around the school yards.' I said as I opened the door.

'Don't get into too much trouble Wendy and I am not talking about fighting Tess.'

'Then what are you talking about?'

'I mean that you look incredibly sexy in that dress and my jacket and I don't want you castrating every guy that gives you the once over.' Shane said without even breaking into a smile that I felt my cheeks begin to flush again.

'Nah don't worry about me Peter Pan; I've got Nibs, Tootles, Slightly, Cubby and Marmaduke and Binky to keep me from getting into any trouble with Hook or any of the other pirates. I should be worried about you being alone.'

'You have got to tell me who's who later.' Shane replied with a cheeky smile and I nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

'So did you tell him?' Nate asked whilst he and Caitlyn hooked arms with me as we began walking down the hallway.

'Not yet; I will…just when I find the right moment.'

_And when I'm sure I won't lose him again._


	28. And So They Day Continues

_**A/N: I know, I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I'm really good at procrastinating and that results in me doing my homework five minutes **_before _**class, writing my stories **_in_ **class and sleeping whilst at home. I'm a messed up kid. **_

_**Anyway so here's chapter 28. I seriously can't believe how far this story has come. I was thinking maybe ten or so chapters but now I'm nearing 30 I'm just like "dude...awesome!" So here are the girls surprises and I've decided they'll be another part to this day as I have a couple more surprises to squeeze in before the girls are meant to go to sleep. See I always wanted to make this story as realistic as possible but it's fanfic; I'm allowed to daydream every once and a while.**_

_**I'm also starting another story but it won't be on fanfic. Hopefully will get it published and if it does then I'll let you all know about it :)**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for continuing to read my story. It means a lot.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the character names or physical descriptions from Camp Rock. James Bond ain't mine though he's awesome and the same goes for Kit-Kat bars. The song idea that Mitchie has isn't mine but Demi Lovato's and I live by the quotes from Lilo and Stitch but they are sadly not mine. Don't Sue!  
**_

* * *

'So what's the game plan for this?' I asked as we sat inside Nate's car.

'I'm thinking we go in and I bash anyone that questions why you're back.' Nate said as he swung his car keys around his index finger.

'You are such a guy Nate and would ya stop trying to be like James Bond,' Caitlyn said to her boyfriend who smiled innocently, 'you forgot that it's like physically impossible for you to hit girls. That's where I'm gonna come in.'

'I was thinking a plan that involved no violence…y'know; so we don't get expelled.' I said with a laugh as we exited the car.

'Are you seriously saying that you won't hit _anyone_ today?' Caitlyn asked incredulously as she held hands with nate who walked close by my side.

'Of course I'll want to hit them Kit-Kat but it's a miracle that this big, prissy school has let me back in so I'd rather not make them second think their choice.' I reminded her as we pushed through the spectacularly clean, glass doors.

'I guess that makes sense but you sure you won't even hit Tess?' Caitlyn asked; obviously not believing me.

'I won't hit someone for being a pain in my ass or for being stupid…but for being both and also for having the first name Tess? I think she deserves a lot worse then what I could possibly ever give her.' I said darkly and both Nate and Caitlyn laughed as we made our way down the busy hallway.

'Okay I've gotta go to my locker but I'll catch you two in a few,' Caitlyn said as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Nate's cheek, 'you're on Mitchie patrol until I get back.'

'"Mitchie patrol"? You two have got to be kidding me.' I said as I watched Caitlyn run down the hallway.

'Sorry Mitch; direct orders.' Nate said as we came to a halt in front of my locker.

'From who? Daren?' I joked but at Nate's guilty smile I slapped my palm against my forehead. 'He's so dead.'

'Daz is doing it for you own good.' Nate assured me but I only rolled my eyes.

'That's what every dictator says before they kill another innocent person.' I grumbled.

'Did you really just compare your brother to a dictator?' Nate asked; a grin slowly developing on his face.

'I might've…' I trailed off with a grin of my own as I began turning the numbers on my lock so that I could open my locker.

'You're unbelievable Mitchie.' Nate stated with a laugh as my locker clicked open which resulted in three letters falling down to the ground.

'No…what's unbelievable is this.' I said in awe as I fully opened my locker to find another five letters waiting for me.

'Let's just say Shane was really hoping you'd come back.' Nate said as I crouched down and picked the fallen letters.

'I can kind of see that.' I said as I turned one of the letters over in my hand in thought.

'Mitchie, look out!' Nate's warning was a few seconds late as by the time I had looked up to see what he was fussing about, a textbook as collided with my head on it's descent to the dirty ground.

'And people think I'm joking when I say Maths hates me.' I muttered irritably as I picked up the thick textbook with my spare hand and stood up; managing to hit my head on the corner of my locker. 'I think someone's trying to tell me that I shouldn't have come to school today.' I joked lamely as I grabbed my subject books and the other letters out of my locker before shoving the textbook on top of the messy pile that was accumulating inside.

'I think you're spot on there Bitchie.' I heard a girl voice sneer behind me.

'Your childish insults are really getting old Tess.' I said with a dramatic yawn which made Nate laugh.

'They may be childish but at least I get what I want.' She shot back though I decided on ignoring her.

'Hey Nate; you'll be coming back to my house this arvo yeah?' I asked whilst carefully slipping the letters in my bag before Tess could see them.

'Yeah…as much as Shane annoys the crap outta me; home just hasn't been the same without him there.'

'Aw; that's touching that you feel that way about my Shaney boo.' Tess said in hope of bringing the attention back to her.

'"Shaney boo?" That's cute; I'll have to call him that tomorrow.' I mused whilst Nate closed my locker door for me.

'What d'ya mean "tomorrow"? I thought you two hated each other.'

'We never _hated _each other and what ever happened we're working through it.'

'But he's been _with_ me; don't you hate him for that – I know if my ex-boyfriend did _half_ the stuff Shane and I -'

'Tess shut the fuck up!' Nate ordered because I knew he had seen how my face dropped once I began doubting everything Shane had said that morning. 'You keep twisting those stupid lies of yours and you don't realise that no one gives a damn what you say. You act like you're some fricken angel but everyone in this school knows you're no better than…a…I dunno…a cheap knockoff Mocha lip gloss!' Nate spat, literally, and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter.

_Rough hands. Yelling. Gagging me. Why? What did I do wrong?_

'Well it's clear to see who you side with,' Tess said as she flipped her newly dyed blonde hair over her shoulder, 'but you'll see that that's a mistake.'

'She acts like we're on some soap opera episode.' Nate said quietly to my as we watched her flounce away.

'Thank Nate; I guess Darren's not as bad as a dictator after all.' I said as I rested my head against his shoulder whilst pushing the previous thoughts to the back of my mind.

'And here I thought you were going to praise me on my witty insult.' Nate huffed as we saw a flicker of neon jeans and knew Caitlyn would be here shortly.

'You mean the one about the lip gloss? Nah…it wasn't that witty but I'm definitely telling Shane that you know what colour Mocha gloss is.' I teased as Caitlyn skidded to a stop in front of us with a large smile plastered on her face.

'You'll never guess what I just heard…'

--------

The day seemed to drag on for years as people kept coming up to me and asking why I was back and after hearing the multiple rumours that someone, no doubt Tess, made up whilst I was gone all I wanted to do was go home, collapse on my bed and fall into a slumber I would never have to wake up from.

'I have no idea why there are people who _want _others to know all about their personal life. It's so…'

'Annoying?' Caitlyn suggested.

'Stalkerish?' Nate added.

'All of the above and worse. I can't wait to go home and sleep; I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life.' I complained as I leant against Nate so that he practically had to drag me out of the school.

'How can you be tired? I've never been so pumped in my life! What do you think Dazz's getting us?' Caitlyn asked as she skipped a head of us.

'Geez Kit-Kat you act like you've never gotten a present before.' I stated and noticed Caitlyn's skip falter.

'Well you're the one that acts like everyone is out to get her.' She retorted whilst throwing an impish grin over her shoulder.

'That's because they normally are and if they're not then they have an ulterior motive.' I responded and I heard Nate awkwardly laugh next to me.

'There doesn't _always_ have to be a reason for someone getting you a gift does there?' Nate asked and I suspiciously eyed him as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

'Why…what do you know that I don't?'

'Hey Mitchie why's Darren's car here?' Caitlyn asked as she came to a halt and spun around to face us.

'Oops…I thought I told you –sorry.' Nate apologised as we made our way to Darren's car.

'What didn't you tell us?' Caitlyn asked her boyfriend.

'Dazza's picking you up today; I guess I did forget about something after all.'

'Remind me to _never_ choose you to be the person that ahs to bring the billions bucks to save me from the kidnappers – I'd rather risk my life with a goldfish.' I said and Caitlyn laughed whilst Nate grumpily shook his head.

'Dazza! What's going on?!' Caitlyn cried to my brother who had his window rolled down.

'I thought it'd be better to get youse your presents now…you know that whole "cease the day" and all that.' He answered lazily as Caitlyn and I slid into the backseats.

'You guys have fun and I'll catcha later.' Nate said after leaning forward and giving Caitlyn a quick kiss before closing the door.

'So where are we off to?' I asked curiously whilst Caitlyn practically shook with excitement next to me.

'Can't tell you Mo; don't want to ruin the surprise for ya.' He said smartly.

'What about Bella and the babies? Won't they miss us?'

'We won't be gone for long and she also insisted that she had some alone time with the girls.'

'What about -'

'Mitchie will you stop pestering the boy! Just sit back and enjoy the car ride!' Caitlyn ordered with a wide smile.

'I always knew I liked you Caity.' Darren said from the front seat and I slouched down in my own as I muttered a few words under my breath.

_Great…taking a car ride to who knows where to do who knows what. Brilliant…just bloody brilliant. I wonder what Shane's – no; you are _not_ going to get all caught up in him again! You will take it slow and steady so that you don't fall so fast. Wait…that…kinda sounds good…_

I quickly leaned forward and grabbed my song book out of my bag and a pen and began writing down the lyrics that were popping into my head.

'Mitchie? Mitchie! Moo-Cow if you're ignoring me – oh hell no! As if you're ignoring me!' someone distantly shouted and all of a sudden my shoulder began to throb.

'Ow! What the hell?' I yelled; angry that Caitlyn had not only interrupted my song time but because she had also punched me.

'You were ignoring me and all I wanted to tell you was that we were here.' Caitlyn moped and I laughed whilst playfully shoving her shoulder.

'You know I wasn't purposefully ignoring you – though I might have to do that some time.' I mused and Caitlyn shoved my shoulder in return.

'You're mean.'

'You're meaner.'

'Nah-ah.'

'Yah-huh.'

'Girls; we do kind of have some things we need to do.' Darren reminded us from outside of the car.

'Oh yeah!' we both shouted simultaneously though with different tones; Caitlyn's filled with excitement and anticipation whilst mine was full of anxiety.

Caitlyn jumped out of the car and dragged me out behind her and we followed Darren into a blue building where I could have sworn I heard barking coming from.

'Darren; what are we doing?' I asked as we entered the building and the smell of animals instantly hit me.

'You'll see; just keep following me.' He said and Caitlyn and I both shared a shrug before trailing behind my brother.

When we finally exited the hallways we came to a room filled with gated off boxes; each holding a different breed of dog.

'Are you saying we get to choose a dog?' Caitlyn said in awe as she looked around the room.

'_Dogs_; you both get one.' He corrected her and with a girlish squeal she attacked him with a hug.

With a tight lipped smile I began quickly making my way down one aisle before turning right and into the next one. I made sure that Darren and Caitlyn were still on the other side before cupping my hands over my mouth and mutely screaming into them.

_Why is he doing this? I mean don't get me wrong; it's a brilliant and sweet gesture and Caity's obviously in love with the idea but me? Doesn't he remember what happened to Michelangelo? Doesn't he remember that it was me that killed the poor dog? Well maybe I wasn't the one that actually _killed _him but it was my fault that we were going on holidays and that he had to be in the car during the accident. Why can't Darren see that I'm gonna screw this up to?!_

'Mo; you alright?' a voice asked me and I quickly turned around to see Darren standing there with his arms crossed; his eyes wrinkled with worry.

'Yeah I-I'm fine.' I stuttered as I turned back around and began walking down the aisle.

'You don't have to take one home Mitchie; I just thought you'd like the idea – I mean if I knew you would hate it -'

'I don't hate your idea Darren,' I quickly assured him as he walked along side me, 'I just don't think it's the best idea for me to have another pet.'

'Why not? You always loved animals – hell you were the only one that ever got Mikey to do anything.'

'I know; I still do love animals…it's just that I don't have the best of luck right now and I don't want my bad luck rubbing off on another innocent being.' I said and mentally laughed at my choice of words.

'Mitchie, what happened in the accident wasn't your fault. I thought you knew that already. Mum's and Dad's and Mikey's death wasn't your fault _at all_; it was just a freak of nature. And since when do you have bad luck? You've always had good luck kid.' He said as he swung an arm around my shoulders.

'I know…I know…but what if my lucks all run out? What if I take home one of these gorgeous animals and something bad happens?' I asked as I pleadingly looked up at my brother in hope that he would be able to answer everything like Dad did.

'That could happen Mitch but what happens if you _don't_ take home one of these dogs and then an abusive owner comes along and adopts one and something bad happens to _that_ dog because of someone else? Wouldn't it be better to risk your luck and do something good for _one_ of the dogs here instead of not doing anything and hoping they'll be better off without you?' Darren asked and I chewed the inside of my mouth as I thought over what he said.

'You're gonna be a great Dad once Halli and Joey are old enough to understand what the hell you're talking about; you know that right?'

'Duh! I mean how could I not be a good Dad?' he said cockily and I laughed as I heard Caitlyn going gaga over a dog.

'I'm gonna go check on Caitlyn as I want to remind her we can only bring _one_ dog for each of you home today.' Darren said as he began walking back in the opposite direction.

'"For now?"' I asked with raised eyebrows.

'Let's just say there's a reason as to why AB isn't with us; I can't see all these dogs fitting in our backyard.'

With a smile I focused my attention on the dogs that were around me and was amazed at all the different ages. There were some that were so old and fragile looking that I wanted to take them home just so I could let them rest somewhere comfy, then there were the puppies that excitedly yelped and I knew that Caitlyn would choose one of them, not to mention the few dogs I saw with bandages and wounds of some sort. I now knew why Darren would not bring Annabelle here as if she was anything like me then every single dog would be coming home with us as I cannot imagine leaving any of them behind.

'Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie!' Caitlyn screamed from the aisle over and I gave a small smile to the black and white bulldog in front of me before turning on my heal and running around to where she was.

'What's up?' I asked as I skidded to a halt in front of a kneeling Caitlyn and an amused Darren.

'Look Moo-Cow…they're sisters; we _gotta_ choose 'em.' Caitlyn said and with a roll of my eyes I tucked the back of my dress into the crook of my knees as I knelt beside her.

Sitting behind the metal gate were two, small King Charles and I instantly fell in love with both of them; one that little bit more. One of the pups, upon poking my finger through a hole, ran over and began licking my finger and I laughed as I wiggled my finger in front of her. She had a rich, red-ish brown coat and her floppy ears dangled beside her head.

'You're right Caity; I think you found the perfect pups for us.' I said as I moved slightly to the right to watch the other pup, which was just sitting there and watching us curiously with her big, brown eyes.

'You don't mind if I take this little Gypsy do you?' Caitlyn asked as the ruby coloured pup began licking her finger.

'Not at all Kit-Kat; I'd much rather this little pup.' I said; my eyes focused on the black and tan puppy that was making its way over to me.

'Awesome! Dazza can we take them home now?' Caitlyn asked; her smile seemed to grow even bigger at the idea of bringing these two bundles of joy home with us.

'I'll go get the lady at the front to come unlock the gate for you.' Darren said before walking away.

'So what're you planning on calling her?' Caitlyn questioned as she began gently rubbing the top of her puppy's head.

'I'm not sure yet…what about you?'

'Gypsy; duh.' Caitlyn said as if it was obvious.

'You were serious? I always took you as some deep meaning name giver kind of person.' I said and laughed at my choice of words as my puppy finally came to a stop in front of me and cocked her head to the side.

'I am you dum-dum; you can already tell that Gypsy is the mischievous one of the two and she has such spunk that any other name would seem odd to give her.' Caitlyn said; justifying her choice of name.

'Fair enough Kit-Kat,' I replied as I leaned forward so my face was inches away from hers, 'Hey cutie; you don't mind coming home with me do ya?'

Almost as if she understood me; her ears perked up as her tail began wagging side to side and I giggled my puppy as I heard Darren come near.

'You two sure you want the sisters? You know there's a lot of work and affection involved with the King Charles' right?' the lady asked and both Caitlyn and I nodded as she took out her keys. 'Good because I don't want either of you coming back here in two days time saying you got bored with the sisters.'

'How long have they been here for?' I enquired as she unlocked the gate.

'This would be their first day; that's why we haven't gotten around to naming them yet.' She answered whilst Caitlyn quickly swooped down and picked up Gypsy.

'Wow; I don't get how someone can just dump such an adorable being.' I said as I moved around the gate and bent down to pick up my puppy. As I picked her up in my hands I noticed that she was shaking and I quickly looked to the lady who was in charge, 'Is she okay?'

'She's has a bit of nerves that one; I started wondering how she could be related to that bundle of joy today.' She answered whilst gesturing over to Gypsy who was occupying herself with trying to nip at Caitlyn's fingers. 'You sure you don't want a livelier pup? There's plenty others who would fit right into your family.'

'No; I'm pretty sure if I was to take any others home besides this little shy one then I would be making a _big_ mistake.' I said truthfully as I brought my puppy closer to my chest and smiled when she nuzzled her head against my neck.

'Okay then; but don't say I didn't warn ya.' The woman grumbled as she led us back to front desk and we all followed whilst I shot death glares at her back.

After signing our paperwork, Caitlyn and I exited the building, our puppies in our arms, and quickly got into the car as we waited for Darren to finish giving some of his details.

'She was a horrible woman; I mean I can't believe she tried convincing me that Shila wasn't the puppy for me.' I said as I buckled my seat belt.

'Hey; you named her! You didn't tell me that!' Caitlyn said after doing up her own seatbelt and continuing to play with Gypsy.

'Well I haven't exactly had time y'know – who knew paperwork would take so long.' I defended myself with a yawn as I watched Shila, who was lying on my lap, roll over to her back.

'I know right; but it was so worth it.' Caitlyn said as she rubbed Gypsy's left ear.

'Your most definitely right there sister from another mister.' I agreed as I began to tickle Shila's belly as Darren opened the driver's door, got in and sat down before closing the door behind him.

'You girls ready to go get some essentials for them?' Darren asked as he buckled up his seat belt.

'If by that you mean "are you girls ready to go max out my card on things that the puppies will probably _never_ use" then yes, yes I think we are.' Caitlyn joked whilst Darren started the car.

'Hey Daz? Why did you want us to adopt instead of buy from a breeder or pet shop?' I asked after a few minutes of contented silence.

'Because I know our family isn't perfect and we have a few bumps and wounds but we're pretty good when we're together so it just made sense to bring home two dogs who had a rocky past as well.'

'Aw…that's such an "O'hana" moment.' I mumbled though I knew both Caitlyn and Darren had caught it.

'What's an "O'hana" moment?' Darren asked; shooting a confused look at me through the review mirror.

'You know,' Caitlyn started with a wink at me, '"O'hana means family and family means nobody gets left behind -"'

'"Or forgotten."' I added and Darren smiled at us through the review mirror.

'"This is my family; is little, and broken but still good.'" Darren recited and both Caitlyn and I laughed at the irony of his quote.

'Most definitely; we're a little broken but a tad over the big side but we're still good.' I confirmed with a small nod of my own as I watched Shila's eyes slowly close.


	29. Emotional Whiplash

_**A/N: See, I'm not dead. Still here just really busy. So it's been close to sixty-something days since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry. This chapter had been bugging me and I didn't want to give you something that I wouldn't read myself; that's right - I'm actually starting to get a little more confidence in my writing. Shocking, I know.**_ _**Anyway this chapter is choc full of emotions though I think some of the other chapters kind of just skim the emotions but in this one everyone kind of just let's loose; though that's probably not a good thing. Haha. Anyway I will hopefully be updating a lot more regularily soon as my exams are the next two **_**_and then it's holidays and hello fanfic. _**

**_On other news I'm getting some work published in a book. Only 500 words, so it's not much but it's a starting point and I'm still in shock about it. Though honestly I'm more amazed that I managed to write in the word limit because as you can tell I don't write short stuff normally._**

**_So I hope you're all having a brilliant night/morning/afternoon and I didn't check the full chapter for those little mistakes because it's 12:21 and I've gotta wake up in about four hours or so. Hopefully I haven't lost all of my readers and if I have I'm sorry. _**

**_Here's chapter 29 and I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think too :)_**

**_My Heart Will Wait - Joe Brooks. Gosh his voice is beautiful and his lyrics just compliment it so...  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Camp Rock ain't mine yo. Neither is Peter Pan and Wendy or 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not' or...wait I think that's it this time.  
_**

* * *

'Are you sure you wanna leave? I mean one extra day of recovery never hurt anyone so I'm sure it wouldn't do any more damage to you -'

'Mitch, there is not a single thing you could say that would make me want to stay here for another day,' Shane interrupted me and I sighed in defeat as I readjusted the leather bag strap on my shoulder.

'You sure?' I asked with the tiniest hint of hope.

_Just once more and then I'll go along with it._

'Absolutely positive,' Shane replied with a wide smile and with a small groan I nodded to Nate to tell him to come help me, help Shane.

'Fine, but if _anything_ happens you _have _to tell me and then we're coming right back here – _no matter what_,' I told Shane as he reluctantly hung his non-broken arm over Nate's shoulders before pulling himself off of the bed.

'I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'd drag me back here but is it really necessary to help me out of bed?' he asked as Caitlyn grabbed his duffel bag off the ground and threw it over her shoulder.

'Don't argue with the girl, Shane,' she warned whilst throwing a cheeky grin my way, 'she tends to get what she wants "_no matter what_.'"

'Ha ha, very funny Miss Gellar; it isn't my fault people tend to fear me when they don't do something right,' I said whilst shooting a glare at her back.

'But I was able to get out of bed and change into my normal clothes without any help; I'm sure I can get around today without you and Nate clutching onto me for dear life,' Shane grumbled and I saw Nate nudge him in the ribs from the side of my eye.

'Nate, don't injure your brother more than he already is and Shane, if we weren't in such a hurry to get to school in time, then I would go find the nurse that was meant to be taking care of you and give her a piece of my mind for letting you do all that physical labour on your own – I mean is it that much to ask that you get help when you need it?' I asked my friends though I did not expect an answer.

'You really need to learn to breathe in between your monologues, you know that right Mitch?' Caitlyn teased and I kicked my leg out in an attempt to kick her but I was a few centimetres short of connecting with her bottom.

'Okay I'm gonna ignore how lame that was and move back to the topic we were discussing; how come I can't just walk?' Shane, once again, complained.

'If you don't let me get these guys to help you, Peter Pan, then I'm going to insist that they give us a wheelchair or get you a walking cane for the day,' I threatened whilst throwing a glance down at his broken arm which was situated inside of a cotton sling.

_I'm so gonna have to kill Tess for this; there's gotta be something I can do to make her pay…wait – that'll work! Oh ho ho; Tess, you better watch your little pretty head._

'You kind got a real scary look on your face right now Mitchie; what is that pretty little head of yours planning?' Nate asked with a raised eyebrow and I gave an innocent smile.

'Nothing that you guys need to worry about and Shane will you stop trying to push Nate away from you; don't think I was joking about the wheelchair,' I warned my boyfriend who immediately stopped squirming in Nate's grip.

As we got inside of the elevator I rested my head against Shane's shoulder; making sure not to bump his cast.

'I'm gonna be fine Wendy,' Shane assured me in a soft whisper and I gave a small nod against his shoulder; his familiar musky scent making the butterflies begin their dance in my stomach like they had so many times before.

'I know it's just…I dunno,' I said; matching his tone though it was not necessary as Caitlyn and Nate had moved to the other side of the elevator and were having their own quiet conversation.

'C'mon; tell me what's going on Mitchie,' Shane begged and I raised my head and rested my chin on top of his shoulder.

'I've never really had someone I lo-like so much in hospital; Mum and Dad died before they even entered the hospital room and everyone else has, by some miracle, managed to stay away from this big, scary, sterile building. I guess I now know how Darren and you guys felt when I was in hospital and I gotta admit that I don't really like it,' I confessed as I looked up into those brown orbs of his and realised how much I had missed that little twinkle in them.

'Hey, cheer up Charlie because I'm out of hospital and I won't be back here for awhile so don't worry about me; instead you can tell me which guys I need to hunt down for perving on my girlfriend,' Shane said with a playful scowl and I scrunched my nose up whilst I shook my head at his protectiveness.

'Nate told you?' I asked and when Shane nodded 'yes' I chuckled at how lucky I was to have these boys around. 'You sure you don't want a wheelchair?' I questioned as the doors 'dinged' open.

'If you make me get a wheelchair for the day then I can promise you that you'll be sitting in my lap all day long; "_no matter what_",' Shane promised and as my cheeks began to heat up I ducked my head so that my hair would cover the blush.

'You win this time Mr Gray,' I announced whilst Nate resumed his position under Shane's right arm and helped him out of the elevator.

'As always,' he replied with a grin when I placed a quick kiss on his cheek, then the small group of us made our way out of the hospital and I silently prayed that I would never have to come back again.

---

Three days later I was sitting in sixth period Psychology and despite Miss Parker's many attempts to get me to focus on Sheriff's experiment I could not help but zone out to my own little world as my eyes trailed over to the big, white clock on the wall.

_Why did Darren make me come to school today? I shouldn't be here! Caity's gonna need me more than ever yet I'm stuck here in side of this big, brick prison. C'mon clock…hurry up and ring. Ring goddamit! Why must you screw with my head to make it seem like you're going backwards? Ring you stupid little piece of whatever the hell you're made of! Please ring; I swear if you ring right now I will never abuse another clock…for today. Any second now could you just ding that little computerised bell because we all know how well you do it and it would make me really, really hap –_

The sound of the high pitch ring suddenly pulled me out of my trance and I jumped out of my seat, collected my books and with a quick "good afternoon Miss Parker," ran out of the classroom. I raced past multiple people and had to elbow a few to get out of my way but I eventually made it to my locker and began the tedious task of unlocking the combination lock.

'You okay Mitchie?' I heard the familiar voice ask and if I was not in such as rush I would have smiled.

'Yup; I'm fine Shane,' I mumbled before muttering a curse when I went three digits past the last number.

'Mitchie it's gonna be okay; just calm down alright,' Shane said and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind; a sudden burst of warmth and comfort seared through my body despite the coldness that pressed through my singlet from his plastered arm.

'I will calm down Shane, I promise, but only after I see Caity,' I told Shane and once again swore when I passed the same number for the tenth time that day.

_You have got to be kidding me! I am so proposing that we get locks with a key hole next year – wait I'll probably lose the key. There's gotta be some type of locker that I won't screw up on – Mitchie focus on the numbers! Dammit; stupid number twelve._

'Here let me do it,' Shane said as he reached over my shoulder, brushed my fumbling hands away from the piece of metal and easily unlocked my locker.

'I swear everything's out to get me today,' I mumbled with a soft 'thanks' before putting away my subject books and pulling out the ones I needed for homework.

'You ready Wendy?' Shane asked as I placed the final textbook into my bag and clicked the lock shut then Shane laced his free hand through mine.

'Yeah I think I got everything – wait; where's Nate?' I asked as I began speed walking down the hallway, tugging Shane behind me.

'He's already in his car; he pretended to be sick and got a nurse's pass and has been sitting out in his car for the past fifty minutes,' Shane explained whilst I pushed open the glass doors.

'Dammit; why didn't I think of that?!' I hissed and upon hearing Shane chuckle I turned on him with one of the foulest glares I could muster. 'This isn't funny Shane.'

'It kinda is because you and Nate are really way too stressed out; Caity will be fine, Mitch. Look, she has Darren with her and all the other girls from that house, so instead of having you and Nate pester her with a million and one questions when she gets home how about you calm down and breathe,' Shane suggested and with a small smile I breathed in deeply and exhaled.

'I guess you're right…' I trailed off and looked over to where Nate's car was parked. He was behind the driver's wheel with no emotion showing on his face and if I had not known him better than I would think he did not care where Caitlyn was today. But of course I _did_ know him better and even from where I was standing I could see how tightly he was holding onto the steering wheel.

'Of course I'm right; I'm Shane Grey,' Shane said cockily and I shook my head at him as he laced his fingers through mine, 'can I ask a favour from you, Mitch?'

'Not sure if I'm in the mood for one of your favours, Peter Pan,' I answered and although Shane laughed I was being completely honest.

'Please? It'll mean a lot to me,' Shane begged as he began swinging our hands back and forth like a little child would with a sibling or parent.

'Alright then, what's the favour Mr Gray?' I enquired with a small smile that felt so wrong due to the current situation.

'I need you to promise that you'll keep Nate calm this afternoon. Hopefully everything went well at court today but it may not have and if it didn't then I need you to promise that you won't let my brother out of your sight,' Shane blurted out as we came to a stop a few cars away from the impatient Nate.

'You know I'd do that anyway, whether there's a promise about it or not,' I said whilst watching Shane to see what was really bothering him, 'what's got you so worried about Nate anyway, Shane?'

'I just have this really, really bad feeling that something's going to go wrong…I dunno it's hard to explain,' Shane said quietly as he released my hand so he could run his only free hand through his hair.

'Well try then; Caity will only be leaving about now and I'm sure Nate's better off in his own world than he would be if he was to act upon whatever it is that he's feeling so tell me what's going on in that big head of yours,' I said but when Shane refused to look me in the eye I reached up, placed two fingers under his chin and brought his face back to focus on me, 'tell me; you worry me when you start zoning out like that.'

'I just have this really bad feeling Mitchie and the fact that Dad just _had_ to book me in for a check up isn't helping what's going through my mind one tiny bit,' Shane explained; his previous child-like state completely gone.

'The doctor's appointment is for you won good, besides you've got nothing to worry about – you're healing fast and -'

'You're missing the point Mitchie!' Shane snapped; his words feeling like a sharp slap across my face. 'Don't you realise what today means for Caity? It means that she may never have to go back to those people that are legally called her "parents" and _he _won't ever be able to touch her again.'

'I know that Shane how could I not?' I asked; feeling offended that he thought I was stupid enough to not realise what today meant for Caitlyn.

'You may have but have you realised what the other side of the coin holds for Caity? For you? Hell, for _all_ of us?' Shane yelled; drawing the attention of a few passerbies'.

'What are you talking about?' I cried in exasperation and that was when I noticed the blanket of unshed tears that covered Shane's eyes.

'There was what? Twenty or so girls in that house of_ his_? The chance of any of them talking is slim to nothing, Mitch. They've been through hell and back and are probably scared to death about the idea of being in the same room as _him _again. Haven't you realised that without witnesses there _is no case_?'

'But they have Caity; I mean just look at her body, it's all ht proof they need,' I reminded Shane who only shook his head at me.

'All of her external injuries can easily be explained; falling out of bed in the middle of the night, her brief encounter with taekwondo lessons, dropping a knife – _he's_ not an idiot. _He's_ made sure he can't be charged for it Mitch,' Shane explained; the bitterness dripping from every word like venom.

'No; I mean they can't just let him go – I won't let it,' I protested and brushed away the few tears that I had unknowingly let fall.

'What are you two doing? We're kind of in a – Mitchie, what happened?' Nate demanded from beside his car.

'Nothing.'

'How much did you hear?' Shane asked at the exact moment that I had spoken and I shot him a glare at his stupidity.

'What's going on?' Nate questioned again and when Shane opened his mouth to talk, I quickly stepped on his foot to stop him from once again opening that big mouth off his.

'Nothing, Nate – it's just been a long day,' I said quickly whilst rubbing under my eyes with my right thumb to remove the left over tears.

'Tell me about it later?' Nate asked as he moved to get back into his car.

'Of course,' I lied with a fake smile that dropped off my face the moment that I heard the driver's door shut.

'Why'd you step on my foot?' Shane hissed and I rolled my eyes at his antics.

'You were the one that wanted Nate to remain calm and somehow I doubt that all the stuff that you were yelling at me would do that,' I said as I brought my bag down from my shoulder and held it in my left hand.

'I didn't mean to blow up at you Mitch; y'know that right?' Shane asked with a sad sigh after a few seconds of awkward silence.

'Like I said; it's been a long day and I think I just need to be home right now,' I answered and as I began to make my way over to Nate's car, Shane reached out and stopped me from doing so by pulling on my bag strap. 'What now, Shane?'

'You're pissed off,' Shane stated and I rolled my eyes once again; falling back into my old habits of sarcastic comments and eye rolling.

'You think, Sherlock?' I shot back sarcastically but before I could throw another verbal dagger, Shane pulled me to him in a tight hug. 'Shane, your arm,' I breathed when I felt the cold, hard plaster that covered the lower half of his left arm pressed against my stomach.

'I'm sorry,' Shane mumbled into my ear as he ran his hand through my hair.

'Me too,' I apologised before laughing at how dramatic we were being, 'we are such drama queens.'

'I'm worried about you, Wendy,' Shane said; ignoring my attempt of a topic change and also managing to catch me off guard.

'Why me? Shouldn't you be worried about Caity?' I questioned and when I tried to move away from him, Shane only pulled me closer against his chest.

'Of course I'm worried about Caitlyn, but it's you he'll come after.'

'What are you talking about now Shane? You are so giving me whiplash right now,' I groaned into his shoulder and I could have sworn I felt something wet fall onto my head.

'If they don't take him to prison Mitch then he'll come after you. _He's _never once gotten caught and then you come along and everything he's ever done has been exposed. You're the reason he's in court today, Wendy,' Shane said and all of a sudden it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over me; a new wave of fear rushing through me as each syllable from what Shane had just said began to sink in.

_To say the least; I'm scarred shitless._

'We should probably get going,' I suggested whilst placing my palms against his chest and then pushed myself away from Shane.

'You're not mad then?' Shane asked with raised brows showing that he was obviously sceptical towards me.

'I swear that anger is so not the emotion that I'm feeling right now,' I promised and with a small shrug I made my way to Nate's car and took a seat in the back; leaving the front free for Shane though I knew he would not take it.

'How're you feeling Mitchie?' Nate asked the moment I had closed the door behind me.

'I'm fine Nathaniel; just fine,' I mumbled as Shane opened the door across from me, threw his bag to the floor and then slid into the middle seat so that he was sitting right next to me; his leg pressed against mine and his hand resting on my knee.

I slowly turned my head to face him with a scowl as he reached over, closed the door and then buckled his seatbelt before turning to face me with a smirk. I was about to tell him to 'move the hell away from me' but before I had a chance I saw the twinkle in his eye and knew he was going to say something either totally childish or totally stupid; maybe even both if it was a good day.

'You might wanna put your seatbelt on Wendy bird; after all it's the law,' Shane advised with a wink before tapping Nate on the shoulder to tell him to drive.

'Whiplash, you give me _whiplash_,' I hissed whilst reaching back and buckling my own seatbelt; all the while trying to ignore Shane's attempts at muffling his laughter.

---

'So you'll be okay?' Shane asked as he leaned against the doorframe at the front of my house.

'I promise I won't open the door to strangers or stick a fork into the electricity plug and if a scary old woman comes to the window with a brilliantly red apple, then I will sick Nate on her with a bucket of water,' I swore and Shane lightly pinched my arm.

'Seriously Mitch,' he said and I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; glad that he did not know what I was going to have to do later that night.

'Within the last half hour you've dragged me by my hair through every emotion known to man so I think you should be more worried about the poor soul who crosses me,' I assured Shane whilst giving him a slight push out of the door.

'You sure -'

'Shane; Dad's meeting you down at the doctors in tem minutes and considering the fact that you're walking there, you might wanna start now,' Nate laughed whilst waving away his brother.

'Be nice to your brother, Nathaniel,' I scolded with a smile and Nate nudged me in the side in return.

'Yeah _Nathaniel_, respect your elders; considering the fact that I'm injured you'd think you'd drive me down but oh no…couldn't have that now could we?' Shane called over his shoulder as he made his way to the sidewalk.

'I'll respect my elders when they act their age and you're in need of the exercise brother; getting a bit flabby there,' Nate retorted and I covered my mouth with my hand to cover my laughter.

'Ha ha, very funny Nate,' Shane shot back sarcastically and I decided it was time to intervene their brotherly love.

'If you two keep this up then you'll be late for your appointment which will make me and your Dad pissed off and then Nate will have cook his own dinner,' I warned both boys who quickly spun to look at me wide eyed.

With an innocent smile Shane quickly ran back to where I was standing, grabbed left shoulder with his good hand and gave me a quick but passionate kiss before punching his brother and then ran back down the path; blowing a kiss over his shoulder as he did so.

'You were gonna make me dinner?' Nate asked as I closed and locked the front door.

'Look around Natey boy; Caity and Darren are out, Bella and the twins have gone to her Mum's place so unless you're planning on Shila or Gypsy cooking you dinner; I think it's up to me.'

'I _can_ cook you know,' Nate reminded me and I simply laughed as we made our way to the kitchen.

'Heating up a can of backed beans doesn't count,' I told him and even though my back was to him I knew that Nate would be pouting.

'In my offence my baked beans were so much better than Shane's Caesar salad,' Nate sulked and I once again laughed at how childish he was being as I walked over to the pantry and pulled out the things I needed.

'Last time I checked Shane wasn't the one that killed the microwave,' I chuckled whilst placing the cans that were in my hand onto the bench then began to search the freezer.

'How was I 'sposed to know that you're meant to take the beans _out_ of the can?' Nate cried in annoyance and after pulling out the frozen pasta and mince I turn to face him with one hand on my hip and an amused smile gracing my lips.

'I hate to be the one to tell you Nate but _everyone_ knows you need to take the contents _out_ of the can _before_ you put it into the microwave.'

'Not me – but that's beside the point; I _can_ cook,' Nate insisted and I gave a smirk as I chucked the pasta and mince onto the marble bench, the loud 'bang' echoing throughout the silent house, and then rested my arm against the bench top.

'I'm sure you can but how about this; I'll cook the spaghetti if you go and let Shila and Gypsy out of the laundry because I'm sure they're dying of boredom in there and then turn on some music because it's too quiet and I swear I can hear myself thinking,' I grumbled and Nate just stared at all the food on the bench.

'You are seriously the most awesomest person in the world Mitch!' Nate yelled as he gave me a quick hug before running out of the room.

_Operation Keep Nate Calm and Distracted is a go. Now if I could only keep her of _my_ mind and remove the annoying pain from my back – then maybe life could be perfect for once._

'Nate, I am _not _listening to Lady GaGa; change the damn song or I'll make sure to spit in your food,' I shouted down the hall as the music to one of her foul songs filled the house and knew he was doing it to annoy me as his laughter came bouncing back through the hallways in response.

---

'Remind me to never eat so much food again,' Nate whined whilst rubbing his stomach.

Two hours later we were sitting at the dinner table with our empty plates in front of us and Shila and Gypsy sniffing around our heels for any leftover scraps.

'You should know you own limits; I mean who thinks they can eat four bowls of spaghetti and not feel sick?' I asked rhetorically as I pushed my seat away from the table, grabbed out plates and walked over to put them away in the dishwasher.

_What the hell is taking Caity and Darren so long? Surely it doesn't take two fricken hours to declare a man guilty…._

'That man we saw earlier was able to do it,' Nate reminded me and I rolled my eyes as I closed the dishwasher door and pressed a few buttons to turn it on.

'That guy was on "Ripley's Believe It or Not" so he's meant to be slightly freakish and he ate twelve bowls and they weren't of spaghetti. Anyway how about we go hang out upstairs,' I said and smiled as Nate waddled his way over to me.

'Alright then,' he agreed as we made our way through the house and up the stairs; a comfortable silence between us whilst Shila and Gypsy bounded up the stairs in front of us.

'So you wanna tell me how you're feeling?' Nate asked as we came to a stop outside of my room.

'I'm fine, Nate' I answered almost mechanically before entering my room and grabbing a few pillows and my quilt.

'"Fine" isn't an emotion Mitchie; it's what people say when they don't want to tell you what's really going on,' Nate said as I came back out to the hallway.

'What do you want me to say then, Nate?' I asked whilst shoving a pillow against his chest then made my way over to Caitlyn's bedroom door and threw all of the pillows and quilt onto the ground.

'You could start off with telling me how your back is going,' Nate said as he plonked himself down on the carpeted ground and propped a pillow up behind him.

'It's killing; I mean it's nowhere near as bad as it was when I had the reaction to the bandaid but I'm over having to be careful with how I move my body. I mean you have no idea what I'd give to bend backwards, do a cartwheel or to go bungee jumping right now,' I said as I slid down the wall and hit the ground with a soft 'thud.'

'Bungee jumping?'

'What? It's on the list of things I need to do before I'm thirty-five.'

'Isn't it meant to be "before you die"?'

'Yes, but if it's meant to be bad for your body when your younger can you imagine how badly it would screw you over if you were eighty?' I said whilst screwing my nose up in disgust as a mental image of what may happen flashed through my mind.

'So you gonna go to the doctors?' he asked and it suddenly felt like we were playing twenty questions but I was the only one being interrogated.

'I will, I swear I will Nate,' I said quickly when he gave me a disbelieving look, 'I'll wait until Shane feels a bit better and then I'll tell him about my back and _then_ I'll go to the doctors.'

'You procrastinate way too much,' Nate mused as I rested my head against his shoulder and pulled the quilt over us.

'Yup and I take great pride in my procrastinating skills,' I yawned and Nate patted my head as if I was a little dog.

'Go to sleep Mitch,' Nate said and I simply nodded my head against his shoulder as Gypsy and Shila came bounding out of my bedroom and jumped onto my blanket.

'Alright but only if you remind me to wake up when Caity gets home,' I compromised sleepily and upon feeling Nate nod his head against mine I slowly drifted off; my hand unconsciously running up and down Shila's back.

_Red hair. Since when did he have red hair? Yuck! What on earth is that smell? It's like…tobacco and alcohol and…something else. Who the hell is this guy?_

'_Stay still you bitch!' he shouted from next to my bed. _

'_What are you doing?' I screamed as made an attempt to grab my legs; my hands already tied up against the bed posts._

'_None of your damn business so shut the fuck up!' he shouted once again; his red hair falling into his green eyes as he made another dive to grab my legs but I once again kicked them away from him._

'_Evan? Are you done in there or not? There are friggen customers out here waiting to pay by the hour so would you bloody hurry up already?' someone shouted from outside of the cold room and I recognised the voice in an instant._

I was hoping to continue this nightmare so that I could finally piece the pieces together though was unable to when something suddenly collided with my chest. I was quickly shaken out of the nightmare and awoke panting with my body damp from sweat and I looked down at the pillow that was now sitting on my lap; confused at how it got there. I slowly sat up with my eyes focused on the pair of shoes that were in front of me. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, my gaze moved up the body to see a furious Caitlyn standing in front of you.

'This is your entire fault; I hope you know that,' she said; her voice holding a darkness I had never heard before.

'What's going on? What time is it?' I asked as I pushed my fringe off of my face and looked to my left to see that Nate was still asleep.

'You knew this was fucking going to happen; you planned this entire thing didn't you? Wouldn't be surprised if you have every detail planned down to the minute,' she seethed and I that was when I became aware of the daggers she was shooting at me through her eyes and that she was actually angry with me.

'Caity what happened?' I asked and I made an attempt at standing up but upon feeling the stiffness in my back I knew I would be stuck here until someone helped me up and I somehow had the feeling that Caitlyn would not be the one to help me.

'Because of you Leo is more fricken pissed than he's ever been and what's worse is that he's not in jail; you said he'd be in jail!' she screamed at me and I slumped against the wall in shock whilst Nate woke up due to the sudden change in noise.

'What the hell – Caity? Why are you yelling?' He questioned his girlfriend and it was clear that he was concerned and that he had not seen her like this before either.

'That little skank of yours has just screwed over my _entire_ life!' Caitlyn yelled and I quickly looked up and down the hall in search for Darren.

'Where's Daz? Darren?' I called out but all hope that a sane person would be able to explain what was going on vanished when Caitlyn began laughing; and let me tell you it was not the kind of laugh that Disney used for the fairies or Princesses.

'He's outside calling Bella so don't bother wasting your breath calling for him; actually maybe you should – you might die from lack of oxygen,' Caitlyn said with a smirk and my mouth dropped open as Nate stood up and grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulders.

'Caitlyn what the hell did Mitchie do? She's your sister; she hasn't done anything,' Nate said; seeming like he hoped to shake the craziness out of her.

'You wanna know what happened _Nathaniel? _Darren and I went to the fucking court room and you know who was there? _No one_. There was Leo of course, and my parents and the judge or whatever the hell he was, but not _one single witness_ other than me. Do you know what it's like to have someone sitting across from you with a smug look on their face; the same look they've worn every time they've gotten away with it? I knew I was screwed and so did he. Of course I wasn't fucking enough evidence for the bloody judge so now Leo gets to walk scot free and my parents are considering _forcing_ me back into his care as Darren's "mental" for thinking my brother would do something like that.'

'But Kai…she was going to be there – she called and said she would be,' I said from the ground as I remembered the phone call from my younger friend the other day.

'Didn't show; though I did get a text from her saying her parents refused for her to be "even more traumatised." Because of you, Mitchie I'm going to be dragged back to hell and I'll be lucky if I make it out this time,' Caitlyn said; shaking Nate's hands off of her before towering over me.

'How's this Mitchie's fault?' Nate asked and Caitlyn looked at him incredulously.

'_She_ was the one that told me to take it to court; that I'd win and never have to see them again and she _lied_! She planned all of this so she could get closer to you and you've fallen for it.'

'What the hell, Caitlyn? I've got Shane and Nate's like another brother,' I cried in annoyance and she shook her head at me in amazement.

'You really think I'm that stupid? That I don't notice how you two look at each other; especially you, Mitchie? You disgust me – don't ever talk to me though you won't have to worry about avoiding me when you're making out with Nate; this time next week I'll probably be back in Leo's house and on my last breath so you two have a good fucking life,' Caitlyn spat before kicking my shin and storming into her room; slamming her bedroom door shut after her.

'Caitlyn! Caity! Open the damn door up!' Nate shouted as he pounded against her bedroom door.

_Mum and Dad always said a teenager should never have a lock on the door…_

The idea that I had earlier popped back into my brain as Nate continued to bang his fists against Caitlyn's door and although I knew I had slim chance, I also knew I had to try. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip and I moved onto all fours, the new bandaid pinching the surrounding skin at the sudden movement, and forced myself to stand up. I snatched up a pillow and hobbled my way to my room; my leg throbbing from where Caitlyn's sneaker had connected with the bone. Gypsy and Shila were running around and between my legs because of the sudden noise that had erupted and as much as I wanted to bend down and comfort them, I had to do this first.

'What the bloody hell is going on?' I heard Darren say from the top of the staircase though I ignored him like I ignored the pain soaring through my body and finally reached my room.

'Mitch; don't take what she said seriously,' Nate said soothingly from behind me though I continued ignoring everyone.

'Just gotta try; it should work…I mean it's worked on the TV,' I mumbled as I stood in my doorway; trying to think up a way to do this.

'Mitchie, what are you planning on doing?' Darren said and I heard their footsteps come closer so I quickly stepped into my room, closed the door and locked it before they even had a chance to reach me.

'Let me just try this; please!' I shouted through the door as I slid down to the ground and hugged the pillow to my chest.

'What are you trying to do, Mitch?' Nate demanded and I silently laughed as I knew he would be the only one that would have an inkling of an idea of what I was going to do.

'I've just got to remember; I can do this – let me do this,' I yelled; hoping they would hear me through the wood so that they would hurry up and leave me to my own world.

'Mitchie, no! Don't force yourself to do that! You'll screw yourself up even more – Mitchie!' Nate shouted and the banging started once again but this time against my own door.

'What the fuck is she gonna do?' Darren asked; clearly terrified.

_He thinks I'm gonna kill myself…doesn't he know me better than that? Though that would probably be easier…_

'She's gonna force herself to remember her nightmares; to put them together –Caitlyn get your fucking ass out of your fucking room! You may be hurting but your friend needs you – she's doing this for you, you idiot!' Nate cried as I forced my eyes to close and tried to think back to my nightmare.

'What do you mean she's gonna try "to put them together"?' Darren asked though Nate ignored him and continued yelling at Caitlyn and banging on my door. 'Tell me what my little sister is about to fucking do to herself now!' he ordered and everything seemed to go quiet and I breathed a sigh of relief.

'She's gonna remember what happened whilst she was passed out; Caity told her how none of the other girls came and how it's Mitch's fault – she knows she's the only way to get Leo behind bars,' Nate explained and no sooner had the last word left his mouth had the pounding against my doors began again.

'Don't! Mitchie; please don't. We'll figure it out – c'mon Mo!' Darren pleaded through the door and I ran my hands through my hair and dug my nails into my scalp; trying my hardest to concentrate.

_Don't they realise I need silence?!_

'Nate, call your Dad and tell him to bring Shane over and then call Tommy – if anyone will be able to get her to open the door it'll be them,' Darren commanded as he continued to hit my door; the vibrations against my back not helping the pain as each of his pounds was just another wave of pain that ran up my spine. Along with this the two pups were barking and whining and it was all just too much for me to handle.

'I need silence! Please; give me quiet!' I screamed as the images of my most recent nightmare came to the front of my mind and there they were; the red head and the greasy head. Evan and Leo. Just who I needed to see.


	30. Make It Go Away

_**A/N: Alright I just realised that it's been like more than sixty days since I've updated this and now I feel soo bad for giving you guys such a short chapter. Though this chapter has a lot of content so I guess it should be alright...sorry it took so long too. It was hard trying to figure out how much I should or should not include in this chapter but there's been a lot of work put into it so I hope you like it.**_

_**Another reason I haven't updated is school starts in twenty something days and that means this lil girl will be starting Year Twelve and not only am I slightly nervous but I haven't even gotten half of my homework down for it so...yeah...it's gonna be fun :)**_

_**The final reason is that lately, reality has been so much better than Stephopolis (that's right I named my own little fictious world) and if you knew me personally you'd know that that very rarely happens so I'm living it up as much as I can before it crashes once again.**_

_**This chapter's also a little sad and I'd loved to hear what you have to say about it so please let me know. There will be happier chapters coming soon and I'd really like to thank **_hpswst101 _**and **_..Seraphina.x. _**for being my regular chapter reviewers since...I think it was one of the first chapters and **_hexenkind **_for not only reading the whole story in one go but for also making me want to continue writing instead of just putting it off more. Thank you :)_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except for Christine, Leo, Evan and Freddie. "Wendy" is from Peter Pan and that's about it this time around I'm pretty sure.  
_**

* * *

'_What the hell is taking you so long to tie that bloody slut down, Meyer?' Leo demanded as he stormed into the room; the wooden door flying open upon his arrival and slamming into the wall._

Meyer? Must have been his last name…

'_She won't fucking stay still,' the redheaded Evan shot back whilst throwing me a glare._

'_Then _make_ her stay still,' Leo instructed and gave me a similar glare to Evan's; almost like it was a bad thing to not want to be tied down._

'_You do realise I can talk _and_ I'm sitting right here and can you hear you right?' I said sarcastically as both boys facial features seemed to darken as they shared a look._

'_If you can't do it than I will-'_

'_I can do it by myself!' Evan snapped at Leo and I flinched at how severe Evan had been with him._

'_Fine but you watch how you speak to me,' Leo warned Evan whilst shoving his hand against Evan's chest; pushing him out of his way so that Leo could walk out of the room._

'_Now would you keep still?' Evan asked me once the door banged shut._

'_Oh yeah – definitely because I was taught that if I was going to get kidnapped, that I should _always_ comply with the criminal and if they intend on rapping me after tying me up? Hell that's only the icing on the cake,' I sneered and internally smiled when I saw his jaw twitch in annoyance._

'_If you keep talking like that I may have to gag you,' he threatened and I only laughed at what he said._

'_Yes because being _gagged_ is the worst thing that can happen to me here.'_

'_Shut the hell up, bitch,' he ordered whilst walking towards me; wringing the rope around in his hand in what he must have thought to be threatening way._

'_I'm not going to shut up; you'd be an imbecile if you thought I was going to actually comply- oh and you were close with my name too…it's "Mitchie" not "Bitch" but good try,' I shot back with a glare of my own as he stopped next to the bed._

'_Aren't you scared, bitch? You're never gonna get outta here,' Evan informed me as he foolishly dropped the rope onto the bed before shoving one hand into his pant pocket and ran the other through his hair._

'_Why should I be afraid? If anything I should be _thanking_ you,' I answered nonchalantly and had to mentally force the images of Shane and Darren freaking out about my whereabouts to the back of my mind._

'_You lost me.'_

'_How about I fill you in?' I asked but continued on; not even letting Evan answer. 'I've lost my parents, "parents" being plural, and now I'm living with my brother and his pregnant fiancé. Alright? Alright. Now if that doesn't sound bloody bad enough for you, how about the fact that I was _in _the same car as my parents were when they died. I could tell you what the accident sight smelt like, felt like, I could even tell you what colour light was being flashed up on each traffic light surrounding us. I could describe to you the texture of the blood of my dog, which was also my best friend, and whether or not I had realised that half the blood on him was mine. I can tell you what the last words of my parents were – I can even tell you where they paused for breaths or where my Mum sneezed. You name it and I could pretty much tell you when it comes to that night. The one night that is _permanently _scarred into my brain and visits me whenever it damn well feels like it. If you killed me for some unknown reason then you would be ending those memories and I doubt that I could ever tell you how much that would mean to me,' I finished; blinking away the tears that threatened to fall and ignoring the gnawing feeling in my stomach at the thought of leaving everyone I loved._

'_Shit…you're fucked up,' Evan stated after a few moments of silence._

'_Thanks for saying what I already knew.'_

'_But I can't kill ya; there's no fun in that and we still gotta get use out of you,' Evan explained and when he moved to pick up the rope, I quickly flung my leg out and kicked it off the bed._

'_Well I ain't going down without a fight,' I replied with a grim smirk as he bent down to pick up his rope; all the while keeping his eyes on me whilst a menacing grin grew on his pale and dry lips._

'_Good – that just means more fun for me -'_

'Mitchie open the door! C'mon! Open the bloody door!' someone shouted which shook me out of my memory. I blurrily looked around to see that I was in my room and then all the shouting from the other side of the door reminded me of who else was in the house with me.

'She's silent – why is she silent?' I heard Nate ask someone though no one replied.

'Mitchie, please open up; I didn't mean to blame you – open up!' Caitlyn begged.

'Mo, open the bloody door or so help me God I will break it down!' Darren threatened.

'Wendy; don't do this…let us in…please,' I heard a softer voice plead as the others continued yelling whilst what I assumed to be the puppies clawed at the door.

'Shane?' I asked myself and made an attempt to get up off the floor but remembered why I was in here in the first place.

'Wendy? Wendy! Guys, I swear I heard her!' Shane shouted and the pounding continued though it was now louder than what it was before.

I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could and tried to remember what I was had been reliving. As if my mind was a DVD, I skipped through multiple scenes until I landed on one that was new and I quickly focused in on it.

_My head flung back against the wrought iron headset and I groaned in pain as Evan ripped my pants off of my body and I realised that my top was also missing._

_I made an attempt to kick Evan with my left leg but unfortunately he caught it and quickly tied it to the bed post; the rope already cutting into my leg due to how tight he was tying it. I remembered crying and screaming out as loud as I possibly could muster whilst my throat burned with how raw it was turning._

_Instead of tying my other leg down, Evan moved to the top of the bed where my head was and suddenly grabbed my head and forcibly shoved it against the iron once again; the pain throbbing throughout my body though I was unaware of where it was coming from and if it was from here in my memory or back in the place called "reality."_

_He hit my head a couple more times, though by the second time the spot that was being abused had became so numb that I no longer felt pain there. I remember watching as Evan walked back to my other leg but no sooner had he finished tying my leg and taking his shirt off had I blacked out._

'No!' I screamed whilst crashing back to reality; one hand running to the back of my head where he had hit my head and the other to my stomach.

'Mitchie? Open up! I swear I will call the fire fighters!'

'Mitchie, its Jason – please open up. At least let _one_ of us in,' I heard Jason beg as I continued my mini panic attack.

I, by some miracle, managed to stand up and walked across to the mirror that ran from the roof to the floor. I looked at myself in my reflection and slowly shook my head; the pale face, the watery eyes, my hand balled into a fist against my stomach – all of it showed what I had just remembered. I quickly wiped under my eyes to remove any stray tears then slowly made my way over to the door.

I tightly gripped the door handle and with my other hand unlocked the lock before opening the door to reveal a small crowd of worried and anxious faces. I took an alarmed step back as I tried focusing in on the crowd but before I had a chance to actually look at anyone someone's body collided with mine and their strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around me.

'Shit, Wendy…you know how fucking scared you made me?' Shane's hoarse voice whispered into my ear and as much as I wanted to hug him back, I physically could not bring myself to return the warmth.

'I'm fine Shane,' I replied shortly as I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

'What were you thinking? No, don't even answer that because it's obvious you weren't. What was all this meant to accomplish huh?' Shane demanded though it was still in a quiet voice so that the prying ears could not hear.

'Please Shane, I need to find someone,' I said before finally untangling myself from him, trying desperately not to look at his hurt face, then turning to face the small crowd. 'Where's AB?' I asked as I self-consciously wrapped my arms around my stomach.

'She's at her parents' house, remember? I'm so sorry Mitchie; I didn't mean for any of that to happen I was just so pissed off and I'm so scared -' Caitlyn blurted out but stopped when I held up a hand and shook my head.

'Its fine, Caitlyn, but where's Darren?' I asked upon noticing that my brother was not there.

'He's downstairs with Mum; he started freaking out and Mum took him to the kitchen to get some water,' Jason explained as he walked forward but when he moved to place an arm around my shoulders I quickly took a step away.

'Your Mum's here?' I asked in confusion as I began making my way to the staircase.

'Yeah, so is Dad and Freddie; they wanted to make sure you're okay,' Jason said and I slowly nodded my head before quickening my pace.

When I finally reached the kitchen, my small group of friends close behind, I found the three adults sitting around the counter talking in hushed tones whilst a tired Freddie was asleep across two dining chairs.

'Christine?' I asked tentatively and even though I only called for Christine, they all turned to face me; each showing some kind of evident relief.

'Sweetie; thank goodness you're alright,' she said as she pushed herself off of the seat and came over to give me a quick hug which I gratefully accepted.

'Mo, I swear to God we are going to have locks removed from every room in this house as soon as I can get hold of someone to do it,' Darren warned me as he too made his way to me but I hastily took a few steps closer to Christine's side; something that did not go unnoticed by anyone but the sleeping Freddie.

'Um…Christine? May I ask a big favour?'

'Of course honey; are you alright? You look sick,' Christine commented; her maternal instinct kicking in as she took in my appearance.

'I'm not sure but could you…maybe…book me in to the Doctors?' I quietly asked and she gave me a worried look before placing a hand to my forehead.

'You're a tad warm but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…'

'I am capable to take you to the Doctors you know, Mo,' Darren said and I could hear the withheld chuckle in his voice.

'It's serious, Darren,' I told him with a glare before turning back to Christine, 'please…I know what I'm thinking is probably unlikely but I need to be certain.'

'Wendy, what's going on?'

'Mitchie…what did you remember?'

'Sure; I'll book one in for the morning if that's alright with your brother,' Christine said whilst giving a glance to Darren who only nodded yes; still taken aback by how I treated him.

'Thank you,' I said quietly before slowly walking out of the kitchen before remembering something, 'Darren, can you do something too?'

'Course; what's up?' he asked; reassured that I was not mad at him and happy that he could to do something.

'I need you to go down the Police Station and tell them to find a man named Evan Meyer…at-at least I think that's his last name.'

'Evan?' Caitlyn squeaked and I turned to face my pale friend and gave her a sad smile. The look on her face told me that she knew exactly who I had been talking about and I had to look away from her as her face slowly began to crumble under silent tears.

'Who's this Evan bloke?' Shane asked; a coldness in his voice that was not there before.

'Why do we need to find Evan Meyer?' Darren asked giving me a curious look and I shrugged my shoulders.

'Because he worked with _him_,' I said; practically spitting out the nickname that we had all given Leo.

'But the Police will need something to bring him in with -'

'Tell them to bring him in for abuse and rape,' I said as emotionlessly as I possibly could manage though I heard my voice break slightly at the end and no sooner had I finished my sentence had Christine gasped; obviously putting the pieces together. I gave a tight-lipped smiled as I ducked my head so that my brown hair covered the majority of my face before grabbing Nate's hand, 'I need your help,' I told him as I could feel the large band aid on my back not only start to pinch once again but also feel funny from the wetness that surrounded it due to the sweat.

'I can help -'

'Shane please…I'll explain soon just let me get some things down,' I whispered; a sob escaping my lips as I tugged on Nate's hand telling him to hurry up.

'Sorry bro; I'd tell you if it was my story but it isn't,' Nate apologised before walking out of the room; tugging me along with him.

I was paying so much attention to not crying and trying to hold in my anger at myself that I did not even notice the second step up the staircase and fell forward; hitting my forehead and knee on two different steps. That was all it took. That little fall and I crumbled to pieces. Suddenly all the tears came streaming down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably on the staircase; not even bothering to move from the position that I fell down on.

'Shit! Guys!' Nate shouted down the hallway as he quickly rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me onto his lap. 'It's alright; c'mon Mitch…it's all alright.'

'I d-don't want th-this…m-make it go a-away,' I pleaded through sobs as I hid my face into his shirt whilst Nate slowly began to rock me back and forth.

'We're gonna sort it all out; I promise…its okay,' Nate assured me as he rubbed small circles into my back.

'Don't let me b-be preg-n-nant…please…d-don't let me be pregnant,' I whispered and by this point I heard the footsteps around us as I continued to cry.

'It's okay, it's okay…it's okay,' Nate once again assured me though this time I could tell his heart was not in it because the words sounded force as he began crying too; his tears hitting the back of my neck and wetting the hair that sat there.

'I'm so sorry Mitchie…this wasn't meant to happen to you,' I heard a crying Caitlyn say but her apology only made me cry harder as I realised that this fear was what she would have had to live with everyday.

I pushed my face further against Nate's chest, part of me hoping if I hid long enough I would somehow disappear, as one hand had the bottom of his shirt balled up in a fist whilst my other was sitting on my stomach, 'make it go away…please N-Nate…just make it a-all go away…'


	31. Birthday Party Cheescake Jellybean Boom!

_**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. Got back from Queensland with minimal internet access on Tuesday and started school on Friday and it's been a big week. Not much to say other than I think I know why I avoided the real world for so long lmao. So much more complicated and dramatic than half the stuff I write about :)**_

_**Hope you are all having a great day and enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think about it :) :)**_

_**Oh and someone asked me when Shane was gonna sing his songs and don't worry; they're coming. Just gotta find the right moment; not just gonna chuck em in anywhere you know :P**_

_**And the Chapter title is referenced to in the story and actually comes from a song. Love the song and if one person can name it they can get a sneak preview of the next chapter.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters that have been made famous nor do I own Peter Pan and it's characters. The song that I'm referencing to when I mention Travis Clark is "Rain Falls Down" by We The Kings and if you haven't heard it I highly recommend you go listen to it. Now! Go on. Hurry up. Scoot! **_

* * *

'How am I going to do this? I mean seriously, how on Earth am I going to do this?' I asked as I drummed my fingers against the doorhandle of Catherine's car.

'I'm not sure how you will, but you're going to cope honey,' Catherine said softly and placed a comforting hand on my arm.

'But…can't I just…I dunno…_pop it_? Or _boom_? I'm sure that would work right?' I questioned; my fingertips drumming harder as I tried to figure out where my future was going to go.

'Though you probably could with some kind of twisted technique…would you really want to?' she asked with a knowing smile and I breathed a sigh of annoyance.

'No…' I answered grumpily before crossing my arms over my stomach; all the while glaring at the place where my supposed baby was currently living.

'We should probably head back to your place,' Catherine suggested after a few minutes of silence and with my small grunt of agreement, she placed the keys into the ignition and started the engine.

'How am I going to tell everyone?' I asked quietly, more to myself than Catherine, as I hit the back of my head against the headrest a couple of times.

'If you want I can tell them – if you think it'll make everything easier,' she offered and I gave a small smile in thanks.

'It would be easier but…Darren's my brother, Caity's my sister, and the boys are practically family too…it'd be wrong for them to hear it from you,' I said as I thoughtfully looked at my stomach before grabbing the sides of my shirt and pulling on them so that the shirt was clinging to my stomach.

'What are you doing, Mitchie?'

'I don't know how I didn't see it, y'know? I mean…it's _my body_. How did I not realise that I had something _in_ me?' I said in wonder as I eyed the tiny bump.

'You've had a busy month and a bit, sweetie. It's not like you've really had time to sit down and examine yourself.'

'Yeah but it's so stupid; I mean I had no warning – like where was the morning sickness? The headaches and the food cravings? What happened to all the stuff they show on TV?' I asked Catherine as I finally released my t-shirt and began to draw circles against my stomach.

'Honey, you heard what the doctor said; some people just don't get morning sickness and if they do then it may be later on. As for your food cravings it's not always as big as what the TV makes it out to be. Have you felt anything funny with food lately?' Catherine asked, glancing at me before turning her attention back to the road.

'Not really; I mean I kind of wanted pineapple the other day but it wasn't anything too bad...and I guess I wanted sausages and avocado mashed together with tomato sauce too oh and some cheesecake...really wanted some...' I said; trailing off as I started realising that I actually had had a few cravings.

'Well do you want anything now? We can stop by the shops and pick something up if you want.'

'No...I think I'm good...Darren ended up making sausages yesterday morning in an attempt to surprise me but the sight of them made me feel like I was going to throw up...damn it! How come I didn't notice that then?!'

'Because you were worried about your friend; it's alright Mitchie, no one is blaming you for not realising that you're pregnant,' Catherine said as she flicked her indicator on and turned left.

'I know...I just feel stupid for not knowing...hey Catherine?'

'Yes, Mitchie?' she said before turning right and up a head I could see my big house and nerves began bouncing around in my stomach.

'I've changed my mind...you can tell them if you want,' I told her shakily as tears began to sting my eyes though I quickly blinked them away; refusing to cry just yet.

'Alright; I'll tell them...just...take it easy on yourself,' Catherine told me as the skies opened up and rain started pelting the ground and I sent a silent prayer to God and thanked him for letting the rain take the place for my tears.

----

The moment I had gotten home I had slung my bag over my shoulder and ran up the staircase as fast as my legs could carry me. When I reached my room I ripped the door open so hard that I was momentarily afraid that it would come off its hinges, but upon seeing that it was still safely attached to the doorframe, I stepped inside my room and was about to close the door before someone's foot quickly blocked the movement.

I was about to protest and tell the person to get the hell away from me when they suddenly pushed the door forward and I realised that the intruder was Shane. With a small, weak smile I let go of the door and made my way over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I heard Shane give a deep breath as he closed the door and walked over to me. When he moved to sit down next to me I flinched slightly and Shane seemed to understand as instead of sitting right next to me, he went over to my desk, grabbed the seat and then moved it in front of me before sitting down.

We did not say anything. We just sat there in the silence until I could no longer take it. I abruptly stood and walked over to my stereo and flicked through the songs that were on my iPod. Band after band, singer after singer, I failed to find the right song. They were either all too happy or way too sad. There was none that fit my mood; though that was probably because I still did not know how I felt about the situation. I decided upon putting my iPod onto shuffle but almost instantly regretted it as the first song that played was "Brick" by Ben Folds Five and I suddenly froze in place as the words and beat of the song washed over me.

Shane must have noticed how stiff I had became as I heard his chair move across the carpet then his muffled footsteps and suddenly he was by my side and had taken the palm size device out of my hand and gave me a small push towards the bed. I willingly obliged and sat back on the bed whilst my brain continued to go over the lyrics to "Brick."

_Don't Mitchie. You're not going down that road. Don't think about it. Don't. I'm warning you; don't you dare think about it!_

New music filled the room and I turned my head slightly to watch Shane place the iPod back on top of the stereo before walking back to me and sitting down on his own seat. My eyes fluttered shut as I listened to the lyrics and upon hearing Shane's voice mix with Travis Clark's, I gave a sad smile. He had managed to find the right song. It was not for the baby or for me or about my future or where I was now. It was about us; one of the problems that I was dying to find the answer for.

At one point during the song, Shane had reached out at taken my hand and it took all of my strength and courage to not pull away from him as he began rubbing circles into my palm. My breathing eventually evened out and I opened my eyes to find Shane staring right at me as he continued singing the words to me; the heavy rain outside adding a new beat to the music. He gave me a reassuring smile before standing up and walking to the door and when I gave a questioning look he held up one finger to tell me he would be back in a moment. I watched as he walked out of my room and closed the door and I found it ironic that the moment he closed the door was the same moment that the song finished. I was about to stand and go choose a new song when "Rain Falls Down" started playing again and I realised that Shane had put the song on repeat.

Feeling relieved that I would not have to try and choose another song and risk coming across "Brick" again, I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe; deciding that I wanted to get out of my jeans and small t-shirt as fast as I could. I riffled through my clothes before finally settling on a pair of thick, black tights and one of Darren's old basketball shirts. I quickly pulled on each article of clothing and then grabbed my tan UGG boots and slid my feet into them. Feeling comfier than what I was before I went back over to my bed and stood next to it with my hands on my hips as I started thinking up an idea.

Almost as if a light bulb had gone off above my head, an idea struck me and bent down to grab the spare blankets that I kept under my bed and threw them on top of my large bed. I then went back over to my wardrobe and grabbed a few spare pillows that I kept there before adding them to the pile on my bed. I looked between two different lighting options and upon deciding on my coloured lights I managed to flick the switch just as my door opened.

'Great minds think alike, huh?' Shane said, giving a light chuckle as he walked into my room with a tray fool of food.

I gave a small nod before walking over to my bed then plopped myself down amidst a few pillows at the head of the bed and waited for Shane to sit down at the foot of the bed. He placed the tray in between us and then sat himself down and placed a pillow between himself and the wrought iron back.

'I should warn you that we might get some visitors soon,' Shane said just as I was about to sum up the guts to say something.

'Who?' I asked quietly; hoping that it would not be Darren but if it was then Shane would not leave my side.

'Just some people that love you,' Shane answered with a smile as he picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, 'I've organised with the parentals to bring up some food during lunch and dinner for us.'

'We can't go down?' I questioned with raised eyebrows.

'We could but I thought you'd rather just stay up here, away from reality, for a while – but we don't have to; we can go downstairs now if you want,' Shane added quickly, almost like he was afraid that I would scream at him.

'No, this is brilliant...thank you,' I mumbled as I picked at a loose thread on my quilt cover, 'so when do you think Caity and Nate will come up?'

'Probably after school.'

'School?'

'Well...it's a school day and they had to go to school.'

'Then shouldn't we...?' I trailed off as I looked at him suspiciously.

'We could but Darren wants to give you time to rest and Dad said I could have a couple days off too if needed...Caity and Nate had to be practically carried out of here by Jase and Darren when they had to go to school.

'Really?'

'Yup, but Darren and Dad made a deal with them and said that if they go today and get any needed homework or assignments for me and you, then they can stay home as many days as we do,' Shane explained as ate the last corner of his slice of toast.

'Then who were you talking about wanting to come up here?'

'The parentals plus Jason – you should really eat something you know?'

'Do Caity and Nate know?' I asked; needing to know how many people knew about my little secret.

'Know what?' Shane asked confusedly.

'What you know,' I stated as if it was obvious.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' he said slowly and I realised that he honestly did not know anything.

'Then how'd you know to do all this?' I questioned whilst gesturing to the tray of food.

'I figured that you'd be tired and after whatever you remembered you might want some time away from the troubles and burdens of real life and escape to the little oasis you've created up here,' Shane said and my vision quickly blurred with unshed tears.

'You really don't know?'

'No...'

'Peter Pan...I think I'm going to end up with a Jane or Danny of my own...' I said; unable to use the actual words in front of Shane.

'You mean...' his words seemed to die in his mouth as his eyes travelled down to my covered stomach.

'Yup; I have officially joined the stereotypical teen girl group that I hated so much and I'm now a part of a percentage I really wish I wasn't,' I grumbled as I crossed my arms so that they sat just above the small, protruding bump.

'You should really eat something,' Shane advised and I felt my mouth open in shock.

'That's all you have to say?'

'Give me a sec; I'm still trying to process all this,' Shane shot back; his tone now matching my moody one.

'Same here buddy,' I snapped before giving a big sigh, 'I'm sorry...I'm just – this is all so...aggravating – at least I think...I'm not sure. What do you think of this?'

'I think it's not your fault...and I'm also thinking that this is perfect.'

'You're kidding right?' I asked in disbelief as a smile began to grow on his face.

'Let's be old,' he said suddenly; his face lighting up like a new sunrise at the idea.

'You've lost the plot haven't you?'

'No, Mitchie, listen; we've already got the whole day to ourselves...the only intruders coming in after lunch to check up on us. So basically we'll be spending the whole day together like an old married couple so how about we act like one too?'

'What are you talking about, Grey?' I groaned tiredly as he moved the tray of food to the ground.

'You know how old people seem to know everything about each other; birthmarks to family history? Let's just tell each other everything...no secrets; a day of getting to know each other all over again.'

'I dunno, Shane...' I said; unsure of what secrets I might have to tell him.

'Mitch, we've already been through so much together right?' he asked and I nodded yes. 'Well who says we can't do this as well?'

'Are we talking about being old or about my jellybean bump?'

'Both, we can do both Mitchie...I know we can.'

'Is this your way of telling me you're _not_ going to break up with me?' I asked hesitantly and he laughed as he moved to my side of the bed and I was surprised that I did not have the urge to move.

'Yes; I think if anyone can do this it's you and me, Mitch.'

'But the bump isn't even yours,' I reminded him and he gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he face grew serious.

'Look Mitch, I love you, I really do, and the bump may not be mine but if anyone asks then say it is; it'll be easier for the gossip mill to comprehend.'

'I can't let you do that Shane, you've acting crazy. You only just found out and where most people would normally have a meltdown you're having a freeze up or something equally ridiculous. This isn't you speaking...you think something's going to happen or you're going to lose me so you're rushing all these idea through your head in an attempt to keep me but you're making one massive mistake,' I told him as I quickly grabbed his hand in mine and ignored the tumbling inside of my stomach, 'you shouldn't be the one fighting here. I'm the messed up one; let _me _fight.'

'Even though you're not messed up and I am speaking with a totally clear head...if I let you fight for a little while…can we still have our old people day?' Shane asked with a crooked smile and I nodded.

'Alright...but remember that I'm the one fighting for you here, not the other way around. And don't forget we still have to talk to the parentals...maybe they'll want to send me off to the home for unwed mothers like on TV last night.'

'I doubt they would and you're wasting time...we're old now...we don't have enough minutes to spare like the younguns do,' he reminded me as he squeezed my hand.

'Okay Grandpa; you start since you're so eager to get wrinkles,' I said as my free hand slid down to my stomach.

'Hi, I'm Shane Grey. I'm a bit of an asshole that means well and I also happen to have an amazing singing voice and I secretly love watching clothes tumble around in the dryer,' Shane confessed as he released my hand before holding the same hand out for me to shake.

'Mitchie Torres,' I said as I shook his hand, 'I'm a bit of emotional mess though the old school Disney movies tend to get me through the down times and I'm in love with this guy who's nickname is Peter Pan as he has amazing hair and has this twinkle in his right eye that never seems to disappear and I'm secretly terrified that I'm gonna screw up big with my jellybean.'

'Nice to meet you, Mitchie, sounds like I'm going to have to compete with the Peter Pan fellow for your heart...did you know in third grade I threw up on stage in front of all our parents and teachers because a girl tried to kiss me during a school play?'

'No I didn't but did you know I'm incapable of carving a pumpkin head for Halloween because the inside guts make me want to gag?' I said with a smile as I rested further back into the pillows.


End file.
